Lost Deeds
by Slarrab
Summary: Walnut Grove never blew up, it grew up, along with the friends and neighbors which made its heart beat. Now, some of their lives were just how they'd dreamed and some were completely different than what others had expected. And they were about to change again. Secrets long hidden and abandoned dreams finally come to light with what came in with a thunder storm. Rated T violence.
1. Chapter 1 The Storm

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **AU of sorts. I tried to stick to canon with few exceptions that I will point out at the end of the chapter they're introduced in. I would really appreciate reviews. I know I've got a lot to learn in writing both technical and stylistically. Let me know what you think! Thank you!**

* * *

With a groan, Charles settled down into the blue velvet sofa. Caroline, who had followed him into the front parlor, handed him a bone-china cup of warm, cinnamon milk. He gave her a grateful smile and took a quick sip. The dark night howled with wind, the crash of lightning flickered on the hills outside.

Years ago, such a storm would keep him up all night agonizing over the beating his crops would take. Wondering if he would be able to salvage enough to make it through the year. How fragile those days were! But how wonderful.

Now, sitting in the cozy, finely furnished room, he and Caroline were a far cry from the little wooden house at Plum Creek. He could still smell the raw planked walls and feel the heat of the centric, river rock fireplace. Now the house he sat in boasted plastered walls, banistered stairs and intricate woodwork. The house he had always dreamed of giving his sweetheart Caroline. He looked over at her as she sat, stitching at a shirt with a humble smile on her face. The years had pressed the lines of worry and joy into her skin and her pale hair was streaked with grey. His own curly locks had silvered completely.

"You still worrying about Laura?" he asked.

She looked up, "Of course. She's only just had a baby a week ago."

"And you were there for three days straight. Now it's time for grandma to have a rest." Charles added.

For a moment Caroline just concentrated on her needlework then spoke. "She's very anxious Charles. She worries over that child."

"So does Grandma."

Caroline gave in to his teasing all too easily with a nod. "So does his namesake."

She smiled at Charles for a moment then her face fell as her eyes glanced through the window behind him. Reading the sudden seriousness her eyes he turned also.

"What's the matter?"

Large rain drops plodded the glass but it was impossible to see into the night.

"Oh, I thought I saw something." She squinted.

Lightning flashed, flickering visibility on the yard outside for a split second. He saw something too. Didn't he? Something large, dark and moving. Charles stood up and moved to the window, waiting for the next flash. Suddenly it came, and with it, a large figure directly in the window. A black muzzle snorting onto the glass. They both gasped. Caroline jumped to her feet.

"What is that? A bear?"

Before he could answer, a loud neigh sounded over the storm. The lightning lit the yard again and they could, indeed, see the outline of the animal walking towards the front of their house.

Caroline nervously walked to another window facing the front yard, "Charles, I think there's someone on that horse."

She turned to see him taking his shotgun out of the closet and checking its chambers. Folding her arms apprehensively she looked at him, "Be careful Charles."

He nodded sternly and moved to the door. A gust of wind blew rain into his face and he squinted against it. Dim light from the windows barely outlined the large horse walking directly towards him. There was something on its back but it was not the upright figure of a person. A brighter light shone out from behind him and he turned to see Caroline holding a lantern high. The animal plodded determinedly, stopping a few feet from the steps.

"Hello?" Charles called cautiously, his gun gripped in both hands. No answer came except the pawing of a front hoof testily. Slowly, he took a step onto the porch.

"Charles…" Came his wife's wary voice.

He put up his hand and then took another step. Then another. Reaching the stairs the horse hadn't moved. He could see it better now. Mud covered most of its body, even its snout. From what he could see, its slick black hide reflected the light like jagged lightning bolts running down its muscles. A bulge of sprawling, muddied fabric draped over its back.

Charles took a step down. With each step the horse seemed to get larger and larger. It had to be the largest draft horse he had ever seen. Its eyes almost blended into the shadows of its coat as he came closer calling again.

"Hello?"

The same silent response held. He edged up to the animal and it shied away from him nervously. Lowering his gun and holding it in one hand, he held up his free hand calmingly. He touched its quivering neck lightly and soothingly. Carefully he brought his attention to the back of the animal, his hand moving gently towards the shoulders. He lifted up an edge of the material, revealing a pale hand, fingers entangled in the black mane. Pulling further, the course, tarpish blanket fell to the ground, leaving the slumped body of a young woman. Her dress in tatters and boots scraped and dirty. The skin of her cheeks were cold and colorless. Long strands of wet blonde hair stuck to her face.

Quickly bringing his fingers close to her lips, he felt the slight heat of shallow breathing. He had almost thought her dead.

Charles turned to glance back at Caroline who was on the porch now. Behind her, their son James was pulling on his suspenders over the shoulders of his long underwear. "What's going on Ma?"

Charles turned back and touched the girl's shoulder gently, trying to rouse her to no avail.

"It's a girl!" He called, blinking through the assaulting deluge. He tried to pull her hands free, but they held fast. "James! Bring me a knife. She's caught tight."

By now he was soaked to the bone.

James bounded off the porch and over to him, pulling a pocket knife from his trousers. After some cutting, and dancing from the horse, they pulled the girl loose and Charles carried her quickly into the house followed by James. Caroline closed the door behind them.

From the stairway, two girls, fifteen and eighteen looked on in their night dresses. Awakened by the commotion they stared on with curiosity. The younger one watched with wide, brown eyes while the older girl pushed past her, her long brown hair coming out from under her night cap.

Charles laid the limp body carefully on the sofa and Caroline came over and began to assess the stranger.

"Good heavens she's colder than ice!"

She pulled at the clumps of black mane still held in the stranger's fists. "Grace, stoke the fire. Cassandra bring some blankets. We must get her warm right away." She ordered the younger girl then older respectively.

They scampered obediently. Cassandra ran up the stairs, nearly pushing a third girl who had been standing in the shadows at the top of the flight.

"Carrie, help me. We need to get her out of these wet clothes." Caroline called.

Carrie showed no urgency, her pretty face holding a slight frown as she trudged down the stairs.

Quickly Charles turned to James and said, "Let's see to the horse. We'll have to put it in the foaling stable."

And the men made themselves scarce.

The horse hadn't moved but its head hung low, physically drained. Its muscles quivered as if pushed for a very long time. James hurried up to it, reaching for its bridle. The horse jerked its head away from him skittishly and braying a loud warning.

Charles pulled James back from the agitated animal. "Go open the barn, leave him to me."

James nodded and ran through the puddled yard to the large barn roughly twenty yards away.

Charles tried to reach for the horse again and it backed away anxiously. Quickly, he decided to get a strong rope to lasso and lead it to the shelter of the barn. He began to walk towards the barn and to his surprise, the horse began to follow him at a distance. Waving at James to continue on, they all entered the barn.

The foaling stall at the end was much larger than the other stalls and Charles opened its door, watching the large black horse follow cautiously behind him. James, who was holding a lit lantern quickly filled a wooden bucket with a few handfuls of grain. Then he handed the bucket to his father who shook it at the horse and set it down in the stall. He then came back out and stood out of the way with James. They both watched as the horse moved into the stall, sniffed at the grain and began to nip at it hungrily. It's enormous nose barely clearing the rim.

The men looked at each other unbelieving.

"Well, let me try to take off the bridle and you the saddle, carefully." Charles said and approached the now distracted giant. He studied the horse in awe. He couldn't see over its back which dwarfed the saddle James was now struggling to remove. It only stomped its back hooves testily but it was obvious it was exhausted and famished.

Gently, Charles removed the bridle and liberated the horse's jaws. He turned in time to see James pull the saddle forcefully and it slid off, knocking him down into the straw on the floor.

"Are you OK?" Charles hurried to him trying to lift the saddle off of him.

One of the saddle bags burst open, a burlap sack falling out and spilling yellow, polished pebbles onto the floor. The men looked at each other.

Hesitantly Charles picked up one of the nuggets.

"Pa…" James who was twenty now looked to him questioningly and Charles, who had no answers, shook his head. It was gold. Charles notice a tiny circle with an 'R' impressed into it like a cattle brand. He picked up the nuggets and put them back in the bags. "I don't know son."

They saw to the horse's food and water and brought the heavy burlap sack back and saddle bags out into the rain and to the house.

They waited on the porch briefly until called in by Grace. The fire was revitalized and burned brightly. The men came in, drizzling water onto the entrance rug. Caroline and Cassandra knelt by the sofa where the young woman laid, eyes still closed but some color returning to her cheeks. Her tangled hair now pulled back and being braided by Cassandra exposing a strikingly beautiful face.

Caroline was tying the drawstrings of a white cotton night dress and then spread a blanket over the girl. Sighing, she remarked, "She's no older than Carrie."

"Who is she Pa?" Cassandra said, finishing the braid.

Concern filled Charles face, "I don't know darling but we'll find out soon enough."

Now Caroline stood, smoothing back some escaped strands of her own hair, "She's cut all over her legs, like they rode through a bramble field." She fussed in a motherly tone. "I cleaned them but they'll need to be looked at. The phone line is out from the storm."

"When is Albert getting back?" Grace asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"His train comes in Monday in Springfield." Replied her mother who then called through the house. "Carrie? Where is that water?"

The girl appeared walking in from the kitchen with a glass in her hand.

Charles felt tired and chilled. It was past midnight. "I'll go for Doc Baker first thing in the morning if you think it'll keep."

Caroline nodded and knelt down again beside the girl trying to get her to drink, "She has only a low fever. Doc Baker would only tell me to watch it and keep her wounds clean."

With a stern face Charles put a hand through his silver curls. "Alright. Everyone back to bed."

"Oh Charles, we should put her in one of the beds so she isn't disturbed." Caroline said.

He nodded, "We'll put her in Carrie's bed and Carrie can bunk with Grace and Cassandra."

Until now, Carrie had been a silent if not unwilling party to the night's happenings. "No! I have to get up in the morning and teach for Laura! Besides, Cassie snores and Grace talks in her sleep! Let her stay in their room!" She moaned.

They all looked at her surprised. "Carrie, they have to get dressed for school too…" Caroline started but James spoke up.

"She can stay in my room. I don't mind the couch. I'll get my things for tomorrow." He volunteered.

"Thank you James." Charles said. James turned and went up the stairs.

The night soon fell quiet inside the house and the storm lightened outside. The crackling of the fire in the fireplace feigned to a hiss.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 **There is obviously some AU/Cannon changes in the original storyline of Little House on the Prairie here.**

 **This story honors the series for the most part up through Season Nine. The three 'Season Ten' movies are discounted as this is happening in their place or close to it. (Any changes are hopefully obvious in the text and I will highlight them at the end of the chapter.)**

 **Albert didn't die.**

 **All you Carrie fans don't get offended yet. I feel Carrie was a complex character with a lot of motivation behind her actions. Give it time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Song of a Stranger

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **I'm still trying to figure out the uploading and HTML mumbojumbo so I'm sorry if my chapters are wonky at first! I'll try to go back and edit them properly.**

* * *

The fresh smell of the hill grasses and the tangy wildflowers blew in the window of the kitchen across the golden crusts of cooling pies. Caroline wiped another bowl dry and put it in its place on an exposed shelf. It was almost noon and she hadn't started lunch yet. Charles and James would be driving in anytime from town hungry as bears.

Pies took longer to make than they used to. The meticulous peeling of the apples from the Wilder orchard made the joints in her hands stiff. But cooking, especially baking pies, was a way she'd always relaxed or distracted herself from worry. She would go see her new grandson today as soon as Carrie and the girls got home from school.

The infant was earlier than expected but so far in good health. Still, Laura had lost two children, one in the first month of his life and one to miscarriage.

So it was a time of worry, a time to bake pies.

A sudden thump above her almost made her drop the bag of beans she was measuring out. It had come from James' room upstairs.

The stranger.

Quickly she left the kitchen and past through the dining room. Lifting up her skirts to free her feet she climbed the stairs and hurried down the hall to James's room. Caroline opened the door and looked in. The curtains were still closed leaving the room dim but she could still see the girl struggling to push herself up from where she had fallen on the floor by the bed.

"What happened? Why are you out of bed?" Caroline went over to her.

The girl blinked her golden-hazel, almond eyes as if trying to focus them and swayed as she tried to stand.

"Where...Please I need to go." She managed as Caroline took her arm.

"You'll go right back to bed young lady is where you'll go. You need to rest. You're lucky you don't have pneumonia riding around in a downpour like that." Caroline said in a stern yet caring way. She started to direct the disoriented girl back to bed but was met with resistance.

"I...but I have something very important to..."

"What sort of business would have you out there?" Mrs. Ingalls continued to hold her. "A girl out at night by herself?"

The young woman leaned towards the door but Caroline brought her own body around to block her. "You aren't going anywhere until you're well. Keep your secrets if you must. But at least tell me your name."

Breathing weakly, the girl paled, "Elise. Please I need to get to...Walnut Grove."

Now it was Caroline's turn to blink. Steadying the girl by holding onto her shoulders she said, "Child, you are in Walnut Grove."

Elise ceased her efforts as though the words restrained her more than Caroline's hold. Then with a faltering step, the girl fainted right into Caroline's arms. Caroline sat down, lowering her slowly. She could hear the sound of the wagon pulling up to the house outside.

"Charles!" She called urgently.

Moments later, Charles and Dr. Hiram Baker hurried into the room to find the two settled on the floor.

"What happened?" Charles asked as Dr. Baker knelt down to examine the collapsed young woman. Recounting the strange conversation Caroline looked with concern to Hiram.

"Let's get her back to the bed." He suggested calmly.

Back in bed, the girl shifted restlessly but stayed unconscious.

"Is she ill Doctor?" Caroline asked a few minutes later, bringing in a tray with tea.

Hiram covered Elise's bandaged legs back up and stood with a groan, feeling the years in his back.

"There's no sign of infection so far in her legs. No more sign of fever. Everything seems to check out fine. She's probably not slept well in days and had little food, but I think she'll wake up soon. In, oh I'd say, the next few hours."

"What a relief." Caroline sighed.

"Yes, all she'll need is a bit of your home cooking I think Caroline and she'll be right as rain." Hiram put his black hat back on his head.

"Thank you for coming out Doc, I'll give you a ride back into town." Charles followed him out.

* * *

The afternoon slipped into evening and the sun garnished the turning autumn leaves in golden light.

Grace leaned over her paper, her pencil tapping her lips as she thought. The fifteen year old sighed as she concentrated on the arithmetic problem before her. She glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping figure in the bed behind her. It was her turn to watch her while Ma was visiting her sister Laura and the new baby. It should have been Carrie's turn but her older sister of four years hadn't returned home...yet again.

Ever since they had moved back from Iowa almost two years ago, Carrie had seemed to distance herself from most of the family. But with everything happening, it had been left to settle.

Pa had been given the opportunity of a lifetime and had been hired as a purchasing agent for a prosperous agricultural distribution company. He was able to buy out Hanson's Lumber and Grist Mill just in time for the railway to establish a line through Walnut Grove. Demand for lumber rose dramatically and the business had flourished. Charles had also arranged a co op between the farmers in the township and procured a contract with his company. This drew other businesses and the population tripled in less than a year.

Pa was also elected Mayor. All his duties kept him fairly busy, leaving Ma to manage their home, Their large house, and small farm. Of course James was old enough that he took care of most of the farm chores and heavy work around.

Through their father's connections, Cassandra was going to Mankato to Nanny for a family there.

"...And I'm stuck here with Carrie's impossible arithmetic problems!" Grace pouted, then began to speak the question aloud ending with: "How many blue marbles are there?" She finished, leaning back into her chair.

"With a ratio of 1:5, divide 108 into 6 parts."

Grace jumped, her pencil dropping to the floor. She spun around to look at the girl who had spoken.

"I'm sorry." Elise said, trying to sit up slowly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

She managed a feeble smile at Grace who smiled back. "It's ok. I thought you were asleep that's all. How are you feeling?"

Elise reached down to inspect her bound legs. "Better, thank you…?"

"I'm Grace. I'll go get Cassandra."

"Wait, where's Ty...my horse?"

Grace paused to answer, "He's in the barn, he barely fit." She grinned.

Although still weak, Elise came down for dinner that day. Her skirt had been torn substantially so she wore a gray one Caroline had loaned to her and her own simple blouse now freshly laundered.

The Ingalls family gathered around the table with smiles and genuine interest in their exchanges. Elise sat quiet and reserved as she listened to their conversations. It reminded her of her own family. Although she was an only child she and her parents had been close. In all her nineteen years she thought she had appreciated what she was blessed with. Now the little interactions around this table; Mr. Ingalls teasing his daughters or Caroline asking the girls how school had been, she realized how much that meant and she missed it.

However, when they asked her a direct question Elise tried to be as concise and typical as possible.

She had become a very shy and careful person in the last few days. Memories of riding Titan until he frothed under his saddle strap through countryside came tirelessly. Avoiding roads and towns and eating only what was readily available in the woods she traveled through. Every time night forced her to stop, she would stiffen at every noise in the darkness. Catching the imagined scent of cigar tobacco mixed with the smoke of the fire, if she dared make one, made her scamper to put it out immediately despite the chill of fall.

Now that she was here, she had been letting her guard down and she often drifted away in numb reminiscence. The idea that it might have all been a horrible dream occurred to her often. That she would wake up and be back at her own home, her father very alive and shaking her foot to get her out of bed.

"Elise? Could you pass the carrots?" Charles' voice raised making Elise realize he'd probably already asked while she had been engrossed by thoughts of her recent, haunting past.

"Yes I'm sorry." She apologized nervously.

She was at the opposite end of the table and passed the bowl to Grace who passed it to Cassandra.

Grace's hair was a darker blonde that twisted with some lighter flaxen strands in her braids that Elise could see she got from her mother. The girl's eyes were more shaped and colored like her father's though. She had a glint of light fun about her.

Cassandra, Elise had learned, was adopted which explained her many unique features. She had sable brown hair that was pulled back in a sensible knot much like Caroline's. It contrasted with her caramel color eyes that were wide set and perceptive.

Caroline sat next to her husband and finished the trip for the bowl of carrots. On the other side was James and then Carrie, the latter who had come home five minutes after supper had been served.

James and Cassandra were natural siblings but James was much like Charles in Elise's mind. He would even laugh the same hardy boyish laugh and flinch away from his sisters when he teased them good naturedly like his father.

Carrie had whispers of her parents here and there but she looked very unique herself. Her eyes and hair were a similar golden brown. Carrie had a thick fringe and then the rest of her long hair was twisted up perfectly in a high bun. She wore a fashionable town dress that contrasted to the more sensible dress of her mother and other sisters. Also in contrast was her attitude which she portrayed as inconvenienced and bored. She only glanced at Elise when she sat down and now stiffly poked at the food on her plate.

"Why were you late Carrie?" Caroline asked softspokenly but with reprove.

Shrugging, Carrie didn't look up. "I had a lot of papers to grade."

The discussion was over as soon as it had begun.

Charles sighed, moving on to the next subject.

"Elise, how long are you planning to be in Walnut Grove? Didn't you say you had business here?"

Elise paused, feeling all eyes rest on her, except for Carrie's of course.

"I'm not sure Mr. Ingalls."

She knew he was fishing for answers as to her curious appearance. She had given some explanation to his wife after she had woken up the second time.

She had told her that before he had died, her father had desired to see Walnut Grove. A story true enough, but when Caroline had asked who her father was and why he had such a connection to the town, Elise could only tell her he had never been there himself. He had only promised an old friend she had never met that one day he would go there. Since he was not able to fulfill his promise himself, he asked Elise to do so. This led Caroline to ask about her arrival. Elise told her she had simply lost her way and got caught in the storm. The woods were thick with exposed thorned bushes which she must had ridden through. Although it was considered strange for a woman to travel alone on horseback, her story had been accepted and the Ingalls seemed somewhat satisfied.

It would be so easy to just tell them everything that had happened and she wanted to. But considering all that had happened, she worried for the safety of anyone she would confide in. It wasn't the only reason, but it was the most respectable of them all.

Now, sitting at dinner Charles continued, "Well, I was thinking James could go stay at Laura's boarding house if you were going to stay a while…"

"Oh no. I'll need to make more, long-term arrangements. Thank you so much for your generosity. I don't want to inconvenience you any further." She said quickly and turned to James with a smile.

Before James could reply Carrie surprised everyone with an indifferent but stark comment.

"Laura's full."

Charles instantly remembered, "The regional grange meeting is this next week that's right."

"There's only that other little hotel by the train station…" James suggested.

"That's full too." Carrie piped in again, almost amused.

Charles shot her a cautioning look.

Elise felt the subtle tension. "Perhaps I'll just ride into town and I'm sure I'll find something. Please don't worry anymore, you've done so much."

"I doubt they have a room big enough for you and your pet anyway." Carrie turned and spoke forwardly to her for the first time.

The brassy nature of Carrie's comment took Elise by surprise. She had barely met the girl and couldn't think of what she could have done to offend her. She decided to disregard it and give Carrie the benefit of the doubt, that it was misread.

"That's enough Carrie. We'll all go." Caroline decided. Then her eyes lit up. "What about _Nancy's_? Is that full?"

Carrie shifted uncomfortably, her tone uncertain. "I think so, it was booked last time I checked?"

"Well we'll go check day after tomorrow." Ma decided while she buttered a roll.

"There's bound to be cancellations there." The interjection came with a laugh from James.

Ignoring that, his father said, "I want you girls to help your mother tomorrow with dinner. We're having Laura over." He concluded and they ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Haven't been in _Caroline's_... _Nancy's_ much since Nels died." Charles added more thoughtfully.

This brought Elise's head up but she said nothing.

Grace leaned over to her, "Are you ok Elise? You look white as a sheet."

"I think I'll go to bed now." She replied, waiting for the nod from Charles.

"Dr. Baker is going to come out to check on you tomorrow." He told her as she moved to the stairs.

"Thank you."

Carrie watched her until she had gone from view.

The next day, Elise felt much better. Her lower legs were still sore but Dr. Baker had applied an ointment with a particular herbal odor and the sores were already improving.

Caroline tried to discourage her from going out to the barn but Elise assured her that she would be careful. Titan showed he had missed her with shamelessly knocking her around with his furrowed, slobbery top lip. She ran her fingers over the healing scratches on his lower legs, the long hair that fell down to his hooves seemed to have protected him.

After, Elise tried to make use of herself helping Mrs. Ingalls with the chores and her dinner preparations. Sometimes she would have to sit down when she felt dizzy but apprehension drove her to keep busy as much as possible.

As it was Thursday, Carrie made her excuses that she had a lesson to plan and would be scarce for the gathering.

Laura and Almanzo pulled up in their rig with their sixteen year old niece Jenny and four year old daughter Rose. Laura clutched a small bundle in her arms carefully until Caroline came out to take the new baby as they alighted.

"I wish you would have waited for another couple of weeks to get out Laura." Caroline said, her eyes never leaving the sleeping face of her grandson.

"Ma, I had to get out of that house. I'm going crazy!" Laura argued.

Almanzo was at the back of the wagon taking out a large pot of something that left an enticing aroma in the air.

"It's been all I can do but hogtie her to keep her from going back to teach." he said.

Cassandra, Grace and Elise came out to help with the other things the Wilder's had brought and the Ingalls' introduced their guest. It was as if she was part of their family and had been for a while. For the first time in days she felt hidden and safe.

After dessert was enjoyed, groups broke off. The women to clear up, the men to the barn, and Laura's little girl Rose ran outside laughing, dragging Jenny behind her.

Elise carried the used dishwater from the kitchen door out to the yard, lugging the heavy bucket over by the barn. Titan was out in his stall paddock and Rose and Jenny had stopped at his fence, staring as they admired the large shire horse.

Spotting Elise, his rumbling nicker startled them. Elise couldn't help but laugh as she emptied the bucket into a patch of grass.

"Everyone jumps at his call." She smiled at Jenny Wilder and little Rose.

"So big!" Rose pointed at him in wonder.

"Does he like sugar cubes?" Jenny asked with bright, russet brown eyes.

"Of course! But his favorite is a song. Do you know a good one?"

"For a horse?" Jenny almost laughed. She had her chocolate brown hair in two long braids down her back that matched little Rose's sandy blond braids.

Rose's sky blue eyes lit up. "I know one! Mr. Edwards taught it to me! 'Old Dan Tucker was a fine old man. Washed his face in a frying pan…'" her little voice sang jauntily.

Elise's eyebrows raised and she soon laughed as she listened to the girl's song.

"'Combed his hair with a wagon wheel. Died with a toothache in his heel.'" Jenny looked away with an embarrassed smile. "Get out the way for old man Tucker! He's too late to get his supper! Supper's over and dinner's cooking...old Dan Tucker just stands there look'n!'" Rose finished in a burst of giggling.

The giant stallion lowered his head, rotating his ears towards the girls curiously.

"Miss Elise, does he have a favorite song?" Jenny inquired with interest.

Elise thought about it, then nodded.

"Oh please let us hear it!" Jenny begged.

"Alright." Elise nodded.

Taking a quick breath she began.

"My tidings for you; the stag bells, winter snows, summer is gone."

The song was a lulling celtic melody that Elise embellished as authentically as she could. She looked from them to the big horse, letting her fingers glide over his sheening coat as she remembered the words.

"Wind high and cold, low the sun, short his course, sea running high..."

Her voice, soft and resonating left the girls enchanted as they heard the Celtic accentuations. Almanzo, James and Charles emerged from the barn, hearing the song as it continued. They stopped, the foreign tune drawing their ears.

"Deep-red the bracken, its shape all gone. The wild-goose has raised his wonted cry.

Cold has caught the wings of birds. Season of ice is nigh."

Grace, Caroline and Laura also had came out the front door and were enjoying the melody from the wrap around of the porch. Such a song was not often heard in this part of the country and its rare sound left its impression.

After she released the last note, the others wandered off, leaving the two young wilders and Elise in the yard.

Jenny's eyes were big, "That was so pretty! I've never heard a song like that Miss Elise."

Thoughtful, Elise forced a smile, "My father used to sing it."

Rose picked at a ruffle on her dress and asked, "Where's your Pa?"

"Singing it in heaven I think Rose." Elise replied, resting her chin on the fence.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 **Laura's miscarriage I added in.**

 **Yes we are back in Walnut Grove if there had been any question.**

 **This song I imagined sounded something like 'May it be.' by Enya or something**


	3. Chapter 3 Meet the Olesons: Part 1

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

It was a surprisingly hot day for a late Minnesota September. The heavy rain that had moved through Hero Township earlier in the week had brought down a lot of sediment into the Walnut Grove streets which was, now dried out, stirred up into the air by the frequently passing wagons and riders.

Here in what was now referred to as 'Old Town', resided the original structures of Walnut Grove. The traffic moved more quickly here than in the newer developments of the growing town. People passed by to get into the younger and more occupied streets or picked up speed as they plunged back into the countryside.

Right on the boundary of 'Old Town' and 'New Town', across from the Post Office building, was Carter's Livery and Blacksmith. The stables were larger now with an expanded corral fenced by oiled oaken posts. John Carter had moved the old Blacksmith shop that had been attached to the Post Office across the street to combine it with the Livery. He had added a larger forge that now blazed, sending black smoke up into the clear skies. The walls of the smith shop stood open, letting in the cross breeze as well as dust and clatter of the traffic.

Dr. Baker sat on an old stool and leaned back slightly against a structural post hung with heavy tools and leather strappings. He sipped a sweet sarsaparilla from a glass bottle and wiped at his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Boy, what a warm day." He exclaimed to the man working the bellows. "Your Pa would say something like, 'Hotter than two July's wrapped up in an August'."

A labored laugh came from the young blonde man as he strained in the added heat of the forge, broad shoulders and toned arms working the handle of the billows from overhead.

Dr. Baker paused for a minute, watching the wagons as they passed, one loaded with bright, thick, chunky pumpkins.

"I heard that produce market they got organized is really something. Farmers from all over the county coming here to sell their crops, bringing in business. It's wonderful." He continued his one-sided conversation. "You know, I should have come up with that one, I could have opened my own market with all of the apples and squash I used to get paid in!" Hiram began to laugh but it turned to a raspy cough.

The smith ceased his pumping and turned with concern. Dr. Baker covered his mouth with his hanky and put his other hand up with the bottle still grasped, motioning for him to not be concerned.

"It's just the smoke and dust." He took another sip from the bottle and cleared his throat.

The man came over, perspiration running from his temples and dripping from his chin. A thick, blackened leather apron hung over his long underwear top which the sleeves had been cut off at the elbows and rolled up. Suspenders hung from the narrow hips of his trousers.

"You've been pushing yourself too hard Doc. If you'll tell me when you get an animal call I can go out for you. It's too much for you to do alone."

Waving him away kindly, Hiram smiled. "Don't worry yourself Willie. And don't be so anxious to retire me. The town doctors will be back soon and I'll be a useless old relic again."

With a faint, dismissive smile, Willie shook his head. "Never, you'll always be the best doctor I've ever known."

Willie went back to the forge, pulling out a flat piece of metal glowing orange with heat that looked like a spade. Bringing it over to the anvil, he brought a heavy hammer down on it, sparks shooting in sporadic directions.

Doc. Baker watched him silently for a while, mopping his own neck and face.

The last few years had seen a complete change in the Oleson boy. As a child, he was the most exasperating, ignorant, mischievous and hungry hooligan the doctor had ever met. When his older sister Nellie had married and moved, Willie seemed to have settled a little. When Laura Ingalls Wilder had gotten sunstroke while she was pregnant, Willie had come to fetch Dr. Baker, running the far distance despite the heat of the droughted summer. That was when the Oleson boy contemplated studying medicine at the University which his mother became enthusiastic about as well. So many course altering things had happened to the lad since. Plans had changed with the ebb and flow of life, especially his father Nels dying. Since then, the boy had been quiet and reserved, never realizing the dream of becoming a doctor.

Now Willie worked here at the smiths part time. He had picked up the trade impressively quickly and skillfully to help pay the heavy debts his family had taken on.

Hiram would have never thought the boy would become one of his closest friends. Most had passed on or moved, some had become busy with grandchildren or civic duties. Now, the old doctor's twilight days were spent in the smith shop talking to the sober Oleson boy who almost sounded like his father sometimes if Hiram closed his eyes and listened.

Squinting out into the bright, sun soaked streets, Hiram looked across the widened bridge towards the _Mercantile_. A wagon was pulling up in front of it, laden with passengers, and a great beast with a hide of the blackest ink was tethered to the back.

Walking over to the edge of the shade from the overhang, Baker watched as Charles hopped down from the driving seat and turned to help the women down from the height of the wagon. He could see James also give the women a steadying hand as they deboarded. Grace, Laura, Cassandra, Caroline and Rose all waited their turns and flocked together as they climbed the stairs of the _Mercantile_.

"There's the Ingalls' on their buckboard. They haven't driven that for a while since he got that fancy new buggy you know." Hiram murmured in lazy observance.

Willie glanced up from the forge briefly, "Yeah, I've fixed its rear axle clips twice…"

He left off, his attention lingering in the Ingalls' direction, blackened face streaked from sweat. His expression was normally as rigid as the iron he worked with. Now it fell moony as he stared across the way.

The last to be helped down was no Ingalls. The young woman wore a modest brown dress, her honey blonde hair pulled back in a bun under the faded sun bonnet.

The blazing metal still gripped in the long tongs he held, Willie walked over to where Dr. Baker stood.

Charles had walked back around the rear of the wagon to untie the shire horse. The horse shied with a warning snort and shifted the whole wagon backward even though the wheel brakes were locked up. The slight girl hurried past Ingalls who had stepped back. The comparison between the giant horse and the girl exaggerated their sizes even more. But she reached up to him and he calmed immediately.

"A beautiful animal." Hiram commented casually.

"Beautiful." Willie echoed.

"A magnificent beast."

"What?" The question sounded as though Willie didn't even know he was asking it.

"The horse."

"What horse?"

The old doctor's eyebrows knotted in confusion as he looked to Willie, but an amused expression washed over his face as he made his assumptions.

The young woman was now talking to Charles, apprehension in her features. Finally she handed the lead rope to him and turned, taking the horse's muzzle in her hands. Then she backed up watching Charles walk towards the livery with a slightly more docile horse.

"A lovely a face as Walnut Grove has ever seen." Baker said as he watched the man beside him stand there gawking.

Suddenly Willie gasped and dropped the tongs which had finally conducted the heat from the hot metal he had been holding to his hand. Shaking his burned fingers he looked at the doctor with embarrassment flushing his cheeks.

"Here I'll introduce you. The girl has been staying at the Ingalls' for a few days. She's traveling but said she was going to stay in town for a while. Most curious. I tried to take a look at that horse but he wouldn't let me close to him."

"No, it's OK. I'm not really cleaned up anyway." Willie said, looking at himself self consciously.

The girl was watching as Charles continued away from her, then Caroline touched her shoulder and beckoned her into the _Mercantile_.

Looming even more as they approached, the large horse shuffled its feathered feet in the dirt and snorted again. The top of Charles' head barely came to the level of the animal's back. The slim lead rope now seemed to be a pathetic illusion of who was in control should there be any question.

"Hey Doc, Willie." Ingalls said with his characteristic enthusiastic greeting.

"Good day Charles. I see you've got the tiger by the tail?" Hiram joked.

Glancing up at the dark face of the shire Charles lifted his eyebrows. "More like an elephant than a tiger. But we're getting to know each other."

The horse shifted from one hoof to the next nervously. The tips of his ears high enough to brush the eaves of the shop. It looked around, almost as if trying to glance back towards the _Mercantile_.

With a careful pat on the massive shoulder Charles looked over at Willie who had picked up the spade head he had dropped and had it back in the forge.

"Hi there Willie." Charles waved. "I was hoping one of you could look at Ty here."

"Ty?" Baker asked.

"Well it's what his owner calls him. I would have gone for Goliath or Behemoth, Volcano possibly. He's gotta be eighteen hands…"

"More than nineteen." Willie corrected, futilely wiping his hands on his shirt and stepping over to the pair. The horse grunted and tossed his head, making Charles' feet leave the ground.

"Whoa!" Charles tried to calm him, "Wait a second Willie."

The Oleson boy slowed carefully.

"I think I'll leave this patent to Willie if you don't mind Charles. I'm too old to be busting broncos the size of stagecoaches." Doc. Baker chuckled and sat back down on his perch.

Charles laughed, "No problem Doc. Take your time to let him get to know you Willie. The women folk will take their time shopping. Hey James and I have to go over to the Land Office to outline those new roads on the west end of town, may take us a while. Willie could I leave the wagon and team there in the shade by the store?"

The boy nodded, his dark blonde hair long enough to brush the bridge of his nose and cover his ears. Charles returned his nod as James trotted up behind him and Charles handed Willie the lead rope gladly.

"Alright well we'll see you later. Don't let Willie work you too hard Hiram." Ingalls teased the lounging doctor who chuckled again as the two left.

"Better not tie him to a supporting post." Said Willie to himself with a bit of sarcasm.

* * *

Elise followed Caroline, Grace and Cassandra into the corner store, waving farewell to Laura and Rose who had other matters to attend to. Laura was the supervisor of schools in Walnut Grove. Even though she was still on leave of her teaching position with just having her new baby boy, she still attended to her administrative duties with resolve. She had returned to teaching when the town had grown big enough to need two teachers. Now Carrie was teaching in her place and had come earlier to town in her father's buggy.

The showroom of the Mercantile was modest in size but was stocked bountifully with necessities and commodities. Brass lamps, ladies hats, cut glass dishes and specialized hand tools sat on display in the windows. Bolts of cloth lined the wall to Elise's left and a long, narrow table ran down the center of the room as the group of ladies filtered through the store.

Near the back counter was a large warming stove in front of a stair case. On the other side of the room, bookcases filled with books without a speck of dust to be seen on their covers. A small rack of ladies dresses, older style fashions, sat near the counter. Grace and Cassandra were already at the front speaking to a stern looking elderly lady. Her regal black hair was veined with silver and mounted high upon her crown. Still a civil smile graced her lips as she spoke to the girls. Caroline had stopped to look at a stack of pails on a side shelf of the long table. Content to browse, Elise pulled the sunbonnet from her head, letting it hang down her back. She had borrowed the dress and hat from the Ingalls'. Her own dress coat and cape were beyond repair. The skirt she could work in but it wouldn't be appropriate for anything else, even after Grace had expertly stitched the gashes in it.

"When are you planning on going to Mankato?" The woman storekeeper asked with a nasal, sugary voice.

Cassandra smiled brightly, "Next week! I'll be a governess for the Everton's there."

The woman stopped, her ears pricking.

" _Thee_ Everton's? They're very prosperous in the construction business. Well that's wonderful darling! Now you just let me know if you need anything else." Cassandra nodded and she and Grace came back over to Caroline.

"Can we go down to Main Street to see them work on the new Lars Hanson monument Ma?" Grace asked.

"No. You promised Laura you'd go straight to school. You got to take the morning off because you already took the history and maths test yesterday but you still have to go for the rest of today. Cassandra will you take her?" Caroline said with a gentle but firm voice.

The girls left in a flurry of skirts.

Now Caroline came to the counter, bringing a large basket of assorted white and brown eggs.

"Good afternoon Caroline!" Said the lady, her congenial manners a bit forced.

"Hello Mrs. Oleson." Caroline said warmly.

 _Oleson_. The name Elise had been looking for. She must have missed it on the sign outside as she had been concerned for Titan. Of course Mr. Ingalls had mentioned the name 'Nels' day before yesterday. Yes, he had said the man had died and Elise had hoped there was more than one Nels in Walnut Grove. She hadn't expected to find them so quickly if indeed it was the Oleson's she was looking for. Still, there could be more than one Oleson family in Walnut Grove. Elise decided to wait before she went asking her questions upfront.

"Ah! Eggs! You know I don't deal much in fresh perishables anymore Caroline, but for you I'll make an exception for an old friend. No, nowadays, it's more profitable to deal in specialty items, not farmyard goods." Mrs. Oleson sniffed.

Caroline simply smiled. Elise tried to turn her ear from their conversation so as not to eavesdrop but the room was small enough that even at the other end by the doors, she could still hear them chatting. As far as she could tell, the Ingalls didn't even need to sell the eggs as well off as they were.

"My my, you've done wonders with that child Caroline. I'm sure sending her off to Mankato will free up some space for you now that she's finally out from under foot. After all, adopted children are sometimes a burden you know. Not my Nancy of course. She's running the restaurant and hotel all by herself nowadays. But she was gifted from the start naturally." The barrage of insolence made Elise turn, surprised at Caroline's cool composure.

"Yes we're quite proud of Cassandra _and_ James. It was Cassandra's idea to move to Mankato and should she change her mind we'd love for her to be at home." The polite reply came from Mrs. Ingalls.

Counting the eggs, Mrs. Oleson took them between two fingers as if they were filthy. "Well you can't keep them home forever you know Caroline. You know my Nancy has many a suitor who has come to call but as she is a lady of high standards and we've had to reject them all. I mean, there's no one decent around here is there?" She chuckled. "We'll just have to wait for some wealthy gentleman from the city or something, like we did with Nellie."

Elise thought she saw the beginnings of laugh touch on Caroline's lips but she stifled it smoothly.

"It's true, sometimes importation is the only option." She said simply.

Mrs. Oleson smiled broadly as she finished putting the eggs into her own basket. "Would you like that put on your account Caroline?"

"Yes please, thank you Harriet. Oh by the way let me introduce you to our guest who is staying with us at the moment. Elise O'Shea." Caroline turned and waved to Elise. With some hesitation, Elise walked over to them with a smile on her face, determined to be as graceful as Mrs. Ingalls was no matter what may come.

Harriet Oleson looked at her with an assessing air, sucking in her cheeks slightly and pursing her lips. Then a superficial smile came and she cooed, "My isn't she a pretty little thing Caroline! And how are you related to the Ingalls?"

Holding her string purse close, Elise replied, "Well, I'm not…"

A wave of unseemly assumptions passed over Mrs. Oleson's face. "Oh really?"

Before Elise could try to explain, Caroline put her arm around the girl and said, "She was traveling here Harriet and got caught in the storm. She's just rested enough to get out. We're on our way to see Mr. Anderson at the bank now…"

Still holding a curdled expression, Mrs. Oleson murmured, "Well he's not there. Mr. Anderson had to go to Sleepy Eye for the rest of the day and won't be back until Monday. Sudden family issues."

"Oh…" Caroline said slightly disappointed. "Don't worry Elise, if you need anything you just let us know."

"Well, Mr. Anderson said I could act for him in an emergency…" Harriet offered.

"It won't be necessary Mrs. Oleson." Caroline said then directed back to Elise. "We'll bring you back next week and get you some new dresses and everything you need."

Upon hearing about their purchasing intent Harriet sweetened up immediately. "Well I would be happy to extend you some credit my dear seeing as the Ingalls endorse you and we're old friends now aren't we Caroline?"

Elise opened her purse. She felt she had inconvenienced the Ingalls long enough and wanted to take care of her business as quickly as possible and be on her way. Perhaps she was being too hasty but on the other hand, dawdling could prove more dangerous than recklessness.

"No Mrs. Oleson, I have money, well I have this…" The young woman brought out a gold nugget the size of the tip of her thumb. "I don't know exactly how much it'll bring until the banker looks at it but…"

Mrs. Oleson's eyes bulged at the sight of the nugget and she wrung her hands hastily.

"No no no Miss O'Shea! I'll have you know I am very much up on the currency and value of gold and I would be more than happy to give you the going rate as well as a little extra for that little rock you have there." She had calmed herself by the end of her speech but still looked at it hungrily.

Elise nodded in agreement, she also knew the rate for gold and with some small haggling she came out slightly ahead, not enough to feel guilty about the deal. It would all come out even in the end.

Harriet came out from behind the counter for the first time welcomingly as one would a close friend. "Now didn't you say something about new dresses and such?"

Half an hour later, Elise put a roll of bills in her bag and Mrs. Oleson a heavy nugget stashed behind the counter. Mrs. Ingalls lingered, waiting for Elise to accompany her to the farmer's market. But Elise told her she wanted to check on her horse and would meet her at the wagon in about an hour. Caroline agreed and left.

"Now I'll have those packages delivered to you. Oh dear! You cannot stay there at the Ingalls! Why they're squeezed in tighter than a bag of beans!"

Elise wondered if Mrs. Oleson had actually been to the Ingalls' large house.

The woman charged on, "No that will not do at all. Not with all those children and especially James. You know how shamelessly people talk."

Elise was beginning to. "Yes some do."

"Well my dear you will stay at _Nancy's_ and for a special price. Now uh, I can't leave the store but if you just cross the street, carefully. You know there're ruffians driving those wagons. And I'll just ring over to let her know you're coming."

Picking up the few necessities that fit in a small parcel, Elise thanked her.

"I appreciate it Mrs. Oleson. Take your time, I'm going to the livery anyway."

The elderly woman gave her a little wave with her fingertips as Elise stepped back out onto the boardwalk, the bell tinkling behind her as the door closed.

* * *

Notes:

A couple changes here with Nels dying and Willie aspiring to be a doctor. From the episode 'Stone Soup' I kind of got the impression that he could have developed the aspiration when he saw Dr. Baker as a true hero.


	4. Chapter 4 Meet the Olesons: Part 2

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **I hope this is readable for everyone. I keep finding typos so apologies all around.**

* * *

Elise held up the hem of her long skirts as she went down the stairs and she turned to look back at the sign. ' _Oleson's Mercantile_ ' was so faded it could have been mistaken for discoloring of the old white paint that peeled all over the building.

Sighing she headed towards the bridge across the way.

If that was one of the Olesons she had been seeking and sacrificing to find, she felt strangely betrayed. Right now she felt she could do with never speaking to the woman again.

There were loud sounds of saws and the rumbling of the heavy stone wheels rolling together from the large building she passed by. ' _Hanson's Mill'_ looked to be a large operation with many laborers loading freshly cut lumber onto large freight wagons.

A number of wagons came across the narrow bridge and she waited for them to clear. She could see past the livery to the newer rows of buildings that connected and ran out of sight. Maybe later she would explore the rest of the town.

Approaching the wide pavilion of the smiths, she could see no one inside but she could hear a familiar, thundering snort from around the opposite side of the shop. She circled the structure and Titan easily came into view, tethered to a wide oak tree near a corral. Two curious horses stretched their heads over the fence nickering to the strange, dark horse.

Elise was surprised to see Dr. Baker. He was standing at a safe distance with his back to her, leaning against a fence poll.

"Doctor?" She announced herself.

He turned around quickly, a smile pushing at his cheeks.

"Ah there you are! This is quite an overgrown pony you have here." He said with warm sarcasm.

She couldn't help but laugh, Dr. Baker seemed very personable. Always ready with cheerful humor he was one person she had met so far that she completely felt at ease around. He reminded her of her father.

"I was just telling the boy here about how your little pet tried to use me as a scratching post when I tried to look him over that first day. Right Willie?"

The boy? She had seen no one. But then a head of shaggy blonde hair poked out from behind the front of Titan. What she could see of his face was smudged with a variety of grime. He gave a quick nod and looked back quickly at whatever he was working on.

Elise was surprised indeed. The horse was very edgy around unfamiliar people. But Titan seemed to tolerate the young man she guessed was a few years older than she, hardly a boy.

"Where are my manners?" Dr. Baker exclaimed, bringing her around to the other side where the smith was stooped over, examining the inside part of Titan's forelegs. "Elise O'Shea, this is Willie Oleson. Handy man of many surprising trades."

Oleson again? It couldn't be…

"Wild horse charmer being one of them?" Elise couldn't help herself and said as the seemingly shy man straightened up.

He coughed nervously and started to offer his hand then looked at it's soiled palm. He tucked it behind him, wiping at it subconsciously.

"Miss O'Shea. Pleased to meet you." He managed timidly.

There was a moment of pause and Dr. Baker suddenly said, "Well! I guess I'll be heading back to the office, I'm sure I have patients lining up at my door. Willie, Miss."

The two of them were startled at his abrupt departure but said their goodbyes as he walked directly across the street to where the post office was. He disappeared into a side door that, as far as she could see was clear of any sort of line.

Elise finally looked back to the man who was fidgeting with a ferrier's loop knife.

"Um, thank you for taking such good care of Titan." She said genuinely, trying to relieve the uncomfortable silence.

He looked back up at her. "Titan? Oh, yes, Ty. It makes sense. You two been together long?"

The question almost made her smile as she could see Willie scrunch his face briefly at his wording. "I mean…"

She decided to rescue him. "For a while. He's very good company."

"I can tell he's settled just by you being here." Willie glanced at her quickly then bent back over to look along Titan's curving belly and back to his hind quarters.

"Well, um, do you own the livery as well as the _Mercantile_? I was wondering who I could speak to about boarding Ty while I stay here." Elise shifted her package and stepped over to the front of the horse who lowered his enormous head down to her face.

"Oh no. My mother owns the store. I just work here, Mr. Carter owns it. But I'm sure he'll be obliged to keep him." Willie said helpfully.

Sighing quietly, Elise looked away. The two Oleson's _are_ related. What if they were the right family? On the bright side, she could do what she came here to do without any more search effort and be on her way.

"That will be fine, I can speak to him if he's around." She said as she stroked Ty's cheek, his eyes closing blissfully.

Willie was squatting down by the hind quarters of the horse looking intently at the inside of one of the legs.

"Oh he's not here today, I can take care of it though if you'd like?"

Elise began to look in her purse pulling out a five dollar note but Willie just waved it away. "Pay him later when he's set a fee. Can I ask what you're running from?"

The tacked on question made her catch her breath and she hesitated. "I'm sorry? I don't understand." She tried to hide her rising defensiveness with an innocent blink.

Hesitating, Willie seemed to be abashed at his bold question, but he still held her eyes solidly.

"Well, there's a wound back here that looks like a bullet grazed him. There's a bit of an infection keeping it from healing. I just wondered why someone was shooting at you. It's not commonplace in these parts."

"You're mistaken. I think I would know, Mr. Oleson, if someone had shot at me. What would make you say something like that?" Elise fought to keep calm but she stepped over to look at the healing lesion. Willie shuffled to the side to let her get in a good position to see where he was pointing. She inhaled sharply when she saw it then avoided looking back at him.

She straightened up. "Look, if you could just have Dr. Baker examine it and tell Mr. Carter to send the bill to the Hotel here please."

Mr. Oleson seemed unconvinced but he kept his silence and simply nodded. Elise patted Titan a last time then walked away as casually as she could.

Focusing ahead, Elise tried to ignore the pounding in her heart. Ty had been hit? How did she not see it? It made her sick. But from the young Oleson's lack of urgency, it seemed that it was only superficial. Excuses swirled in her head of what could have happened in case someone confronted her again. Oleson had taken her by surprise and she was flustered but she would be ready if the subject came up again.

Ahead, she was relieved to see Mrs. Ingalls and Cassandra walking down the road towards her. They had forgotten a basket in the wagon and had returned to fetch it.

Caroline agreed with some reluctance to her staying at _Nancy's_ and told Cassandra to wait by the wagon as she took Elise over to the faded yellow building.

Inside, the dining room seemed decently clean but in a state of slight disrepair. Two tables were stacked in the corner with broken legs as well as a collection of chairs. The tablecloths were old and worn as well as the floors. There was one little old man sitting eating happily near the doors they came in.

A young, bright blonde girl adorned to the nines in an overly ornate dress sat at a table in the back. Her hair was elaborately done up in ringlets and a matching hat and gloves sat on the table in front of her. Her face was pretty but a sour look distorted it as she saw them enter.

"Hello, Nancy." Caroline greeted her.

The girl awkwardly didn't reply immediately, but looked down at a magazine she had in front of her with a bowl of bon-bons and a few bank notes. She must be very close to Elise's own age.

"Mrs. Ingalls." She said stiffly.

Suddenly a door opened on the opposite wall and an older woman with silvering hair and a mahogany complexion rushed out. "I thought I heard your voice Caroline!"

"Hester Sue! You're back from Sleepy Eye?" Caroline stepped forward to meet her with a hug.

"Just got in yesterday but I've been doing some major cleaning up around here so I haven't gotten to go visit'n." She gave a sidelong glance at Nancy who rolled her eyes and popped another chocolate in her mouth.

Turning to Elise, Caroline turned and introduced them all. Nancy of course gave only a forced smile then went right back to her reading. By now Elise wasn't the least bit surprised that the place was run by an Oleson. And the behavioral resemblance between this mother and daughter Oleson was very apparent.

"Nancy, could you take Elise up to a room? I have two weeks' worth of dishes to catch up on." Hester Sue said none too accusingly.

The girl stayed in her seat, "I'm busy counting the receipts Hester Sue. Besides I think that's your job isn't it?"

Hester Sue didn't look surprised but exasperated. Folding the dish towel and setting it on a table she motioned towards the stairway with her hand. "Come on honey let's get you settled. We had two cancellations in our best rooms so follow me."

The room was decently clean and usable. Caroline told them both goodbye and left to finish her errands in town.

From her window, Elise could see straight down both main roads. It was an interesting view as she could see the flow of people churn through the channels of the town.

Hester Sue fussed about and complained of broken hinges on the dressing closet and the state of the wallpapering.

"I've been meaning to fix them myself but with the cook'n and everything else I tend to around here, it'll be ages before I get to it." She sighed. "Well anyhow, you come down for supper around five. I want you to meet my little niece! She's come to live with me two months ago when her Mama died of consumption. Victoria, she's my little angel."

Elise had turned around, "I'd love to meet her. Five sharp. Do you have any writing paper and a pencil or something I might borrow?"

Hester Sue found what she needed and left her to go back and tend the kitchen. At the small desk table, Elise sat for a long time, writing a letter. Every so often, a tear would fall onto her hand or the textured surface of the paper, making the ink smudge slightly.

Finally she collected the four pages and folded them into an envelope. She wrote the name of her hotel and the town she was now in then stared at the spot for the delivering address. She realized she had no idea where she was sending her letter intended for her mother to. Last she had heard she was in Salt Lake City but that had never been assumed permanent. Still it was all she had and she wrote it in quickly.

Suddenly she wished it was years ago, in Texas. Both her mother and father together out on the porch and she in her own room studying a stack of music scores.

But it wasn't and she stood from the chair and went over to the bed and sunk down, pressing her face into the old quilt and sobbed.

* * *

 **Notes: Nancy is now in charge of the Hotel/Restaurant.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Nocturne

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Again reviews on my story would be great. Spelling/grammar anything lol. Hope it's being enjoyed.**

* * *

The rooster hadn't crowed yet when Willie exited the door of their house that was attached to the _Mercantile_. The sky was just lightening in the east and a chilled wind was blowing. The streets were quiet with the exception of an early rider passing.

Shrugging on a worn, wool jacket, Willie went to their small stable and hitched up the team to their large buckboard.

It was Saturday, one of his days off from the blacksmith shop, and delivery day for the store. It was a nice change and he didn't tend to get quite as dirty. Pulling the wagon around to the other side of the _Mercantile_ , he began to load the purchases into the wagon.

There wasn't as many as there used to be. The new stores that had opened had taken their toll on business. It was mostly heavier items people couldn't or preferred not to transport themselves. He heaved three boxes of nails for the Watkins' ranch into the corner. Multiple bags of flour and grains as well as two large spools of twine. Mr. Sayankov's new plow he cinched down tightly with the last of the cargo and he climbed up into the driver's seat.

Movement from down the way caught his eye and he looked over in time to see the new girl, Elise O'Shea riding her draft horse at a slow trot into town. It wasn't so strange to see a woman out this early, but uncommon to be alone.

He knew he hadn't been mistaken about the shooting wound. It wasn't just the obvious wound and the direction of the bullet fired from behind, but the impressions of the saddle and girth telling him the horse had been ridden hard without adequate resting periods. The remaining scratches along the horse's legs weren't from natural thorns or brush in his opinion. Lastly, there was variety of soils that he had cleaned from the plate-width hooves like they'd ridden a long way quickly. All of it together with his gut instinct added up to trouble.

The sore was mild enough that her riding the horse would do no harm. But she seemed so adamant to deny it. It wasn't any of his business of course but he couldn't help feeling some concern. He'd like to think he wasn't so easily hung up over a pretty face but like Doc Baker said, he hadn't seen the likes before. There was something in the lift of her chin and her voice was intriguingly brushy and certain.

It hardly mattered. After their conversation and his indelicate, idiotic way of asking about whatever predicament she might be in and the way she responded, he doubted she would speak to him again.

Releasing the brake Willie sighed, looking up at the second story above the store he saw his mother looking out the window at him. He put his broad brimmed hat on and gave a quick wave but only received her unchanging stare in return.

With a quick snap he urged the two sorrel horses forward, heading east out of town.

Newer little houses on small acre lots went by, then gave way to the wide open meadows and green fields that reminded Willie of years ago.

Going out with his father to farm after farm, delivering their goods, he didn't always have the best attitude. He would sit and sulk about being brought along, or fake being asleep on the sacks of seed in the wagon bed. His father always knew of course but still had him ride along. Often he would forget himself and have a good time, listening to Nels tell him silly nonsense stories or pretend that bandits were attacking, forcing Willie to take the reins to the team while his father pretended to shoot at their unseen pursuers.

Their rounds didn't just consist of a quick drop off, but his father would often stop to talk to the farmers, lonely widows and 'prairie kids' as his mother would call them with a snooty tone. Nels would slip them a sour ball and pat their heads, always remembering their names. Willie had always rolled his eyes, a little self involved in his baseball, slingshot or any expensive toy his mother would have bought him recently. She had always told him that he was different than the other children, better. That he had the chance to be better. So often he would keep himself separated from them. If he ever felt lonely, he would simply buy friendship for a day with licorice or plug of tobacco or whatever they wanted. But the day would end and they would be gone.

His father would be there though, catching him in mischief and chasing him with the broom. Sometimes Willie would take candy when he wasn't supposed to, not because he wanted the sweets, but just to have his father's attention.

One of his favorite games was playing pirates. His father would passively leave maps hidden in different hiding places, his favorite was in the lining of an old book or somewhere he had to really look to find. Then he would spend hours following it to the 'treasure' which ended up being his mother's jewelry box stashed in the bottom of the bean bins or in a bushel of potatoes in the root cellar.

As he grew older, his relationships shifted from being easily bribed and babied by his mother to relating more to his father. They spent more time fishing and sharing the same opinions and interests. He had never realized how much he was more like this father rather than his mother until those later years. He understood his mother but connected with his father.

The first stop came into view and Willie roused himself from the sentimental memories, pulling down the long road to the quaint abode under some tall trees.

The quiet day went by quickly that way. He stopped to chat with the farmers and pulled out gumballs from his pockets to the shrieks of delight from the children. Often he would end up with a full load to bring back of broken farm equipment to be mended at the smith shop or goods for different places in town. He would consent to take them in to save the person a trip.

It was late afternoon before the weary team pulled back up to a New Town restaurant with a load of freshly smoked ham. He knew if his mother knew, little alone Nancy, that he made such deliveries they would be furious. The grateful owner hurried out, handing him a handful of coins insisting he keep them and took the hams.

Willie turned to finally head home and he almost bumped into a woman in a pretty pink dress and white parasol. Her freckled face was framed by curly brown hair tied back in a loose bun.

She smiled at him with a coy glint in her eye. "Hi Willie."

Two little dogs yipped at him from their leads she held, one daring to take the leg of his trousers and shake it aggressively.

"Hello Rachel." He returned courteously, ignoring the tugging.

"Pa said he saw you out this morning 'round Marshall's End." She said and put a lace-gloved hand on the footboard of the wagon, positioning herself in between him and it.

Willie nodded, "Yeah, I saw him taking some cattle over there."

He wanted to keep the conversation short.

"Andy's looking for you. He was just here, it's a shame you missed him." Her words teased. Rachel wasn't Rachel Brown anymore, she was Rachel Brown Garvey. A healed wound but still a scar remained. It seemed for the best now that he had over three years to put it in the past. As he was, he couldn't support her tastes or the way her personality had seem to change like Andy could. Still when they ran into each other, she smiled sweetly and acted as though they were still good friends.

"Oh? Tell him I'll be home tonight if he wants to talk to me." Willie stepped up on a spoke of the wheel and jumped into the back, then climbed over to the driver's seat. Rachel's smile fell, noticing his effort to circumvent her. As he released the break she took her hand off before the wagon lurched forward.

Willie tipped his hat, " 'Afternoon Ma'am."

* * *

The newer part of the town of Walnut Grove was still active even close to ten o'clock at night. The streetlights lit the boardwalks for the folk who were still working late or making their way to and from restaurants or the handful of saloons that were now established.

On this chilly Saturday night a late stage rumbled through the dusty streets, scattering the pedestrians and horsemen as it slowed to a stop. A muffled tune came from the cabin as the driver locked the break and turned wearily to reach for the luggage behind him.

The off-key singing amplified as the coach door popped open and a dark haired man fumbled for the folding-step with one foot, a top hat in hand. His ear length hair was tousled and framed his smooth, handsome face. It was as dark brown as you could get this side of black.

"Beautiful dreamer wake unto me! Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee!" He still belted his song.

He was joined by another man behind him who almost fell on top of him as they exited the stage. The second man was somewhat older than the first with closer cut hair the color of coffee with a douse of cream and sharp features.

"Sounds of the rude world heard in the day- Led by the moonlight have all passed away!" They barely finished together, bursting into laughter.

The dark haired man turned back to the stage's cabin, the clinking of glass sounded as he pulled out an empty whisky bottle and squinted down its throat disappointedly.

"Your bags mister." The driver called from above, tossing down a bag and two cases of leather that plopped onto the dusty street.

The stage then pulled away, leaving the men teetering near the boardwalk.

Groaning, the dark haired man bent over the cases.

"Well Tim?!" He called to his companion irritatedly.

"I'm coming Al." Tim shuffled over and together they managed to collect their things and struggle up the step onto the walk.

Other passersby parted around the pair as they stumbled along. An uneven plank caught Al's dragging foot and he flopped forward but a strong arm caught him. Raising his head he looked up into the unamused face of Sheriff Garvey.

"Albert Ingalls! What are you doing?" Garvey grunted as he pulled his friend to his feet.

A sly grin took Albert's face and he breathed on the silver star that hung on Andrew's vest then mock shined it with his cuff. "Just got into town Mister Sheriff Andy."

Albert saw Willie Olsen who was standing behind Garvey and quipped, "They sent out the official welcoming committee and everything for us Tim!"

The two inebriated men started to laugh jovially. Garvey cast a jaded look over his shoulder to Willie whose face remained solemn. Taking this in, Albert drew himself up, pushing Andy's supportive grasp away.

"Come on fellas." He shifted his footing to fight his imbalance. "Come over to the _Nocturne_ and I'll buy a round to celebrate our triumphant return to Walnut Grove!"

A perfectly timed splash christened Albert's declaration. Doctor Timothy Ferrell had collapsed into a watering trough that abutted the board walk.

Willie and Andy dashed over to pull him out, water shedding from his drenched suit. Albert wobbled slightly, a look of honest puzzlement on his face.

"How much did he have?" Willie asked, looking the barely conscious Ferrell over.

"Um...just the one, or two whiskeys...bottles." Albert admitted defensively.

After a moment Willie nodded to Andy, "I think he just needs a tall glass of water and a long night's sleep."

"He's like a meal sack out in the rain, twice as heavy drenched. I'd better take him home. I'll have you look at them cell hinges another time Willie."

Andy exhaled and practically threw Timothy over his shoulder. Then he grabbed one of the leather cases and started ahead of Willie and Albert.

The younger Garvey hadn't lost out on any of his father's height nor burliness. He was almost a foot taller than Willie's six feet.

Albert pressed his eyes shut then opened them again, a disgusted look spoiling his face. "You know what Willie?"

Willie went to pick up the bag and case next to his friend. "What's that Albert?"

"I'm disappointed. Seems to me an Irishman should be able to hold his liquor better than that." He said with all seriousness and some slur.

Not bothering to comment, Willie took Albert by the arm and steadied him as they walked down the boardwalk.

The two friends Willie had grown to about the same height. Both were lean build but Willie's shoulders had broadened with the heavy work he did daily.

At a corner, Albert pulled back. "No. Take me to the _Nocturne_. I don't want Mrs. Townsend to know I'm home yet. She'll talk to my Pa and I don't think I'll be in any way to deal with him tomorrow."

Willie hesitated, "I don't know Albert. I think you should just get home and sleep it off."

Albert's mouth tighten to one side in frustration, "Just take me there, I'll rest in one of the rooms. I promise." He left off sounding like a child promising a parent they would behave.

With a sigh Willie gave in and turned down a different street.

"So how was it while we were gone? Any exciting measles outbreaks?" Albert leaned heavily on Willie and laughed.

Albert always got belligerent when he was completely drunk. Sober he was smooth and charming, which made him all the more a successful doctor. He and Timothy Farrell served as the Walnut Grove physicians. Hiram Baker had somewhat retired but would fill in in their absence.

Willie assured him everything was as he left it as they came to a larger, stand alone building along the boardwalk. The workmanship was finer than most of the rest of the buildings in town with stone accents, carved wood and etched windows. Vibrant music drifted out from the closed doors. The _Nocturne_ wasn't an average saloon, Albert called it a camerata of grand diversion. And Albert would know because he owned part of it. But this was a well kept secret as Charles Ingalls was against its opening from the beginning.

Still being supported by Willie's arm, Albert called out as they entered and was greeted by several replies from the patrons and staff. The walls were covered in deep red wallpaper, large mirrors and paintings. Brass planters which held lush ferns accented the varnished woodwork and heavy carpets.

An average farmer wouldn't be found in the _Nocturne_. It served more of the elite of the town, now that there was an elite and travelers from the bigger cities. Willie's worn jacket and work trousers set him out of place compared to the high end store bought suits the other men wore. But he was with Dr. Ingalls and so was accepted.

The parlor, as it was called in the front, was a bar of sorts. A sprawling mirrored wall held shelf after shelf of spirits and such behind a polished counter. There was a modest number of tables with padded chairs as would never be seen in a two-bit saloon or even many fine houses around. A large staircase ascended to a second floor and that was where Willie tried to steer the dawdling Ingalls.

"Is that that new verdot from France Jack? Or should I say Joch!?" Albert laughed at his own joke.

He waved the tender over, "I've got to try it."

Starting to protest, Willie was ignored by Albert who took a big swallow from a glass goblet handed to him by a waiter, dribbling some down his chin.

"Oh that's good." He approved with a bright smile and handed the glass back to the man.

With a bit more force and less patience, Willie maneuvered him to the stairs and they finally made it up to the first landing. Two adorned lady guests appeared at the top of the stair and began to descend towards them. Upon seeing them, Albert pushed away from Willie saying, "I think I can make it myself Willie." A tip of his head towards the girls conveying his reasons.

"You sure?" Willie was unconvinced.

Albert straightened up and put a dapper smile on as well as his hat and began to step up the stairs, pausing to bow his head to the passing women. He waved Willie ahead with the luggage as if he were a bellhop.

After the ladies had continued on, Albert turned to do the same. Half way up the second flight, Albert stumbled and, unable to grab the banister, he fell backwards. Willie turned but couldn't grab him. Tumbling, Albert rolled until he came to a stop against the spindles on the landing. Some of the people in the parlor gasped and stood. Willie had dropped the case and bag and ran down the stairs after him. Kneeling down next to his dazed friend, Willie carefully supported Albert who was trying to sit up.

"Are you ok Albert?" He asked as he eyed him, looking for any injuries.

A small cut on Albert's chin began to bleed but he nodded and grabbed Willie's shirt, trying to pick himself up.

Calling down to the people who were murmuring and gawking Albert touched at his chin and grinned, "Is there a doctor in the house?"

Everyone laughed nervously.

Standing up, he waved to them and turned for another attempt at the stairs which he successfully climbed. This time with Willie at his elbow.

At the end of a hall, they entered a room furnished with a large bed, dresser and desk. A wardrobe stood in the corner with a phonograph on a small table next to it. Willie got him to the bed then went to light a porcelain lamp next to it.

Albert was chuckling lowly, "Someone call a doctor. Willie, have you seen a doctor around?"

Willie paused as he was sitting the glass globe back down over the flame. He knew Albert was drunk and joking, but it struck a nerve and he had to take a calming breath before answering. "No, I haven't seen one lately Al." He said, tired.

"Oh don't be so sore. Here, if we call for a drink, I can see if I can get one of those girls to bring it up. I learned a new poker strategy too I'll have to show you..."

"No you won't." Willie removed Albert's shoes and swung his feet up on the bed. Albert untied his own neck ribbon and dabbed at his chin.

"Do I need stitches?" He asked Willie.

"No." Willie replied as he poured a glass of water and sat it on the nightstand. "No more alcohol ok?"

Albert watched him then grabbed his arm, "Willie, thanks, I really appreciate you helping me. But don't mention anything to my Pa ok? I already have to figure out how to tell him about a convention that I didn't actually go to. I'll tell him I tripped getting off the stage if he asks about my cut."

"You didn't go to the convention?" Willie raised an eyebrow, already trying to suppress his irritation with Albert.

Albert's eyes were getting heavy, "No, well I was going to I guess, but there was this cabaret, fancy place where I met a dancer. French Canadian. Remember when your Ma taught us french at school? Well it finally came in handy." Albert chuckled. "How could I be expected to lock myself up in a musty old hotel convention with a bunch of boring old doctors?"

Willie didn't answer, he knew anything he would say would be totally wasted on the progressively drowsy doctor.

Suddenly Albert retched, rolling over just in time to miss the sheets. Then he didn't move, only a loud snoring signaled his vitality as he lay at the edge of the bed. Willie went back out to the hall for the suitcase and bag. Then brought them back to the room then cleaned up the mess with a hand towel. The anger in his stomach stuck like a burr as he closed the door and went down the stairs. He tossed the towel over the bar and didn't stop as he went out the door.

* * *

 **Notes: I know I know, Albert is one of my favorites as well as Carrie. They both have reasons for why they are the way they are in my story.**


	6. Chapter 6 The First Sunday

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Sunday morning was cold yet again. The hot spell had finally begun to break, letting in the change of seasons ripen. Still, no frost layered the ground as people walked towards the original chapel at the edge of the town. It had been expanded to allow more faithful to attend, built over what used to be the play yard. The school had been moved to a new building not far but with more room both inside and out. Now the chapel was used only for church and some civic gatherings.

Elise watched Victoria Terhune skip ahead of her and Hester Sue as they headed for the whitewashed chapel. The little seven year old had an energetic smile now missing two bottom teeth and tightly corkscrewed hair that layered down to her shoulders. Victoria was smart as a whip and held an inviting and warm heart just like her aunt.

Earlier Hester Sue had loaned Elise a beautifully knitted shawl and simple straw bonnet with a blue chin ribbon. She had seen Elise waiting by the door with just her white blouse and mended skirt on and maternally insisted she bundle up more. Now Elise was all the more grateful for it when the chilly breeze blew around them as they approached the stairs of the church. She pulled the shawl tightly closed with one hand, two tan, leather bound books in the other.

A jolly old reverend stood, with the aid of a polished cane, at the door greeting the patrons as they climbed to the top of the stairs. The Ingalls' and Wilders were just walking from their parked wagons as Hester Sue and Elise met them in front of the church. Caroline and Hester Sue stopped to chat and Victoria clung to her aunt's arm. Grace, Jenny and Rose ran up to Elise asking her about Titan.

"Hester Sue gave me a big bucket of apples to feed him but I might need some help cause he eats fast." Elise bent over to talk to Rose whose eyes sparkled.

"Can you sit with us?" Rose asked.

"If it's ok with your Ma." Elise smiled.

Laura and Almanzo were talking to the Carters and Laura nodded to her little girl who had run over to ask her, tugging on her mother's elbow.

"Come on!" Waved Jenny and the girls hurried over and up the stairs.

Walking after them Elise stopped short at the bottom of the stairs as Willie Oleson was starting for them at the same time. His attention had been directed at Dr. Baker who was now greeting his sister and mother behind him.

"Pardon Miss O'Shea." He backed up, yielding for her.

"Sorry. Thank you." Elise looked away from him as she went up the stairs.

She was still unsure of what to do if he ever brought up the issue of the shooting. It would be best to just get all of this over with as quickly as possible and leave it behind her when she left Walnut Grove. So why did she hesitate? Surely by now she could have just asked if they were the family of Nels Oleson and completed her obligations. Perhaps it was because for the first time in a while, she felt welcome and safe. It would be a while after this yet that she might feel it again.

She was introduced by the girls to the old preacher who smiled at her with watery, sky-blue eyes and welcomed her to Walnut Grove.

Inside, the church felt much more spacious. There were four pew sections and multiple rows, most filled now with visiting congregation. In one of the middle front rows was Grace and Jenny then Rose sat in the next pew over. They were small and only seated two people. Elise sat down next to the little girl who kicked her little legs to and fro as she told her about going 'frogg'n' the day before.

Soon the others came in: Hester Sue and Victoria, behind them Charles and Caroline then James and Cassandra. Sitting to her left was Nancy and Carrie. The same age as Elise, the two women could have almost been twins with their similar ornate dresses and elaborate hats that had more feathers than a hen house. Their conversation quieted as they settled, glancing over at Elise. But she caught something about her rended skirt hissed by Nancy and the questionable nature of her unexpected arrival in the dead of night by Carrie. Behind them sat Willie Oleson, his head slumped and his mother who was chatting to a woman behind her. Others filtered into the back most of them she didn't recognize.

Rev. Alden shuffled to the front of the church and stepped up the platform and behind the pulpit.

The Service started with them all singing "Bringing in the Sheaves." and then Rev. Alden went into his sermon on Christ's parables and their meanings. It had been a while since Elise had been to a church and she let her fingers rest on her books in her hands, the bible opened to where the Reverend was citing.

The sermon went for almost an hour and then came to a close.

"Now before we adjourn, we are pleased to have a special musical number by Miss Nancy Oleson. After which we will sing 'God be with you til we meet again.'"

Glancing over, Elise could see the look of dread on the girl's face as her mother urged her forward. Carrie was also looking at Nancy with a worried expression but Nancy leaned back and whispered something to her mother. With a fierce frown at Nancy, Mrs. Oleson stood and addressed the waiting crowd, putting on broad smile now.

"Good Morning...everyone! I'm afraid that Nancy will not be performing for you today as she has lost her voice."

Rev. Alden looked concerned, "Oh I'm sorry Nancy. I hope it isn't anything serious?"

Almost speaking, Nancy was shushed by her mother who spoke over her. "No no no Rev. Alden, her voice is so sensitive to the changes in the weather. You know, like most accomplished singers are so often afflicted with. So sorry!"

"Perhaps another time." Alden relented, but was clearly disappointed. Perhaps not surprised.

Rose's hand shot up, her little face grinning.

"Yes Miss Wilder?" Rev. Alden said to her, a little startled.

"Miss Elise could do it!"

A cold shiver went down Elise's spine and she looked from Rose to Rev. Alden stunned. Hesitant he laughed as well as the others in the congregation. Jenny was leaning across the aisle to Rose and scolding her for her outburst.

"Oh do you sing as well Miss O'Shea?" The Reverend spoke kindly, trying to regain the balance of the meeting.

"She does! She sings to her horse." Rose pipped in, her little face was defensive as she leaned away from Jenny and onto Elise's lap.

This brought a uproar of laughter to the church and Laura got up quickly to come over and crouched by Rose who now hid her face against Elise's arm. The pastor was trying to raise his hands to reverence the buzzing congregation.

Before she knew it, Elise heard herself speak up. "I would be happy to if you wish Reverend." She felt her cheeks get hot and wondered what in the world she had just done.

Surprise showed on his face but he nodded, "Do you need someone to accompany you on the organ? Which hymn would you like to do?"

Elise shook her head, "No that's alright. Um a new one."

Rose had sat up again, tears in her eyes watching Elise as her Laura backed up, returning to her seat.

Giving the little girl a smile, Elise stepped up onto the riser and turned facing the crowd that now seemed to expand into a sea of expectant or skeptical faces.

Her heart raced but she kept her face relaxed.

Nancy and Carrie smirked from their seats.

As the last of the whispering and murmuring was dying out, she started.

"I know that my Redeemer lives. What comfort this sweet sentence gives…"

Her soft voice was delicate as she went slowly from note to note, trying to settle her hands which she had clasped in front of her. The room went quiet except for the clear tones of the song. The words came easier as she began to forget the audience and felt the music enliven her.

The congregation watched her with sudden quiet interest as she sang more confidently.

"He lives, my hungry soul to feed, He lives to bless in time of need."

Hester Sue closed her eyes, appreciating the words and feeling of the song.

"He lives to grant me rich supply, He lives to guide me with his eye."

A low snort from Mrs. Oleson did not distract those around, her face in an offended expression. In front of her, Nancy's face was quite different, critical spite pressed her pretty lips together. Carrie's worried eyes just rested on the ground.

"He lives to silence all my fears, He lives to wipe away my tears…"

Elise looked down at Rose who was now smiling up at her proudly, a little tear still nestled on her cheek.

"He lives to calm my troubled heart, He lives all blessings to impart."

Caroline and Charles leaned together, remembering such times of spiritual trial on their faces.

"He lives, and while He lives I'll sing! He lives my Prophet, Priest and King."

Elise let her voice carry it with more ringing motion.

"He lives and grants me daily breath, He lives and I shall conquer death…"

Willie Oleson sit up, watching her intently. His mother's sniffling made him look at her in surprise and he took her hand. He looked down at it and then with a smile, squeezed.

Nancy's face did not change, it was set, as if in an arctic stasis.

The rest of the song went by until, after a powerful ending, then she almost whispered the last words:

"I know...He lives."

She finished with all of the sincerity of her heart, barely keeping her own composure. Songs of praise were always difficult for her to perform without her emotions getting the better of her. But this time the song had stirred the memory of her father's last words for her.

The room was all but quiet as she sat back down. Only sniffs could be heard as people dabbed at their eyes with handkerchiefs. Rose, beamed at her.

Rev. Alden, who had been seated in a chair on the stand got up slowly and went back to the pulpit with a gracious expression.

"I think there's nothing to add to that, I would like to keep this spirit as long as possible so we will end with a simple prayer and meet again next Sabbath."

After the benediction, the townspeople began to get up, most glancing in Elise's direction and talking quietly and looking pleased.

Taking her by the hand the Reverend said, "Beautiful. Thank you."

Confliction swelled in Elise. Not only did she want to keep her presence in Walnut Grove quiet as possible but also she had never been good at taking such complements. At the same time she loved music and wanted to share it with others. Also, remembering Rose's tears, she didn't know what else she could have done.

Looking down shyly, she thanked him as he squeezed her hand. As others came around to complement her, Nancy stood up sharply.

A little old woman pushed her way up to Elise and grabbed her arm, tears still in her eyes. "I heard an angel from heaven sing today, thank you."

Nancy snorted and grabbed Carrie's paisley print jacket, tugging her towards the doors with her, her mother getting up quickly to follow.

"Come on Willie!" She commanded him as he still sat staring out the window. Obediently he pushed himself to standing and followed them out.

Soon the rest of the crowd began to empty from the room and Laura picked up Rose and hugged her tight.

"Would you come over for supper Elise?" She invited her.

Elise smiled her gratitude. "Oh I promised I'd make dinner for Hester Sue tonight. I owe her for borrowing me this hat, shawl."

They laughed together, "Later in the week then ok?" Laura and Rose waved and left.

"Miss O'Shea…" Reverend Alden called to her.

Hester Sue, who was waiting patiently smiled, "We'll wait for you outside honey."

Elise nodded and turned back to him.

"Thank you again, I hope you'll sing again for us soon. We would love to hear you at the Christmas Program."

Elise's eyes fluttered away, "Oh thank you so much but, I don't think I'll be here that long. But yes, before I go I will if you want?"

"Oh? Where are you off to?" He inquired with a disappointed frown.

Thinking, she paused, "I'm joining my family out west."

Before he could inquire further, she rested her hand on his arm and said goodbye, hurrying out the door.

He watched her go then his eye caught on two books left on her seat. "Oh Miss O'Shea!" He called but the door had closed.

He quickly picked them up to go after her and glanced at the covers. His face froze in shock. Looking to the door he stood still, then tucked the books under his arm turning to his small carpet bag that sat on the floor by his chair. Sighing, he gazed at them one more time then put them in the bag and closed it.

The sun warmed the air mildly outside and most of the people still stood around visiting. Exchanging news of their harvests and gossip that Sunday gatherings allowed them to share.

Mrs. Oleson was talking to another woman saying, "Did I tell you Nellie's coming in this week? All the way from New York!" The woman nodded tiredly, wishing them a happy visit and waved goodbye to her.

Harriet turned to Nancy with a heavy frown.

"That should have been you!" She hissed, keeping her voice quiet.

"I told you I forgot." Nancy said in her normal, fully healthy voice, uncaring of who heard. Willie rolled his eyes as he came up, easily hearing his adoptive sister's excuse.

"Well it doesn't matter I suppose, that girl was amateur at best." Mrs. Oleson reasoned critically.

Willie looked over to her, frowning in silent disagreement.

Nancy caught on turning to Carrie who had been quietly listening. "Yes, her voice was breaking the whole time, and that flimsy vibrato at the end. I could barely stand it!"

"Nancy." Willie cut in, stepping up to her in passing, "Your bustle is drooping."

He finished just as loudly as she had and walked back towards the store with his hands in his pockets.

Nancy looked around at her disheveled layers of material that had indeed fallen to the side, having slipped off the frame from underneath like melted ice-cream. Her face crumbled in offence. "Mother!"

Harriet frantically tried to adjust the garment as Nancy tried to scurry off towards the restaurant, almost tripping in her hurry.

The lingering group chuckled as if it were nothing new and Elise, who had caught only Willie's comment as she emerged from the chapel, watched with indifference. Such a strange family.

* * *

 **Notes: Some religious stuff here, but this IS Little House on the Prairie! I always loved the scenes where Hester Sue would sing, I loved her voice.**


	7. Chapter 7 Pride

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **If anyone has an opinion on my chapter set ups I'd like to know. Sometimes I have multiple segments and I don't know if they are awkward or not. Opinions?**

* * *

Delicious smells emitted from the kitchen of the Ingalls' home. Herbs and roasted chicken, cinnamon and apple pie made Charles' stomach growl impatiently as he put the last plate on the lengthy table.

"You just about ready Caroline? I'm hungrier than a cat in a birdcage."

"Almost!" Came his wife's reassuring reply.

Grumbling James brought out a pitcher of milk and a dish of freshly churned butter, "Where in the world in Carrie? This is her job…"

A call in the yard sounded.

"Albert!" Carrie's voice cried, supplying their answer.

Charles smiled and put a hand on James' shoulder then headed out to the porch. He was joined by Caroline who was taking her apron off as they walked out into the setting light of the sun.

A lone horse stood behind Albert and Carrie. He was hugging her and picking her up off the ground and she was talking and laughing at him.

Putting their arms around each other's backs, Charles and Caroline just watched.

"Glad he's back. He looks good doesn't he? My son the doctor." He gushed with pride.

"That's the brightest I've seen her in a while." Caroline said folding up her apron.

Charles nodded, "She does take a shine to him. Ever since Laura moved out, they've gotten pretty close."

Carrie was still in her lavish ensemble minus the hat and had to make quite an effort to keep up with her brother who had started walking towards the house.

"Maybe she'll stop spending so much time with Nancy, if he could pay her some attention." Caroline said, her smile faded.

Charles also looked solemn at her words. "He's been pretty busy."

As the two came closer Carrie was in mid sentence. "...Was the tallest building you went into? Did you go down 5th avenue? Tell me everything Albert! What were the ladies there wearing?" She barely stopped for air.

Albert laughed at her eagerness as he came to the steps of the house.

"Hi pa." He said.

Charles was trying to hide his grin, "Is that a new suit you city slicker?"

Albert's hands went to his jacket self consciously, "Yeah."

"Come here." Charles came down to meet him with a tight hug. Albert patted his back after a bit and broke free of the embrace.

"Something smells great, what are we standing out here for?" Albert asked pushing his enthusiasm.

"You heard the doctor! Let's eat!" His father bellowed and they went back inside.

Sitting around the table, Charles, Albert, Carrie, Caroline, Cassandra, Grace and James ate heartily. Having a particularly good year with the mill, Charles shared his dreams of taking Caroline to New York as well soon. She just smiled, knowing he would always be a dreamer, even if most of his dreams were for her.

"So when did you get back? I would have driven to Springfield and picked you and Tim up there. You wouldn't have had to ride in those dusty old coaches." His father said, taking another helping of potatoes.

Albert laughed and looked down, "Yeah Pa, cause the buggy would have been less dusty." He said sarcastically. "We came in this morning on the train and caught the first coach out."

"I'm surprised there was one running on the Sabbath." Ma inserted, dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

Albert just shrugged, satisfied not to pursue the line of conversation. Carrie, sitting next to him, had been listening and engaged the whole time. "Did you bring me something?"

"Carrie." Her mother scolded.

"I sure did." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two round jars, a larger flat one and a smaller tall one.

Her eyes went wide, "Oh Albert!"

"What is it?" Charles asked.

Carrie didn't notice the question and took them from her brother. "I'm going to try them on right now!"

She hopped up and started out of the room.

"Wait just a minute young lady, you finish your dinner with us." Charles ordered firmly.

"I'm finished Pa! Please!"

Albert leaned over to Charles, "Oh come on Pa, just this once."

Charles looked from Albert to Carrie's practically sulking face.

"Well alright but only this once." It was so hard to refuse Albert.

She giggled and was gone.

Sighing, Charles continued to eat. "Now what was that all about?"

Albert shrugged, "Just some french eye paint and pearl dust."

"French what?" Charles asked in bewilderment.

"Make-up Pa." Cassandra supplied then took a drink of her milk.

"Make-up? Stuff for your face? Why would she need that?" Charles was at a concerned loss.

Albert's countenance brooded and he heaved a sigh, "Don't worry about it Pa. It's normal now days."

No one else said anything, not even Caroline who had finished and was sitting with her hands in her lap.

"Well I don't know what I think about that. Sounds pretty silly to me."

"She's nineteen Pa. Let her live a little." Albert groaned.

All heads, accept Albert's, turned to Charles, waiting in tension.

Charles just looked at him, looking like he was about to say something, finally he blinked, turning down into his plate humbly. "Well, I don't like it. But I suppose if you brought something for the rest of your sister's and brother?"

Albert nodded, his mood lightening. "Oh sure! Here." He fished inside his jacket again bringing out two bottles of perfume and handing it to Grace and Cassandra who gasped and smiled as they took them. Then out of an inside pocket he drew a dark red, ribbon-like neck tie and tossed it over the dish of chicken to James who caught it easily. He looked at it for a moment then pushed a smile onto his face.

"Oh thanks Albert. But...I don't wear ties you know." James flushed.

"You just don't know how and for what. Girls love a good necktie James. I'll show you." Albert counseled him.

This time Charles kept quiet. He was at least happy that Albert remembered his siblings on his exciting trip, that was enough for now.

"So how'd the convention go?" Charles changed the subject.

Albert looked confused for a moment then his face lifted in realization, "Oh yeah. It was...great!" He looked back at his plate and started eating again.

"Well, what did they talk about?" Charles pressed after receiving no immediate elaboration.

Albert shrugged, "Well, medical stuff Pa." He laughed.

"I figured that Albert. Anything interesting? New?"

"Um, there's some interesting things about cold bathing...um, surgical anesthesia. Probably things inappropriate to be speaking of at the table Pa."

"I agree Albert." Caroline said. "Oh I wish you could have been at church today with us. It was wonderful."

Albert flinched a smile.

"Yes, a new girl in town sang and it was just lovely. She actually stayed here, got flushed in from a thunderstorm." Cassandra said as she leaned back in her chair.

With a sudden laugh Albert said, "You take in drifters like most people take in lost puppies. And anything's an improvement on Nancy's singing."

"Albert Ingalls…" Caroline scolded but the others, even Charles had joined in laughing as well.

Caroline glared at her husband who shrugged, "Well he's right Caroline."

With a sigh she relented and stood up, "Anyone ready for some pie? Albert?"

Albert shook his head. "I really should be going. I was going to stop by Laura's on the way home."

"But you just got here. Come on, stay the night, we'll go fishing in the morning early." His father urged.

Albert looked at him with a lame smile, "Sorry Pa, some other time. Doctor remember? I've gotta let Doc Baker have something of a retirement you know. I owe him."

Admiration and pride practically shone from Charles. "You're right. Ok Mr. Doctor. Get out there and get to heal'n."

Albert stood, embracing the rest of the family again. Carrie reappeared, almost devastated at Albert's sudden departure. She and Charles lingered at the dark window a while after he left.

* * *

Elise went up the stairs of the hotel after a quick morning ride.

The green countryside grasses blended green and dormant brown, fed by many streams, which were Titan's favorite part. He was content to stand and slurp the flowing water and Elise to listen to the peaceful music it made as it slid by. It was so different from her childhood home of the Big Thicket in East Texas. There the forests gave way to cyprus trees and swamps. Fields of bluebonnets blanketed the hillsides. Here, the cone-flowers, liatris and autumn joy flowed through the birch and walnut trees like a rainbow river.

Today she had kept moving, looking for a certain spot. One she had never seen in her life. An old, crumbled trapper's cottage on the banks of a river surrounded by black oak trees, easily spotted as soon as their leaves turned red. It was part of her father's last request, to find the little house and make it livable. It almost made her angry, why he would ask her to do such an absurd thing and not think of the trouble and effort it would require of her? Some of this strange errand she had been given she could understand but after all that she had been through up to this point, she couldn't help but feel foolish in this.

Now she walked down the hall to her door feeling stiff and weary. She had lost her father's books on Sunday. The scriptures he had prized above all his other possessions. When she had remembered and gone back into the church, the bench was empty and the books were nowhere to be found. She had asked the Reverend Alden who was in his rig and about to depart after them but he had told her curtly he had not seen them.

At the foot of her door was a stack of packages. On the brown paper wrapping was the _Mercantile_ stamp and on the top of the stack was a little glass container with a note.

"Ointment for Ty. Once a day on hind leg wound." It read.

A pang of guilt hit her and she just held the jar. All of this she had bought with their...his money. She had little of her own that might get her train passage which she had set aside. Everything else dipped into what was meant for the Olesons. Surely she had call to get necessities though? Her parents had raised her to be honest, no matter what she thought she deserved.

Elise picked up the packages and went in her room. There were two additional dresses and a skirt. The blue skirt had a high waist band that she had always prefered. Also delivered was a worm wool coat, a white sunbonnet and a heavier brimmed hat trimmed with a linen flower.

Picking up the jar one last time she opened the lid and looked into the globish-yellow contents, the smell was familiar. The same as what Dr. Baker had put on her healing cuts that second day. Didn't Mr. Oleson say he had made it?

She didn't change her clothes but she rearranged her hair, tucking in the fly-aways and went downstairs to find Hester Sue. The dining room was still barren but a couple of meager looking customers. Hester Sue was washing a table off, puffing with the effort.

Elise walked over to her, "Here, can I help?"

The woman laughed. "It's my job hon, I can't say I'm not feeling a little spread thin for all this though. Can't hardly keep up, even with business down."

"Well that's what I want to talk to you about. I need a job and it looks like you could use the help."

Just then the front door opened and Carrie and Nancy pranced in, their conversation noisy and trivial.

"Yes she gave me this dreadful old necklace that belonged to some old lady she knew, her grandma or something. It looked like a dog's leash! About as out of fashion as those horrible dresses she keeps in the store. So when she wasn't looking, I dropped it over the bridge into the reeds in the creek by the post office." Nancy giggled as she put down a package on a nearby table.

"What did your mother say when you didn't wear it?" Carrie asked dramatically.

With a severe scoff Nancy said, "I told her it fell into Willow Pond when I was watching some ducks on the bridge. If she ever begins to scold me I just get tears in my eyes and she's very agreeable again."

"My mother would never abide that." Carrie sighed.

"Better that she's your mother and not mine." Sniffed Nancy.

Hester Sue and Elise had been standing by for the exchange and the former decided to speak up.

"Excuse me Miss Nancy." Hester Sue straightened, dabbing at her forehead with the back of her cuff.

With an annoyance in her tone Nancy said, "What is it Hester Sue."

"Elise here was wondering if she might be hired on around here to help out."

As if noticing Elise for the first time, the annoyance shifted to a cold enmity. "Work here? What for? Mother says you have plenty of money…"

She was interrupted by Carrie leaning into her, "Nancy, you can't afford to pay anyone else anyway."

Shushing her sharply Nancy scowled back at Elise, "No thank you, all our positions are closed."

Elise thought for a second. She could easily get a job anywhere in the city, but Hester Sue had been so nice to her. Perhaps that was the only reason. So she tried one more time.

"You wouldn't have to pay me…"

The blonde Oleson girl's head snapped back in her direction, surprise fighting the spite that fortified her features.

"No I would do it simply for room and meals." Elise kept her voice warm.

Nancy looked back to Carrie who continued to give a skeptical air. Finally a sly smirk spread over Nancy's face.

"I could try you out, if you can get this dump in good enough condition to pull in more business, we'll keep you on."

Elise nodded. She would not be here long so it made little difference to her but if it eased some of her financial strain it would help.

The young Miss Oleson stepped closer to her, taking a dramatized sniff. "Oh, and clean yourself up. You smell like a horse. We have standards here for our staff." With that she spun around on her heel and collected her packages. She called Carrie to come with her up the stairs and the Ingalls girl hesitantly followed.

"She's right you know." Hester Sue said, "You do smell like a horse."

Despite herself, Elise started to laugh along with her new coworker who threw the rag at her playfully.

* * *

"Ugh, Willie! You smell like a barn!" Harriet exclaimed at her son who had just come into their living room from the yard entrance. "And you're boots are filthy!"

"Sorry Ma." Stepping back outside he sat on a short bench and worked his boots off, caked clumps of dirt falling onto the porch.

Harriet sat in her favorite wing-back chair in the corner of the room next to the window, sipping tea and looking over her ledger. The clock on the mantle chimed half passed six in the evening.

With one toe hanging out of his dark socks, Willie came back in and closed the door.

"Where have you been anyway? I told you to come home early." She didn't look back up at him but kept her tone sufficiently disappointed.

"Washing the doctor's buggy and brushing their mare. I'm filthy remember?" He said as he started into the kitchen to wash up. Harriet got up to follow him.

"In that order from the looks of it." She tisked. "And I'll bet you did it for free."

Willie began to pump the water into the deep basined sink, "They're busy and they didn't charge us for the last month you've had them come look at your bunions three times."

Grabbing a broom, Harriet began to sweep up behind him viciously. "I don't trust that Albert Ingalls, medical degree or no medical degree. Any decent human being would pay for work done. I should have known you'd become the town pushover, just like your father was."

Willie scrubbed around his neck and his face. Years of his mother's nagging and prodding had taught him two things: first of all not to be offended. He just let it blow over him like a frosty breeze, that was just her way. Second, at a young age he had developed selective hearing with her. If he listened to her every word he would never get anything done. Still her little nips and prods about his father could sting. It had become more severe in the recent months since his father had died a year ago. As if Willie had to handle the ridicule for both himself and his father now. Sometimes he thought she needed an outlet to release her grief, and fussing around him helped.

She was still going as he rolled down his sleeves, "You know time is money and if you have so much free time when you're not rolling in soot at the smiths you should be doing work over here. This place is practically falling down on our heads and we're barely making ends meet…not to mention the bank loan being called in soon!"

There had been a small ham cooked that was now sitting in the icebox, only a few burnt pieces and scraps remained. His mother had never been particularly talented in the kitchen.

He picked out a few of the less gristly pieces and put them on a plate with a slice of bread and went to sit at the dining room table.

"Willie! Are you listening to me?"

Nodding he started picking at the sorry contents of his plate.

"Well? What do you have to say?"

Straining he swallowed a particularly leathery piece of ham, "If you'd stop sending every penny you make here at the store over to the restaurant, I could do some decent repairs." He tried to speak respectfully but also be honest.

With a huff his mother put her hands on her hips. "Nancy is doing just fine. She's young and still learning the business and I will help her any way I can until she can turn a profit."

Willie sighed, his hunger was giving into tiredness and he leaned back into his chair. "Ma, if it wasn't for Carrie Ingalls that place would have gone under a long time ago. Nancy spends everything you give her on clothing, parties, jewelry or whatever her whim is in a day."

"Well Carrie Ingalls is the most sensible Ingalls there is I'll admit that. But you of all people have some nerve giving your opinion of that restaurant. You gave up managing it a long time ago to go to that school you dropped out of in your final year; thanks to your father's foolishness! So don't judge your sister so harshly." Harriet vented.

Willie knew better than to get into an argument with her. It didn't do any good and he ended up with a headache every time. Still he tried one last time.

"If you ever went over there, you'd know it's in shambles."

"I have no reason to go over there since the switchboard was moved to the post office. I trust Nancy and without your father here, I'm the only one to mind the store. Now if you have nothing better to do you can put away all that bunting we were going to put up for your sister's arrival."

Looking up at his mother he was surprised, "Nellie's not coming?"

Tears started in her eyes and she sniffed them in regally. "No no no, something came up. She said perhaps next year."

He could tell she was devastated. Nellie said she was going to bring the children this time and he was looking forward to seeing his nephew and niece after three years since the last visit.

"Sorry Ma." He got up, food forgotten. "I'll go clean up and I'll get to that cracked window in the storeroom tonight too ok?"

Harriet's composure broke and she began to sob.

"I don't want my son to be the one washing other people's animals! Being a stable hand! It was supposed to have been you being the successful doctor, married and settled down. That Brown girl left you for that boorish Garvey boy! Then your father left us."

She had her face in her hands, her shoulder's shaking. He let the words wash around him, the callouses he had developed over time protecting him. But he stepped over to her and softly touched her arm.

Raising a wet face to his she managed to whisper, "I just miss him so much."

"I know."

She let him hug her.

 **NOTE: To me Albert always had a rebellious streak in him. He could rationalize bending the truth or certain actions even if they were against the rules. He seemed to have a way with Charles to get him to allow it. (see 'the odyssey' and the one where they write pen pals)**


	8. Chapter 8 A Second Opinion

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Willie stood in front of the _Nocturne_. His mother had gone to bed and he had slipped out making his way to the cabaret. Even in the beginning of the week, the establishment was open and decently busy. He could hear the music from inside which would amplify when a patron opened the door to exit or enter. The night was cold enough to freeze yet he lingered out in the dark. He wasn't in the habit of visiting saloons of any sort but especially this one he had tried to avoid.

There was something erosive in a man when he had come to his last option. As hard as Willie had worked and saved, there was no way he could make the banks call on their loan by the next Monday. Money was slippery. One moment he would have a roll of bills in his pocket and his mother would take it for 'safekeeping', the next it would be in Nancy's purse halfway to a dress shop on Oleson Boulevard. There was no choice left but the _Nocturne_.

Finally, Willie tipped his hat back on his head and with an apprehensive sigh entered.

The parlor was half full with a violin accompanying the sweet piano tune that played. The normal tender looked up, eyeing him but said nothing as Willie came over to stand rigidly at the bar.

"Where's Ingalls?" He began when a taller gentleman slid up to the counter beside him, with a dark blue, neatly pressed shirt and brand new hat.

With a prominent jaw and bushy eyebrows he leaned uncomfortably close.

"Excuse me, maybe you should keep moving on friend." The newcomer said ominously.

"Nothing I'd like to do better _friend_ but I have business here." Willie returned, unintimidated.

The barkeeper put up his hand for calm. "It's ok Burtis, this here's Mr. Oleson, he's ok."

The man with the new hat looked at Willie for a moment with distaste then turned and walked back over to lean against a wall by the staircase.

"He's new Mr. Oleson, he's never seen you." The barkeep said pulling out a fluted glass and pouring a deep red wine into it. He offered it to Willie.

Willie just looked at the glass, "Jack, when have you ever known me to have a drink? Where's Dr. Ingalls?"

Shrugging, Jack sat the glass behind the raised counter. "He's in the back." He gestured with a tilt of his head.

Nodding, Willie, murmured a 'thank you' and headed to a set of closed double doors, stepping back as they opened, letting two men in suits out into the parlor. Willie grabbed the closing door and went in. There was a long, wide hallway, again handsomely decorated and lit. It had two doors on either side but he headed straight down to another double set at the opposite end. Another man was posted here but he nodded at Willie right away and opened the door. More music sounded here and the room opened up into a large, theater like space two stories tall.

Tables sat around with card games and spinning wheels or just men and women watching the act on the stage that took up the whole back wall. Two full bars were on either entrance corner catering to the surprisingly large group there. There was a mezzanine that arced the second story but could only be accessed from the stairs in the parlor. It held full tables that overlooked the room below.

A string quartet sat playing Schubert fervently on the brightly lit stage.

Willie scanned around finally seeing what he was looking for he and headed to a table surrounded by people close to a far wall. A hanging lamp illuminated the green top table with a card game going. Albert sat with his back to the wall, a black top hat sitting on his head as he lounged back into his chair. Standing near him with a confidently telling face was Nancy, dressed in a deep purple silk dress buttoned half way up her neck. Around the table sat two more men, richly dressed, one smoking, the other one leaning over his cards with a frown. Both of the men had scant piles of chips whereas Albert had several stacks.

"And this gentlemen, is how it's done." Albert dropped his cards, the four-of-a-kind fanning out bringing cheers from some onlookers and groans from the other two players. Albert caught sight of Willie who stood quietly, looking at him. His boyish smile falling for only a moment, Albert looked back to the men he had just played and he stood up.

"Thank you gentlemen for the game. I appreciate you letting me earn my money back."

The men also stood and shook his hand with good natured smiles. "Drinks for my fallen opponents Leon!" Albert called over to the bar.

"Would you be up for another game Saturday Ingalls?" Asked one of the men, older with a British accent and white beard.

Nodding Albert grinned, "Of course. I doubt my luck will hold out until then."

"Let us hope not." Chuckled the gentleman who turned away towards the bar.

Nancy was still standing there, a deep frown on her painted lips. Albert stepped around the table, offering his hand to Willie who took it after a moment.

"Willie, I'm surprised to see you!" He looked at the stage, "Quartet No. 13 in A minor. Genius."

Willie only glanced with a vague nod. "A lot of people here for a weekday…" He commented.

Albert put his hands in his pockets, smiling proudly, "The grange meeting."

"These don't look like farmers."

"The well-off part of the grange. In fact, it's more of a meeting about the grange. The railroad, vendors and even some government fellows which I just cleaned out." Albert's grin turned mischievous, leaning in to say the last of his sentence quietly and with savor.

Pausing for a moment, Albert turned around motioning to the table. "Sit down?"

"I'd rather go someplace to talk." Willie spoke seriously.

Albert slapped his hand on his friend's back. "Come on, sit down. We can talk here."

Willie looked to Nancy who was still hovering.

"Do you mind Nancy?" Albert said shortly.

The girl's lips pressed together but she walked away promptly.

Albert directed Willie to a seat and sat next to him, pulling over a tall glass of brandy. "What is this about Willie, you never come in here." He came right to it.

"I want to sell my half of this place."

Albert looked at him with a stunned face but quickly recovered, "What? Why?"

Willie, who had sat down, took off his hat. His mood grave. "I've never wanted to be involved you know that."

Albert let his smile widen. "Come on Willie, we started it together and I run everything so you don't have to do a thing but invest. Reconsider."

"I'd rather get out of it. I never did take to any of this." Willie admitted, rubbing at the felted table top.

Studying him, Albert leaned closer, "You need the money don't you? Willie you know it's yours if you want. Let me take care of it, how much do you need?"

Willie looked up at him, "I've got the loan due this week, but honestly Albert, there's no reason for me to stay in. You'll get the whole thing to yourself."

"Well, I think it's a mistake and I won't let you make it. This is your insurance for such emergencies. Willie, you never touch your half of the profits, you have a goodly amount too I'll tell you what. Stay in Willie, you don't have to do a thing. You put up the cash to start this place and now I'm taking care of you. Oh hey, I think we can open another place by the way, Chicago?"

Willie rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Albert…"

Albert held up his hand in beckoning. A man in a patterned vest came over and Albert leaned in to talk to him. Then the man nodded and left.

Taking his glass, Albert took a swallow of the amber liquid. "You know you need this place Willie. The store and the restaurant need it. Think of your mother, you've always taken care of her. You can keep both afloat easily with your income from this."

"And tell her what? She reads ledgers like most women read catalogs. How would I explain it?"

"Tell her the truth with a twist, it's an investment that's finally paying. You can say it's, steel. Steel is big now you know." Albert shrugged then continued thoughtfully, "Not a bad idea to do that actually. Steel."

The man returned with a leather bound folder. Albert took out a bank slip, and began writing.

"And here you are old buddy. That should cover it, $100 was it?"

"$300." Willie said.

Albert's confident smile fell, "Oh, $300, that's a pretty penny isn't it. I don't know that I can do that much just now. But if you'll let me talk to the bank I bet they'll take $100 for now. By the way when is Nellie going to be here?"

Willie hesitated, "She's not coming."

"What? That's a shame." Albert winked. "Now you should stay, I saw this man in New York doing magic and convinced him to come here for the convention, it's amazing."

Willie was still looking at the promissory note in front of him on the table. Noticing his reluctance, Albert picked it up and folded it then slid it into Willie's jacket. "You did a good job on the buggy today." He started to laugh, taking Willie's shoulder and drinking the last of his brandy.

Dismally, Willie stood up and walked to the door, leaving without looking back.

Albert watching him go before Andy Garvey came to stand beside him. "Willie got a problem?"

Albert sighed leaning back in his chair, "Same problem he's always had, lett'n other people do his thinking for him. Started with Harriet remember?"

* * *

Slipping off a pair of white linen gloves, Nancy walked up Harriet Oleson Blvd to the restaurant that bore her name. Her new employee, O'Shea caught her eye at the top of the side stairs on her tiptoes trying to reach the top of a window over the railing. Nancy continued with a smug smile and stepped onto the porch, looking at the freshly cleaned windows and swept boardwalk. There was even two planters with late blooming flowers framing the door. She couldn't be bothered with such things but the restaurant looked better already and all thanks to her managing, despite Carrie's reservations about hiring the other girl. It had been almost three days and the rooms were polished and even rearranged. O'Shea had found some material in the attic and sewn new curtains for some of the rooms and vases of fresh flowers were placed about the building.

Hester Sue did most of the cooking, the girl took to the serving, there had definitely been a rise in clients coming into eat.

Again, Nancy couldn't be bothered with such things, she had to decide what to wear to the _Nocturne_ tonight. The blue ensemble, Albert loved blue. And she hurried inside.

* * *

Albert headed down the hill from the high road that went up behind the restaurant and mill, clutching his black leather doctor's satchel in one hand and his black bowlers hat in the other. He often cut through on his way back to town from the east. The medical office still remained on the side of the post office building. He would have to think about a bigger office soon. Something nearer the rest of the town. But today he had to check the mail for a shipment of medications anyway and so he appreciated the convenience. Timothy had taken the buggy today to go out to the outskirts of Walnut Grove and of course, that's when old Mrs. Foster would send word in that she was sick again asking for a house call.

He trotted to a walk as the ground leveled out along the side of _Nancy's_ restaurant. Suddenly a downpour of water cascaded upon his head from the sunny sky above. He jumped to the side to no avail as he was already soaked. His dark, curling locks sticking to his forehead, ears and neck. He looked above him, shying slightly in case another such impossible downpour might happen again.

"I am so sorry!" Came a sincere call from above.

A lovely girl peered down at him from the top of the stairs, an empty bucket in her hand. Albert didn't say anything at first. He just studied the girl who he couldn't remember seeing before, and he would remember a face like that.

"Are you alright?" She spoke again.

He shook his head to clear it and said, "Uh, yes of course. That's quite alright. I should have paid more attention to the weather this morning I guess. Isolated showers."

A slow smile came to her face, which brightly enhanced it even more he thought.

"I apologize sir, I should have looked before I dumped that big bucket of, really dirty water."

"No really, it's alright. But can I have the name of the hurricane that drenched me?" He joked.

The girl started down the stairs and he met her at the bottom.

"Elise O'Shea." She answered with a laugh.

"I'm Doctor Albert Ingalls. Pleased to meet you Miss O'Shea." He offered his hand and when she took it he brought it to his lips with a quick kiss.

Elise looked slightly taken back at the formality as well as his name. "Ingalls? As in Charles Ingalls?"

"Yes, he's my Pa." Albert seemed to admit a little hesitantly.

"You have a wonderful family. They have been very kind to me." Elise said warmly.

Albert shrugged, "They're pretty great. So you work here?"

Elise explained her short stay without giving him the details of her true reasons for being in Walnut Grove. She had perfected the story by now, Her father had sent her to visit an old friend after his death before moving on to join her mother who had traveled west ahead of her. When Albert asked who the friend was, Elise thought to detour the information as usual, but he was so inviting and easy to talk to she said it.

"Nels Oleson. I know he's also passed on, so I really just have to sort a couple things out and then I'll be on my way." She explained.

"I hope not too soon Elise." Albert was blatant in saying her first name. He unabashedly gazed at her boldly.

"O'Shea!" Nancy's voice grated from above, the girl yelling from an open window. She looked down to see Elise and Albert standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh Albert!" She said excitedly, then glared at Elise. "Would you like to come in for some tea? Is there any tea Elise?"

Elise dropped her eyes to the ground, "Um I can put some on."

Albert frowned, "No thanks Nancy, gotta get back to the office." He looked back at Elise. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I'll be seeing you around a lot more." He spoke it as a promise.

"I'm sorry again about the water." Elise tried not to smile.

"What's a new suit against a new friend?" He winked and turned to leave.

"See you tonight Albert!" Nancy called desperately from above. Then she looked back down at Elise, "Get back to work." She snapped.

Elise headed back into the restaurant to refill her bucket with a smile as she remembered her accidental dowsing. There were a lot of Oleson's in this town, but even more Ingalls'. That was a good thing she decided.

* * *

Bending over to put a piece of hot metal in a cooling tub of water, something had snagged Willie's attention down the street. He could just see Albert talking to Elise, by the side of the restaurant. Leaving the steaming water, he walked to the edge of the smiths to clear the line of sight. She was laughing at something he was saying. It was too far to see much. Sighing, he turned back to his work, wiping the sweat from his forehead, berating himself for snooping and more so for letting such a thing bother him.

"Hey Willie, are you almost done with those hinges? I need you to prep these shoes for Jason, school's almost out." Mr. Carter startled him.

"Yeah just finishing the last one. Those shoes won't take long." Willie said, grateful for the distraction.

Mr. Carter came over, his soiled work shirt unbuttoned at the top and sweat patches shown under his arms. "I'm glad for the cooler weather now. I feel like a rotisserie chicken every day in here. Say how much did you charge Garvey for those new hinges for the jail anyway?"

Timidly, Willie averted his eyes, "I charged him parts but only half on labor. I figure with it being the jail and all, I'd give him a good price."

John frowned, "You work too hard to do it for free Willie."

He had heard it before, but he wouldn't explain his inclination to do those things. The reason hibernating deep in his memory.

"Good afternoon gentlemen!" It was Albert jaunting up to the smiths.

"Hello Albert." Carter greeted him as he stoked at the forge. "What happened to you? Fall in the lake?"

Willie looked up in curiosity and Albert was indeed soaking wet. All the more curious was Albert's fine spirits despite the fact.

"What? Oh yes, smallest of accidents. Walked under a bucket of water." Albert laughed, brushing his fingers through his wet hair and took a hanky out to dab futilely at his vest.

Carter looked to Willie with a questioning smile. Willie didn't smile back but redirected his attention to his work.

"Well I don't want to hold things up but would it be ok if I borrowed Willie for a bit? I have some instruments that I want him to check, maybe sharpen."

"I don't know Willie, we're busy today…" Carter, who held eight horseshoes hooked on his forearm, looked worried.

"It wouldn't take long, half an hour tops. I like to have those instruments ready, in case of an emergency you know Mr. Carter."

The convincing speech seemed to do the trick and John finally nodded.

"Ok. Fast as you can Oleson."

Willie turned from what he was doing begrudgingly. For some reason, Albert's demands sounded worse than nails on a chalkboard today. Besides the fact the two of them talked as if he wasn't even there, not even bothering to ask him. His mother's words came to him, 'the town pushover', they stung. For a brief moment he almost said no.

"Hurry up Willie boy." Albert prodded.

Stone faced, Willie put his hands into some cooling water then grabbed his flannel shirt that he had shed when he had started work, drying them on it. He removed his apron and put on the shirt, starting after the beckoning Dr. Ingalls across the street.

"To the post office really quick, I got a shipment in today." Albert herded him up to the post office window.

The young Mrs. Foster saw them and greeted them. She and her husband had moved to Walnut Grove the previous year and she had taken over as postmistress when her mother-in-law retired.

"Hello Dr. Ingalls, Mr. Oleson how are you today?"

"Very good Mrs. Foster, do you have my shipment for me?" Albert asked smoothly.

She nodded, "Oh yes! And by the way there's a letter here for Laura from Mr. Montague from, oh goodness, Panama?"

"I'm sure Laura will be in to pick it up. About my supplies…?" Impatience creeped in Albert's voice.

"Of course doctor. Here let me get it." She got up and moved to the back of the room. The men went inside and waited by the counter.

From the back room Mrs. Foster called, "Oh Mr. Oleson, thank you ever so much for helping Clive with that gate! It works better than it ever did!"

"Glad to hear it." Willie said back to her just as they heard glass shatter and Mrs. Foster yelp. Hurrying around the counter, Willie and Albert came into the back room. Mail sacks, boxes, parcels and crates were stacked everywhere.

Mrs. Foster was half sitting on the ground with a broken oil lamp in pieces on the floor by her. She screamed as the spilt oil took light from the flame of the lamp. Willie jumped in, grabbing her and swinging her away from the flames. Then he grabbed some empty mail sacks and began putting the small fire out by smothering it. Albert held the frightened woman and watched Willie anxiously. Soon the fire was out and Willie, panting, walked over to them. "Are you hurt Mrs. Foster?"

"I...I...I just went to lift the box and lost my balance, I fell into the lamp." She stuttered.

Noticing a singed sleeve, Willie took her arm. "Did you get burned?"

It was obvious to him she had, he looked to Albert. "Doctor?"

Albert seemed to snap out of his stupor. "Yes? Oh yes it's not that bad, don't you worry Mrs. Foster. Mr. Oleson would you run over to my office and get some ice from the chest there?"

Willie clenched his jaw but hurried out of the post office, returning shortly. Albert took the ice and wrapped it in a cloth, instructing her to keep it applied.

"Make sure you scrub up that oil with plenty of soap Mrs. Foster, it's very dangerous with all the flammable things in there." Willie said.

"I'm just so happy you were here doctor." She said to Albert, still a little shaken.

Oleson looked to Albert who assured her it was all in his line of duty. When the woman was settled Albert hurried out the door, Willie followed behind him carrying the small crate.

That was how it went. Albert was noticed. It was almost unbelievable how he would be accredited to everything.

The little doctor's office hadn't changed much since Baker had practiced there. But Albert and Timothy's physician's certificates hung on the wall and Willie had to look away from them.

Sitting the crate down in the front area of the little office, Willie felt short of patience. "So is it really the instruments or something else?"

"The instruments are fine. Haven't touched them since you last used them." Albert called from the back room, he came back in with a hand held pry bar and began to open the lid of the crate.

"Then what did you want Albert?"

"Well I have some cultures from that Thompson boy's leg infection and I wanted your opinion on it." Albert grunted as he loosened the nails.

Willie let his breath out harshly and went into the examination room to the desk that held a microscope and various labeled slides. He washed his hands in the basin and dowsed them with alcohol then bent to look in the microscope. "When did you start these Albert?"

"Um…" The reply was distracted, "Last night…"

"What time?" Willie pressed impatiently.

Albert came into the back, his hands full of small envelopes and he stepped over to a cabinet to shelve them. "Well aren't we grumpy today?"

"What time Albert?"

"Um, well it was an hour before I went to the _Nocturne_ , so...about 7:45 I think." Albert closed the cabinet door, locking it with a small key and came over.

"It's looking better." Willie concluded and straightened.

"Yes, that resorscin of yours has made all the difference. Now you have to answer a question for me." Albert grinned. "How is it you've never spoken of Elise O'Shea? I just met her and apparently your father is the reason she's here."

This was new information to Willie who blinked the oblivious expression from his eyes away. She had said nothing of the sort to him in what, so far, had been their only conversation. Of course her silence could have been because of his bumbling accusation about the bullet wound on her horse.

He felt his cheeks warm and he was, for once, glad for the dirt on his face to camouflage it.

"I don't know her that well. My Pa never mentioned the name O'Shea."

"Well I'd like to shake his hand right now…" Ingalls' comment was cut short as a knock sounded at the door and someone called in.

"Hello? Doctor Ingalls?" The woman's voice came.

"I'll be right there Mrs. Croby!" Albert replied and he looked back to Willie, "Eight months…"

"Seven." Corrected Willie dryly.

Grinning Albert nodded, "Right. That's all, thanks for coming over to check."

Willie grumbled as he walked from the back room to the little office front. A larger woman struggled to stand from a little chair, her obviously pregnant belly off setting her balance. Willie steadied her by the elbow and she smiled at him gratefully.

"Well Mrs. Croby, you're looking the picture of health! Let's take a listen to that little fella in there and see how that baby's doing." Albert held the curtain open for her as she waddled into the backroom. With a wave at Willie, Albert pulled the curtain and could be heard, with his charming manner, inquiring after her.

Willie was about to open the door when he looked at the crate that still sat on the desk. The lid was off and he could clearly see the contents protruding from inside. He stepped over to the box, picking up a handful of the little packets. Morphine, cocaine, bottles of chloroform and ether, none of which were strange by themselves, but it was the plentiful amount that struck him as off. That and the fact that he thought Albert had finished putting the supplies away as he had locked the cabinet.

A few words caught his attention from the back. "Yes doctor, I've been having some pains here."

"Don't worry about a thing Mrs. Croby, pains are perfectly normal. The baby is moving around and is bound to make you uncomfortable." Albert reassured her.

Willie, not wanting to shift the curtain called into Albert quietly who stuck his head out looking surprised and slightly annoyed.

"I thought you'd gone."

"You watch her. She had two miscarriages five years ago consecutively before moving here. Doc Baker said of the two children she's had, one had complications of breech…" Willie warned him only to be shushed by his irritated friend.

"I know breech when I feel it, go away Willie. She's only eight months…"

"Seven!" Hissed Willie.

"Shhh! Seven months pregnant. I'll ask you when I need your opinion." Albert was about to turn from him and Willie grabbed his wrist. A tenseness took the air as the two glared at each other. Never breaking eye contact Willie took out the folded, white bank note and put it in Albert's hand. The doctor rolled his eyes.

"Go away." Albert said lowly and slid the curtain shut again.

Willie took one last look at the box then left the office and headed back over to the smiths.


	9. Chapter 9 Just Carrie

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

A week later, Elise pulled Titan up short, as they broke from a tree line, following the sound of water. In the distance rose the mountains and just ahead, was the ruins of a cabin of wood and river rock. The broad leafed trees all around it had bright red foliage from the subsequent freezes that had taken the area. Winter was coming in a blaze of color.

Elise's cheeks and nose were pink in the cold air as she rode out into the little opening. As it sat, it was no wonder that this river had been difficult to find nestled in the little basin. Downstream, it sneakily fed into a wider river at a rocky waterfall which she had missed several times as she mapped out the waterways.

Now as she came upon the crumbling cabin, she could tell no one had lived there in quite some time. The roof was gone in most places as well as the windows. The door lay collapsed on the ground which had been flag-stoned right in front of the house like a little porch. The major logs and stone still looked solid enough as she got off of Titan and ventured inside.

The two story had a half loft at the front of the house, the rest was an open floor with a fireplace. Spider webs, dirt and leaves had collected here for years but there were no major furnishings. A little wall-hanging cot was all that really looked recently used. Laying on a little round side table was a picture frame and book. Both weathered and faded with moisture. The picture was of a family. She recognized Harriet Oleson right away, then a younger Willie and Nancy. There was another woman too with two little babies and a man with curly hair standing at her shoulder. Nancy never spoke of another sister or brother and Elise had only spoken in passing to Harriet at the store, never to Willie at the smith shop. He seemed very busy and didn't notice her taking Titan out most of the time. In the picture, a slender man stood behind the seated Harriet, a subtle, proud smile on his face. It must be Nels Oleson. She felt mixed emotions as she looked at his face. The trouble she had been through she suddenly realized she focused on him, but also a feeling of gratitude. He had saved Coilin O'Shea's life that day in New Orleans. But she had lost her own father despite Mr. Oleson's sacrifice for her family many years ago and her father's final wishes were for her to finally pay him back. This had put her through the most terrifying time in her life.

Earlier in the spring, her mother had taken a train out west with Elise's aunt's family. Elise had been too sick with fever to go, so her father had stayed with her in Eastern Texas until she had recovered. Then the two of them prepared to go West also. Her father sold his last piece of land to a lucky miner who had paid in nuggets which would finance their trip and establish their new life. It would cost to ship her horse Titan halfway across the country besides their belongings.

Then, just two weeks ago, the night before they were to leave on the train, her father told her he would not be coming, that he had to go to Minnesota first to repay a debt.

He told her the story. Two years before, her mother had been very ill and her bills were adding up, then she would have to have surgery. Her father, a talented geologist and surveyor bought and sold real estate for a living and had 2000 acres in Spindletop Hill in Texas. The railroad was interested in paying him $4000 for the property but the deal would take months to go through. Coilin O'Shea needed money immediately for his wife's treatments. Through channels, he found an interested land dealer in Missouri who would be willing to pay him a fraction of the price, $1500 for the land. Just enough to cover the cost of her mother's medical bills.

Later, in New Orleans, O'Shea met a man in a hotel restaurant, Nels Oleson. The two of them spoke of their families and their businesses. They decided to take a walk in a nearby park and were confronted by the same men who O'Shea had sold the 2000 acres to. The men were angry. The railroad had backed out on the land which was deemed worthless. The men demanded their money back, tossing the deed onto the ground. When O'Shea told them he didn't have it, they became aggressive, telling him he had cheated them and threatening him and his family if he did not return their investment. This whole time Oleson witnessed the scene and he intervened. Offering all he had with him, $1000 in cash. The men, who had roughed O'Shea up decided to cut losses and took the money, telling them if they ever saw them again they would kill them. Oleson helped the man back to the hotel and O'Shea told him he couldn't pay him immediately but handed him the deed in good faith and a hastily written receipt. Oleson took it, an uncomfortable quiet about him as he departed.

Over two years later now, just as they were to go west, her father had finally told her and Elise could understand why he felt he must repay the man who saved his life.

That night, O'Shea and his daughter had gotten into a cab on the way back to their accommodations. They never made it back to the hotel.

Now here she stood, in a strange cabin in a strange state. Her father was dead and her mother over a thousand miles away. Elise felt quite out of her mind at her own determination to fulfill her father's last words. Perhaps it was part of her grieving, a selfish attempt at soothing the traumatic emotional wounds she was still nursing. Not to honor her father's memory by ignoring his wishes was out of the question for her.

Elise sat quietly on the cot and looked at the picture for some time. The money was theirs. She could just drop it on the counter at the _Mercantile_ and walk out. Why rebuild this house? Would the Olesons even want it? It had been important to Nels Oleson and that was reason enough. Her father had always said, 'Don't second guess someone's wish. You do all you can and leave the rest to the Lord.'

So that would be the end of it. She would fix the house, pass over the gold with enough to buy her and Titan fare west and never look back.

She stood up smoothing out her skirt. Taking up the picture and the leather binder she packed them in her bags then went back to get the table, strapping it to her saddle as well. She would have to hurry if she was to get to the land office before it closed.

* * *

"Remember to read your chapters tonight and think of your own questions to pose to the class tomorrow. You're dismissed." Carrie said to her class.

Shuffling, paper rustling, and murmuring hummed in the room as the children packed their things and began to leave the classroom. It being Thursday, the students tended to get restless and Carrie was feeling the wear of the week also. Turning round she began to clean the chalk boards. She was surprised to hear Laura's voice as the last of the class disappeared through the doors.

"You should assign a student to do that. Your arm is going to get pretty tired. Not to mention chalk dust on that fancy dress."

Carrie barely smiled and shrugged. "I like to do it. It relaxes me."

Carrying baby Charles in her arms, Laura walked to the front of the room and looked casually at the papers still on the desk.

"This history lesson looks really well thought out Carrie. In fact we've seen exceptional improvement in the class you teach compared to the other one."

"I've got some very bright students Laura."

"That's also including when I taught." Laura added, grinning from ear to ear. "That's why I'm here Carrie. Etta Plum is considering moving back east to her family and the school board is so impressed with you, we'd like to offer you a full time teaching job."

Carrie stopped wiping for a moment, then started again, "Oh."

Laura was puzzled at the lack of enthusiasm she saw in Carrie. Her younger sister had obtained her teaching license shortly after she had graduated but only used it to cover for Mrs. Plum or Laura when needed. Although Laura never remembered hearing Carrie actually express interest in a permanent position she had just assumed it was what she wanted.

Still she tried to bridge the silence, "I know it's a lot to take in. Just let me know when you'd like to start and…"

"I don't want to teach." The quiet answer was deafening.

"What?" Laura was at a loss.

Carrie continued her task at the chalkboard. "I've never wanted to do it for the rest of my life."

"Then why…"

"To help I guess. You were always so excited for me, to pass the test and teach. I guess I just did it to please everyone." Carrie felt a surprising release in her statement. Her mother and two elder sisters had all been teachers. Carrie had felt obligated to also follow the pattern. She loved to learn and read, but it wasn't enough for her. She needed, no, craved more.

Laura felt frustrated but her next words were gentle, "Why didn't' you say something Carrie?"

Finally turning, Carrie shrugged, "Would anyone have listened anyway Laura?"

"Of course!" Laura exclaimed.

"I doubt it." Carrie said melancholy. "My whole life I've been in a background and told where to stand. I want to do something that I want to do."

"But you have such talent in teaching…" Laura began.

"See? That's what I'm talking about Laura, it's like I never said anything." Carrie's eyes flashed.

Sighing, Laura sat down.

"Ok Carrie, what do you want to do?"

The younger Ingalls almost looked stumped but then said, "I want to travel Laura. I want to go places no one gets to go. Russia, Egypt, islands, I want to see an island."

Laura listened. How could this have been a surprise to her? Was Carrie right about no one listening to her? It was a new concept for Laura and it humbled her attitude.

"You're so smart Carrie, I think you could do it. Go to school, do something that would allow you to travel…"

"Like what? I can't think of how to make it happen Laura. It's impossible." Carrie surrendered.

"Well it is with that mindset. You've got to be confident Carrie, there's something we could figure out I just know it." Laura saw a glimmer in her sister's eye for a moment, then it was whisked away and the stagnant, uniform frown so common for her.

"No, I just, I don't know. I have no money for it. Ma and Pa would just tell me no." Carrie gave up too easily. She walked briskly over to the table and began to collect her things and stack them.

"Carrie, is there something else? What aren't you saying? What is keeping you in Walnut Grove?" Laura pressured.

Passively, Carrie looked down, color coming to her cheeks. "I don't know if I would be missed if I went."

"We'd all miss you!" Laura assured her.

Carrie couldn't look in her eyes, "I know that. I meant, someone very important."

Laura was stunned for a second time. It was like talking to a stranger. How could she not know these things about her own sister? Thinking back, she tried to remember their conversations and how something like this couldn't come up. Laura had been busy as of late with the baby and the school board, but before perhaps there must have been a hint of such interests as love. It shook her to think she had never really had an in depth, no, sisterly conversation with Carrie.

Shamed, Laura asked, "Who?"

Carrie looked at Laura, thoughtful. Then she shook her head, "No one, never mind."

She picked up her books and case and started for the door.

"Wait! Carrie, please. Forgive me. You can talk to me." Laura almost pleaded.

Stopping Carrie looked over her shoulder, vulnerable. "Willie."

"Willie...Oleson?" Laura stammered. She felt like she could blow over in a breeze as dizzy as this conversation had gotten her.

Carrie only nodded, looking defensive.

"Well, I don't think he's going to be able to travel anywhere with Nancy to support. And his mother, she'd keel over and die if he left!" Laura realized her analytical mind had gone off and tried to smooth it over with Carrie who had looked away irritably.

"Is that why you go around with Nancy? So you can see him?" Laura was genuinely curious.

"Not entirely." Carrie shrugged, "She talks to me."

Laura shook her head to clear it. "Well have you ever talked to Willie about it?"

"No." The answer came short and sharp.

Laura crossed over to her sister who was obviously in turmoil inside. "I know how it feels to like someone and not to be able to tell them."

Carrie nodded in understanding.

"Maybe you could ask him to the Harvest Dance next month?" Laura wanted so much to keep this new found path of communication with Carrie open.

Her sister almost looked frightened at the prospect.

"Um, I don't think so...I'll think about it. I have to go. Sorry about the teaching job Laura, could you tell them for me please?" Carrie paused before she opened the door, leaving.

"Sure. I understand now." Laura smiled at her. It took her several minutes to sort through the new and mind boggling information she had just gotten. Eventually Laura decided what to say to the board and turned to go.

Carrie had always just been Carrie. Their little shadow. Laura had always been looking forward at the things going on around her, not back. Not back at Carrie. Then her family had moved away to Ohio. What had happened there? Carrie had come back reclusive, closed up and stiff. But of course, everyone had their own things happening, assuming that Carrie would just be Carrie.

Now Laura had seen what a horribly shallow assumption that was. What more could she do to relate to her?

The baby began to fuss and it was time to go home.

* * *

Wind from the north came in blustery, blowing newly hue turned leaves around the streets.

The end of the wheat and corn harvests had the mill running long hours and multiple shifts manning the enormous stone. It was a busy time in town with winter preparations in full swing.

At the _Mercantile_ , the external doors of the store room creaked and pulled against the ties that secured them open. Willie hefted barrels from the parked wagon backed up to the bed-level store floor. His mother stood with her inventory list, checking the items off as he brought them in.

Something he had already done in his head but it would be useless to point out as she would do it anyway. Sacks of sugar, salt; cases of spring traps, crockery, tobacco; tins of beans, baking soda and tar soap. How many times had he stocked the inventory of his parent's store? When he was younger he would sniff out the candy and hide while his father would keep at him to continue helping. Willie would eat as much as possible before being shooed out by the bristles of a broomstick. It made him smile as he carried the smaller sacks of liquorice and sour balls into the main room and sat them on the counter. His mother checked a final mark on her list with satisfaction.

"Well that's done until next month huh?" She turned to unpack some of the cruets of spices and medicines on the shelf. "Make sure you tidy up that store room, I keep snagging my blouses on those pitchforks."

They both turned at the same time to step in their desired directions and bumped into each other. Willie stepped on his mother's foot and she hollered and leaned into the near empty, glass candy jar, knocking one to the ground. It shattered.

"OH for goodness sake Willie! You clumsy...!" Harriet fussed.

"I'll get it." He crouched down to begin piling the bigger pieces.

Harriet marched over to the broom fuming when the bell at the door tinkled. Light footsteps sounded up to the counter and his mother turned in the space behind the counter by him.

"Good morning, how can I help you?"

Mrs. Oleson's greeting was civil but not personal. That cut out a good percentage of who it might be in Willie's mind. The brushy voice then spoke back.

"Good morning Mrs. Oleson how are you?" Elise O'Shea inquired.

Willie forced his seized fingers to keep moving.

"Oh another day of course, was there something specific you were looking for?" His mother pressed her, obviously still irritated by the broken jar.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could speak with your son?"

He lost his balance on his crouched legs and tipped against the counter causing a thump to give him away.

A piece of glass had also stuck him as he had tried to catch himself.

Groaning his mother looked down at him, "He's right here. Well come on, stand up."

He did so, the end of his thumb in his mouth and his face flushed.

The girl, dressed in a simple dress of light blue stripes and white collar and cuffs, watched him with subtle surprise and interest.

Mrs. Oleson considered her sternly, obviously with no intention of giving the conversation any privacy.

"Uh hi. Can...I mean, can I help?" Willie managed when he removed his finger from obstructing his words.

Elise looked to Mrs. Oleson then sat a basket up on the counter which held some miscellaneous items. A hair brush, pins and a broken corset.

"Yes. Nancy sent these over, she said they belonged here. I found them when I was cleaning in the pantry of the kitchen." Elise's voice held no insinuation.

"You came to talk to Willie about my...hair brush?" Mrs. Oleson said testily.

Elise glanced at her innocently then looked back to Willie.

"No I actually have a question. I'm trying to think of where to start. Yesterday, I bought a piece of land near Sun Canyon and there's a little cabin there…" Elise saw Willies ears perk up while no sign of recognition phased the suspicious face of Harriet. "It needs quite a bit of work and I am, of course, in no way able to do it all by myself. Everyone I've spoken to refered me to you." She looked directly at him.

He knew it. Well, he knew something, it was plain to see on his face. She couldn't turn back now, she deemed it highly unlikely he would refuse but still she waited.

Interjecting, Harriet leaned in to say, "Fix an old mountain shack? What for?"

"Well I don't know about staying at N...the hotel forever."

"You're staying?" Willie's spontaneous question even startled himself. His mother looked at him with surprise.

Elise was also caught off guard but replied, "Maybe long enough to need it fixed up. Titan is feeling a bit cooped up in the stables I think."

"Who is Titan?" Harriet sputtered, trying to keep up.

"Her horse." Willie supplied.

"Horse…? Well Miss O'Shea, I'm afraid Willie has a very tight schedule and won't be able to help. I'm sorry but I'm sure there's a few lessers around that have time on their hands." Mrs. Oleson smiled curtly as if the matter was closed.

The girl blinked then said, "Oh I see, well I was going to offer $15 a day, well half days. I still have to work at the hotel afternoons and evenings so it would be first light until eleven perhaps...I would pay in advance. Perhaps four days a week only."

Fifteen dollars a day? Harriet looked to Willie who was thinking he had heard wrong. He made about $27 a week at the smiths. And that was a good eight hours at least per day, five days a week.

Harriet found her voice and mumbled, "A-a-and how long would that be for?"

Elise looked thoughtful, "Well I'm not sure really, as long as it takes to fix it up right. It needs a few places leveled out and maybe a tree pulled so a wagon could get there besides the work on the house. I was hoping for a small corral. I would guess a good six weeks at the least? I would pay in full in advance."

The numbers were calculating in the Oleson woman's head, "That's $360. Well I...I don't know."

O'Shea would only glance at her, she looked back to Willie patiently for his answer.

"Alright." He said.

"Willie…" His mother started.

"I would have to give notice to Mr. Carter, I'm sure he'll work something out." Willie said, more to himself.

"Willie! What about the store?" Harriet began to debate.

He looked away from Elise's slowly brightening face to his mother. "I'll still do the deliveries and stocking, don't worry."

Mrs. Oleson was floundering but by then Elise had pulled out a stack of bills from her drawstring purse and was counting them out onto the counter. This served to completely silence Mrs. Oleson as her eyes locked onto the money. The loan was taken care of.

"When do you want to start?" Willie asked.

"As soon as you can. Let me know, I'll be over at the hotel. Oh I need a bag of flour and two dozen eggs for the restaurant also if that's ok." She remembered.

"I'll get the flour and bring it over." Willie said and went into the store room, glass crunching under his boots but he didn't notice.

"Oh for heaven's…." Harriet exclaimed.

Willie was just lugging the 50 pound sack on his shoulder when Elise came out with the basket brimming with eggs. She pulled her shawl around her as he walked up to her.

"Mr. Oleson," Elise said, as they started over together, "I wanted to thank you for the ointment for Ty. It's helped quite a bit. I appreciate it."

He brushed it away, "Oh good, I'm glad. It's no problem."

"Did you make it?"

The question made him pause then shrug, "Yes, I get quite a bit of call for it, for animals…"

"I noticed you seemed very, educated about medicine diagnosis." She added with a smile.

"Um, yeah, I usually do the veterinarian work around here." He admitted, "I've seen gunshot wounds before."

He wanted to kick himself but she didn't reply, her smile fading. He open the door for her at the restaurant. Once inside it was clear that there was a rush happening and she got right back to taking orders. Willie took the basket to the kitchen with the flour.

Hester Sue greeted him as she scurried around the heated kitchen, a dozen different things being prepared at once. He flipped the chicken over in the pan, stirred the soup and pulled the bread out of the oven, Hester Sue thanking him gratefully. Then he went out into the dining room, passing Elise who had a hand full of orders already. He nodded to her as she hurried past.

"Tomorrow or the next day then?" She paused to ask him.

He nodded and she disappeared into the kitchen. He moved over to the door which opened just before he could take hold of the knob. Albert Ingalls looked up at him as Willie stepped aside.

"Hi Willie." Was all he said and he walked passed him, his attention redirected to Elise who was back out and setting a plate on a table.

Sighing Willie pushed himself out into the wind.

 **Notes: Back story a little messy/confusing...**

 **Well just thoughts today. I know it's hard to take Willie Oleson seriously but try lol. It was difficult for me at first but I think it's going to work out. I think even though he and Albert seem to be on the wrong sides of the table at the moment they still show much of their personalities. Albert still smooth and sharp and Willie an awkward klutz.**


	10. Chapter 10 Rebuild

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Walnut Grove's growth was incredible to say the least. New buildings were being worked on week by week and new residents and businesses had filled the now small city. They were fast approaching the size of Sleepy Eye with the railroad routing a new line through the area to feed the warehouses that had been built here.

The last few years had seen some of the best crop yields on record. This is what it looked like to thrive and it made Charles Ingalls' heart swell inside of him. This was his home, albeit changing, it was growing up like his own children were. He had put a lot of work and sacrifice into it, as all of his neighbors had, and it was paying off.

Charles tipped his hat at two ladies passing by as he and Sheriff Garvey stepped out of the town jailhouse.

Even though he was the Mayor, Charles still preferred to wear a simple white shirt and suspenders. Caroline insisted he wear a tie however which he still was not used to.

The two of them started to walk down the boardwalk.

"The cell doors are working much better with the new hinges. Glad that got done so fast." Charles said.

Andy nodded and brushed at the new growth on his upper lip.

Giving him a sidelong glance Charles couldn't help but laugh. "Going for a mustache huh?"

"Didn't shave it this morning. Thought I'd give it a try. Maybe it'd make me look older."

Charles shook his head, "It will, you'll look just like your old man. How is he?"

"Good, he's still back in Saint Paul negotiating a merger with another freight line."

"Wants to buy it out?"

"Yeah." Andy nodded.

Charles reminisced about his old friend who had been the Sheriff of Sleepy Eye for ten years before retiring to fully oversee his freight-line. It was a good living and had helped out his son and new daughter-in-law while they were getting on their feet.

"You tell him his next trip should be here to see his old friends!" Charles grinned then a booming voice came up behind them.

"Who you call'n old?!"

They stopped and turned to see Isaiah Edwards mozy up behind them with two crates of supplies under his arms.

"The pot and the kettle." Charles joked at the man who stood level height to him. "How you doing Isaiah? Haven't seen you in town for a while."

"Your daughter is a hard taskmaster I'll tell you what." Isaiah Edwards growled, "I've had tamer foremen in the quarries than that little firecracker."

Edwards nodded to Andy and did a double take, "What happened to you? You got a caterpillar nest'n your lip?"

Garvey touched it subconsciously.

"Don't worry boy, it'll grow in full when you've finished puberty." Barked Edwards with a boisterous laugh.

Charles couldn't help himself and laughed along with him. Garvey smiled goodnaturedly.

"Well can't stand around all day like you old women, got work to do you know!" Isaiah chided and nodded as they waved goodbye to him.

Charles began walking as well, crossing the street as Andy accompanied him. "Thanks for bringing over the new City Ordinance and law books." The sheriff said.

"No problem, can't expect you to enforce the rules if you don't have a reference for them." Charles stepped up onto the next walk.

"Now what I really wanted to talk to you about was this Andy. The town...city council and I have decided we need a City Hall. Something we can make spaces for a courtroom, civil matters and offices. As they are they're mighty spread out and it would make sense to put them all in one place, and hopefully fairly central to the geography of town."

Andy nodded in agreement, "I think that's a fine idea."

They had turned a corner and now Charles came to a stop and pointed across the next street.

"Near as I can tell, that'd be right there." Mayor Ingalls had pointed out the impressive face front of the _Nocturne_.

Andy hesitated, his mind realizing what Ingalls was implying.

"What, you mean, turn the Nocturne into City Hall?" He laughed nervously.

Charles' straight face was intent. "Yeah why not? It's got the best location, it's obviously large enough...have you been inside?"

Stuttering, Garvey tried to recover, "Um well, yes one time. You know to inspect it for future reference."

"So we just need to get a hold of the owner and make an offer. Besides, the less places like that in Walnut Grove the better." Charles frowned.

"Right?"

"Yes sir." Garvey said weakly.

"So who owns it?" Charles asked.

Andy felt sweat on his brow, "Well, the manager is a Ward Murdock." He tried to think quickly.

"Well I think we'll have to deal directly with the owner, come on, let's go ask."

"No." Garvey grabbed Charles' shoulder to stop him from going over to the _Nocturne_.

The mayor looked at him with surprise. "Why not?"

Trying to think fast Andy stammered, "Well, I think it's a company. I'll tell you what, I'll find out for you. I know you've been busy and all."

"Charles?" It was Caroline who pulled their buggy to a halt by them. "Hello Andrew!"

"Ma'am." Andrew sighed in relief.

"I'm on my way home if you want a ride Charles?"

"Just a minute darl'in." He called to her.

Turning back to Andy, Charles said, "Alright, you check in on it and get back to me in a couple days?"

Sheriff Garvey nodded as he watched Charles climb up in the rig. He looked across the street as he took the reigns from his wife and stopped.

"Is that Dr. Ferrell?" He asked.

Andy moved to see and it was indeed Timmothy coming out of the _Nocturne_ and turning down the boardwalk.

"Uh, yes sir."

"I wouldn't have expected a self respecting doctor to be in one of those places." Charles frowned.

"Well he's got his bag Charles, he must have been helping someone." It was Caroline who reasoned optimistically.

The troubled look slid from her husband's face.

"I'm sure you're right." He patted her knee. "Let me know what you find out Sheriff! You and Rachel should come out for supper soon!"

Andy waved as the buggy turned out into the road.

It was bound to happen sooner or later. Surely Albert knew that. One thing for sure, he would have to tell him as soon as possible.

* * *

Vahn McBride took another sip from the half-empty pint glass he sat on his leg as he lounged back in his chair. Turning a gold nugget with an impression of a circled 'R' in his thick fingers, he was a stout man of stature. More from muscle than from laziness.

The saloon wall he sat by was covered in newspaper and the furniture old and chipped. Just as good as any other drinkery to pour some mule skinner down your gullet and forget he decided. He was in a poor mood indeed. He could see the Mississippi from the window he sat by. Two men were heading up from the docks and entered the saloon, walking over to him.

"Anything?" He asked almost unexpectantly.

The two men shook their heads.

"Nobody's seen her, or that horse." The older, more roughened man spoke. His features were sharp and course, hardened by years of weathering in a saddle.

"She can't have disappeared boys." Vahn smiled dangerously, the laugh-lines on his face deepening.

Shifting uncomfortably, the men looked at each other then back to him.

"We looked through all their belongings Mr. McBride, the deed isn't there. Why are we chasing her?" The younger one ventured, not knowing any better. His elder standing next to him shot him a warning look from sharp green eyes.

In his opinion the backs of the younger man's ears hadn't dried yet and he couldn't even sprout sideburns. It made him nervous because when you work for Vahn McBride you don't want to make mistakes or not deliver on your tasks. The new kid, Ben Black had the ignorance of youth that could get you in a pine box fast in this business.

The kid had dark curly hair and a worried expression that never left his face.

McBride raised his eyebrow at him, "A fine question Ben. Because I have a hunch that little minx knows exactly where that slip is and I think she's making a run for it."

"We've checked every town on the river. She got on the boat in Warsaw with that horse but she never got off the captain said." The older man with graying hair reported puzzled.

A low chuckle came from McBride as he sat up, stretching his back, "I never believed in ghost stories. Now, I think it's just plum silly how a little girl can make fools of grown men who claim they can track. That horse sticks out like a sore thumb. How in blazes, did she stump you two?"

The older man tried to calm the conversation that he could see going very badly.

"She's little more than a kid. You'd think she'd have gone to the first town she came to, stuck to the roads, gone back to . I suggest we go back there and ask around."

Vahn stood up and grabbed the man's jacket. "I want her found! I don't care how you do it Carl."

The two men nodded and Carl, being released straightened his coat and they went back to the saloon door and hurried out.

This was beginning to feel a lot more trouble than it was worth but then it was worth a whole lot. Either way, someone was going to have to take responsibility for wasting his time Vahn decided, pocketing the coin. He sat back down to his drink. No, it was about more than time. There was history to correct here.

* * *

Saturday morning was grey and dim. The wind from the days before had moved in clouds heavy with rain. Willie glanced up at them as he carried a shovel and ax to the tacked horse tied to the livery fence. They were still moving fast and high though. They may have a few hours before the storm. He began to cinch the tools to the saddle.

"Hello?"

He turned around to see Carrie Ingalls walking up to him. Her town dress pressed, solid blue on top with white pleated skirts underlying. A ladies top hat sat tilted on her curled brunette locks just so, garnished with ribbons and silk flowers.

"Hi Carrie, you're out early on a Saturday." He smiled politely, turning back to what he was doing.

"Yes well, I wanted to talk to you, and Nancy said you'd be leaving early today." The Ingalls girl said.

Willie cocked his head, since when did Nancy know or care for his schedule unless it was to fix a hole in the roof above her bedroom. He finished securing the tools and turned back to her.

"Well what was it you needed?" He asked putting his hat on.

Averting her eyes Carrie seemed to falter for a moment then said, "The um, stove in the schoolroom is putting off smoke."

When she didn't continue he jumped in. "Oh, sounds like something's wrong with the vents or maybe leaves in the stack, I can check it later, maybe today, if not Monday. Or you could ask Mr. Carter."

"Oh I don't mind waiting for you. It's not so cold yet and I told the children to dress warmly." She said.

He nodded, "Fine, I'll call then when I can."

Carrie didn't say anything else, but she didn't move either. Willie tried to think of something to fill the silence.

"Are you doing the books for Nancy again today?" He asked and untied the reins from the rail.

Looking down at the binders in her hands she smiled, embarrassed. "Yes, she's pretty busy…"

Willie couldn't help himself and chuckled, "Nancy, busy…"

"Um, Willie, I, well Laura and I made some peanut butter drop cookies. That's what she calls them. I had some extra, if you wanted to try them?"

Carrie brought out a small linen sack, and offered it to him.

Hesitating he looked at her, "Those are my favorite. Carrie you hate cooking." But he smiled and took it. "Thanks though, I bet their great."

A stunned Carrie stared at him, "I didn't think anyone knew that."

"I've only seen two other people avoid a kitchen like you, my Ma and Nancy." He grinned.

Carrie blushed and started to say something when a heavy whinny rumbled from the barn door. Elise walked out, putting on a small pair of leather work gloves as she walked towards them. The mammoth black horse wondered out behind her leadless, nevertheless following like a pet dog.

Wearing her mended skirt and a course blouse with a full apron over it, she contrasted vividly to Carrie as she walked up to them.

"Hello Miss Ingalls. I haven't see you for a while. How are you?" Elise smiled at Carrie as she pulled her sunbonnet on.

Cooly Carrie nodded to her as she assessed her dress with a critical eye, "Miss O'Shea. Fine thank you."

Willie had been putting the little bag in one of his saddle bags. Then he turned to Elise, "Do you need help up?"

She shook her head, "No I'll manage, thank you."

Carrie stood with a deepening frown, realizing the two were going somewhere together.

Elise climbed up the rails of the fence, holding onto a post and then she called to Titan who walked over slowly as if used to the drill. She slid onto him easily and adjusted her skirt before taking his reins.

The Ingalls girl backed up slowly from the mountain of an animal nervously.

Elise noticed and asked, "Miss Ingalls, would you like to come? We're just going up Sun Canyon to assess a piece of property."

The ribbons on her hat blew into her face as Carrie shook her head, "Um no, I have to get going."

"We'll see you later Carrie." Willie pulled himself up onto his chestnut thoroughbred, the horse tossing its head, eager to move.

Heading north, directly out of town, they walked until away from the pedestrians then let the competing horses trot.

The canyon was about an hour out by horseback at a mid-pace and they wanted to do some initial evaluation of the work to be done. Knowing time was limited they opened up the horses to let them lope. The thoroughbred was of course the swifter of the two, but Willie was surprised how well the draft horse kept up. What was even more interesting was the way that Elise adapted her riding style, looking completely natural. When walking she sat sidesaddle however when they put on speed, she transitioned easily. Slipping a foot around, she sat like a jockey, her feet stirruped high and almost kneeling on Titan's back. It would make sense to steady herself as a regular woman's mount position might be unstable on so broad a back. Either way, she seemed comfortable and capable in her ride.

Soon they let the horses slow and rest in a walk. They had been following a main road from town and turned at the Carter place on Plum Creek to a less traveled road that headed towards the mountains rising in the distance.

Pulling up alongside Elise, she even sat a little taller than him and he had to look up a little at her. "You ride him pretty easily. I can't believe that saddle fits him."

"It doesn't. Not like it's supposed to. I'll have to make some more adjustments on it. The leather is in a state! Still I think both he and I will make do." She called over the huffing of the horses as they cooled down.

"How old is he?" Willie had a pretty good idea anyway but didn't know what was more uncomfortable, trying to make conversation or riding in silence.

"He's six now. I was there when he was born and I've seen him practically everyday since."

"2190 days, and singing to him everyday too?" He couldn't help it.

Surprisingly she broke into a wide smile, "Maybe only 2100 of those days."

He laughed, "Well that explains why he only listens to you. His leg looks better though."

"Yes, thank you." She paused looking troubled, "Look, you don't have to worry about...anything, I've taken care of it. I would just as soon forget it."

Willie thought he knew what she meant and although he still felt unsettled about why anyone would shoot at a woman who was obviously fleeing, but he did not push it.

"I can respect that Miss. O'Shea, but if you are ever in any trouble, I can...there's people here that will help."

Elise looked away not responding and he let it rest.

She had hired him to do a job and nothing more. Still, Albert's comment about her being here having something to do with his father had him wondering. Why she hadn't spoken to him or his mother about it was bothering him, but he would be patient, just in case Albert was mistaken. If he was, Willie didn't want to confront her about it and look all the more a fool.

They came to a sparse trail where Elise turned up but Willie stopped looking farther up the main road, at this point it was little more than a trail also.

"This way Mr. Oleson." Elise pulled up, looking back at him.

"Um, I think there's another way to get there, it's a little bit longer but would make a smoother path. In the winter with snow, it would be safer. This way here," He nodded ahead of him, "That way, I think there's more trees and you'd have to build a bridge of some kind." He reasoned, shifting in his saddle.

"Oh, well let's see it." She urged Titan to follow Willie's horse whose name was Shorty, ironic as the normally regarded as tall horse looked like a pony next to the shire.

They walked up the trail farther and turned off at his cue. They went along little more than a deer trail which wrapped around a low grade decline let out right next to the crumbled cabin. Willie remained mounted as Elise slid off onto a rock, leaving Titan untied as she walked out to the front of the house. She turned to see him staring at the river, Shorty munching on a nearby bush.

"Something wrong?" She asked gently.

Her question brought his attention around from whatever thoughts he was lost in.

"What? Oh no. I used to come here to fish with my Pa when he was still alive. It was his favorite, 'secret' fishing spot."

"I see. If it is uncomfortable for you Mr. Oleson you don't have to…"

He held her off with a shake of his head, "No it's ok. I'm actually glad to see it fixed up and being used by someone. My Pa always said he wanted to do that." He stepped down from Shorty.

Unexpected tears actually sprang to Elise's eyes and she blinked and looked away trying to recompose herself. She missed her father so much having him taken away from her so unexpectedly soon. The idea of being unable to make any more memories suddenly struck her sharply. The six days it had taken her to ride from Missouri to Minnesota she had cried and thought she had dealt with the grief. But it kept geysering fresh and painful now.

She turned her back to be discrete. "How long ago did he pass?" She asked, her voice barely holding.

"Little over a year ago." She heard him say behind her.

"I'm sorry, I can sympathize. My father also died some days ago." She began to walk around to the front entry of the house, fighting the enveloping emotions. Grateful for his silence she began to inspect the wood to be replaced. The stones had been carefully set with a mortar of some kind, uncommon for an old house out in the prairie mountains. Someone had had intentions of permanence.

She almost jumped as Willie stuck his head in a paneless window just behind her.

"I'm sorry about your Pa. It's hard to hear but, it gets better. I promise you." His sincerity written all over his face. The words broke the dam she had built up against the sorrow. Her eyes brimmed and she blinked, sending tears down her cheeks. Willie looked concerned and embarrassed. But Elise got the corner of her apron and dabbed at her face, forcing a smile and a nod.

"So, do you think we can fix it?" She looked around with a short sniff.

"The house? Yes. It's gonna take a bit of lumber and a lot of work. I'll do a couple of estimates then we might want to start on the road. We'll need to get a buckboard up here." His calm voice helped and she nodded glancing over the cabin.

Willie was surprised as Elise asked for the shovel and began digging at rocks on the path with determination. He inspected the ruins and gave his best guess on what they would need.

The soft drops of rain began not long after and they would have to leave soon as it didn't look like the storm could be waited out.

As they started back, Willie pulled out the cookies and offered Elise one telling her Carrie had made them.

"You two seem like close friends." Elise said before she thought better of it.

"I grew up with the Ingalls'. I was better friends with Laura and Albert, at times anyway. Carrie tagged along usually." He replied, the rain dampening their shoulders. "She didn't come today because she was thrown off a horse when she was maybe fourteen, hasn't ridden since."

Elise had brought her coat and had put it on. Biting into the cookie she savored it. "This is so good. Why didn't anyone put her back on? I've been thrown so many times I can't even count. Landed on my head quite often. Might be why I keep getting back on."

Willie laughed, "I don't know, but no one did I reckon."

Elise's bonnet began to droop and so she just pulled it back.

Willie pulled off his broad brimmed hat and offered it to her, "Could you use this?"

She started to shake her head but then smiled and took it, sitting it on her head. He laughed and turned up his collar.

"Tighten the chin strap."

Elise did so and they urged their horses into running, kicking up black earth behind them as they went.


	11. Chapter 11 Stitches

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Sunday came and Rev. Alden reminded everyone of the first of the corn husking bees to be held the next afternoon at the Carter residence.

Nancy came prepared to church to do an elaborate rendition of 'Ave Maria'. Harriet sat proud as a peacock watching the girl perform, her voice shrill and brash. One thing Nancy Oleson had going for her was volume. Even calloused Isaiah Edwards gripped at the brim of his hat, curling it as he flinched, assaulted by the slightly flat high pitches. She ended and smiled sweetly then sat down. A relieved Rev. Alden stood and led the congregation in 'Rock of Ages' and offered the benediction.

Elise still lingered to look for her books even though she had little hope they were in the church house. The Reverend only fleetingly nodded to her in passing now but she thought nothing of it with the demand of such a large congregation.

Outside Caroline and the girls greeted her, asking if she would be going to the husking bee. She shook her head, telling them she was expected to work for Hester Sue so she could attend but promised to try for the next.

* * *

The next day was clear with a cool breeze at the little house on Plum Creek. A few wagons full of green drying yellow-white husked corn sat in the dirt yard. Women were still arriving on foot, children in tow.

The bee let the farming community come together to help with such daunting tasks as dehusking the acres corn, readying it for milling. It also provided the hard working women who came the opportunity to socialize and gossip.

Much of the harvest had already been shipped by train to processing buyers and locations across the states. The left over corn would not go to waste. It would be crushed into corn mill for the surrounding population for the coming winter months.

Hester Sue had arrived early to help organize. She laid out blankets and sat out baskets of corn with Sarah Carter. The two older Carter boys were filing more baskets with corn on the wagons while the littlest boy of five carried around an ear in each hand, giving them to random ladies helpfully. Benches and chairs began to fill up with friends and neighbors.

The Ingalls' came over the hill and Caroline smiled at the sight of the quaint little house. There was a new addition on the back side but other than that it hadn't changed much in her memory. Even now as she hung back, Cassandra, Grace and James walking in front of her, she could see them back as her sweet children running down the hill, coming home from school. Carrie held up next to her, seemingly aware of her mother's thoughts.

"Come on Ma." She smiled faintly and touching her mother's arm.

Caroline blinked back the tender sentiments and nodded and they continued.

James had come to help the few attending men with stacking corn in the barn to let it finish drying.

The turnout was very good as women came and settled themselves down to begin removing the husks skillfully. Grace had found some of her friends and sat in their group. Caroline, Cassandra and Carrie sat next to Hester Sue, Etta Plum and a couple other ladies who welcomed them warmly. Not long after Laura walked up with her girls, baby Charles still in her arms.

It seemed she never put him down. Holding him always to watch over him. Caroline worried so for her daughter as well as her only grandson. They had Albert on a schedule to check him over every Tuesday and it was obvious that Laura was in need of his reassurances. So far the baby had been healthy and gaining plenty of weight. He even slept long hours at night which would terrify Laura who would awake every hour or two to put her hand lightly on the little rising and falling tummy. It had obviously taken it toll and she looked exhausted. As soon as the baby was a little older, Caroline resolved to go even more often as she could to relieve Laura and tend the baby, letting Laura finally rest. With Mr. Edwards around their boarding house it helped some but Almanzo was always out in the orchard and with their growing horse stock. So the work was left to Laura to manage.

Grace and Jenny often helped out but with school started again they were there only a couple hours after school.

Everyone cooed over the swaddled baby, even little Jack Carter who asked appropriate questions like if the baby ate corn or why it's head was funny shaped. The women all laughed of course at the boy's innocence. His mother came over and gave him a soft swat to his trousers, "Get shuck'n Jack."

One load done, the women leaned back, waiting for another load from the men.

Hester Sue brushed the corn silk from her apron and said to Cassandra, "So this is your last corn shucking bee for a while little miss!"

Cassandra nodded, her eyes bright. "I leave tomorrow for Mankato."

"How long will you stay there Cassandra?" Etta inquired.

"I'm not sure Ms. Plum. I'm saving for college I hope. As long as it takes." She answered with a shrug.

The women all nodded murmuring their good wishes.

They didn't have to turn around when they heard a loud 'Hoo hoo!' to know had arrived in their rig. Of course Harriet never joined in the actual work but always contributed refreshments and hearsay to such gatherings. Nancy sat stiffly on the carriage scowling at her feet and overdressed as usual.

Sarah Carter went over to them and then called to her boys to help carry the fresh spice cakes and custard to a serving table.

"Sorry everyone that we're so late! Took the help forever to get that food loaded!" Harriet sang her excuses. The other ladies laughed and welcomed her. She turned to her pouting daughter, "Come along Nancy. Come mingle."

"I can't get down by myself mother." The girl snapped.

Caroline called over to James, "James? Could you help Nancy please?"

James' face scrunched but he sat his wheelbarrow down and trudged over the the wagon offering his hand to the girl. Nancy glared at him and sighed leaning over for him to take her by the waist and lift her down. Her heavy skirts caught on the wagon and James had to hold her as Harriet unsnagged the fringed material. When she had two feet on the ground Nancy pulled away from him and, without thanks, started looking around for Carrie. This was perfectly normal of course and James gratefully went back to his work.

Nancy opened a silk parasol. She was about to strut over to the group of women when Jack came up to her with an ear of corn and offered it to her with a smile, "Here you go! Get shuck'n!"

The group burst out in laughter at Nancy's widened eyes and tight frown.

"Well I never…" Harriet tisked.

Sarah hurried over taking the boy by the hand and leading him away. "Sorry Nancy, he's very excited."

But even the corner of Mrs. Carter's mouth was upturned as they went into the house.

Harriet and Nancy came over to the group, making no move to sit down to the work themselves.

"My my, children these days, no discipline is what it is. I'm sure he's a handful in class Miss Plum?" Mrs. Oleson denounced.

Stripping another ear, Etta looked up, "No actually, he's a very sweet and bright boy. Very good at figures for his age." She contradicted honestly.

Pursing her lips to the side, Harriet grunted, "Too young in my opinion, of course when a mother doesn't know what to do with them at home, they normally send them off to someone else to tend…"

"I plan on sending Rose next year." Laura informed her daringly.

"Harriet, what do you think about where the Harvest Dance should be held? With all of the barns full of winter stock or preparations for the next season we'll need somewhere. Maybe the restaurant again or at Kendall Garvey Hill?" Caroline jumped in, changing the souring conversation.

Kendall Garvey Hill was where the blind school had been located then burned down in perhaps one of the worst tragedies that had ever befallen Walnut Grove. When Charles had been elected nearly a year ago, the idea had been presented to him to declare it as a town park dedicated to the beloved son and mother who perished in the fire. Charles approved it wholeheartedly.

Now Mrs. Oleson, easily led from her original rant, was about to give her full opinion when Nancy cut in, "It's always been held at the restaurant."

"Yes but with so many new people to be expected to come this year? We might consider the Hill." Caroline reasoned as she continued to work.

"Yes, it might be nice if organised and decorated properly." Harriet surprisingly agreed.

Nancy's agitation grew. "Mother, I don't want to stand out in that dirt field. My dress hem will get all ruined!"

"We'll have your brother build a dancing floor or something my darling, now sit down here." She directed Nancy to a free chair.

"What a lovely idea!" Cassandra mused. "I bet Pa would donate the wood. I'm so sad I'll miss it."

"Willie won't do it, he hates me and he never goes to that hill…" Nancy sulked.

To everyone's surprise it was Carrie who intervened this time, directing her question at Hester Sue. "Hester Sue, I know it's a little early yet but when do you think you'll want to start planning for the children's choir this year? I'm sure you have some ideas already about what songs you'll do. She can of course use the school house after school for practices right Laura?"

Laura shrugged with bright consent, "Of course!"

Hester Sue's brown eyes went wide in recollection.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Laura. My sister in St. Louis has invited me down for the holidays and I'm seriously thinking of taking her up on the offer." She gushed, the ear of corn in her lap forgotten.

"What?" Harriet and her daughter said together.

Caroline smiled as Laura replied, "I think that's wonderful! When would you leave?"

"Oh, the week before thanksgiving I reckon. And don't you worry Nancy, Elise O'Shea said she could handle the restaurant while I'm gone." Hester Sue reassured the two Oleson women who were in panicked silence for the moment. "In fact, I think it would be a wonderful Idea to ask her to lead the children's choir as well!"

Most all of the women nodded in excited agreement, commenting on her earlier performance and the possibilities of the pageant. However Carrie's face had fallen and she looked over to Nancy who rolled her eyes back at her friend with bitterness.

Not to be forgotten, Harriet leaned against the chair back her daughter sat in. "Now wait just a minute! I'm sure Nancy, or or or even myself, I could direct the choir this year."

"Mother, who would mind the store? Besides, you said that before you taught children again it would be a cold day in..."

"Well Nancy!" Harriet forced a loud laugh to smother the inappropriate comment. Dragging the girl to her feet, Mrs. Oleson jabbered, "We shouldn't be selfish and keep to one group all day! Let's go see Mrs. Foster over there! Melinda!"

As the two moved away, the rest of the ladies giggled and shook their heads.

"Well I think we would ask Miss O'Shea right away. After all she may not be here that long." Caroline said, her skilled hands dehusking the corn without pause for chatting.

Jerking roughly at the crisping skin of the corn in her hand, Carrie quieted for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

"Yes. No...I said yes Mr. Greer! I'll be right there! No don't pull it out!" Albert yelled into the metal receiver of the telephone box in the office. Hanging up the earpiece forcibly, he sighed and turned to gather his things for his medical bag.

Just then Tim came in with a basket stuffed with three plucked chickens which he dropped on the floor and sat down with a groan.

Albert took it in, "Back out to the Harmon's?"

Tim groaned again.

"Mr. Harmon's piles?"

Ferrell dropped his head confirming the assumption.

Albert couldn't help himself and chuckled, "Well you're back just in time partner, Mr. Greer has managed to run an ice pick through his hand and I have to go see Laura's baby, he's got the hiccups or something."

Timothy looked up to him in disbelief, "I've never had such a busy day! It's as if every person in Walnut Grove is down right determined to inure themselves or be sick today."

The door opened again, and Willie Oleson came in with a burlap sack in his hand. The influx of cold air sweeping by as he closed the door.

"There you are Willie." Albert began to shrug on his coat. "Tim and I have to go out again. After you finish compounding, if you could fry up dinner…"

Albert grinned and picked up the basket, waving it at Willie.

Rolling his eyes, Willie pushed passed the two snickering men and went into the back room.

"So you need powdered beetroot, meadow-sweet and horse chestnut extract?" He called as he unloaded what he had in his bag, also pulling out his copy of 'Notes on Materia Medica and Therapeutics'.

"Right! Thanks Willie. Hey remember the game this weekend ok? We're playing Red Falls." The door closed, signalling the two doctor's departure.

Setting up his work space with a mortar and pestle, scales and other compounding additives, Willie began to prepare the crude medicines the doctors would need for the next few weeks. There was a pharmacy opening up in town soon so he wouldn't have to do it himself anymore even though he found the process relaxing.

Time slipped by as he weighed, measured and prepared the different ingredients.

The door opened in the office and Willie quickly put down what he was doing and looked around. He knelt down by the examining table quickly and began to act as though he was working on it somehow, twisting at the bolts and joints.

He could hear the curtain open behind him and Dr. Baker's voice spoke, a bit delayed, "Why Willie, how are you? I was looking for Tim or Albert."

Willie started to get up and knocked his head on the ledge of the table. "Ow.." He said more out of reflex.

"You alright?" Baker came over in his own reflex of habit.

Rubbing his head, Willie nodded, "Just fine doc. They're out, probably'll be back in an hour or two. I was just uh, tightening up the table legs."

The old doctor's eyes glanced over the table, "That old thing is falling apart. You tell Albert to quit being so stingey and get one of those new adjustable ones. It'll make all the difference."

"Oh I will." Willie was beginning to relax.

He didn't know what he could have told Hiram if he had seen him compounding. He was probably overreacting but many people in town didn't look favorably on trusting medicine prepared by a medical school flunk. The last thing he wanted was one of the men he respected most to be disappointed in him.

"Well I just came in to see if I could order some new glasses. These fell right off my head and under a wagon wheel." Doctor Baker's hand was full of jumbled wire and smashed glass.

Stepping over to take a closer look Willie nodded, "Yep, you need a new pair of glasses."

"Thank you _doctor_." Said the elder man sarcastically.

A woosh of air caught the curtain and the sound of the door swinging into the desk out in the office turned them both towards it. Hester Sue came into the office holding Victoria. The girl dangled from her aunt's arms.

Grimacing, Victoria whimpered trying to reach for her leg which was wrapped in a kitchen cloth, a red stain starting to show.

"She tripped and fell. She was peeling the apples for me." The concerned woman told them. Willie hurried over to her, taking the moaning child.

Gently he sat little girl on the examination table as Hiram put what was left of his spectacles on a shelf.

"Let's have a look." Baker stepped quickly over to them and began to unwrap the leg. "Where's Albert and Tim Willie?"

"Out to Laura's and Greer's. I'll run and get them." Willie started towards the door but Baker caught his arm.

"Stay." The doctor ordered him.

Willie stopped looking uncertain.

As the wound was uncovered, the gash in her skin oozed deep red blood.

"Wash your hands Willie." The doctor reached for a clean cloth to compress the wound. Victoria yelped and began to cry.

Willie hesitated then went over to the wash basin and started to scrub at his hands in the water with a chunk of soap. "Doc?"

"I can't see a darn thing without my glasses son. It would be better for Victoria if we sewed her up now rather than wait for Albert and Tim. If that's alright with you Hester Sue?" Doctor Baker looked up to the emotional woman who nodded solemnly.

"Now this is going to hurt just a little Victoria. I want you to hold onto your Aunt as tight as you can and squeeze her as much as you need. But keep this leg as still as you can." Doc Baker instructed the sobbing young girl.

Bringing a cup with some cloudy liquid in the bottom, Willie handed it to Victoria to drink.

Then, uneasily, he threaded a curved needle with a white thin line. "Doc I don't…"

"Willie, surely you haven't forgotten how to do a simple suture from that big fancy school you went to. Hurry up." Hiram was losing patience.

Looking to the softly sobbing girl, Willie brought over what he needed to clean the wound.

"It's going to be ok Victoria." He reassured her.

When she began to calm and look dreamy, Willie set to work.

"It just got the skin, nothing else damaged." He said with relief, assessing as he cleaned.

The thread followed the needle in exact and deliberate stitches. In all, the laceration was a good four inches long as Willie tied off his string. Hiram had held the leg steady, never letting his eyes leave the sewing.

"Very nice job there Mr. Oleson. I don't think I'd have done better myself." Hiram said sincerely.

Victoria had cried a little more then fallen asleep from the morphine.

As he began to wrap the leg up in clean linen strips, Willie said, "You'll need to keep her off of it for a while Mrs. Terhune. Keep it clean and dry…" He left off as he remembered who was the proper physician and who wasn't. He looked down at the floor. "Sorry doctor."

Hiram stood watching with interest, "No, exactly right. Of course we'll want to keep her for a few hours to watch her until she comes to. And we'll check her tomorrow. I would change the bandage before she goes to bed. And I'll give you some medicine for the pain."

"I'd better call Nancy." Hester Sue let go of the little girl's hand and went into the front.

Baker spread a grey wool blanket over Victoria. Willie looked at his hands. The drying blood on them made them sticky and stiff. Quickly he went to rinse them off and glanced at his unfinished medicines. He'd have come back later to finish them. Tim could do it of course, so could Albert, but they would most likely be too busy.

Doctor Baker looked over the sleeping child, listening to her heart with the stethoscope in his ears.

"I think that's the worst of it for her. In a few weeks she'll only have a scar to show for it."

Willie was putting his coat on, "As long as she doesn't get an infection."

"We'll watch it. By the way, is that powdered beetroot? I'm getting low on that. Know when it'll be ready?" Hiram had walked over to where his mangled glasses sat on the shelf.

Putting his hat on Willie had slipped back into his impartial temperament.

"Dunno, you'll have to ask one of the doctors." Willie nodded his parting and left.

Hester Sue stuck her head in a minute later, "I'm going to go put a sign up in the window, I'll be right back. Are you staying?"

"Of course Hester Sue." Hiram assured her and then was left alone with the resting young patient.

He walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a drawer with odds and ins in it. He found what he was looking for and shut the drawer. Taking out a cloth he began to wipe the lenses of the spare glasses and slipped them on, resting them on his nose snug. Then he began to clean up the dirty cloths and instruments with an occupied mind and a slight frown.


	12. Chapter 12 Another Hat

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **I had to put this as it's own chapter, sorry it's short! The rest will go up in chapter 13 and I'll post at the same time.**

The two main roads in the town of Walnut Grove started at a point where the white church sat in Old Town, and made a 'V' shape. Main Street, as it had defaulted to be named, ran in front of the Mill, by Post Office and clear down to the train station. The other road, Oleson Boulevard, was one of the busiest streets in town. It ran along Oleson's Mercantile, the bank and the 'Feed and Seed' going ran straight down to the mainly traveled road to Mankato and Sleepy Eye. Both streets were bisected by four cross streets; 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th respectively. The little river that powered the Mill was also bridged by both main roads as it cut its way through the Minnesota prairie.

Large wagons full of quarry stone rumbled by on Oleson Street on it's way to different building sites.

"I can't wait until the set the street with cobblestones; it'll cut down on the dirt and dust around here." Nancy observed as she and Carrie kept to the board walk on Oleson Boulevard in New Town.

"Do you really think they'd do that here?" Wondered Carrie doubtfully.

Both women dressed in their best town dresses as they strolled, stopping to look into the windows of shops.

"Of course!" Nancy exclaimed pausing in front of one of her favorite millinery shops. "If they don't, there will be nothing to do but to move to Minneapolis!"

Carrie smiled faintly at her friend's cheek. They were definitely the unlikely pair but now it made all the sense in the world to her.

In Iowa, Albert had let her follow him around. It had made her feel special and the two of them formed a strong bond. But when he had taken up with a street gang there, she had been left to herself mostly. Yes there was James and Cassandra but they were all in a new place trying to fit in. They all were teased at first but it never seemed to ease on Carrie. A group of girls bullied her relentlessly because she was quiet and read a lot. They would joke that she was invisible and pretend she was not there. Run into her and talk over her during recess. At a town picnic, she was riding her father's horse and one girl jumped from the bushes and spooked it. She was thrown and hurt her ankle. It wasn't until two hours later that anyone noticed she was gone. So she studied and read about other places. Amazing places full of people where you'd never feel lonely. She'd imagine she could escape there someday.

When Carrie's family had moved back to Walnut Grove, Carrie had just graduated and so had little way of getting to know anyone again. Everyone remembered Albert, Cassandra and James. She always felt as though when they saw her, she was the 'Oh yes, and her' Ingalls.

She had felt lost back in Walnut Grove with Albert off in Chicago. But on the other hand she had been excited to think that, perhaps with Albert away, she would finally receive her turn with her father and mother's attention. But as when she was younger, it seemed she was overlooked again and the focus went to her adopted brother and sister. Cassandra and James were so close, and they were so outgoing. In Carrie's eyes, the attention had been more in their direction than hers or even Grace's over the past few years. Whether or not it was because her parents felt that the adopted children needed more interaction she wasn't sure. Once her father had said that 'the squeaky wheel gets the grease' and she figured she just didn't squeak much.

Even with Nancy's impertinent attitude, she was the first person in a long time to hear Carrie and express some opinion on topics important to her. Nancy also had so many dresses, some that had never been worn and she would pass them on to Carrie who was the same size and height exactly. It wasn't so much that Carrie wanted the dresses, although they were beautiful, but she liked the attention she would get when wearing them. Something she felt she had been deprived of. It seemed to her that Nancy liked to feel like she was needed by somebody and giving her the clothes and such fulfilled this for her.

And so there they were, reflected in the broad store window together.

"I'm getting it." Nancy declared and began to rummage through her purse.

"You just bought a hat last week." Laughed Carrie in teasing and not criticism.

"But this one will go with my auburn mink stole when it gets here in time for Christmas." The blond girl rationalized and began to go into the shop.

Another gloved hand reached for the door at the same time and Nancy looked up to see Rachel Garvey looking back at her cooly.

"Oh hello Nancy." Rachel's freckled nose wrinkled as she smiled.

Nancy didn't bother to return a pretended smile. "Rachel."

The two of them had never really gotten along, although Nancy rarely got along with anyone. It was almost her only way of being a supportive sister to Willie after he and Rachel had ended the relationship. After Rachel had ended the relationship.

When she and Willie were engaged, Rachel had overheard a vicious rant from Harriet who was avidly opposed to the union. Rachel had ran in tears to Willie who was managing the restaurant telling him she wanted to call off the wedding. He had already decided against going to college and to stay in Walnut Grove to start their life together. Willie demanded to know why she had changed her mind and she told him what his mother had said. That she was ruining his chance to be happy and accomplish his goal to be a doctor. Trying to reassure her, he started to go confront his mother but Rachel stopped him. Telling him she had decided he must go to school and she would wait for him. Willie saw that he could not reason with her and so, finally he took an entrance exam and did so well that he was accepted into university in Chicago Illinois. Albert Ingalls was also accepted at that time and on a full scholarship. Willie's mother and father were paying his way. Then it happened, at the beginning of his second year, Rachel's letters and phone calls became less frequent and then stopped all together. He came home for Christmas that year to find she had met an old friend, Andrew Garvey, who had come to Walnut Grove to be the town's Sheriff. There was a confrontation between the two men and Rachel stepped in, stating she wanted to be with Andy. Willie got right back on the stage that day and didn't come back home until the end of his education. Rachel and Andrew were married shortly after.

All this explained Carrie's similar enmity for Rachel Garvey, but Carrie's was much quieter and deeper. Of course she was glad he had never married Rachel but she knew the hurt it had caused him and for that it was unforgivable. But she was not as open about her opinions and stood back with a simple frown aimed at the girl.

Rachel grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, "Are you girls looking for hats for the dance too?"

Nancy snorted, "No one wears a hat to a dance. You should try to keep up on these things Rachel. Not that you don't try I suppose." She glanced over the dress Rachel wore with revulsion.

Rachel's face turned spiteful and her lips pressed into a thin line.

"I suppose you wouldn't know what to wear to a dance seeing as you've never been asked to one have you?" Mrs. Garvey purred the sour words.

"We do have escorts actually Rachel." Lied Nancy.

Carrie looked at Nancy in surprise but quickly nodded to back her up.

A dainty little laugh escaped Rachel's lips, "Who?"

"I'm going with Albert and Carrie's going with my brother." Nancy drilled the last two words in hard.

Rachel's face wavered for a moment but then she recovered, "Really. I'll believe it when I see it."

The girl had changed since their school years. Rachel had moved in right before Carrie's family had moved out. She even sat next to her in school for a while. She remembered Rachel being shy and sweet, sharing berries from her mother's garden with Carrie during class. Now she was a different person, one that Carrie had no desire to share anything with.

"We have nothing to prove to you." Carrie finally spoke calmly and started into the store. Rachel was still holding the door.

Rachel looked from Carrie to Nancy then said, "There's a reason why people look at you as you pass Nancy and it's not your eccentric fashion sense. They're laughing and there can only be one town clown." And with that Rachel spun about and huffed off down the boardwalk, two little dogs in tow.

 **Notes: Rachel insisted Willie continue his studies which is different than in the actual series. Obviously Albert went to school as well but in this story they went to Chicago instead of the university in Minnesota.**

 **This gives a little insight to why Carrie is the way she is here.**


	13. Chapter 13 Lousy Company

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Ha! Go Ty! Hup!" Elise shouted as she pushed the backside of a boulder tethered to the shire. He leaned into the snug harness, his huge hooves digging into the muddied earth. The mud had worked its way almost to knee height on her skirt and her hands were covered also. Having learned her lesson, she had bought a wide, sturdy brimmed hat to keep from letting rain run down the back of her neck.

This was the last boulder to be moved so a wagon could make it to the house by the river. Willie Oleson had chopped down several trees and had his wagon team drag the dug up stumps into the woods. The trees had been cut up and she was supposed to be loading them up into the wagon but decided she could move the taunting rock by herself.

Visibly, it came up to her waist and now it finally started to slide as she pushed against it. As it slid, it's previously buried side dug into the ground but now that it was moving Titan pulled it easily.

"Go Ty go!" She started to laugh in triumph! She had to walk faster to keep up until it was well out of the way and she halted the horse and started to untie the ropes.

A whinny behind her told her Mr. Oleson was back. She went to move the stray hair from her face and coiled up the ropes and started back, Titan followed her of course.

Willie had brought the horses to the wagon and was looking at the deep groove the rock had left in the ground on its way to it's new resting place.

Without saying anything he grabbed a shovel and went over and started to fill in the trench.

"Oh, don't worry I can do that." She hurried over to him.

"You did the hard part." He said and looked at her over his shoulder. A rare half smile pushed up one of his cheeks and he looked back quickly to his work.

Elise raised an eyebrow at whatever he found amusing. "What?"

"Hmm?" Willie deflected and kept digging.

Deciding to let him have his withholding way she turned back and began to pick up the last few logs and put them in the wagon.

They had been working on the road for three days and mostly in silence. It didn't bother her any as she didn't have to worry about any awkward questions. It also gave her time to think. As soon as this cabin was finished she would hand it over to him and his family with a thousand dollar bank note and a request for the Spindletop deed. After that, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. The men who were after her, if they were still after her, seemed so desperate to get the deed. She wondered if she could sell it to a bank and have done with it, she would speak with Mr. Anderson when she returned to town.

All she wanted to know was what had become of her father. It physically took her breath away to think of what they had done with him. She felt like a coward for not going directly back to Saint Louis and telling the authorities. But after what McBride had said about tracking down her mother and the passive nature the state would have in her case, she had gone directly to where her father had told her. Now if she just left and got on a train to Salt Lake, then what would happen? Vahn would find them there? If she could get a hold of the deed and get rid of it for good maybe he would leave them alone.

She had acted out of survival instinct and fear. Even now thinking about it she just wanted to run away from it and block it from her memory forever.

Working just this long with Nels' son, she had decided he was a very quiet, melancholy person. He was polite enough which was interesting having met his mother. But she wondered if it was his nature or if something had happened to him to make him this way. She felt changed herself after her father's death and so it was a possibility.

She threw the last of the logs in the wagon and went to hook up the sorrel team. Finishing his own task, Willie came over and pulled out a worn handkerchief and handed it to her. She gave him a puzzled look.

Pointing to her cheek he said, "Oh you have...dirt there."

Her fingers went to inspect and indeed there was mud on her cheek, probably where she had pulled the hair aside earlier.

"Thank you. You know you should always let a lady know about something like that right away." She wiped at it. "Well, we're done?"

He looked around as he finished hooking up the harnesses.

"With the easy part. We've got a couple hours left until noon, do you want to go start on the house or head home?" He put the decision to her.

The more they got done the faster she could feel her duty to her father's memory fulfilled and she could move on. "Lets start the house I think. Do you mind if I ride in the wagon? I just dragged my mounting block into the woods."

Willie looked at her with surprise, "Miss O'Shea, you don't have to ask something like that. I thought you just always preferred to ride Ty."

"Oh I do." She reassured him and went to climb up in the wagon. He helped her up and crawled up after her. He urged the horses and turned them into the new road.

Hearing his name called, Titan trotted after them like a farm mutt.

"It didn't look bad." Willie said abruptly as the rough ride went.

"Pardon?"

"The mud." He looked like he realized his comment was strange. She noticed he would direct his eyes to the ground most of the time they spoke.

"Well it's a good thing I wear it regularly." She joked, trying to lighten his mood.

The low smile came back briefly and he continued driving without saying anything else.

Back at the cabin, it was more cleanup than anything, They tore down anything that wasn't a wall inside. He said the bones of the roof were pretty solid, only one or two beams should be replaced.

Elise pulled the old fold out bed away, remembering that it was there that she had found the picture, book and table. She had said nothing of them to Willie as she wanted to put them in the house as a present when they had finished. She would re-varnish the table and clean the other items nicely.

They took measurements for the windows so as to order them ahead of time to get them before winter weather slowed the shipping times.

At last they headed back to town. They were just turning onto the main road when a light buggy came over the hill and towards them. Elise was now on Ty and she pulled in front of the wagon so the buggy could pass. But as it approached them, she could see it was Albert Ingalls and he waved at her, pulling up his grey-white mare.

"Elise!" He smiled boyishly at her, then took in the state of her clothing. "Has there been a landslide?" His eyes fell back onto Willie who had just stopped behind her patiently.

Surely she had gotten all the mud off her face this time she assured herself.

"I'm, we're fixing a cabin up Sun Canyon. Mr. Oleson is helping me as I'm sure it would fall over if it were left to me." She explained. She wasn't sure what Willie was doing behind her but it earned a scowl from the doctor.

Albert then turned back to her, "That's interesting! Sounds permanent. I would like to see it sometime, when you're not busy working on it." His smile was back.

"Of course doctor…" She promised.

"Please call me Albert. Are you coming to the game tomorrow? We need a big cheering section."

"Because the dozen or so people in the Red Falls cheering section might over power our whole town?" Willie mumbled facetiously from the wagon.

Of course not many supporters traveled the long distance.

Frowning Albert looked back at Willie, "If we're holding you up _Mr. Oleson_ you can go on ahead."

An immediate encouraging slap of the reins sounded and the wagon passed by Elise and Albert. Willie's face was calm and unbothered. She watched him go for a moment before Albert spoke again.

"Great craftsman, but lousy company I'll bet." Albert chuckled.

"I thought you two were friends?" She asked with interest.

He shrugged, "Oh yeah. Of course, since childhood. But I've broken his nose twice too for being a pain. He's broken Andy's. We're all still friends. I find honesty a vital part of friendship and honestly, Willie Oleson is lousy company."

Elise looked from him to the disappearing wagon going over the hill. "I'm not paying him for his company."

Albert laughed again, "Well I've got to get going, I'm headed to my parent's house. You should come out to say hi?"

"Oh I'd love to, but I'm expected at the restaurant and I have to stop here at the Carters to put an announcement in the Walnut Grove Gazette. Thank you though Mr...Albert."

"What announcement?" He asked curiously.

"I'm directing the children's choir this year for the Christmas pageant. I wanted to make sure as many people knew about it as possible. I'll put practice times and everything for the parents."

Albert smiled, "I heard you have a lovely voice. I hope to hear it soon, and I hope you come tomorrow."

"I appreciate that. Perhaps I will come." Elise returned his smile and kicked her horse towards the house just a little way off.

Albert watched after her for a moment then snapped his buggy whip over his horse's rump.

Not many girls her age would be found covered in mud that was for sure. From the little he had learned about her, she was quite different than any girls he had known and she fascinated him.

It didn't take long to get to his parent's house and he was greeted by Grace who, by now, was very lonely without Cassandra around.

His mother served him a fresh piece of rhubarb pie on the porch and sat down to ask him how everything was.

"Oh great," He said around a generous bite. "Keeping busy that's for sure."

"How's Victoria Terhune?" Caroline dabbed at her forehead with the end of her apron.

"She's great, the leg is healing up nicely and not a bit of infection. Hester Sue said it's been a chore keeping her off of it." Reported Albert.

"You know we're so proud of you Albert. I've never seen your father so content in his life." His mother mused. "It's as if all his work and sacrifice is finally paying off, seeing you children growing up and coming into your own."

The fork clinked against the porcelain plate as Albert finished his pie. "Well, I seem to remember doing some of the studying to graduate from medical school myself." He teased her.

"Albert, you know what I mean. Oh Grace! Could you bring in the wash? I've left it all morning." Grace obediently hopped up and started down the stairs and around the house.

Then her face peeked in through the slats of the porch railing. "Albert, would you have time to help me with my arithmetic before you go?"

"If there's time Gracey." He smiled at her.

After the girl had grinned back she left. Albert took out his pocket watch. "So Pa's just talking to Rev. Alden? Is there a mayoratorial position opening in heaven?"

With a shocked gasp Caroline flicked at him lightly, "That's irreverent Albert!"

He couldn't help but laugh and on cue the door opened letting the elderly minister out followed by Charles.

The reverend's face was troubled but he forced a smile, "Thank you Charles I appreciate your opinion. I'll think on it further." He turned to see Caroline and Albert, "Albert! Nice to see you. Caroline, thank you for the wonderful pie, it gets better every time as impossible as that is."

She thanked him graciously and he put on his hat and went to his buggy which was parked next to Albert's. They watched him pull out and down the tree lined lane.

Charles waved then turned to them, "One appointment done with. Andy not here yet?"

Albert and Caroline shook their heads.

"So what did Rev. Alden need?" Caroline asked as she collected the dishes.

"Well he's going to be out of town next week and couldn't get Rev. Little to fill in for him so he asked if I could do the sermon." Charles explained.

"Oh well he looked bothered is all, is everything alright?" She inquired in her caring way.

"He mentioned he had reservations about Miss O'Shea leading the children's choir this year."

This brought both Caroline and Albert's heads up.

"Why ever not?" His wife asked in confusion.

"Well he said he wasn't sure of just what her intentions are for being here or her background." Charles told them.

Albert spoke up, "She's a friend of the Oleson family and is stopping through on request of her passed father. I don't know how questionable that could be."

"She speaks well and has good manners. She's wonderful with the children. I don't understand what the Reverend could be thinking of." Caroline shrugged.

Charles sighed, "Well he said there might be some connection to Nels and New Orleans. He said he has been unable to verify her story. To be honest, I don't know what's set him off in the first place."

"Yes it's unlike him to be suspicious of anyone." Caroline agreed.

Albert had been frowning and looking off into the distance, "I think he's just getting a little senile…"

For the second time his mother was left flabbergasted, "Albert!"

"We've taught you to respect your elders Albert now I'll have none of that." Lectured his father.

"If you haven't noticed Pa, I'm a grown man and I'm a doctor. Diagnosis is my business. I also think I have the right to an opinion." Stated Albert directly. "I'll also be asking Miss O'Shea to the dance and you can tell Rev. Alden I'll investigate for him to see if she's friend or foe."

Their son's declaration left them both quiet. Reverend Alden was one of the most accepting souls to walk the earth so his reservations about O'Shea were surprising.

His notion of her being connected to New Orleans was in reference to a little under two years ago when Nels made a trip to 'The Crescent City' to secure some money left to him by his well to do cousin. The Oleson family was in dire need of the funds with Willie in medical school in Chicago. Nels himself admitted he lost the money there gambling. Not long after he died, complaining of chest pains. If the Reverend was worried that Miss O'Shea had some connection to the gambling and questionable affairs that surround it, then he might be worried about her presence in the community. But surely it couldn't be the case and that was what Charles had tried to assure him of.

A lone horseman came up the drive at a trot and Charles remarked to his son, "Albert, there will be no reason to worry about Rev. Alden. I'm sure it will pass."

The young doctor barely heard him as he watched his friend Andrew Garvey ride up to the yard and dismount. His new mustache had come in darker than the hair on his head and set on his face very prominently.

"Hello Andrew!" Caroline called to him as he walked up to the house, spurs ringing. "Where's Rachel?"

Taking off his hat Andy said, "Not feeling well Ma'am. Just needs some sleep."

"We'll make it quick so you can get back to her." Charles shook his hand.

"Do you need me to come out?" Albert asked standing.

Andy shook his head, "Just tired she reckons."

"Would you care for some pie Andrew?" Caroline went to the door to fetch it.

"No thanks Ma'am, just ate."

Caroline nodded, "Then I'll go clean up and leave you men to it."

Charles motioned at another chair on the porch for Andy and sat in one himself. Albert remained standing but leaned against the side of the house beside his father.

He had planned to be here when Andy said Charles had wanted to meet with him about a few things. The plans to buy the _Nocturne_ most likely to be one of them. Albert had it all worked out and just needed Andy to play his part to keep everything how it was. That was how Albert liked it.

The two civil servants spoke about a few other things, Albert throwing in his two cents when asked. Then finally Charles leaned back, lighting his pipe.

"So did you ever get to talk to Mr. Murdock about who to ask about buying out that saloon?" Charles asked easily.

Albert flinched, he hated it when people called it a common saloon. They had obviously not been inside. For sure his father had not.

Andy glanced at Albert briefly.

"Yes sir, he said it was a company and he didn't know any name in particular. But if you just wrote a letter of intent and offer, he'd more than happy to pass it on to an office address in Chicago for you."

Perfect. Andy had listened very closely and presented it just as Albert had coached him to.

Mr. Ingalls' eyebrows knitted together in disappointment.

"The man doesn't even know who he works for? Someone had to hire him." He said slowly. Albert could see the wheels in his mind turning.

"Sometimes these companies really don't have a single owner Pa. They have investors and boards and such. I'd try the letter first." Albert tried to direct the subject back onto a safe path.

"Yes fine fine. I will. Either way it sounds like it's going to be a while until we get that building." Sighed the Mayor and he puffed on his pipe for a while then moved onto other topics.

It had gone well enough for Albert. Now he just had to make sure the rest of his plan was set just in case his father decided to be stubborn about this.

 **Note: I love writing for Albert, he's just so interesting and human.**


	14. Chapter 14 Understanding

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

October was making itself well manifest in the explosion of colors that flourished on the hillsides of the country surrounding Walnut Grove. Reds, pinks and oranges were at their most vibrant now, reflecting in the rivers and ponds and tinting the woods as the light passed through the leaves.

The trees opened to the playing field just outside of town. Tall prairie grasses had been cleared in the outfield and the dirt diamond readied for the game that was about to start. A large crowd was growing as wagons and those on foot were still arriving. Children scurried about rolling hoops and chasing each other in the open field. Venders touted as they sold both home and visitor's flags to cheer on the teams. The smell of fresh baked goods filled the air as people strolled, looking at the different refreshments and some began to fill the wooden stands.

Wiping her hands on her apron, Laura reached for the coins a woman was handing to her.

"Thank you very much, enjoy the game!" Laura said as the lady placed the fresh apple fritters in her basket and moved on. Laura put the coins in her money pouch which was filling quite nicely she noted with satisfaction.

Suddenly two arms circled her waist and lifted her from the ground.

"Manly!" She protested as he swung her around playfully. "Put me down you big kid!"

Almanzo did so, still chuckling with a bright grin.

"There are customers watching." She tried to look angry and swatted at him.

He wore a red Walnut Grove team shirt that had seen better days considering all of the sliding he managed to get in in the few games they played every year. This year he was pitching so at least he wouldn't be rolling around in the outfield.

"So it's going pretty good then huh?" He asked as she began to fuss over the shirt, tucking it in. "Beth, it's not going to stay tucked in…"

"Yes everything is going great. In fact it's a good thing I woke up and baked that extra batch of fritters cause I'm almost out and the game hasn't even started!" Laura ignored him and finished rearranging the uniform.

He smiled, "I know, you said it would be a good day to make some extra money. You're getting a nose for opportunity, like Harriet."

Laura's face fell and she scowled at him, "Don't say that Manly! Heaven forbid...Oh did Mr. James find you?"

"Yep. You're not the only one who's made money today. I sold Ollie today. $68." He looked proud of himself.

Laura sighed, disappointment obvious in her face.

"What, you think I should have held out for more?" Almanzo voiced what she didn't.

"He was one our best! He could have easily gone for twice that much!" His wife began to tidy up her table. Turning her pies to their best sides and lining up the blueberry muffins in exact rows.

Rather than debate it with her, Almanzo tried another subject.

"Well, how about this, one of the other team members from Red Falls knows a man who buys horses for a stagecoach company and they're looking to talk contracts."

Eyes widening, Laura thought about the possibility. "Manly that would be wonderful!"

"Well we haven't gotten it yet. He said he'd give me the information after the game."

"You'd better pitch him a good ball!" She ordered him with a mischievous smile.

"Do what now?" Charles came over. "Are you two fix'n the game?"

Her father was the umpire for the game and he walked up with a sleeping little Charles in his arms.

"We're just joking Pa." Laura giggled.

"I know. Where's your Ma, I gotta get going with this game!"

"Right here." Caroline walked up behind them. "Sorry, Carrie was trying to get her hair just so."

Charles handed the sleeping baby over to her carefully. "You women folk and your hair. Fuss all morning about it only to plant a hat in it or cover it with a bonnet." He grumbled.

"We'd better get over there." Almanzo kissed Laura quickly and headed over to his gathering red-shirted team.

The team had grown over the years and there were plenty of eager players on the bench to be switched in. Albert Ingalls was first baseman and James waited on the bench. Almanzo pitched to Andy and Willie was in left field. Newer neighbors who had enthusiastically desired to play filled in the rest of the positions. The visiting team wore new white shirts with red lettering reading "Red Falls Reapers".

A coin was tossed and Walnut Grove batted first and the game was on.

In the stands, the attendees watched excitedly, calling out to their relations on the teams. There were a few Red Falls supporters who cheered loudly for their own.

The crowded seating left little choice for late comers. Hester Sue, Victoria and Elise had to look around a little before seeing space next to Isaiah Edwards near the visiting team fans. He waved them in when he saw them, little Rose sat on his knee. Elise slid in next to him with Hester Sue then Victoria.

"Mr. Edwards have you met Elise O'Shea yet?" Hester Sue asked.

Rose leaned over to give Elise a hug lovingly.

"Well I can say I've seen and heard her in church but we haven't been proper' introduced yet. Isaiah Edwards Miss O'Shea. Say, that sounds Irish-like isn't it?" He spoke with spry twang and a twinkle in his eye.

Taking his outstretched hand, Elise couldn't help but laugh, "It is. My grandparents were both from Ireland and came to America when my parents were young."

"Something about Minnesota attracts Irish like flies to fly paper." He concluded with a friendly wink.

Hester Sue shook her head at him as if he were hopeless, "Really Mr. Edwards. And now why aren't you out there catching?"

Looking defensive he retorted, "Well now, I've been set to young'un tend'n don'tcha see? Them fellers out there, they have it easy. Takes twice the speed and athleticism to keep up with this little will-o-the-wisp here Rosey Posey."

Rose beamed up at him, pinkish smudges on her face from the candied apple she had just devoured.

A crack attracted their attention and Lyle Goldman, one of the new potato farmers had hit a ball into the outfield and was running the line. They all cheered and he made it to second base with ease.

"That's a good sign there." Edwards leaned over to shout to Elise.

The next two Walnut Grove players struck out.

"Seems I spoke too soon." The gruff man mumbled deflated.

Rose turned and noticed and with her sticky fingers pushed at the corners of his mouth to help him find his smile again.

Andy stood to bat and hit a low ball fast into right field giving Goldman the chance to make it to third. Then Willie picked up the bat from the dust and waited for the pitch. There was a strike and the folks in the stands groaned then came back with louder cheering. The second ball failed to find the catcher's mitt when it popped off the wood of the bat heading down the left line high in the air. Lyle jogged home and Andy made it to third when the baseball went to second, keeping Oleson on first. The ball finally returned to the pitcher's mound.

The game went on fairly evenly on both sides. Around the 7th inning, Elise excused herself and went to get a drink of water. She saw Laura's stand and went over. Laura, who had been manning it the whole time waved to her.

"How's the game going?" Laura asked who wasn't able to see the scoreboard and so asked the passersby.

Adjusting her shawl, Elise said, "We're ahead by one at the moment. But it's their turn to bat."

Elise saw Caroline sitting in a chair nearby cooing at the baby. Next to her sat Carrie who kept her head down reading a letter of some sort. Caroline looked up and waved to her.

"Did you need anything Elise?" Laura asked.

"I was looking for some water."

"Water? Well we have the best apple cider in Minnesota and I insist you have a glass of it on the house." Mrs. Wilder began pouring it.

Baby Charles began to fuss and Caroline stood up and started walking away. "You want to go for a walk little one?"

Laura handed the glass to Elise and she took a sip. "Oh Laura, this is delicious! Thank you!"

Another customer was behind her waiting so she walked over to Carrie.

"Afternoon Miss Ingalls." Elise greeted her.

Carrie looked up at her and murmured her 'hello' and looked back down at the letter. She certainly knew how to dress. Having been to a few big cities, Elise decided Carrie would fit in perfectly on the streets in New York or Philadelphia even if she looked overdressed for a country town in rural Minnesota.

"Do you mind if I sit until your Ma gets back?" Elise asked politely.

Carrie looked to the empty chair as if she hadn't even known it was there, and shrugged.

Elise was happy to have a moment to get to talk to Carrie alone. Ever since she had gotten to Walnut Grove she felt she had gotten off on the wrong foot with the Ingalls girl. Not just to her but she had seen her repel others too, even some of her own family.

"Is Miss Oleson not coming?" Elise sat, still drinking at the cider.

Carrie folded the letter, averting her eyes, "She's your employer, you should know she isn't feeling well today and decided to stay home."

"Oh. Hester Sue didn't say anything and I didn't see Miss Oleson. I hope she feels better soon." Elise weathered the storm.

A cynical smile set Carrie's full lips, "I'm sure you do."

Elise waited for a moment, thinking on Carrie's bristling nature. Just a day before he died, Elise's father and she had encountered a severe faced man outside of their hotel. Her father had gone out of his way to say hello to the man who made no exception of civility to him either. The man complained of the lack of available taxis and her father offered him the one he had procured. The man never said thank you or even smiled at them. He just got in the cab and left. Elise asked her father why he had made such an effort for someone who obviously didn't appreciate it and she now remembered his words, 'People don't usually start out like that. Something's happened to them to make them lash out like a hurt animal. They're hurting inside somehow, if we can show them a bit of kindness, I believe it does get through to them.'

Taking a breath, Elise decided to try. "That is a lovely dress, is it taffeta?"

Sighing in irritation, Carrie finally looked to her, "Yes of course. Was there something you wanted Miss O'Shea?"

Elise realized that this would take more time and effort than she thought but she smiled back, "I have some ideas for the choir I thought I'd ask you about sometime."

"Whatever you have planned is fine. I am too busy to consult with I'm terribly sorry. Now if you'll excuse me." Carrie stood up and walked away.

Soon the game was coming to a close, and it took three men to drag Edwards off the field as he hollered at Charles, "Confound it he was safe! Open your eyes Charles!"

Nevertheless, Walnut Grove won by two runs.

As the players were congratulated by the rest of the town, Mayor Ingalls stood up on the topmost bench of a stand and shouted for everyone's attention. It took a ear splitting whistle from Isaiah to quiet down the celebration and they turned to the silver haired man.

"Thank you Isaiah…" Charles began.

"I'm still madder than a shook hornet at you Mr. Umpire." Edwards shouted back facetiously.

Ingalls ignored him and continued, "I wanted to thank everyone for their participation today. It's wonderful to see you all out here together as a community enjoying the weather and associating."

"And it don't hurt that we plum whooped Red Falls in the final game of the season!" Pipped up Edwards again earning a burst of laughter from the crowd.

Charles tried to suppress the smile that was pushing at his cheeks, "Now I wanted to remind everyone of the Harvest dance we'll be having in two weeks and we're considering having it at Kendall Garvey Hill. We wanted to make a nice dance floor and I'm willing to donate the lumber we just need some willing hands to do the work. Do we have any volunteers?"

A few people began to walk away disinterested, the rest just looked around at each other murmuring.

Charles' face fell slightly, "Come on now, with enough help we can get it done in a couple of days." He looked around the still hesitant citizens. "Willie Oleson? You'll be willing to get us started surely?"

Willie, who had fallen to the back talking to John Carter looked up at hearing his name. Others looked back at him expectantly. Shifting uncomfortably he cleared his throat, "Um, I'm sorry Mr. Ingalls, I've got obligations sir."

Not hiding his disappointment Charles frowned but nodded. "Anyone?"

He looked down to Albert who was talking with a grin to Miss O'Shea and obviously not about to volunteer.

"What if it snows early Mr. Mayor?" One man asked.

"Yes it might be too cold after all." Said another.

Charles sighed, "Well if that's how you all feel, we will probably have it at _Nancy's_ again as it has the biggest open room, it might be a tight fit but if that's what we want we'll make it work."

The crowd began to disperse chattering loudly. Someone closer to where Charles was climbing down said, "The _Nocturne_ has that big room could hold two Walnut Groves."

This caught his attention and he paused to think about the notion. Caroline walked up still holding the baby. "Come on Mr. Mayor. I'll buy you an apple fritter."

He smiled and kissed her cheek and they walked away from the diamond.

* * *

The next Monday morning Willie headed out to the livery stables. The sun had not yet risen to melt the frosted dew that quilted the surfaces of the town. Still, it was a mild fall for this time of year.

As he pulled on his gloves he reached the doors and a note had been skewered on a nail there.

Mr. Oleson,

Left early.

Miss O'Shea

He pulled it off and folded it, putting it in his shirt pocket under his jacket and went inside to get his tack for Shorty who usually stabled at the Oleson's private barn by the Mercantile. Willie would keep his riding gear at the livery in case he needed to work one of the horses there. He had actually gotten up early so he could have a look at Miss O'Shea's saddle and Titan's leg which seemed to be practically healed now.

They wouldn't need a wagon today so he saddled up his horse quickly and mounted. Shorty seemed dismayed at being left behind and eager to get going but Willie held him back to a trot until they got out of town. His mother had seen to it that there was an ordinance about the speed of horses in town.

Once out he let the reins loose and gave the thoroughbred a urging nudge. Shorty practically leaped straight into a run and they took off. The prairie blurred on either side of him and he bent over slightly to duck the wind. Off to one side he could see Kendall Garvey Hill and he swallowed as he tried to keep his mind from remembering. No, he never went there and he never would. That place was haunted to him.

The sun was just coming through the gorge of the Wedge Mountains, as they were referred to, and it's rays split down both sides of the canyon. He put his head down to shade his eyes letting his horse pick it's way up the road to where they had cleared the turn off for the river house. That was what Elise called it. Giving it a name, almost felt like giving the place hope for him. It had been a special place for his father and Willie felt that he would have wanted to see it revived.

Pulling up Shorty to a walk well before he would break the treeline to the river, he let the horse begin to cool down. Its breathing was heavy, sending white exhalation into the cold air. Steam even rose from its damp hide.

"Felt left behind by your big friend?" Willie patted Shorty's neck.

Faint notes floated through the trees as he came to the opening behind the house. The light voice danced from note to note quickly, the words foreign. He pulled up for a moment, listening. The emotion that ran with the notes was bright and happy.

Titan emerged from behind some bushes, roaming free as he waded in the river, his nose to the water. Willie sighed and allowed his antsy horse to move forward. He looked around, trying to figure out where Elise was, he could hear her and thought she must be inside but then realized her voice came from upwards. He looked up to see her sitting on a beam about halfway up the slope of the roof with a hammer, pulling at the rotten shingles.

A rush of concern made him slide off the horse looking around to figure out how she had even gotten up there.

She turned to toss an extracted shingle and almost dropped it on him.

"Oh!" She squeaked and lost her hold on it so it fell through the rafters into the house.

"Sorry I came up on you like that! I should have called and let you know I was here." He apologized quickly.

"No not at all I expected you of course I was just, concentrating. You said work from the top down so I thought I'd get an early start today." She looked like she was blushing but it was probably from the lingering cold despite the sun.

Tugging at the cuffs of his gloves nervously he said, "I meant me Miss O'Shea, I'd never forget it if you fell down from there."

She turned back from the next shingle she had started on. "Neither would I." She kept a straight face and held up a rope that, he could now see, was secured from the beam to her waist.

Exhaling, he smiled for a moment then turned to his saddle and removed it and the bridle. He let Shorty walk off to go see Titan in the river. Willie never worried that the horse would wonder off around Elise's.

"That was Italian wasn't it?" He asked as he took out some tools from the saddle bags.

"Yes, Scarlatti I think." Elise pulled at the next shingle in line.

Willie was still uneasy about her being up there, in fact he felt she shouldn't have to do any of the work but the one time he suggested she simply supervise, coming out only if she needed to, she informed him she enjoyed the work. Her shoulders as set as her determination.

"What does it mean?" He asked in conversation.

Elise dropped the rectangular wooden slat from her hand onto a modest pile on the ground. "'Over the Ganges the sun is already sparkling more brightly and dries every drop of the dawn, which weeps. With gilded ray it adorns each blade of grass, and the stars of the sky are painted in the field.'"

"It's beautiful. The song. I mean you sing it real nice." He finally saw she had put the ladder up on the opposite side of the house and he walked over.

It seemed he would never be able to stop being awkward around her.

Continuing to work she thanked him with a smile. "I sometimes do it without thinking so I'm sorry if it gets tiresome."

"Never. We don't get much answer for singing around here. I would think, with that nice a voice, you'd be, you know, doing it back in New York or something." Willie climbed up and began to inspect the roofing before he began to jerk at the decomposing and sparse deck boards.

"I did study in New York when I was younger, but I found that lifestyle didn't agree with me." She tried to explain simply. "Besides, where would I put Titan in a big city like that?"

He had to nod at that, half smiling at the thought. "I'll take one more look at his leg but I think it should be pretty much closed up."

Elise didn't say anything and he turned to see her sitting still looking down at the horse who was nipping at Shorty over a withering patch of grass near the banks.

Willie was almost going to apologize again for bringing it up but she spoke first, "Thank you for taking care of him. He's all I have right now."

"Nothing to thank Ma'am. It's my job."

She could be referring to the loss of her father. He had already spoken inappropriately and out of turn about that the other day. Telling her that it got better, but did it? He felt like he had only become numb to the loss of his own father, never quite coming to terms that he was gone.

"Mr. Oleson?" Her voice interrupted his thoughts. "You seem very able at healing. You make the ointment yourself. Do you study under Dr. Baker?"

Now it was he who paused but decided there was no reason to avoid the question, besides to shelter his already diminished ego. "No. I went to medical school."

"Really? So you are a doctor?"

He had his back to her but he could tell by the sound of her voice that she had turned to look at him.

Letting out a short laugh he shook his head, "No. This town has a whole mess of doctors. They needed a blacksmith."

"Why? ...If I could ask."

By now he felt he should have put this behind him but it still brought a fresh sense of failure when he was forced to talk about it.

"Well, I didn't pass an important exit exam and couldn't pay my tuition in the end." He started to kick at a particularly ornery plank of wood.

"Oh. They wouldn't let you try again?"

Willie grunted as he finally dislodged it and dropped it over the edge carefully.

"I'm still in debt to pay for what schooling I did get. Because of how badly I did on the test I'm disqualified to get any sort of scholarship. Besides, I think that lifestyle wouldn't agree with me. Fancy suits and buggies and all." He pushed a low smile and turned to her. She was still looking at him with those mesmeric eyes, undeterred by his attempt to joke his way out of the subject.

"If you had the money, would you go back?" Elise picked at a wiggly nail on a rafter near her.

Sighing heavily he shrugged. "A thousand dollars doesn't just fall out of the sky. Something I wished my Pa had realized before he rouletted it away in New Orleans a month before graduation."

He didn't mean for the bitterness to shadow his words. Talking this much on the subject, he was finding it hard to confine his emotions and speak on it factually.

He thought he heard her whisper something then she asked a truly odd question, "When was this Mr. Oleson…?"

"Spring of last year…" He was going to ask why she wanted to know but something caught his attention and he left off. Elise noticed his sudden quiet and she looked over.

Titan and Shorty both stood with their heads high and ears perked at the road from the woods. Soon the jingle of a harness could be heard and a black buggy with a white horse rumbled out beside the house below them.

Albert pulled up the reins as the horses all nickered to each other. He set the break and hopped down, looking around.

"Up here doctor!" Elise called.

Albert tipped his head back, holding his black hat on.

"Oh." He said at first, a little surprised. "Are you up there all by yourself? Willie can't manage to do this?"

A loud crash made them both jump. Having freed multiple boards, Willie kicked them off in irritation.

Gripping the beam she sat on, Elise sighed, "It was my idea to help and Mr. Oleson has already tried to talk me out of it with no luck."

Looking unconvinced Albert folded his arms, "Well I don't suppose now would be a good time to give me a tour. I was out this way and thought I'd drop by to see your new address."

He chuckled as he surveyed the house. "Got your work cut out for you on this one Willie boy!"

"It'll get done." Was all Willie said, sending another board banging to the ground.

"I don't' suppose you could come down Elise?" Asked Albert.

She laughed and shook her head. "I've tied myself to the roof and if I come down I might not get the nerve to get back up."

"Well this wasn't just a house call. I wanted to ask you something. I wanted to know if you'd go with me to the dance next week?"

A sharp crack was followed by a low gripe and Elise turned again to Willie who was shaking his hand as if he had hurt it somehow.

"Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

Grumbling he nodded.

Albert rolled his eyes and waited.

Remembering his question she turned back to him, putting her wrist to her forehead to hold her hair back that had escaped her pins. "Oh, I hadn't thought...well. Yes thank you doctor."

"Well it's only with the condition that you call me Albert." He raised an eyebrow.

With a smile she nodded, "Alright Albert. Thank you."

Albert grinned back and with a hop in his step he went back over to his buggy. "Great! I've gotta get back into town but I'll be seeing you around. By the way, what's your favorite flowers?"

Elise thought and shrugged, "I really...I like most any flowers."

"Ok! Now don't go falling off a roof before the dance ya hear?" Albert guided his mare around and waved as he headed back into the trees.

Willie worked quietly mostly for the rest of their time. Mostly to listen to Elise's soft singing.


	15. Chapter 15 The Pipe

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Charles Ingalls closed the door to the little upstairs room he used for his office. He was over a Chinese Laundry in New Town and the noise and soapy smells constantly floated up from below.

It was the first order of business today to track down this mystery company that owned the _Nocturne_. Charles had thought about it and even went over to the _Nocturne_ and spoke to the manager, Mr. Murdock about the possibility of holding the dance at their facility. He had barely gotten the words out when Mr. Murdock began shaking his head solidly. Murdock said he was told that only company planned events were to be held there. There was no budging him and his complete lack of cooperation had frustrated Ingalls immensely.

Now he sat down and took the phone box and wound it up aggressively.

"Hello Mrs. Foster? Yes I'd like to get through to the Chicago operator. Thank you." He spoke into the receiver.

A distant female voice answered, "Chicago City Operator how may I direct your call?"

"Hello yes, I'm trying to be connected to a company there?"

"What is the company's name please." The voice asked.

He hesitated, "I'm not sure, try ' _Nocturne'_ or something like that."

Moments later she returned, "I'm sorry sir we have no registered line for that company."

Charles was surprised and stuttered, "No registered….what does that mean?"

"We have no party registered with the phone company under that name sir." She responded patiently.

Confused he thanked her glumly and hung up. Chicago was where Murdock said he would send the letter. He disliked the feeling of being hustled but decided against going back to give that manager a piece of his mind. No, he would be going into Mankato in a couple of weeks and he would visit the title office. They would have the records for any business that operated in Minnesota.

He stood, still heated about the complications of this matter and turned to watch the street outside.

The dance would have to be held at _Nancy's_ as usual. Perhaps they could use the street area in front to make more room. With a deep sigh, he picked up the phone again.

"Mrs. Foster, yes, put me through to Mrs. Oleson at the _Mercantile_ please."

* * *

Leaning into the mirror, Nancy pulled at the last ringlet, setting it just so over her shoulder. The oval shaped silk hat hoisted a bouquet of flowers that were tied down with a chin ribbon.

A pinched voice sounded from the earpiece of her phone that sat on the vanity in front of her.

"What?" She picked it up. "Of course I'm listening to you Carrie. No, I'm going over there now so I can't talk. Wish me luck!"

Hanging the phone up, Nancy admired herself in the mirror for a moment more. The royal blue town dress over-skirt swooped in front and came up on her bustle in a big bow. A high neck with a frilly cravat gave her an air of sophisticated elegance. It was exactly what she was going for. She picked up a cut crystal perfume bottle and misted herself then giddily hurried down stairs. The phone rang again up in her room but she ignored it.

Down in the dinning room she headed straight for the kitchen doors, walking in front of customers and failing to heed anyone saying 'hello' to her.

She waltzed into the large kitchen looking around. Hester Sue was serving up a plate of pan fried steak, potatoes and green beans. Elise was taking macaroons off of the baking sheet to cool on the counter top and Nancy smiled and stepped over to her.

"I'll need about a dozen of those. They aren't burnt are they?" She poked one, making a hole in it. "Ow!"

"They're still hot Miss Oleson." Elise watched her prod at each cookie, making them unfit to serve to the customers. "There's cooled ones over there."

"Well? Put them in a basket for me and hurry." Nancy said shortly.

Hester Sue nodded to Elise, a frown deepening on her lips.

Elise prepared the basket which was snatched up by Nancy who spun on her heel and left.

It was difficult to hurry in a dress like that. It was heavy and restrictive about her hips with the bustle frame underneath. Still, she knew she looked exceptional and she loved it when heads turned as she passed.

She worked her way over to the side of the post office and stopped in front of the door there. A sign suspended from the overhang said: A. Ingalls MD and T. Ferrell MD. She adjusted her layers one last time then opened the door and entered.

Nancy had seen Albert come into the office from her bedroom window. That was one of the reasons she was in a hurry. From past experience, it was quite difficult to catch him.

Dr. Ferrell sat at the little desk and had turned around to see who had come in.

"Oh hello Nancy!" He said rather loudly.

There was a shuffle in the back behind the curtain.

"What can I do for you today?" Tim asked smoothly.

"I'm looking for Albert, I saw him come in just a minute ago." Stated the girl.

A quiet groan sounded from the back room.

"Patient." Tim poised the excuse quickly. But he stood up and put his head through the curtain. Nancy couldn't quite hear what was being said but after a moment Tim turned around smiling again.

"He'll just be a minute. Would you sit down?"

She did and waited, the basket on her knees. Waiting was something she detested. But she would do it for Albert.

Eventually he came out of the back room, holding his hands up in the air in front of him, "Oh hi Nancy. Just lancing some boils. Contagious boils. What can I do for you?"

Cringing at the thought, Nancy swallowed, "Um yes can I talk to you alone?"

Tim was up and opening the door, a goofy smile on his face.

"Thanks a bunch Tim." Said Albert sarcastically and dropped his hands to his sides.

Tim saluted him and shut the door.

Sulking he turned back to Nancy who stood, handing the basket over to him. "I made these for you Albert." She batted her eyes at him.

"Um, great, they do smell good. Thanks Nancy. Well I'd better be getting back to my patient. Poison ivy you know."

"I thought it was boils?" She asked innocently.

"Oh yeah, boils." He wasn't even trying now. He sat the basket over on the desk carelessly.

"Well there was one more thing. I wanted to invite you to go to the Harvest Festival Dance with me." Her eyes gleamed and she clasped her hands in excitement.

Albert paused, then, with a look of relief he sighed, "Oh gee. That's really nice of you Nancy."

She grinned ear to ear.

"But I um, I've already asked someone. I mean, I thought you'd have already have an escort." He made his excuses.

Nancy's face was blank for a few seconds, then it began to mold into her natural glower.

"Who?" She demanded.

Albert ran his fingers through his hair, "Well I asked Elise O'Shea. I thought, you know, her being new, no one would ask her yet. I was trying to be a good friend."

"Couldn't you just…tell her you've changed your..." Nancy was interrupted by Albert.

"Nope that wouldn't be gentleman-like would it? Well there's always next time and of course it's always nice to see you down at the _Nocturne_." He ushered her to the door and opened it.

He gave her a gentle push out onto the porch and shut the door, or tried. The train of her dress got caught and he had to direct it out with his foot.

"Thanks again for the cookies. Bye Nancy!" The door closed.

After standing there for a moment, Nancy gathered her skirts and began stomping back to the restaurant. Looking back over her shoulder she almost ran into Willie who was going towards the doctor's office.

"Whoa sorry sis…" He started but she pushed by him fuming.

This wasn't completely out of character for his sister so he just shrugged and continued to the door and went in the office.

Once inside he heard Albert's voice call from the back. "Is that you Nancy? Look I told you…"

Willie pushed through the curtain and saw Albert, alone, sitting at the back desk with his feet up on the table, tipped back in the chair. With a cookie half in his mouth, Albert smiled in relief when he saw it was Willie.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you were Nancy." He took another bite.

"Feet off the compounding table Albert." Ordered Willie flatly.

"Right." Albert did so and the chair returned to all four legs on the ground.

"Hey Albert I need to get over the the smiths so if you could tell me what you wanted…" Willie folded his arms and leaned back on the frame of the curtained doorway.

Albert stood, brushing crumbs off of his vested front. "Yes, it was just business. Look I met this fellow down at the _Nocturne_ and he's a tax expert right? Well to make it short, he said we could get taxed less there if we have just one person's name as the owner."

"So buy me out. That's what I've been wanting you to do Albert." Willie shrugged.

"I will I will, I mean I plan on it. But I want you to be sure…"

"I'm sure."

"Well, here's the deal, I'll technically own the majority of stock, basically. But I need you to be named as founder and traditionally owner. The stock I'll make 51% in your name temporarily. I can't do it apparently because of my professional medical license. It's the only way it'll work Willie." Albert reasoned, grabbing another cookie from a basket.

"Why don't you bring in Tim or Andy? I'm just not interested. I never was."

"It was you who fronted most of the money Willie. I don't trust anyone else like I trust you. We have always helped each other. I've never backed out have I?" Albert ended very seriously.

Willie knew exactly what he was referring to and he had to look away.

"I should have just told them the truth." Willie said.

"You know it's better this way. It was easier for them to blame me to Willie. They've put it behind them. Why bring it up and reopen that pain for them? I know you felt bad about it but don't be selfish just to ease some guilt you haven't gotten past yet. It'll be ok. It's for the best." Albert spoke, his words pouring out. "It's easier for my family and for Andy's I promise."

Willie kept quiet. He could still remember waking up those years ago to his father shouting that the blind school was burning down. Sleepily he had gone down the stairs where his mother held Nellie in their nightgowns and grabbed him, pulling him close also. It was one of the only times he could remember her crying for someone else.

Days later it was told the cause was a pipe that was found in the basement. The feeling of horror struck him as he remembered taking the pipe from Mr. Potts when he wasn't looking. Finding Albert and Clay Mayes, he had tried to get them to try it with him but they had 'chickened out' so he went down into the basement so his mother or father wouldn't find him. He could still recall the sticky taste of the cheap tobacco and feeling like it was going to turn his stomach. Disgusted he had tossed it carelessly on his way back up the stairs, only hearing a clanking sound that now echoed every time he thought of it. When he had closed the door the the basement, Albert and Clay had seen him come out green faced and without the pipe.

He had been miserable and scared knowing it was his fault that the Kendalls had lost their baby. That Andy had lost his mother. He was so young it seemed like the end of the world. It was murder and you would hang for murder. He held it in for days until he couldn't any longer, but the only person he could bring himself to speak to had been Albert. He told him everything, feeling somewhat relieved. Albert, only a boy himself of course told him not to worry, that he would take the blame. Willie could still remember being stupified that Albert would do such a thing for him. Albert told him that he was just an adopted boy after all and there was no reason Willie should lose his life for this mistake. Desperate to wash his hands of it, Willie agreed to never tell anyone what had happened. True to his word Albert had taken the blame and the brunt of the repercussions while Willie had watched.

As the years passed and the dust had settled, Willie still had nightmares and guilt eating at him and he would tell Albert he wanted to just tell them. It would ease his conscience. Albert would tell him to leave it be, that they had found closure and that his confession would only cause them more heartache not to mention Willie's own parents. So he had never said anything. Even to this day he felt in a sort of debt to the Ingalls' and Garvey's. Perhaps it was why he backed off when Rachel left him for Andy. Maybe it was one of the reasons he had helped Albert through medical school so much after Michelle died. Albert needed him. Willie did most of his research papers and covered for him in class and for hospital assignments when Albert would be home nursing a hangover.

After they had both returned home, Albert as a doctor and he as a disgrace, his father Nels had died months after. Willie had given Albert all the money he had in the world, two hundred dollars, to start this business on the side. Albert promised Willie it would get the Oleson's out of debt which they had incurred from Willie's tuition. Without any profession, and grieving for his father's death, he had agreed. As promised, the return from the _Nocturne_ kept them going until Willie learned to smith from Mr. Carter. Since then, he had been trying to get Albert to release him from their partnership only to be politely refused or detoured. Willie had quit taking the monthly income, telling Albert to do whatever he wanted with it. The income from his blacksmithing was modest at best but he felt it was more appropriate by comparison.

"Do what you want Albert? Do you need me to sign something?" Willie said, his eyes falling to the table again. A stack of small envelopes sat there, one opened next to a glass of water.

Albert followed his line of sight. "No, no I don't think so. I'll let you know." He said and he walked over to the table picking up the packets and returned them quickly to the locking cabinet.

"My shoulder's acting up again. You remember that football game at the University? That game winning catch came with a price I'll tell you." Albert explained lightheartedly, shifting his shoulder.

"Careful with that stuff Albert." Willie warned.

"Relax Willie, I'm a doctor remember." The dark haired man said defensively.

"I'm going." Said Willie and he didn't wait for any response.

He hurried over to the blacksmiths, took off his hat and peeled off his coat. Mr. Carter was around somewhere as Willie could see a wheel hub ring heating in the forge. He grabbed a full leather apron and tied it tightly around his waist. Rolling up his sleeves, Willie checked the circular heavy piece of metal then went to collect his projects from the day before.

Hours went by and Willie worked solidly.

The thought of Albert taking his own medication prescription shouldn't bother him so much but he remembered when his friend had a problem with morphine before medical school and it made him uneasy. Albert had some issues with drinking now and it seemed to have gotten worse as time had gone on since Michelle died. Albert hadn't had the easiest life. It had been full of hardships and trials that would be challenging for anyone; people often dampened their sorrows. Willie just hoped Albert would come out of it.

"Willie?"

He turned to see Carrie stepping up to the shop.

"Hi." He said as he picked up a cracked cauldron he was to mend that day.

She had all her schoolbooks so she must have just finished teaching for the day.

"How's that stove holding up?" He asked as he inspected the gap in the iron.

Carrie smiled faintly, "Oh wonderful, I guess it was just that one joint that you fixed. No smoke now. Thank you."

Willie nodded, "Good."

It was quiet for a moment he looked up to see if she was even still there. She was, blinking awkwardly at him then she said, "Um I was wondering what you were...well what your plans were for the dance?"

Just her mentioning the dance made him scowl, then he realized what she was getting at. Even though Carrie spent a lot of time around his bold sister, he knew she wouldn't come out and ask him to go with her. It was still considered inappropriate for women to invite men. He could tell she was hinting for him to do so.

Not that he didn't like Carrie, she was smart and capable and pretty. But he had never thought of her like that. She had always been Albert and Laura's kid sister. His repulsion of the dance had more to do with who else would be there.

"Oh yeah, I don't know, I might have to go get a load of merchandise for my Ma from Sleepy Eye Carrie. I don't know if I'll even be around for it." He lied. He wanted to make an excuse that would let her down gently. Of course it wasn't a completely horrible idea, and he began to think of what he had to do to make it a reality.

He could see her shoulders drop with her shy smile. "I see. I was just...wondering. I'll be seeing you." She clutched her books and turned to go.

Willie felt almost cruel and took a step after her. "Hey Carrie, you should go though. I bet it'll be really fun."

Carrie only turned her head slightly and nodded but crossed the street quickly and turned the corner to go down Oleson Blvd.

"Good one Willie." Willie said to himself.

"Good one what?" John Carter startled him from behind.

"Oh nothing just...nothing." Shrugged Willie walking back further into the shop to look for the tools he needed.

"Don't mean to pry but it seems that little lady was want'n you to ask her to the dance next week." The head smith took a large rod to adjust a glowing rim in the forge coals.

Willie tried to act oblivious, "Oh? No I don't think so. Carrie, she's just a good friend John."

Carter gave him a sidelong glance with a knowing grin, "Well I think you should think on it Willie. She's a fine woman and she's got a glint in her eye for you. I've seen it before."

"She definitely deserves better than me." Willie said decidedly, conveying that he considered the matter closed by walking over to the far side of the shop to work.

 **Notes: Here is another deviation from the story line, well somewhat. I had Willie be the one who took the pipe initially. Hopefully, if my future self gets this right, I'll explain a bit more later. Relay writing.**


	16. Chapter 16 Peachcobbler

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Elise hurried to cross the bridge on Main Street before an oversized wagon full of rubbish would make her wait as it slowly crept by. One of these days she was going to build a foot bridge herself if necessary. She held the blanket-like shawl around her as she headed towards the Post Office.

She took a deep breath and looked back at _Nancy's_ restaurant, glad for every step she took away from it. Ever since she moved there and worked there, she would hardly see hide nor hare of it's namesake. But yesterday afternoon it seemed Nancy had hounded her every waking hour about the most extraordinarily menial things. From polishing doorknobs to sifting fifty pound bags of flour for nonexistent weevil she would come up with different tasks and give them in less than civil commands. Today Elise had just finished making the beds when Nancy came in to tell her she needed to 'air' the sheets for half an hour and then replace them. Elise had come so close to telling her to do it herself but then thought of leaving Hester Sue to the lunacy and held her tongue. She just hoped it was just a passing temperament.

But now she was free for a time and had waited all day to check for a letter. It was Friday and no mail would come until Monday when the next train arrived. Elise would have to hurry if she wanted to get there before Mrs. Foster closed.

As she neared to the two story white building, Dr. Baker was just coming down the steps and smiled as he came up to her.

"Good evening Miss Elise."

"Doctor Baker! You haven't come in for peach cobbler in days. Where have you been keeping yourself?" Elise paused as he took off his hat.

"Well that's the thing when you get old and retired like me. You spend far too much time at the fishing hole. Landsakes I have little enough to show for it though." He said with a bit of salt.

Elise glanced up at the Post Office window to see that the shutters were still open.

"Well you should come around the cabin. Mr. Oleson says it's the best spot in Walnut Grove for fishing." She said warmly, intent to keep her feet moving.

He turned to walk with her and asked with an amused smile, "Are you still calling Willie 'Mr. Oleson'?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Yes, it is his name isn't it?"

Dr. Baker accepted the position she was obviously comfortable with, then decided to change the subject.

"So are you attending the dance next week then?"

She smiled, "Yes, looking forward to it. Albert Ingalls invited me to go with him."

Now Dr. Baker's face spread with genuine surprise. "With Albert?"

His normal good humored sarcasm nowhere to be seen.

"Yes he asked me….Well, I'm sorry Doctor I have to get to the Post Office before it closes. Goodbye."

"I'll be around for that cobbler!" He called after her.

She waved and hurried up the stairs as Mrs. Foster was at the window.

"Oh, Miss O'Shea how are you?" The friendly woman asked her brightly.

"Fine thanks Mrs. Foster. You're trying to close up, I'm sorry to keep bothering you but is there anything for me today?" Elise asked hopefully.

Mrs. Foster began shaking her head apologetically before Elise could finish. "I'm sorry, nothing."

Fronting her best smile Elise nodded and thanked her and began to walk slowly back to the restaurant.

Dr. Baker on the other hand had marched straight over to the blacksmiths with determination set in his step.

John Carter was cleaning up and setting his tools in their places with care, preparing to close up for the day.

Seeing the old doctor walk over to him he paused, straightening as Hiram stepped up to him.

"Hello Doc, what's going on?" He asked curiously.

"Looking for Willie John." Hiram said curtly.

Motioning with his head towards the livery John said, "He's in the barn seeing to the livestock. Everything ok?"

"Oh fine fine thanks John." Dr. Baker waved dismissively and headed over to the generous barn.

There were stalls lining the walls and a row down the middle, more than half filled with townsfolk and visitors' horses.

Not seeing Willie right off, Hiram stalked along the bays looking for him.

"Willie!?" He called.

After a brief moment came the reply, "Doc? Over here." Willie's head popped up on the opposite side of the barn and he waved.

Snorting, Dr. Baker strode over to where Willie was hanging a grain bag on a dun.

"Is anything wrong…" Willie began, looking at him concerned.

But Hiram put his arm to the frame of the stall door and interrupted him. "Of all the wool headed, fool things to do."

Blinking, Willie looked like he was trying to process the severe scolding just dealt him.

"What?" He asked warily.

"Are you really going to let Albert take that girl to the dance?" Demanded Baker.

Willie didn't reply at first, still befuddled. Then his protective, bland attitude kicked in and he turned back to check the strap of the sack. "I really don't see how it's any of my business, and for that matter, yours either, what Miss O'Shea does Doc."

Sighing dejectedly, the old doctor hung his head, "Miss O'Shea...You know she calls you Mr. Oleson?"

With blatant sarcasm Willie uttered, "No I wasn't aware of that."

"Why didn't you ask her yourself?" Questioned Hiram.

Willie looked at him over his shoulder, studying him with mounting irritation. "Why would I do that?"

"Cause you like the girl Willie." Dr. Baker informed him with a gentler tone.

"Is that your professional opinion?" Willie snapped and slid by him, going to the next stall.

Baker closed the door behind them and tailed him.

"That's the problem with exceptionally pretty girls, they draw every clod of a man in miles and scare the daylights out of the good ones." The old doctor mumbled more to himself.

As Willie dumped a bucket of water into a trough, drawing a team of wagon horses he almost broke a smile, "Did you just call Albert a clod?"

"If the shoe fits." Baker affirmed without shame. "Of course that would be between you and me."

Willie stood up, shaking his head. "Look Doc, I appreciate your, whatever it is you're trying to do, I think. But I don't care really. If she is interested in Albert it's fine with me. I hope they're happy together."

Hiram didn't believe him for one second and pushed his point firmly, "Willie, don't let this go by like you have other things in the past. Don't settle anymore."

"Who's settling? I told you I'm not worried what she does and if I need to prove it to you, I asked Carrie Ingalls to the dance anyhow. See? Miss O'Shea is just an acquaintance to me." Willie dove headlong into the inaccurate tale.

This seemed to fend off the direct assault of Dr. Baker's ridiculous, provoking assumptions and the old man looked at him in consideration.

"Carrie?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah." Willie tried to think his way out of this. He wanted to avoid the dance at all costs but could he back out of it now? "Well, I mean, I'm going to. She was wondering if I was going and…"

Baker's face was skeptical now. "Carrie's a fine girl." He turned as if backing down. "Well I'm glad for you then Willie." He sighed tiredly.

"Doc, it's just a dance." Came Willie's mellow rationalization.

"Right." Hiram surrendered and started for the exit, clasping his hands behind his back. "Good evening Mr. Oleson."

The stampede of children funneled out the door and down of the path that led from the schoolhouse. The week had flown by as everyone was excited for the Fall Harvest Festival the next day.

Grace and Jenny bubbled about their excitement. They had been recruited to help decorate around the 'Point' as some called it where Oleson Boulevard and Main Street met by the church. There was going to be a bazaar before the dance that the girls were to help Laura set up for as well. The giggles intensified as they speculated about whom would be there and whom they would like to ask them to dance.

Stopping to discuss their plans they turned to see Elise walking towards the school with a few books in her arms. They spoke for a few minutes with her, the girls excitedly talking about the festival before they had to hurry home to tend to their chores.

After they had departed, Elise went into the new schoolhouse. It was located on the outskirts of the city proper and a new play yard had been built complete with a small field for baseball and football games.

Elise entered into one of the school rooms. It's high ceilings made it feel much more spacious. There were three large blackboards lining the walls of the room, all cleaned neatly. At the head of the room, Carrie Ingalls sat behind multiple piles of papers stacked on her desk. Long-faced and intent she didn't notice Elise until she closed the door. Still when she saw her, Carrie didn't alter her attitude by much more than a sigh and returning her stare back to her papers.

Not to be put off by this, Elise walked up to her unoffended.

Carrie was obviously grading papers, but there were also books opened around. Pictures and drawings of different places and pieces of art, buildings and even language texts.

"Hello Miss Ingalls." Elise readied herself for another unpleasant conversation.

"Miss O'Shea. Can I help you?" Carrie's eyes still darted from paper to paper.

With no place to set her books on the table, she turned and sat them down on the desk behind her.

"Yes I was thinking of doing a few less known songs for the pageant and I thought I'd ask you if you thought they'd be well received or if I should stick to the hymn book?" Asked Elise as she flipped through the papers.

"Hester Sue never had to seek advice when she was leading the music." Carrie pointed out cooly.

"Actually, these are Hester Sue's books. She told me she never used some of her favorite songs because she didn't want to disturb what folks were comfortable with." Elise explained.

She got a quick glare from the teacher.

"That sounds like good advice. This is a very conventional town. Folks like how things are around here. So maybe seeking attention isn't appropriate in this situation." Carrie snipped and looked back to her papers.

Elise bit her lip at the indirect slight. She paused a moment to glance at the books again.

"Pompeii? Mayan pyramids? Is this research for lessons or interest?" She asked, sticking her neck out again.

Sighing yet again, Carrie brought her elbows up onto the table. "Yes I have a personal interest with historical and cultural places. I hope someday to see as many as I can."

Grateful for Carrie's lapse in in her tight-lipped attitude, Elise proverbially wedged her foot in the door.

"That would be incredible. Have you ever been…"

"No...I've never been lucky enough to make it anywhere of note Miss O'Shea. Only Dakota, Iowa and Ohio." There was bitterness in Carrie's voice.

"I doubt most of us will be lucky enough to see even one of those places. But some of that luck comes from determination. I find you a very determined person Miss Ingalls."

"Determination will not get me across a sea or through a foreign nation."

"I'm not so sure. Without it, surely Columbus would have never made it to the Americas or Shah Jahan finish the Taj Mahal." Elise drove her point with as much persuasion as she could. Carrie didn't answer, there was an honest thoughtfulness that had replaced the stout, repelling walls she always put up around her.

"Not that it wasn't challenging obviously, but most things that are worth it are." Elise said watching Carrie.

"Perhaps, but in my case it would take little less than a magical pair of golden wings to make it more than a dream." Carrie sounded like a person. A living, breathing girl that had wishes and feelings. Elise let it rest but her mind was already working at every angle. She was so excited at a formulating plan that she couldn't wait to put it into action.

"Well, I'll think on what you said about the pageant. I was hoping to start practices after school twice a week for less than an hour. Will that be convenient for you?" Asked Elise as she picked up her books. She had already decided that what Walnut Grove needed was something a little different, both in music for the pageant as well as perhaps a pair of wings for Carrie.

Finally Carrie spoke very softly, "That will be fine Miss O'Shea."

"Oh I was wondering if you wouldn't mind too much calling me Elise. I'd very much like to be friends. Could I call you Carrie?" Elise ventured easily.

Carrie's eyes wavered and she shrugged slightly, "I suppose…"

Elise bid her farewell and went out onto the street. She was surprised to see Albert sitting in his carriage with a grin on his face when he saw her.

She smiled back and stopped at the wheel of the buggy.

"Doct...Albert." She corrected herself when he gave her a teasing frown. "Carrie is inside. It looks like it could take her some time to finish her paperwork."

Turning he brought out a bouquet of cheery heleniums. "I was actually looking for you and was directed this way by Gracey."

Taken back, Elise slowly took the offered yellow-orange blooms.

"Thank you." She smelled them.

"And now, I was wondering if you were free to go for a drive? Maybe show me around this crumbling cabin that you're so dead set on fixing?"

"Why not?" She shrugged and he pulled her up to sit next to him. Snapping the whip over the mare's back they were off.


	17. Chapter 17 The Happenings at the Dance

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter's too long or short or should I keep going with this monster?**

Dusk had come and gone and so had the stands for the bazaar. Now there were kerosene lamps hanging from posts and the sweetheart tree that had grown like the town in the last few years. They lit the area around the restaurant which was decorated with dried corn stalks and gourd shells. It had been an exceptional year for the farmers around Walnut Grove and all were excited to celebrate it.

The band had been set up on the porch of _Nancy's_ place so the music could be enjoyed both inside and out. Everyone was dressed in their finest, even the children who had been permitted to stay. Punch and sweets had been set out in the mild autumn night, attracting the first comers as the band began to tune up together.

Of course Charles Ingalls played his fiddle as he did every year and at every dance. Almanzo stroked the strings of his guitar, limbering up his hand as it positioned the chords. Soon the ensemble quieted as Charles called for the group who had gathered to welcome them to the dance and admonish them to have a good time and eat all the food they possibly could. An applause went up and the music began, lively and cheerfully.

The crowd was small enough still to fit in the cleared dining room of the restaurant of _Nancy's_ but it was swelling quickly.

Among those who arrived were Carrie and Willie. He took her crocheted white shawl and hung it on a hook near the stairs. Her dress was fine indeed. Layered pink ruffles on her skirts pulled up to the victorian bustle at her lower back. Her arms were bare up to the short sleeves that were adorned with fabric rosettes which continued across the dropped neckline. A sprig of a yellow wildflower was pinned on the dress just below the collarbone with a silver bar fastener. She had a ribbon running through her hair which was pinned up high on her crown letting a single ringlet fall down onto her shoulder. Willie wore his regular pinstriped church shirt and the best jacket he had. He had tried to comb his hair as best he could, it seemed to do what it wanted anyway but he had gotten it pushed out of his eyes to the side. His mother had been nagging him to cut it, saying he looked like a sheepdog, but he hadn't gotten around to it.

There were many glances directed not just at Carrie but the fact that she and Willie had come together and people leaned into one another whispering. Some of Carrie's students came up to greet her, telling her how lovely she looked. Regally she thanked them while Willie began shaking hands and talking to Isaiah Edwards by the door.

"Where's your Ma this evening?" Isaiah asked.

"Playing bridge with Mrs. Foster and some other ladies at our house."

Grinning, Isaiah winked, "That's a shame. I was gonna ask her to dance."

Willie had finally made the decision to ride out to the Ingalls three days before the dance to see if Carrie had been asked yet. Even in the state he had been in, muddied from head to foot after stopping to help a neighbor heard his cows back into a muddy field with a broken fence, Caroline had kindly asked him in. Politely he waited on the porch to keep from making any further mess in the nice house. When a very surprised Carrie emerged he asked her right out if she still wanted to go that Saturday.

Now, despite Willie's discomfort, it helped to see her enjoy herself. It was something she didn't express very often.

Carrie saw Nancy who sat stiffly along the wall, grander dressed still in a pale green silk dress that was off the shoulder, and she hurried over to her. Nancy's frown deepened when she saw Carrie. She mostly nodded without speaking, avoiding eye contact with her friend. At this spurn, Carrie disengaged her obviously moping friend and backed away into her older sister Laura's waiting arms.

"Carrie! You look lovely!" Laura hugged Carrie who gently pushed her away.

"Don't crush my flower Laura." Scolded the younger sister.

Laura rolled her eyes but smiled warmly. She had accepted her little sister's uppityness as her way.

Almanzo came to stand by them and Laura looked at him in surprise.

"Who's playing the guitar?" She asked him.

"Oh James is covering for a bit while I ask the prettiest girl here to dance." He brushed her cheek with his thumb and whisked her away.

Carrie worked her way back to the entrance where she had left Willie. He was still there but had been joined by Albert who was wearing a deep grey suit with a black ribbon tie.

After looking Carrie over, Albert smirked, "Whose coronation is this anyway?"

His little sister pouted. "Very funny."

But Albert was already distracted, his eyes looking past her. She and Willie turned also to see Elise hurrying down the steps from the second floor holding her skirt so the hem cleared her feet. At the bottom step she slowed to a stop and cast her eyes around.

She was wearing her simple white fitted blouse and her best light blue skirt that had a wide waistband that rose to her ribs. Hair pinned back loosely, she had left a few long tendrils to fall from the braided bun at the back of her head.

Albert walked over to her, his hands behind his back. When she saw him, Elise smiled at him.

"Hi. Sorry, your mother needed to use my room to tend to Charles and I was…" She started to state her excuses but Albert brought a single pink orchid blossom out from behind him and offered it to her.

Admiring it she took it, "Wherever did you get it?"

"Had it brought in from New Orleans just for you." He beamed proudly.

The flower was exotic for this part of the country and time of year. Bringing the delicate bloom so far must have cost dear.

Pinning flowers had become somewhat of a tradition in Walnut Grove for couples on social occasions especially dances. Elise gingerly brought out a straight pin, a scant alternative to the pretty ornate clips that women normally used to fasten the flower to their dresses at the front of the shoulder. But the orchid stayed none the less and she took Albert's arm as they walked out the door to the merriment outside.

An hour passed as the tide of the towns people came and went, from dancing to visiting and enjoying the refreshments.

Willie felt his rigidity relaxing as he let go of his cares and resolved to accept things as they were. First, when he had seen Elise come down the stairs, he had to admit to himself that Dr. Baker was somewhat right, that he did indeed have some sort of feelings for her. But he had been so careful to ignore them and convince himself that nothing could and would come of it and he needed to just get past this fact. Now he danced with Carrie and it was plain as could be that she was a lovely and smart girl. How could he not see possibilities with her? Surely it could overcome the reservations that still lingered in the back of his mind and heart.

As the night waxed, most of the children had been taken home and the band was taking it's last break. Willie and Carrie went back inside for a cup of cider and to rest from dancing. She made sure to wave to Rachel who hung on Andy's arm but stole unbelieving glances at them. Carrie couldn't completely enjoy it however as Elise was the one with Albert and not Nancy.

Albert and Elise met them for the first time since the beginning of the dance, about to enter also. They followed each other inside and were met by Laura who asked Carrie to tend Rose momentarily while she took the baby back upstairs for a little while. Carrie hesitated. She was having such a good time she had wanted to be ready to dance again as soon as the music continued. Elise noticed her lack of eagerness and offered to watch the little girl. Rose looked tired also and would probably need extra attention.

Albert went to get cider for both his niece and Elise.

Happily Carrie was telling Willie fervently about Notre Dam and its history when Nancy stepped up to them. Nancy had been scarce for most of the evening and Carrie was startled at her sudden appearance.

With her normal flinty face she told Carrie she needed to speak with her. Seeing her friend so flustered made Carrie feel guilty and she went to appease her.

The two of them stepped into the kitchen and Nancy shooed a couple of stray children out. There were dishes to be cleaned in the sink and what was left of the goodies on trays waiting to be brought out when needed. Trays of sweet breads and berry jams lined up the counter spaces and more jugs of cider sat on the shelves.

Nancy squeezed with her elaborate gown in between the preparation table in the middle of the kitchen and the cooled stove.

"Carrie, I don't know how you can be having such a wonderful time when you know I'm just miserable!" Her words poured out uncensored.

Carrie knew that ever since Nancy had found out that Albert had not just asked someone else but a total stranger to the dance it had been a torment for her. Albert would not listen to reason when Carrie had gone to him to implore him to change his mind. Even though at that time she was upset herself that Willie said he would not be going. Her loyalty to her only friend bound her to hold disdain Elise O'Shea and she felt it her duty to reassure Nancy that Albert would soon come around.

Now it didn't seem that that was enough. Nancy had bought her new dress from Paris France and spent all afternoon getting herself just perfect to help Albert understand what a poor choice he had made. But it seemed to have no effect for him.

"Nancy, she's only here temporarily and Albert is smart enough to see she's not as refined as you. I think he really is just trying to be nice." Carrie said uncertainly.

"Nice? Giving her that orchid that would have looked absolutely exquisite with the shade of this gown? It hangs on her like a bell on a goat. It's a slap in the face Carrie and I need you to help me do something about it."

Carrie came around the table to put her arm around Nancy whose composure was close to collapsing.

"There there darling, we'll think of something. I think you just need to be patient." Assured Carrie optimistically.

With a short sniff Nancy looked at Carrie's pin. "Well at least you don't have much better than me. That smelly old prairie shrub my brother got you is atrocious isn't it?" She ended with a sort of giggle.

Carrie didn't laugh at first, looking to the yellow wood sorrel that was now drooping slightly. She snorted a little and grinned, "It isn't much finer than milkweed is it?"

It made Nancy snicker and say, "You mustn't be short with him Carrie, he's little more than a dirty cowhand at most times and doesn't know any better."

"I thought I smelled a specific fragrance when we were dancing. Dust and compost." Carrie poked at Nancy as they both could barely speak for laughing.

A little murmur brought their heads around to the open door of the kitchen which led outside. In the doorway, little Rose looked from out behind Elise's skirts, her eyes confused as she glared at her aunt.

Carrie shivered as she realized they must have overheard something of the conversation. She was instantly stricken in shame but Nancy had quite a different reaction.

"Well, I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that you don't have the etiquette to know that eavesdropping isn't ladylike." Nancy snapped, looking down her nose at Elise.

Elise's eyes darkened like the front of a rainstorm, softening only a moment when she bent over the Rose to say, "Rose, will you go into the front room and sit on the stairs and wait for me? Don't you go anywhere but the stairs alright?"

The little girl nodded and went obediently through the door.

"You know Albert could never take you seriously O'Shea. He knows quality when he sees it and when he doesn't. He just feels sorry for you." Nancy's words jabbed.

"Nancy, I don't really care what you think or say about me. You have little enough sense to back it up. But I am lost at your place in this Carrie. Mr. Olsen is a hardworking man who has sacrificed a lot to support...this." Elise waved in Nancy's direction. "Why would you come with him if your opinion is so disrespectful?"

Carrie couldn't reply, she didn't have to of course as Nancy's temper had now disappeared completely.

"Don't you pretend to know anything about my brother or our family you gypsy. Willie got himself into his position and he knows it. Why do you think he bares it like an old ox?"

Elise set her shoulders back and advanced around the table until she was almost nose to nose with Nancy.

"You couldn't recognize an ox if it sat on you." Elise bit into her words.

Nancy feinted back slightly at Elise's heated eyes and Carrie pushed in front of Nancy, separating them.

"I think it would be best if you left Miss O'Shea."

Elise's eyes met hers with dark disappointment but she backed up then turned and went through the door, leaving the two girls in silence.

When Carrie had finally left Nancy in the kitchen she groaned to see Elise sitting with Albert and Willie along the windowed wall. Had she told Willie what she'd said? Carrie wanted to run away in humiliation. She had let her pretense run away with her words and now she regretted it.

Albert saw her and waved her over. He was smiling. Slowly, Carrie moved over to them, eyeing Elise warily. Elise didn't look at her. She sat holding a cider cup in her lap and her eyes turned to the floor.

As Carrie sat down, Albert was saying, "So Carrie I was just telling these two about my trip to Saint Paul last spring and the strange street performers that could blow fire and dance on their hands. I love cities, they draw such interesting sights."

His sister sat down, pushing a dulled smile. "Yes. I wish I could see all the places you've seen Albert."

Willie motioned to the empty chair next to him when Carrie reached them with no sign of being told of her insults about him.

"I got my fill of big cities from Chicago. It was dirty and cramped." He said, "Carrie, would you like me to go get you another cider?"

Carrie shook her head, "No thank you. I uh, I want to see Paris and London. New York of course." She wanted to bury everything she had said in the kitchen with as many words as she could.

Albert nodded, "New York is magnificent. Elise, I could show you a place near the water where you can see the statue of liberty just at sunset that would take your breath away."

The blonde girl didn't look up. "I've been to New York. I agree that it was too cramped, like the buildings were blocking out the sky. I like being out in the open by myself..."

It came out of nowhere, the 'plop' of the contents of a large jar of blackberry preserves spattered Elise from her face down to her lap. Some had splashed onto Albert and Carrie who bolted up from their chairs.

Nancy stood in front of them, the empty jar dripping as she held it boldly, a satisfied smile on her pink lips.

"Nancy! What in the world?!" Albert gritted his teeth as he looked from Nancy to Elise.

Carrie almost shrieked and ran for the stairs.

Elise hadn't moved for the shock, chunks of berries dripping off her chin and stained blouse.

"Miss O'Shea, you're no longer to work or stay here. I expect you to leave tonight." Nancy said in a business-like tone.

Willie hadn't gotten any of it on himself but he stood slowly, his jaw set as he stepped towards Nancy. The room wasn't as full as it had been in the earlier hours but there were still people there who gasped as they noticed what had happened. The jolly music still floated in from the porch.

"Don't you touch me Willie Olsen. And you Albert, you wouldn't dare or should I go have a talk with your father?" Nancy dropped the jar which miraculously didn't break and strutted back into the kitchen.

With his hands clenched, Albert followed Nancy, the door shutting behind them.

At that same time, Elise got up and hurried out the front door, leaving a trail of gooey jam as she went. Laura, who was just entering with Rose in tow stood aside for the girl as she was going by. She looked at the floor and she stepped over to Willie who looked concerned but hesitant.

"What happened?" Laura asked.

"I don't know. Carrie's upstairs." He replied, looking at the closed kitchen door.

He then followed where Elise had gone, leaving Laura bewildered.

On the porch he didn't see Elise as he looked around but he had an idea of where to look. Down the stairs and through the crowd he jogged into the darkness of Main Street. Crossing the bridge and slowing. His adjusting eyes could just see the lightness of her dress at Titan's corral fence on the other side of the barn. Her back was to him as he walked up slowly.

Titan snorted at him and he thought he could see in the dimness, the horse nuzzling at her face, nipping at the preserves most likely.

She didn't turn her head but sniffed and said, "I guess I just learned you can't underestimate Nancy."

Willie, raised an eyebrow but didn't smile at the flat humor.

"You're not the first one she's slopped on."

Now Elise did turn, looking at him in slight surprise. Bits of jam still smeared along her jaw and neck.

Hurrying to continue Willie walked over to stand beside her, putting his arms on the railing. "Yeah, back in school, she got so mad at me she dumped a whole jar of blue ink on me. I guess she hasn't come up with any new ideas. I was so mad at her, she was lucky my Pa got to me before I got to her."

Elise reached up slowly to her face, wiping at it with her sleeve.

"Sorry, I thought you were Albert." She said, a bit embarrassed.

He could see, even in the darkness with the moonlight that she was crying and he thought of what he could say to comfort her.

"I'm sure he's looking for you. Had to hang Nancy up by her bustle like the drapery she is." Willie looked down as he joked, trying to cheer her up.

That earned him a laugh and Elise averted her own eyes to her dress and sighed.

"Well I doubt this will ever come out."

"It's fine. It's a good color on you." Willie shrugged straight faced.

"Just like mud?" Elise laughed again, he really liked to hear it.

They didn't say anything for a few seconds then Willie looked over at her again. "You still look very nice."

He didn't have anything to lose anyway. She liked Albert, it was obvious.

Looking back at the big horse in front of her she said, "You're just saying that because I pay you."

Now he had to laugh.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the side stairs so you can clean up."

She nodded and they turned back to the distant lights and music.

Luckily for Elise, Laura and Almanzo invited her to stay at the boarding house. Albert and Willie helped her moved her few things that night.

Albert never said what had happened between him and Nancy but his normal, happy-go-lucky temperament was obviously dampened. Carrie went home with her mother without so much as a goodbye, not even to Willie.


	18. Chapter 18 News from Arizona

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Harriet Oleson scurried along the dusty streets, dodging wagons and other pedestrians as she headed for her home. A good bit of news always got her blood going, especially when it could be beneficial to her and her family. She hurried through the white little picket fence and up her walk, bursting into the front room.

Nancy looked up from the piano scowling. She had been in a poor mood all Sunday, refusing to go to church by complaining of a headache. Now in the new week, she was over at her mother's house for once as Carrie was nowhere to be seen.

Harriet unwrapped herself from her shawl, "Nancy darling, I have such news for you! Where's your brother?"

Normally dismissive of her busy-bodied mother, Nancy looked back to the keys of the piano and began striking off chords again, "He's watching the store of course."

"Oh yes of course! Willie!" His mother shrilled. "Nancy will you stop that? This is important."

The girl ignored her flagrantly and continued.

Harriet sighed, stepping over to the piano and closing the key cover, nearly squashing Nancy's fingers.

"Mother!"

"Willie! Get in here!" Harriet blared.

He shuffled in, a paper booklet in his hands which he was still reading intently as he entered.

Harriet went over to him, irritated by her children's lack of attention she snatched the paper from him and glanced at it.

"If that's another paper from that quack Dr. Williams... 'The society for the recovery of drowned persons'...?! How morbid! How can you read that trash?" She griped at him.

"It's a research journal Ma." He took it back, trying to straighten the crumpled paper.

"What do you need to do research for? You're no doctor. What a waste of time." Harriet snapped. "Listen I have something to tell you that _is_ worth your time however. I was just in the post office talking to Mrs. Foster who took me into confidence that she had received a wire from Phoenix Arizona."

Nancy interrupted rudely, "We don't know anyone in Arizona…"

"Hush! Now listen, it was for James Ingalls. His uncle, his _rich_ uncle has passed!" Harriet could hardly contain her excitement.

Nancy looked confused and Willie frowned.

"How is that good news Ma? And you're not supposed to nose in on other people's private correspondence." He said. It was like telling a cat not to claw the furniture.

"Yes, what do I care for some old coot related to Cassandra. I'm so glad she's gone!" Said Nancy indignantly.

Harriet's excitement had changed to impatience. "I told you, he's rich and they are his sole heirs!"

"Well goodie for them!" Nancy spoke with bitter sarcasm.

Willie just sighed and turned to go back into the store but his mother grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him backward.

"Look here you two. That old man was worth quite a bit of money. Nancy, you must forget that horrible Albert Ingalls and start favoring James! We...you could be set for life!"

Her daughter just looked boredly at her own nails.

"And you." Mrs. Oleson still held Willie tightly. "Cassandra is a perfectly eligible girl who isn't too homely. Between the two of you, one of you should be able to snag one of them!"

"I don't like James...I like Albert." Nancy informed her mother.

"Well after Saturday I should think you would get over him quite easily. If he takes to that trouble maker he can't have more sense than a haypenny." Harriet sniffed.

Willie groaned and pulled his mother's arm firmly away from him, releasing his shirt.

"I'm going to fit out the ice house for the winter. By the way James knows better than to court a lunatic like Nancy." He turned to go upstairs to take his journal paper to his room but Nancy stood up from the piano, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Did you hear that Mother? He hates me! He's always hated me!" She whined, forced tears brimming her eyes.

Harriet had gasped at Willie's sharp words and scrambled over to block his leaving.

"How dare you say such things about your own sister?" She demanded, her face reddening.

"Ma, she threw a whole jar of preserves on someone in the middle of a dance and that's not the first crazy thing she's ever done and you know it!" Willie tried suppressed his frustration at his mother's stubbornness to defend Nancy. She would do so to the end and it was maddening.

"Well from what I've heard, that vagabond deserved what she got! Nancy said she was saying all sorts of vulgar things about our family and even you." Harriet poked her finger into his chest.

"Yes brother dear. She was saying how you were little better than a dim-witted ox. I may have to agree with her on that however. Still, I tried to stand up for you and this is the thanks I get? You see Mother? I try and he still hates me!" Nancy dropped her head in her hands dramatically.

"Oh Nancy!" Her mother hurried over to her, rubbing her back in comfort.

Willie couldn't believe Elise would say something like that and he set his jaw.

"Nancy, you are the biggest liar I've ever met and you're jealous of Miss O'Shea because Albert likes her and not you. You should be horsewhipped for what you did." He knew it was harsh but he couldn't help it, Nancy could infuriate him like no one else.

"Now you take that right back young man! I am still your mother and you will not talk to your sister like that!"

Rubbing her eyes Nancy added to her mother's reprimand, "You don't believe me? Ask Carrie! She'll tell you it was that girl who said those horrible things! I couldn't let her say such things about you!"

Willie had had enough and left, the soothing coos of his mother over his sister's sobs propelling him to take the steps three at a time. He didn't need to ask Carrie. Although he trusted the Ingalls girl, he knew Elise and couldn't believe she could be courteous to his face and have a different opinion behind his back.

Tomorrow he would take a load of lumber up to the cabin to begin to restructure its walls and roof. Coincidentally, James Ingalls was to help him get it up this week before the snows fell. And they surely would within a month.

* * *

"Hester Sue! Hurry! You're going to miss your train!" Laura's voice called up the stairs. She bounced the baby in her arms as he fussed and wriggled. Anytime he was upset and it wasn't for the usual reasons, food, diaper, sleep, it made Laura anxious.

A sharp knock at the door brought her around and she shifted Charles so she could turn the ornate brass door knob.

Rachel Garvey stood at the door bundled in a winter cloak. Laura invited her in with a smile.

"Hello Rachel. I was expecting your father to pick up those receipts. Give me just a moment and I'll fetch them. Jenny?" She called and the girl came in hurriedly.

Laura passed the little baby to the girl who turned and went back into the back of the house. Laura went to a drawer in the hall table. Looking through some papers she found the one she was looking for. A final receipt for a colt the Browns had purchased from the Wilders.

Turning, Laura handed it the the waiting girl. Rachel looked a little peaked and Laura asked, "Are you feeling ok Rachel?"

Rachel perked up a little and gave her a weak smile, "Oh yes. I've been helping my mother with some canning and I think it's worn me out."

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs brought their attention to Hester Sue who was followed by Victoria and Elise. All of them carrying a case each down to the foyer.

Eying all the luggage Laura asked, "Hester Sue, are you taking half of Walnut Grove with you?"

The apples of 's cheeks brightened and she shook her head, "I have to have something to take presents and bring them back in you know Laura. Oh hello Mrs. Garvey! Cold out there today?"

Rachel nodded as she folded the paper and was settling it in her purse.

"Oh Rachel I don't know if you've met Elise O'Shea, she's staying with us now and helping out with the boarding house as well." Laura introduced the two women.

Greeting each other pleasantly then Rachel thanked them and let herself out.

Elise looked thoughtful, "Garvey, that name sounds familiar."

"She's Sheriff Garvey's wife." Laura informed Elise.

Jenny wondered back in with a sleeping bundle in her arms, "She was going to be Willie's way back, remember Aunt Laura?"

"Hush Jenny. That's impolite to blather like that." Laura censured her niece.

When Elise looked a little surprised, Hester Sue spoke up. "Yes it's true. The two of them were to get married a few years ago and it didn't work out that way."

"I see." Elise shrugged unbiased.

Willie had never mentioned the would-be union but of course, even though she and he had spoken about some personal subjects such as their fathers. Elise of course wouldn't expect him to recount his whole past.

"Now Laura I wanted to thank you for having Victoria while I'm gone. I couldn't have her miss school and frankly I just don't have the money for the extra ticket." Hester Sue said as she looked at a list to assure she had everything.

"Not at all. We're excited to have you Victoria." Laura smiled at the girl.

The girl grinned back with a big gap in her bottom row teeth.

A call from outside came, Almanzo and the team were waiting for Hester Sue.

Elise picked up the cases to follow her friend out and said, "Will you remember to look for what I asked? Remember it's a surprise ok?"

With a wink, Hester Sue nodded, "Don't you worry Miss Elise, I know just where to look."

They loaded her up and Elise watched the wagon drive off. She was excited about her surprise. She had wanted to do something special for the Christmas program and decided to have the children do a bell chorus to accompany some of the musical numbers. But the bells were a specialty item that would be easiest found in New Orleans and would have to be selected in person. Hester Sue was musical and was perfect to do the job. Elise had given her one of her remaining gold nuggets to pay for the bells as well as some extra music if it could be found.

Frowning, Elise thought of the waning funds she had. She still had the thousand dollars in gold to give to the Olesons and just enough to get her out west to her mother. She couldn't afford to spend much more. Her thoughts floated back again to the pale girl she had just met, Rachel. Willie had asked her to marry him? Elise shook her head at the distraction. Sighing she turned and went back inside.


	19. Chapter 19 The Past

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chicago 3 years ago

The winter of second year medical school was a bitter and dry one. The University of Chicago College of Medicine's campus was dormant and bare. Even though the grounds had been cleaned of the fallen leaves, the grass still crunched under foot as Willie crossed a common towards his dormitory.

He was glad for the new coat his father had sent him. It's double lining and soft collar kept him warm enough walking to and from school.

The learning was hard but fascinating. In the last couple of weeks the students had gotten to witness several surgeries which Willie had taken well to. This was a surprise to him because as a youngster just the sight of blood would make him queasy and even faint. He often asked dozens of questions during such procedures. Today, the surgeon Dr. Daniel Williams had come to him afterwards and spoken to him about a possible apprenticeship under him at the central hospital in Chicago. It would have normally been a dream come true, overshining the dreariness of the weather and work. But Willie had just checked the post office again today and still no letter from Rachel. He had called last week and actually had her on the phone but she said she was busy at the restaurant and couldn't speak long. He could barely hear her anyway. It had made him terribly homesick and uneasy.

Crossing the street he came to the dormitory. An old brick building that used to be a hotel. The somewhat warmer air enveloped him as he closed the door behind him and looked ahead. He was surprised to see Albert Ingalls sitting on a bench along the wall by the stairs. Willie walked over to the grim looking boy.

"Albert, when did you get back?" He asked, shifting his books.

Albert looked up at him with weary, sullen eyes. "Just a couple of hours ago. Been traveling all night."

Willie knew that wasn't the biggest reason for his friend's poor state. His girlfriend Michelle Pierson had just passed away. She had a blood disease which took her quickly after the nosebleeds started.

"Come on then, let's get you up into bed." Willie said gently.

Albert shook his head, "I can't, I've gotta go talk to Dr. LeDoux. With all my absences, he said I'd have to work out some make up hours at the hospital and laboratory."

Slowly Willie nodded and sat down next to him. The smell of alcohol filled his nose.

"Will you go home for Christmas? Classes end next week for the holiday." Willie asked, deciding now was not the time to confront him about drinking.

"No, I have too much to catch up on. And I can't go back there. Not when she's not there." Albert opened a tightly clenched fist revealing a beautiful gold band for a slender finger. "I was going to ask her to marry me Willie."

He dropped his head into his hands, his dark hair shaking, "They call themselves doctors! They were supposed to save her!" His breakdown turned to a roar of agony which echoed in the empty room and halls.

"Why didn't they save her?" Albert sobbed. "Why didn't I save her?"

A tight, helpless feeling gripped Willie's chest as he tried to think of something, anything to say.

"They couldn't. You couldn't Albert. But you made her happy, that was the best thing you could have done for her."

Albert's quick movement took Willie off guard as Albert had grabbed him by the coat and pulled him almost nose to nose with him, jerking roughly for emphasis, "No, the best thing would have been to cure her."

There was pain set deep in Albert's dark eyes, a pain Willie felt he would never understand. It was corrosive and grinding. The smell of drink flowed out of Albert's flared nostrils and Willie searched in his head, trying to think of what to say. Any sort of balm of hope that could at least ease the grief Albert must be enduring.

"Then let's get to work finding a cure for the monster Albert. Let's fight it so that it doesn't hurt someone else. If we can't do it, then what are we here for?" Willie challenged him softly.

Releasing his grip, Albert shook his head. "I can't, it's too late for me."

"Don't give up Albert. Michelle wouldn't want you to give up. And she wouldn't want you to be so hard on yourself. After you talk to Dr. LeDoux, why don't you get some rest."

He helped Albert get to LeDoux's office and back home. His friend almost fell asleep before his head found the pillow.

There wasn't much change in Albert for days after, but finally he consented to go to a symphony with Willie a couple of days before Willie was to return to Walnut Grove. As they sat down in their seats, Albert looked genuinely distracted. The dark circles under his eyes were beginning to fade and he studied the paper program in his hands.

"I've never heard an orchestra before." Albert said and tried to read some of the german song and composer names.

Willie gave a half smile, "Yeah, one good thing about my mother's overbearing desire to make us snobs, she made us listen to some really fine music. I didn't like it at first, but I do now."

"Being a snob?" Albert joked for the first time in a while.

Willie rolled his eyes.

He had waited days to ask Albert about Rachel. He felt it wasn't the time and wanted to let Albert get back on his feet before bringing it up. Now finally seemed a good time.

"Albert."

"Hmmm?"

"Did you see Rachel?" Willie almost didn't want to look at him.

His friend's face fell and he looked back at him, hesitatingly.

Finally he said, "Yeah, sure."

Albert's withholding reaction put Willie on edge.

He couldn't wait and pressed, "Well...is she alright?"

Albert's face fluctuated between a worried frown and a calculating focus in his eyes. Willie had seen it before when Albert was mulling over a situation he didn't intend to be completely truthful about.

"Albert. What's wrong?" A knot in his stomach sat heavily as he waited for it.

"She fine. She was at the funeral."

"Did she ask about me? Did she...say why she's been so busy?" Willie asked as people shuffled by them to get to their seats, interrupting his question.

Albert couldn't hold his stare and looked away. "Well it has been busy at the restaurant. New folks moving in and all."

"But…? Albert, I know there's something wrong. If you are my friend you'll tell me."

"Can we talk about it later?" Albert squirmed.

One look at Willie's set jaw and Albert sighed. "Well, um. I didn't get to see her much honest. I heard some stuff from people. It could all be wrong Willie."

Willie waited. What in the world could it be? He knew something had happened and now it felt like the falling feeling he would have at the beginning of a nightmare.

Albert finally looked straight at him, "Well, remember Andy Garvey? Well, I heard there was something happening between them."

Willie heard the words but they didn't make any sense. He hadn't heard from his childhood friend, well sometimes friend, Andrew Garvey in years. Trying to piece together what Albert had said he sat silently.

The lights dimmed and the instrumentalists began to funnel onto the stage in front of them.

"What?" Willie had given up and looked to Albert to clarify.

Uncomfortably, Albert shifted in his seat. "They said there was, something going on between Rachel and Andy. That's all I know!"

A shush came from behind them and Albert glanced back for a second.

"Who?" Willie didn't seem to care.

"Mrs. Foster was talking to Mrs. Simms, they're a bunch of old gossips anyway. It's probably not true Willie…"

Wavering, Willie looked in shock. "Did you see Andy?"

Albert's eyes went wide as the same person shushed at them again. The conductor came out and everyone began to clap. Willie just leaned in closer. "Albert!"

"Yes! Yes ok? I saw him! He's the new Sheriff Willie! What else do you want from me!?" Albert yelled over the dying applause earning him more shushing and complaints from the people surrounding them. Willie sat as if stone, staring at the darkness of the floor.

The music began, soft and slow. A mournful violin sliding note to note was the only sound in the auditorium.

Suddenly Willie stood and began to move to the end of the row, Albert, bewildered, whispered harshly at him to stop but got up and he followed Willie who was walking up the aisle swiftly. Scowls and scoffs rose from the rest of the audience seated along the aisle until they went out the doors through the grand foyer and into the freezing street.

Albert jogged to keep up with his friend. "Willie…"

No response.

"Willie! What are you doing?"

Willie didn't say anything, but his face was colder than the night he was charging through.

The Oleson boy shrugged him off when he tried to stop him by grabbing his arm.

"I'm going back." Willie said simply and began to walk again. Resigning his pursuit, Albert stood watching Willie walk down the paved walk. He sighed then looked back at the concert hall, deciding to go back.

The ride on the train and then the stage had felt like torture. He kept telling himself it wasn't true. He knew Rachel and she didn't have a deceptive or devious bone in her body. The reassurances would calm him for a moment but then the questions and signs that had hounded him for months would return to overwhelm him. Why would she not just tell him? Andrew Garvey? His emotions clashed at the thought of that name. He felt guilt and shame, as if he owed the Garveys for the mistake he had made long ago. One that had cost them dearly. The life of Andy's mother Alice. But did he deserve this? Instantly his rational side would jump in, telling him he didn't know the situation for sure and the cycle would start all over.

Familiar countryside passed the window, covered in fresh snow. Farms of old friends and neighbors flowed by. New buildings and dwellings would have kept his attention longer if under different circumstances. The town was growing, but the stage would still stop in front of the _Mercantile_. Then the sound of the hooves on the bridge as the coach approached the store brought Willie's head up and he took a deep breath, filling his lungs and letting it go. It was afternoon sometime and the sun had pushed through the clouds reflecting off of the bright white drifts.

His mother was out in front of the store, putting up fresh evergreen garlands on the posts and fussing at Nancy to help to no avail. Willie waited for the other gentleman who had made the journey with him silently then climbed out himself.

Nancy's eyes went wide and Harriet turned to see what had caused her daughter's astonishment. She gasped as Willie stood at the bottom of the stairs. The driver tossed him his bag and then climbed down himself and went to inspect the team of horses.

Unnaturally speechless for several seconds his mother finally shook her head, "Willie?! You're here? I thought you were coming on Friday! Your father won't be home until tomorrow!" She dropped the decorations in her hands and went down to embrace him. He barely hugged her back.

"Ma, where's Rachel?"

Harriet stiffened and pulled back, the same deprival expression he had seen on Albert's face at the concert now on hers. Confirming something was wrong.

"She's at the restaurant." Nancy supplied with smug smile.

Turning on his heel, he started over.

His mother called after him. "Wait! Willie! Come back!"

He ignored her, crossed the street and bounded up the stairs and pushed open the door. Hester Sue was wiping glasses and looked up at him in surprise. Rachel's father was shifting a table and turned at the same time his daughter did. She was pulling out Christmas decorations from a box and looked at Willie. He swore he could see the blood drain from her face as she denied what her eyes were seeing. She had cut her hair to just below her shoulders but still wore it down, one thing he'd always thought was so pretty about her. He didn't recognize the dress which was fancier than what he remembered her preferring. Also she wore a golden locket in the shape of a heart around her neck. It wasn't anything he'd given to her.

"Willie…" She breathed, looking around as if for some help. "When did you get back?"

"Just now. Rachel, I need to talk to you." He tried to stay calm. Just seeing her made him feel as if somehow, it was all false and everything would be alright now.

"But you weren't coming until Friday. I was planning on Friday." She stuttered.

He reached for her hand to pull her to follow him, "Can we talk outside?"

"Willie I...I." She pulled back. He could tell she was embarrassed and he could tell she was different. His heart sank.

A large hand clapped on his shoulder and a low voice spoke from behind him. "Hey there Willie…"

Willie didn't have to turn around but he did and his right fist hit Andrew Garvey square in the jaw. This was slightly impressive seeing as the target was twelve inches higher than normal. He caught Andy off guard and off balance and the big man seemed to try to lean backward to evade. But this only caused him to stumble backward faster and he fell right into the large front window with ' _Caroline's'_ painted in reverse. Rachel screamed as the glass shattered, Andy toppled backward out onto the porch, his boots up in the air. Willie didn't stand still to watch and darted out the door. Cold, heavy anger thundered through his veins. He went over to the dazed man who was trying to roll from his back. Willie grabbed his shirt and punched him again. People on the street were stopping and calling out. Rachel's screams were muffled out by his own breathing and he swung again. Suddenly there were hands on him, holding him and jerking him back. A hand caught his fist that was poised to attack again.

Mr. Brown's voice strained, "You said you had talked to him Rachel!"

He saw Rachel dive for Andy who's nose was gushing red as he tried to sit up.

"Andy!" Was all she said as she knelt beside Garvey, tears bursting from her eyes.

Willie lurched forward, breaking away from a couple of the men but a heavy body crushed into his and pinned him to the wall next to the broken window.

Mr. Edwards shouted in his face, "Stop it now Willie! Dad-blast it I said stop it!"

Willie could feel the rage melting from his muscles, leaving shaking heartbreak. He let his arms go limp and he looked to Edwards with a defensive frown. Charles Ingalls and Mr. Brown were flanking Isaiah, their chests rising and falling hard like his. Turning his head he looked away. He couldn't even look at her, at them.

Rachel was sobbing as Andy recovered and pushed her gently away, getting up on his wobbling legs.

"You said you had told him Rachel." Her father repeated, figuring out that that, of course, wasn't the case.

"I was going to…" She moaned reaching up to Andy's face with a handkerchief. The towering man pulled her hands down as he shook the glass from his hair and clothes.

"Why?" The sharp question had been bubbling up in Willie's throat for the past few seconds.

He turned to see Rachel's condemned countenance which spoke volumes to him as to just how right his fears and suspicions were.

She averted her eyes, "You...you were gone! It just happened. I don't know!"

A quick look at Isaiah conveyed his promise to behave and the stocky man released him warily. Willie swallowed at the lump in his throat.

"I was gone because you told me to go." He growled a little more angrily than he meant to.

"Willie…" Andy started, mopping at his nose with the soaked cloth.

"Shut up Andrew. I've said all I'm going to say to you." Snarled Willie.

A shadow passed on Garvey's face and his fists clenched but Charles put his hand up.

"Back up Andy." He warned.

"I love him!"

The words hit harder than Andy probably would have had he had the chance. Rachel looked different to him now, almost like a stranger or someone from a foggy memory.

"I'm sorry Willie." She added.

He didn't understand why she spoke those words. They might as well been ashes in the wind for all their worth.

He began to notice the pain in his right hand throbbing from its impacts and he was grateful for it.

"It's ok." He said quietly then pushed himself through the bodies blocking him from the stairs.

"Willie…" Isaiah called to him but he kept crossing the street.

He could hear someone following.

"Willie!" It was his mother. He had something to ask her when she caught up.

The stagecoach was still parked, the driver standing by to watch the excitement.

Stopping in front of the store he didn't look at the scene behind him and his mother came around to face him.

"I tried to warn you about her…" She laid in, putting her hands on her hips.

"Did you Ma? Cause I don't seem to remember anything in your letters or when you called saying my fiance was being courted by another man. You said everything was fine. Why didn't you tell me?"

Her lined face changed from stern to thoughtful. "Well, I...I was afraid you would leave school and come to get her back…"

The open street they stood in was shifting back into its normal flow and the crowd across the street was breaking up. Willie stood there, hurt in his eyes and he thought for a moment then turned to pick up his carrying case.

"Well you won't have to worry about that. Tell Pa hi for me." He threw the case to the driver who had climbed up on the stagecoach and was readying to pull out.

Harriet Oleson's jaw dropped as she stood dumbfounded. Willie climbed up into the carriage and closed the door. There were no other passengers and the driver sat there, not knowing what to do for a moment but then snapped the reins and the team jerked forward.

"Willie!" He heard his mother howl as the stagecoach pulled away.

As soon as he got back to Chicago he would talk the Dr. Williams about the apprenticeship. He never intended to return to Walnut Grove again. His hand throbbed as he rubbed it, he also decided not to ever hit anyone again.

 **Note: So instead of Albert dying Michelle did which obviously had a huge impact on him. Come to think of it, Albert's been pretty unlucky in love. So this explains what exactly happened with Rachel.**


	20. Chapter 20 Business Loop

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Cold rain drizzled off the tall buildings in Mankato and onto the muddied streets as horses plodded through collecting puddles. Even though it was late morning, the weather kept a vast amount of the population indoors.

Charles Ingalls sat on the seat of the buckboard with his hat pulled down tight and his collar raised to keep the rain out. Next to him was John Carter who hunched over much the same way.

They navigated the streets until they pulled up to a livery where they secured their team and wagon which carried four heavy pulley wheels. They would deliver them to a textile mill the next day. Carter had also come to pick up a new anvil and Charles had come to see Cassandra.

They stepped back out into the rain and started towards the boarding house they were staying at with urgency.

As soon as they were under the overhang of the buildings on the boardwalk Charles said, "How about this rain huh?"

Carter laughed, "A real frog drowner."

"True enough." Charles shook his head, "Well I was going to go over to the title office for a little while. Cassandra isn't expecting me until lunchtime."

"Ok I'll get you a room."

"With a hot bath!" Charles requested heartily.

They parted company and Ingalls hurried to a rain-stained stone building and he stepped in, taking his hat off. Getting directions to the office he desired, Charles came to the desk of a small man with a balding head and spectacles.

"Hello uh Mr. Lynn, I'm Charles Ingalls, I'm the Mayor of Walnut Grove, I sent you a letter about the ' _Nocturne'_ inquiry."

The man looked up from his books nodding. "Oh yes . I have the information for you just here. We had just updated the file so it was easily found."

He leaned over to look in a drawer of his desk, selecting a folder which he brought out and looked it over before handing it to Charles. When Charles took it he opened it looking at the title at the top.

'QO Inc, ' _The Nocturne'_ , Walnut Grove, Hero Township MN.'

"As you can see Mr. Ingalls there is one sole owner, there at the bottom. The address is indeed in Chicago." The little man said in a thin voice.

Charles' eyes scanned the legal text until his eyes fell onto the words he was searching for:

'Founder and Proprietor: Willie Oleson, 12 George St. No. 9, Chicago IL.'

Blinking, Charles read and reread the line, all the other paragraphs may as well have disappeared. Willie Oleson? It couldn't be the Willie Oleson he knew. It must be just another man with the same name.

"Uh, do you have a piece of paper I could write down this address?" Charles asked nimbly. It was given to him and he copied down what he needed and thanked the man. "Do you have a phone I could use?"

"At the front desk sir." Mr. Lynn directed, pointing with his pencil.

Slightly agitated, Charles hurried back to the front desk. He looked at a clock hanging on the plastered wall. He had about half an hour before he had to pick up Cassandra.

The lady receptionist moved the phonebox to him and he turned the little crank then connected to Chicago, "Hello, yes I need to be connected to 12 George St. No. 9, Chicago IL."

Almost immediately a man's voice picked up the other line, "Hello?"

Smiling, Charles almost laughed at himself for considering it was the same Willie Oleson. "Hello, is this Willie Oleson?"

"No."

"Oh, is this 12 George St. No. 9, Chicago?" Charles frowned again.

"Yes Sir. But there's no Willie Oleson here. I'm the building manager so I would know."

"Well, this is the postmaster and I have letters for Willie Oleson, QO inc. here that I've had returned and I'm just trying to sort out the confusion." Lied Charles.

The receptionist had raised her head and an eyebrow but he put his finger to his mouth.

"I see, well I can help you. Just keep those letters routed here. I have a standing order to forward those letters to a different address and I put a new stamp on them sir it's all neat and proper." The man's voice said matter-of-factly.

"I see sir. Well for our records, could you tell me what the final address is?" Charles probed.

"I've been instructed to keep that information private I'm sorry."

"Wait wait," Charles said, "Could you just give me the town name?"

There was a pause on the phone then the man said, "I suppose, but I've been told I'm not legally obligated. Walnut Grove."

Sighing, Charles conceded and hung up. The mail could also be going right back to the _Nocturne_ , or Willie Oleson. The situation was getting more and more peculiar. Whomever was behind all this had gone to a lot of trouble to keep it concealed. He would have to think more on it, but not now.

Now he had to go talk to Cassandra. He had already informed her over the phone of their uncle's death which had upset her.

The two adoptive Cooper children had gotten to know and love their uncle over the years. He would pay for them to spend a two or three months with him in Arizona every year. They knew of his illness which had finally overcome him. His passing had been sad news indeed. Charles had arranged for Cassandra to come home for a few weeks and return to Mankato after Christmas. Uncle Jed had left them an inheritance but it was still early in the legal proceedings to know just how much. Between medical bills and a legal dispute about his gold mining rights, much of his fortune had been relinquished. Charles' son-in-law, Adam Kendall who was in New York, was looking over the initial estimations and if it was what he thought it would be, Cassandra still wouldn't have to work for her tuition. But the girl said she planned on finishing her agreement to the family she cared for for the remainder of the year. He was proud of her dedication. Caroline of course reminded her that she could come home to be around her family at any time.

James had kept busy with the farm and his extra job out in Sun Canyon. He kept his emotions hidden and simply put his head down and worked. He was working with Willie Oleson which suddenly struck Charles as distasteful.

Even after all this time, he remembered the Oleson boy as a little twerp who caused trouble with his sister for Charles' children. Following in their mother's footsteps he had always feared. The woman had done so many unspeakable things to them including almost selling his farm, it was hard to turn the other cheek and forgive even after all these years. Harriet Oleson had calmed some, her scheming dampened with Nels' passing. Yet somehow, his children had become friends with Willie and even Nellie. Charles often worried for Albert and what influence Willie had on him. But as far as he knew, Willie now was a hard working, humbled man. He hoped he had nothing to do with the _Nocturne_.


	21. Chapter 21 Bent Nails and Catgut

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Sun Canyon river was swollen as it twisted through the woodland, engulfing its banks with the water from the recent rains. The color charged leaves were now falling without reservation and covering the forest floors. Many flowed with the river, catching in rocky crevices and fallen branches. The cold frosts came every night now, hinting the smell of winter that would soon follow.

The cabin had been built a distance away from the river as well as on a generous rise closer to the treeline. The original builder must have foreseen times like these where the water would rise. Behind the house a corral was built into the forest with a one-horse shed-like stable.

Clouds were low again today, teasing with light drops falling now and again while Willie stood outside the framed front wall. He and James had made good progress despite the weather the last two days. The wall framing and trusses were all finished and now they were filling in the sides. With a little more work, the roof would be ready to be shingled. Elise worked down the wall from him, humming with two or three nails in her lips as she positioned the board. Then she would grab a nail and start to tap it in daintily.

He looked back to his own work with a low smile, pulling at a crooked nail and dislodging it. James walked up, tipping a canteen to his lips.

"Just finished unloading the last of the structure wood. We can bring up the roofing and whatnot tomorrow if you think they won't get ruined in the rain." James said as soon as he had swallowed.

Nodding, Willie jerked at another nail. "Fine. I'll tell them at the mill when I get back."

James watched him for a moment, studying the wall in front of Willie. The nails had all been put in at different angles and unevenly.

"Uh, is this all her doing?" James asked quietly glancing down the line to where Elise was about twenty feet away.

Willie just nodded, unbothered, and pulled the nail out with his fingers.

"So you're just going behind her and fixing it all?" The young Ingalls man said slightly confused.

Willie shrugged, adjusting a board and getting a fresh, unbent nail. He tapped it slightly in then fully in one swing. His work trail was exact and consistent.

"So why don't you just tell her you'll do it? Or show her how?" James stepped ahead, pulling at another improperly driven nail.

"She likes to figure out things on her own. Besides, she's getting better." Willie dropped another crooked spike into his coat pocket.

"Seems a waste…"

"I'm a blacksmith, I'll never run out of nails."

They both ceased the conversation as Elise was walking towards them. She bent over to grab another handful of the long, black tacks.

"Hi Mr. Ingalls. How's it looking?" She asked with honest enthusiasm.

Willie elbowed him when James started to stutter. "Uh, oh yeah, it's coming along. We were just saying weren't we Willie? He's just putting in a couple extra to make it nice and sound."

Elise's face fell and she looked at the wall in consideration.

"Oh I see, well I'll put in a few more too then, so as not to leave you to do that. I'm sorry I didn't realize." She bent and got an extra load and hurried back down to where she had been.

Now Willie glared at James. "Thanks a lot pal."

James couldn't help but laugh as he shrugged. "Well I'm going to head back with the wagon. See you tomorrow ok?"

Willie snorted at him but waved and went back to the wall. He didn't mind the extra work. It didn't put them much behind on time and it wasn't hard to correct. Elise had been fairly quiet the last couple of days, thoughtful. Willie wondered if it was because of Albert. The two of them seemed to get along well. Albert could get along with anyone he had a mind to.

A twinge of irritation made Willie extract and renail faster. How many girls had Albert charmed so easily then forgotten? Not that it mattered to him of course. Carrie had stopped by the store the last couple of days to chat on her way to the restaurant. She told him with certain relief that she had gotten the stain out of her dress and that she wasn't mad at his sister in the least. Willie hadn't come out and asked her about what Nancy accused Elise of saying about them. He didn't want to know. He told himself it was because he didn't care and he was satisfied with that.

They made it almost all the way around the first floor of the house when they decided it was time to quit. After cleaning up and making sure things were covered with oiled tarps they saddled up their mounts and heading back for town. Well, Willie would. Elise now turned off earlier to head for the boarding house instead.

They were almost to that point, riding down the damp road when they heard the beat of hooves behind them. Turning, they saw Albert's black buggy speeding towards them and they pulled up. When he reined his horse to a stop by them, his face was pale and alarmed.

"Willie…" Albert's nervous words trickled. "Rachel, she's showing signs of appendicitis. Tim's in Hobbs. I think...I'll...have to operate, now!"

"Is she at home?" Willie asked calmly.

Albert shook his head, "No, she's at her parent's place. Been feeling poorly. Willie, I need the surgical instruments."

Willie kicked his horse and it dug into the dirt towards town. Worried Elise looked to Albert, "Can I help?"

"No." He said, starting to direct his horse to turn the buggy around. "I've gotta get back."

And he urged his horse back the way he had come.

Elise clicked her tongue and steered Titan towards town also. Her horse had unprecedented speed for one of his size, but she would never catch up to Willie and Shorty.

Willie's horse was still at the doctor's office entrance, waiting restlessly when she arrived. Elise slid off of Titan and looked in the open door. She could hear glass and heavy items being moved around, he must have been searching for something. Stepping in she saw him cross the opening of the curtain in the backroom.

"Where is it Albert…" He mumbled to himself, digging through a cabinet. He sorted through the shelves.

"What do you need?" Elise asked coming in.

He didn't look up at her, just continued his search.

"Catgut. Sutures." Willie opened a drawer, shifting items around in it. "White box."

There were white boxes all over the room. Elise stepped in and began to inspect them hurriedly. They didn't speak for a few minutes but finally Willie growled, shoving another drawer shut in frustration. "Gotta go. I'll send Albert back to find it."

He picked up two wooden boxes and tucked them under his arm and headed out the door.

"Should I go find Sheriff Garvey?" Elise followed behind him and almost bumped into him as he stopped and turned.

"No." Firm and abrupt his answer surprised her. He started back out the door. "No, Albert doesn't need a crowd around for this. I'll fetch him when it's over."

Outside, Willie situated the boxes in his saddlebags carefully, tying them down tight. Then he swung up into the saddle and kicked Shorty mid-turn and took off, barely missing the traffic of the road.

Titan danced at the lighting out of the other horse but Elise spun around and went back into the office.

Hopping down from Shorty in a cloud of dust, Willie arrived at the Brown ranch. Albert's buggy was just next the veranda of the house. Taking the varnished cases, he went up the porch stairs and Mrs. Brown opened the door for him just as he got to it.

"She's upstairs with Dr. Ingalls, please hurry!" The woman fretted, tears in her eyes.

Willie knew where Rachel's room was and he navigated to it hurriedly.

Albert sat on the edge of the bed with his stethoscope hanging from his ears. Rachel's brow was dripping with perspiration and she squirmed with pain, clutching at her side. Willie went over to the wash basin and rinsed at his dirty hands. He was dusty and sweaty, hardly the spectacle of a doctor. Of course he wasn't a doctor. But right now he was all Rachel had.

He would do it just like when he assisted in the appendectomy in Chicago. But this time it was going to be him. He turned as he dried his hands and went over to the bed and leaned over the shifting patient. Putting a little pressure on a spot on Rachel's stomach, just below and to the left exterior of her navel. She cried out sharply.

"McBurney's Sign." Willie said disheartened.

"Do you think we're too late?" Albert's voice shook.

Willie had gone to the cases and began to sit out what he needed. "I don't think so. Albert. Tell me you have the catgut. I couldn't find it at the office."

Blinking Albert felt at his coat frantically. "Uh yes it's...just here. Tim almost took it with him this morning when he left."

He pulled out a little white box and opened it. Willie sat the last instrument onto a little table he had positioned on the other side of the bed when Albert's face caught his attention.

"What?" Willie asked as he double checked his set up.

Albert's eyebrows slanted up in the middle in a worried expression. "There's not much here."

He held it up and Willie's eyes went wide at the short length.

"Albert. There's got to be more than that, I can't do it with just that! Not the incision too." Willie felt his heart beating faster. Rachel moaned, and Mrs. Brown burst in.

"What's happening?!" She demanded, eyeing Willie.

Albert jumped up and went over to her, guiding her back out again.

Calmly he said, "Now Mrs. Brown, Rachel is very sick and I have to operate. Dr. Ferrell is out of town so I've asked Mr. Oleson to assist me. It's a simple procedure but we need to not be interrupted."

"Thread Albert!" Added Willie as he dug around in Albert's black bag.

"Oh! Yes! Please Mrs. Brown, I'll need some of your finest sewing thread please."

Hesitantly she looked back at Willie, "But he's not a doctor."

"He went to medical school too so he's perfect to help me. Please, the thread Ma'am!" Albert shoved her out and closed the door.

"The chloroform and cloth. We have to start Al." Willie untucked the girl's shirt, rolling it back to expose her stomach. He washed his hands one more time and finished with a drizzle of alcohol. Then he prepared the site. Albert sat near Rachel's head, opening a small tinted glass bottle with liquid inside.

"Go." Willie ordered.

Albert tipped the bottle over into the cloth then covered Rachel's nose with it. Her hands went up to Albert's arm to pull it away.

"Rachel, it's ok." Willie said gently keeping his hands carefully in the air.. "We're going to help you."

She still held Albert's wrist but began to relax. Then she went limp.

"Keep it there for a little." Willie said as he picked up the small, razor sharp scalpel from the table. In his mind he went over the incision line, already seeing what was beneath the skin.

How could he do this with the small line of suture they had?

"You have to pay attention to your stock Albert. This is a huge risk." Willie lectured him sternly.

"Yes I know, I thought we had another box. You know I let Tim take care of surgical inventory." Albert didn't look at him, just at the spot where the scalpel hovered. He had taken the cloth from Rachel's relaxed face.

Letting his breath out Willie started.

A knock brought Albert up to his feet and he went to peek out the door. "Thank you Mrs. Brown. No I'm just beginning. Please be patient. I'll call for you if I need you."

After he had closed the door again Albert went back over to the bedside with a spool of thread in his fist. His eyes locked on Willie's hands as they moved quickly. Dr. Ingalls sat down in a chair, his face pale and his hands shaking.

Willie didn't notice, he was opening the abdominal wall. "Get the sutures ready, I'll have to make it work."

Sluggishly, Albert reached for a gleaming needle and the suture line. A few minutes later, an exhaled hum came from Rachel's lips and Willie looked over to see her lids tensing.

"Albert, pay attention. She's coming around." He had just located the inflamed but intact appendix.

There was no reply from his friend. Albert just sat there, the cloth in his hands was close to his nose. Cheeks white as snow he began to sway.

"Albert! Don't…" Before Willie could finish, Albert's eyes rolled back and he fell from his seat, out cold on the floor.

"Albert! Get up!"

Willie might as well have had his hands tied. He had promised himself he would never perform such an operation again and now the worst possible scenario was playing out. Rachel's lips pursed in a frown. He couldn't have Rachel wake up now, but pausing in the middle of the surgery was incredibly dangerous. The more blood she lost the higher the chance she wouldn't make it.

The door opened carefully and Willie jerked his head around, expecting to have Mrs. Brown or worse, Andy see him like this. But it wasn't, it was Elise.

Her eyes went from him to Albert's form on the floor. She went to open her mouth but Willie cut her off.

"Close the door. Get that cloth in Albert's hand and put a few drops from that bottle there on the stand on it." Willie said, "Quick Elise please."

She slipped in and did as he said.

"Now put it on Rachel's nose, hurry." Willie urged, looking back to the patient.

Collectedly she followed the instructions and placed the white cloth on the girl's face just as Rachel started to stir. Moments later, she was still once more.

With a quick breath, Elise started to speak, "What…"

Willie spoke over her again, "Wash up, then put some alcohol on your hands."

"But I was just bringing….this." She pulled out a suture box from her apron pocket. "I found it at the office in Albert's other coat."

"Wash up. Open it, pull out about this much." He showed her with his bloodied hands. "I'll need another line."

Elise did everything he asked, asking no further questions except to clarify for the rest of the procedure.

Soon Willie was closing the skin, stitching explicitly. Elise stood by, she looked down at Albert's unconscious body still lying on the floor.

Willie's eyes flickered up, "He'll be fine."

She nodded faintly then looked back to Willie and what he was doing.

He carefully dressed the wound and stepped back, his shoulders falling, the stress draining. Then he went to wash again, the water in the bowl turning pink.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Elise picking up the instruments and wiping them off.

"Will she be alright?" She asked.

"Everything looks as it should at this point. I think so."

He cleared his throat. Now that the critical time was over, he tried to think up excuses to explain what she had walked into but nothing could.

"Miss O'Shea, I can explain this but for the time being, would you trust me that Albert has to take credit for this?"

Elise didn't say anything but looked away as she stepped around to kneel by Albert, moving his dark hair aside and patting his cheek. Willie, left to his own conclusions of what her decision was, took the stethoscope and went to check Rachel's heartbeat. A splash brought his head up and he saw Elise had dowsed Albert with some water from the pitcher.

Albert groaned and shook his head groggily.

A horse's whinny brought Willie to the window. Andy had just gotten there.

"Get up Albert." WIllie said, unrolling his sleeves and putting his coat on. Then he started to pack up the tools and things they had brought. Elise grabbed the blood soaked cloths and filled her apron then wrapped it up like a knapsack.

Albert sat up. "Elise?"

Heavy boots on the stairs were followed by the door opening. Andrew Garvey filled the gap looking like he was worried one moment as he saw Rachel, to bristling at Willie, then confused looking at Albert and Elise.

"Albert, what in the…" He started but Albert stood up quickly.

"Thought I had dropped my retractor." Ingalls played his excuse woosily. "Andy, please be quiet. Rachel needs to rest and she can't do that if you're growling like a mother wolf."

"But her Ma said...he was in here helping." Andy tossed his head in Willie's direction. "I don't want him anywheres near Rachel Albert."

Albert stepped over to Elise. "Oh, no. Elise came so Willie didn't have to do anything. I wanted him to stay just incase I needed him to go for anything. The telephone's out here you know."

As Elise stood there listening, she didn't speak, she glanced over at Willie who averted his eyes.

The burly man held his concerned stance as he looked around the room one more time.

Willie shook his head and picked up the surgical boxes. He had been playing along with this for so long, he had rationalized it. Now that Elise knew something of it, it felt ridiculous and crazy. He just wanted to leave.

"Well thank you two, I'll um, stay to watch her for a few hours. She'll be in bed for some time." Dr. Ingalls straightened his vest.

Willie just pushed by Andy. Elise began to follow but Albert called to her, making her pause at the door.

"Elise, I'll talk to you soon ok?" His confidence wavered a bit.

She nodded and left also with her bundle in her arms.

When she got out to the yard, Willie was securing his saddle bags again, getting ready to get back on his horse. Elise walked right up to him and spoke quietly.

"What just happened in there?"

He shrugged and put his hat on. "Exactly what it looked like."

Stepping up he brought his leg over the saddle and put his hand out. She looked at it in confusion.

"Dirty cloths. I'll buy you a new apron." He kept his emotions even and his words indifferent.

Letting out a soft, frustrated laugh she tossed it up to him. He tucked it under his arm and started to steer Shorty away.

"I won't be there tomorrow morning...at the cabin." She called after him. Willie turned his head to look back at her but the horse kept going.

Titan's shuffling came up behind her and he nudged her in concern. He had always been able to sense when she was upset. Elise was still going over what she had just experienced.

Willie Oleson, the man she paid to build his own house, who worked in a blacksmith shop and at his mother's store, was a doctor. She was obviously no expert but he had just performed surgery with what appeared to her as confident competence. He had worked quickly and naturally. Even his characteristic shyness had been replaced with the ability to give assertive and adept instruction. And what of Albert? The whole situation seemed like a peculiar dream but it had actually happened.

Reserved, Elise got back up on Titan and brought him around towards the boarding house.

She had finally decided what to do next.

 **Note: So I want to say with some confidence that I am not a surgeon/doctor in anyway! I tried to do some research but I hope it didn't end up too hokey. If it did I'd actually love to hear some feedback about that. I wrote this after taking a lot of allergy medication in the middle of the night.**


	22. Chapter 22 Will

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Fall was holding her own. By this time last year it had snowed in the southern Minnesota prairie but now it was just another cooler day today. Winds whisking the brown, shell-like leaves down from the hills.

Willie pumped the large lever to the water pump behind the smith shop and the slightly cloudy water poured out into a bucket below. Taking his left hand he dipped it into the water and brought it up to his face, rubbing at the grime then dipped it again and brought some onto his other hand carefully. He had been sharpening blades all afternoon since he and James had quit at the woodsedge cabin. Orders were backed up after the harvest and it would take a good week to get on top of the demand. Carter didn't like to have his sons run the large, round whetstone and for good reason. Flinching, Willie brought out his pinky with the moderate cut and looked at it closely. It wasn't as bad as it felt. He had put a strip of cloth on it but it rubbed in his gloves and caused it to sting something fierce. If he could only figure out how to make a bandage just stick like glue. Willie had found he was a pretty good blacksmith, but he was horrible at sharpening things. It took him too long and he was always grateful that he didn't lose a finger. Doing something small on a handheld stone, such as a scalpel, was fine and easy, but larger cutlery and scythes he hadn't gotten the knack for yet.

He was breaking for lunch but wasn't really hungry. The chicken sandwiches he had brought sat in the stained burlap sack next to him as he settled on an old log that he always ate on. John hadn't yet returned from Mankato yet so Willie was alone. He began to wrap the finger again, buried in thoughts when a long, dark skirt came into his view, stopping right next to him.

He lifted his head to see Elise through his intrusive fringe looking down at him with consideration in her brown eyes. She held a small basket, its contents covered with a napkin. He was surprised to see her after the way he had rode off yesterday with little explanation and less manners.

"Hi." She said first, the wind blowing the brim of her sunbonnet into her face every now and again.

"Hi." He echoed still caught a little off guard.

She looked down at the log and asked politely, "May I sit?"

He shrugged, "Uh yeah, I'm sorry. Please." He scooted down to offer her the smoother, more worn seat. It was quiet for a moment as she settled.

Not able to think of anything to say right away he just waited.

"How did it go out at the river today?" Elise asked recrossing her heavy shawl.

"Good. The roof will be able to go on next week. Not a day too late. I don't know how long the weather's going to hold." He reported, still knowing something was coming. He fidgeted with the dangling bandage.

Elise had set the basket on her other side and now turned to him.

"That's good. I was surprised at how big the space is inside now that the walls are going up and all."

Listening to her, it could have been just another normal day where she had not helped him cut someone open and sew them shut again the day before. He felt he owed her an explanation but couldn't think of how to make it sound justified. Maybe because it wasn't, it never had been.

He decided to just ask. "Did you talk to Albert yet?"

She looked away, as if she wasn't ready to address the subject either.

"No, he's been out at the Browns mostly. And...I wanted to talk to you first." She admitted.

He was distracted. Distracted by the sound of her voice, the perfect curve in her neck and how even when she was serious, the way her mouth was shaped it still whispered of a smile. He had to look down, frustrated with his lapse in propriety.

When he didn't reply she shifted uncomfortably.

"Yesterday…" She began and he waited for it. "You called me Elise. So I was going to ask if it was ok that I call you Will?"

He blinked, going over her words in his head to make sure he had heard them right. This time she waited patiently for his response which finally came with him sitting up straight and saying, "Oh, you're more than welcome to Ma'am...Elise."

She nodded with a little smile lurking.

"My given name is Willie, not William or anything. But Will doesn't bother me." He didn't know why he was blabbing on. He actually wished she'd say it again.

"So the operation you did yesterday…" Her sudden topic change blindsided him after the whole first-name conversation. He had to think for a second about what she was getting at.

"Does that sort of thing happen all the time? I mean where you treat someone instead of Albert or Tim?"

Sighing he decided to just be honest.

"More and more lately. Tim, he holds his own most of the time." Willie said thoughtfully.

"So Tim knows." She asked.

Hunching over, Willie tried to wrap his finger. It was embarrassingly difficult to do with one hand. "He stays out of it. He'll use the medicines I compound."

"So why not get Doctor Baker yesterday?"

It was a good question. He tried to give her the most honest and accurate answer he could think of.

"I don't know, something just kicks in and I just do it. I didn't know if Rachel could have waited in a situation like that. Every second counts. I...I know what to do, so I do it." He confessed.

It was something he had wanted to say for a long time.

He braved a glance up at her.

"And Albert, he doesn't know what to do?" She asked intently.

"No, he does. Albert is a genius. He knows the theory and procedures better than anyone. He just locks up under pressure most times like…"

"Stage fright?" Elise supplied.

Thinking about it he shrugged, "Yeah I reckon so. He can be very, distracted too."

She nodded as if processing the words.

"Sheriff Garvey seemed very fixed about you not being there." Her statement seemed unsavory to her.

"Well, Andy and me...I, we've had our differences in the past." Willie stopped at that.

"Over Rachel?"

Why would she ask that? Willie didn't feel anything special for the girl anymore but he still avoided the subject as much as he could.

"I guess so. I was engaged to her and well, she married Andy. Pretty clean-cut. I walloped him pretty good too. Maybe he's still sore about that."

Raising her eyebrows she nodded, "I see."

She didn't go on. She just sat there, looking over at the back of the barn in front of them.

He could catch his breath now. But at the same time, he was glad she was asking him. Would she tell everyone that he was practicing without authority? Right now he just felt relieved to be telling someone, no, to be telling her.

"She's alive because of you." Elise said quietly.

It was a point he had taken for granted.

Sighing he had to just divulge his predicament, "So this is the point I always get to. I know I should just walk away but how can I?"

"You want to know what I think Will?" She asked his permission.

"Yes." He said with sincerity.

Elise turned to her basket and hefted it onto her lap. He hadn't realized it was that heavy when she sat it down before. Taking the napkin off of it she lifted out a tightly woven canvas bag. On its front was stamped a round symbol then the faded words: Milwin Rand Mine, Sacramento CA.

Straining a bit, she brought it over and sat it in his lap. It did boast of weight.

Willie frowned at it, looking confused.

"This is what I came here for, to give you something my father owed yours. I'm convinced it was for your tuition." Her words were soft and emotional.

Slowly, Willie reached to it and opened the drawstrings. Peering inside, the light caught on the gleaming surfaces of the nuggets inside.

"It's yours now and you'll do with it whatever you wish. But I believe that's what it was meant for." She watched him stare into the bag and his bandage unraveled and fell to the ground. Reaching down for it, Elise took his hand gently and rebound the finger. But she didn't let go. She held his hand up in both of hers.

"These hands were meant to do more than just fix iron or roofs, you were meant to save people's lives Will."

All his life he had had people telling him what he was meant to do. This was the first time he felt he agreed with the opinion. Unlike most aspiring doctors, he didn't know for sure it was what he was meant to do until he was at school and learning about it. The more he helped the sick or eased their infirmities it satisfied him like nothing else. And he was good at it.

No, he didn't feel like she was telling him what to do. He felt like she had seen passed all that he had tried to hide himself under and confronted it. And, magically, the financial block that had hindered him for so long was taken away. But any exhilaration he felt from such a prospect was being surpassed by her closeness right now.

He didn't take his hand away, but he looked at her, trying to find any reason or excuse to deny what he was feeling for her. Was it like what he had felt for Rachel? No, it felt much stronger and more deliberate.

She let go of his hand sheepishly, as if she hadn't realized she was still holding it.

With an indifferent voice she leaned away and said, "There's about $990 in there. I'll pay you back the 10 I spent. Now you can go back to Chicago and become a doctor, if that is what you want to do."

Getting up from the log she took up the basket and walked away quickly without turning back.

He had been unable to say anything the whole time. And now he just watched her turn the corner, he could still feel where her fingers held his calloused ones. Willie sat there for minutes, turning over in his head what had just happened. The sack in his lap never disappeared as he kept expecting it to. Was she telling him the truth? She had to be. Why would anyone hand over a sack of gold? Straightening up, he tightened the strings and tied them.

"Willie?" Carrie's voice made him jump. She was coming around the other side of the barn, holding her skirts up a little and tip-toeing around the muddied ground.

He managed to wave as she walked up to him smiling brightly. "I've been looking for you! My family is doing a dinner for Cassandra coming home, and for my birthday next week. I wanted to know if you'll come?"

Catching the last part of her sentence he stammered, "Oh? I didn't know it was your birthday. Well I'm not sure...I have to do some things. Can I check first and let you know?"

He sat the bag on the ground behind his feet nonchalantly.

Her smile dimmed but she shrugged.

"Of course. What are you doing back here anyhow?"

"Um, eating lunch." He remembered looking around for his sack. Then he realized he must have sat on it when he had moved over for Elise. Leaning to one side he pulled it out the flattened burlap.

Carrie looked puzzled, she was about to inquire but Willie beat her to it.

"Carrie. Nancy told me that, at the dance, the reason she dumped jam on Elise O'Shea was because she said some things about my family and me...?"

Carrie hesitated, blinking rapidly. "There was, words said in the kitchen yes." She blushed.

"Something like me being a dumb steer or something?"

Uncomfortably Carrie averted her eyes but nodded, "I believe the term Ox was used."

Willie was rubbing his hand subconsciously and looking thoughtful. He had been called worse and deserved it. Even by his own mother. But right now, for some reason it mattered to him. If he could just have a reason to callous his feelings again, maybe having to be around Elise wouldn't be so hard.

"And Nancy said that Elise...Miss O'Shea said it."

"Well, I can't really…." Carrie fumbled, "Yes...yes she did. Why do you want to know?" She asked, her voice broke a little.

Willie picked up the canvas and burlap sacks.

Shrugging he said cooly, "No reason. Just wanted to know, and I knew you'd tell me the truth. I'll get back to you on tomorrow ok?"

He headed back towards the smith shop on the far side, leaving Carrie in silence at the old log.

* * *

"Take a deep breath...and one more time." Hiram Baker instructed in his kindly manner.

Rachel did so to the best of her ability as the doctor placed the stethoscope diaphragm at various points of her back. When he was satisfied, he supported her as she rolled back over into her pillows.

"I'll just take one more look at the incision."

Andy sat in a chair on the other side of the bed attentively. His mustache filing in quite well and he had begun to stroke it when he was nervous.

Baker had learned to keep his face better than a poker player as he inspected the stitched groove from yesterday. He knew Andy was about to burst and he leaned back, taking his glasses off to clean them.

"Well Rachel. It's looking very good. I think your recovery will be fairly swift. I know you don't feel too perky right now but give it time. Albert did an exceptional job."

With Ferrell gone he had to fill in again but he had actually insisted upon coming out to check up on Mrs. Garvey. He was not disappointed as he noted all of the details he could decipher. A skilled surgery in every way. Although he had only performed one appendectomy on Mrs. Oleson years ago, he remembered the pressure he felt, how tiring it was for him.

He had been told that not only was Willie Oleson present but also Elise O'Shea. Sheriff Garvey was very clear that she had assisted Albert every second whereas Willie only stood by to act as a gofer if needed. This interested him.

Now Baker began to pack up his old, worn bag. It had been a constant companion for him and reflected all the experiences it had been through with him.

Rachel started to cough and the doctor nodded to Andy to get a glass of water.

"Now don't you worry Rachel." Baker assured her when Andy had brought the glass, "You'll be feeling better very soon. But stay in bed and rest."

She actually smiled at him faintly and he stood, giving her hand one last squeeze and headed for the door. "Now I'll make sure to have Dr. Ingalls check back in tomorrow. Call if anything changes alright?"

Andy walked out with him.

"There's nothing to fret about Andy. I haven't seen such an agreeable incision in my life. I'll bet the scar won't be more than a barely noticeable discoloration. You just take care of that girl." Hiram advised him as he got up into his buggy.

"Yes sir. Thank you. It's lucky for us Albert is around." Andrew said somewhat unassured.

Hiram paused, sighing as he settled in, taking the reins in his hands, "Yes it is."

With a 'hyip', he took off towards town.

It was the same sewing. He knew it was. The same as the Morris' prize bull, the same as Victoria's stitches on her little leg. Now the question was what to do?

If indeed Willie was doing what he thought he was doing, if he was found out, it was likely no school would take him. There might even be criminal charges. It was even Hiram's duty as a doctor to put an end to it. But he had come to consider him as a skilled healer and even as a son he never had.

The day before Nels died he had said something that Hiram would always remember. 'Hiram, I've worked my whole life to give my children everything. And now I think I've finally realized that I can't give them the most important thing, fulfillment. It's something they have to work for and find for themselves. But I can't help but think that Willie has lost the chance to be what he wants to be more than anything in the world, and that it's my fault. I would do anything to fix it now.'

The busy streets of Walnut Grove went by almost unnoticed by the old doctor until he pulled his buggy into the hitching area of the livery. He could see Willie carrying a load of hay to the barn. Grunting, Baker stepped down from the seat, he turned and left the rig for Willie to put away and he went across the street and up to his apartment. Taking out a piece of paper he began to write vigorously then, at length, he put the few pages into an envelope and addressed it. He was about to take it down to the post office but stopped, looking at it thoughtfully. Then he sat it on the desk, propped up against the kerosine lamp to await his final decision.

 **Note: Carrie reminds me of me sometimes. I like for my characters to make mistakes, it makes them human. Albert has his obvious things he's dealing with, and not doing it perfectly. That doesn't mean he's not a good person. Willie is still gullible and awkward. Carrie says things she doesn't mean and Elise, well that's coming soon.**


	23. Chapter 23 Letter from the West

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Taking a deep breath, Almanzo Wilder looked at his spread as he came up to the Wilder Boarding House. He was proud. Proud of the fine home his family lived in and had made a business out of. He was proud of the pace at which his horse ranch was growing and the success they had had with their orchards.

He and his wife Laura had made it through many years of trial and struggle. It was different now. He didn't know for how long but he was going to savor this time of prosperity and keep it in his memory.

Almanzo had built a decent sized barn near the house for their personal animals. Their milk cow, wagon team and his saddle horse. Now he unhitched the red roan and bay and led them into their stalls. The last spare stall they had allowed their new boarder, Elise O'Shea to keep her horse in. It was a little tight for him but it was good enough.

At last he headed for the house after he had settled the animals and wagon. He had been out at the orchard pruning all day and was looking forward to a good supper.

They were at a lull with only two boarders at the moment but he expected it would pick up soon as the holidays got closer.

The women were in the kitchen. Laura had the counter space filled with canned apples, pears, and garden vegetables ready to be put in the cellar for the winter. Some of the fruit and meats had been dried and Laura, true to her organized personality, had a list she was checking off, taking inventory.

She wore a knitted vest over her favorite white blouse and her brown hair was in a perfect bun.

Now that Elise was staying with them, she had been an answer to their prayers. She would help with little Charles and Rose, do housekeeping and cooking, easing the burden Laura had been under since the baby had been born.

Elise stood at the large work table in the middle of the room kneading a large pile of dough, readying it for the oven. Her sleeves were rolled to her elbows and she wore a full apron, dusted with flour. Often, Elise would wear her normal bun if she was cooking but she would also leave a little cascade of hair when she was simply housecleaning. It must be the change in times and fashion. Laura liked her bun. As a girl she loved to look at her mother's perfect hair and dreamed about the day she would be considered old enough to wear her hair the same.

Almanzo entered the busy room, his hat in one hand, hiding his other that began to pick at a bowl of raspberries next to him.

"Manly, if you want any raspberry doughnuts for breakfast tomorrow you have to leave some for us to use." Laura always tried to sound stern but Almanzo would raise his eyebrows and give her his goofy grin and she'd have to turn away to hide her smile.

He took one more handful and replaced the napkin that had been covering the berries.

"I don't eat half as many as Mr. Montague." He pointed out, tossing one up in the air then catching it in his mouth.

It was true. The strange, british gentleman had a desperate appetite for raspberries and half a peck could disappear overnight.

Elise folded the dough one more time then stood back stretching her worked shoulders.

"Mr. Montague? Jenny talks highly about him often. He sounds like quite a character." Elise commented in interest.

Groaning, Almanzo said, "That chanting and humming in the morning!"

Laura laughed, "He had his own way that's for sure. But he is a wonderful man."

"So where is he now?" The baby was stirring in the little bassinet and Elise went to look in on him as she asked.

Laura arranged some peach jars, "In Panama. He's been asked to consult on the canal they're trying to build down there. I think he called it 'Human Resources'."

Elise looked at her in surprise, "The canal? Really? I heard it has been a disaster and the french were trying to rework everything."

Slipping a sneaky hand under the napkin again, Almanzo said, "They should have had him build it for them in the first place, it would have been finished ages ago."

Laura stomped over to him, lightly slapping his hand. "If you're going to be in here you can stoke the fire, the bread's going to be ready to bake soon."

She took a berry and ate it herself.

"In his last letter he said something about going back to France to administrate from there. He's fluent in french you know." Laura finished her sentence just as Jenny and Grace called from the front of the house. They had just gotten home from school and came back into the suddenly crowded kitchen.

"Oh good! You girls are just in time to help me haul all this down to the cellar!" Grinned Laura excitedly.

Dramatically the two girls groaned. "Yes Aunt Laura."

"Yes Laura." Their words overlapping.

Charles began to cry and Laura crossed over to him. "I think it's dinner time for you little man. I'll be upstairs for a few minutes if anyone needs me."

She said picking him up gently then she left the room.

"I'll go get some more wood." Almanzo wiped his hands on his shirt and went out the back door.

Elise started to divide the lump of risen dough and put it into a row of bread pans. "How was school girls?"

"Ok," Grace spoke up, then frowned, "Carrie's trying to make me go mad with her geometry."

Jenny just grinned and Grace rolled her eyes, "Jenny has a boyfriend. Jeb Carter put her name on the sweetheart tree."

Elise smiled and raised an eyebrow at the blushing brunette girl. "I think I know the one. Has two little brothers?"

Jenny nodded looking bashful, "I think he may try and kiss me soon. It will be my first one."

Grace puckered her lips and went in close to Jenny who pushed her away.

Elise couldn't help but laugh, "Well I have to say he has a good eye Jenny. He's a gentleman?"

"Oh yes Miss Elise. Very polite and always carries my books as far as the turnoff."

"Has Albert kissed you yet?" Grace asked Elise with innocent curiosity.

Elise blinked for a moment at the blatant question, then shook her head with a half smile, "I don't think I know Albert as well as Jenny knows Jeb."

"But you will?" Jenny had to ask, already doe-eyed.

Turning, Elise went to wash her hands, "Do you mind if I ask you girls something?" She decided to change the subject.

The girls nodded.

"Mr. Montague, he travels often?"

"Yes, and to the most wonderful places!" Jenny said brightly. "He even sent me a beautiful necklace from...Consa, Co…"

"Costa Rica." Grace corrected her then her face changed as if remembering something. "Oh Miss Elise! You had a letter today, I brought it with me."

The worn cloth Elise was drying her hands with fell to the ground and she bent to get it, keeping her eye on Grace who was looking through her books to find the letter.

"It was from Utah Territory…" She found it and pulled it out.

Elise's eyes rested on it anxiously as Grace brought it over to her. Slowly Elise took it from her as carefully as if it would crumble in her hands.

"Who's it from?" Jenny asked.

"Hmm? Oh, my mother." Elise responded, looking the envelope over.

Just then Laura returned, "He is so sleepy. I hope he's not getting sick."

"I'm sure he's fine Laura." Elise finally looked up with a reassuring smile. "Do you mind if I just run up to my room for a moment? The bread is ready for the oven but I'll be back down well before it's hot enough to put them in."

"Of course Elise. And thank you so much. You've been a huge help around here." Said Laura.

"I heard Nancy already fired the lady she hired after she fired Elise." Grace gossiped.

The back door opened and Almanzo backed in with an armload of wood and kindling. "I think I'll have to chop more wood soon."

"Manly, we have enough out there to get us through two winters." Laura told him as he handed her a log.

Elise had slipped out and headed to her room, the letter clutched in her hand.

Closing the door to her room behind her she opened the letter hurriedly, the familiar hand of words flowing out onto the pages. She tried to hold back ready tears at the sight of it. It had been months since she had seen her mother. Now she wanted nothing more than to embrace her. She could almost smell the jasmine scent her mother had always worn.

Her eyes read hungrily.

My Dearest 'Lise,

I received your letter with the greatest of joy and the sorest of sorrow. I had expected to embrace both you and your father instead of hearing news of his death. It has been almost too much to bear to not have you here with me to mourn. Even though I understand the spirit of your concerns in Minnesota, I would beg you to come to me as soon as possible. Surely your father wouldn't expect you to complete such a sentimental errand…

Elise had not told her everything. The horrible nature of it, she couldn't get her hand to transcribe the nightmare into visible, existent words. She had only said that Coilin O'Shea had died unexpectedly and would tell her more when she finally came.

Elise read on, letting her tears fall and even her chest heave in emotion. She knew her mother was in dire pain at the loss of her husband and wanted to be there with her. How often had she thought of taking the gold and stepping onto a train headed west. Now that option was gone. She had given the whole of what remained to Will. What she had had extra was gone when she bought clothing and essentials when she first arrived. What ten dollars she still owed the Oleson's she hoped would be in Hester Sue's hands when she returned after Christmas. Elise would have nothing to bring with her to financially help her and her mother when she finally did make it to Utah. Elise had hoped she could find the deed to the Spindle Top land and sell it quickly to get something, anything. But she hadn't asked him, Will, if he had it. She had left before she could get to that part. Thinking about it she was so embarrassed of her unladylike taking of his hand. He must think her unmannerly and course. She couldn't bring herself to go out to the cabin today and she hadn't given Will word that she wouldn't. Now all she wanted to do was leave. But she was so close to completing her father's last wishes. She had delivered the money, now she just needed the deed and to finish the cabin to hand over to Will also. Perhaps she would talk to Mrs. Oleson about the deed, she would surely know about it.

Of course there was also the children's choir she promised she would lead. Practices hadn't started yet, surely she could find someone else to take her place.

Lastly there was Albert. Up until yesterday she thought she knew how she felt. It was hard to not be anything but impressed with Albert. He was clever, charming, always smiling and telling some humorous story. But she had decided to guard her heart, knowing she may leave soon.

So why, when she thought of departing, was Will the one that came to her mind? It must be his connection to her father she rationalized. It must be why she wanted to help him so much to have the opportunity that was taken from him long ago. Yes, that was it. She owed him, or her father had.

Remembering him looking at her through his overhanging tangled hair as she fixed his bandage made her press her eyes closed against the stirring she had felt. She would not even think of it. She was going to leave and forget all about this place.

A knock at the door startled her and she put down her letter and went to the door. Jenny was there, her dimples deepening as she told Elise Albert was downstairs.

As she followed the girl down Elise thought, yes, she could handle Albert.

Elise could hear Albert laughing as he bantered with Laura who was saying something about him being an expert basket maker if the circumstances were right.

"...I just might make a basket for Elise…" He was saying as she came in.

Laura tried to smooth her face as she saw Elise come in and Albert turned still grinning.

"A basket?" Elise raised an eyebrow, walking past him to the wide stove.

Albert leaned against the table and put his hands in his pockets, his eyes following her.

"Of course! Isn't that the way to a woman's heart? Weave her a basket?" He grinned coyly.

With a dishcloth to insulate her hand, Elise opened the oven, a rush of hot air meeting her face.

"Oh Albert stop it. Elise, he's always been a big tease. You have my permission to weave him into a basket." Laura said in sarcasm as she loaded up her arms with jars.

Elise went back to the table and took her waiting bread pans and began to load them into the oven.

"And just how many baskets have you made?" Elise said teasing back.

Laura left with a giggle, headed out the back entrance to the exterior cellar door.

"None that matter." His reply was delayed as he watched his sister go. Then he winked at her. "But, I came to ask you to come to Carrie's surprise birthday party with me."

Elise put in the last loaf and closed the door and latched it. With the corner of her apron she dabbed at her forehead. "Oh? I thought you already had that dinner last Saturday?"

Sauntering over he smiled, "No. That was with the family, I only stopped in. Had to go check Rachel Garvey." His smile dropped and Elise could tell he was remembering that Elise had been there. They hadn't had a chance to really talk about it besides once where he had explained that he just fainted from exhaustion. Willie was there and took over and could because he had been to school also. The stories didn't quite match up between the two men. Albert seemed all too hurried to put the whole situation behind them and act as though everything was normal.

"Anyway, I'm hosting a party for her at the _Nocturne_ day after tomorrow. Invitation only, mostly just friends. I wanted you to be there with me." He stepped closer to her, tilting his head to meet her eyes.

He was definitely the most bold man she had known. It almost made her want to put up her guard from the pressure. He brought up his hand to her arm softly.

"I um, I've never been there. Isn't it a saloon? I wouldn't go into one of those." Elise said and noticed Albert's face fall.

"It's not a saloon, it's a...an events center. Very classy I promise. This is my sister you know. Would I take her to a…" He cut off as Grace and Jenny clambered in from outside chatting. Seeing Albert and Elise in close proximity they took in their breath and started giggling again and hurried through the kitchen, glancing back as they went.

Albert rolled his eyes then went back to finish his sentence.

"I wouldn't ok?" Albert's other hand came up, lifting her chin and making her eyes meet his dark brown ones that flickered to her mouth then back up to her eyes.

Suddenly Rose ran in crying, barely awakened from her nap. She ran passed Albert and straight to Elise who was almost glad for the interruption. Elise picked her up and stroked her little cheek.

"Alright Rose it's ok." She comforted her with a soft voice then looked up to him with a smile, "What time would it be at?"

His boyish grin returned and he looked to Rose and grabbed her nose, making some sort of silly duck noise. "Seven o'clock. I'd pick you up but I've got to be there early to...arrange everything. I'll send someone around ok?"

Elise shrugged, "I think that would be fine. Are you going into town now?"

He nodded, "Yes, do you need a ride?"

"Yes, I need to go to the _Mercantile_." She said, moving Rose's hair from the child's face.

Rose's eyes brightened up, "Candy?"

Both Elise and Albert chuckled at the girl's sudden mood swing. "Maybe if Mama says it's ok." Elise put her down and Rose caught sight of Laura who was just coming in as well.

Soon Elise was riding into town and pulling up in front of the corner doors of the _Mercantile_. Albert held her hand as she got down then he pulled away whistling.

Normally Elise would ride Titan but she felt like walking home for once.

The bell dinged as she came in. Taking a moment to look around she went over to the fabrics on the walls she let her fingers touch them lightly.

"Can I help you?" Elise turned to see Harriet coming out of the storeroom, her words slightly condescending.

"Yes, please. I have something to ask you ." Elise dropped her hand and walked over to her.

"My father knew your husband, Mr. Oleson. Years ago he sold your husband a piece of property in Texas which they had bargained for my father to buy back eventually."

"Although it sounds like a pigheaded thing my husband would have done, I don't know anything about that. He never mentioned it to me and I'm sure I would have seen that." Mrs. Oleson said curtly, picking up a duster and she turned to dust the shelves behind the counter.

"I'm sure my father was not mistaken Mrs. Oleson. Is it possible he might have put it somewhere and forgotten about it?" Elise asked, trying to remain calm as a sinking feeling began to settle in.

"Any property we had invested in we sold to pay for my husband's gambling habits. I think you're wasting my time as well as your own. If you're not going to purchase anything Miss O'Shea I'll be getting back to my duties." Her sour words matched her expression and it was clear to Elise that she would discuss it no further.

With no money to spend, Elise did leave, at first she looked at the road back to the boarding house then turned away from it towards the post office. She would accomplish something today.


	24. Chapter 24 Before the Storm: Part 1

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Elise couldn't avoid it forever, she was going to have to talk Willie Oleson sometime. Sunday she had managed to avoid the whole Oleson family and now, as she rode through the trees towards the cabin, she felt like she could act as though nothing was out of the normal.

She would be civil and casual. She was sure Willie would prefer to forget all that had happened as well. He was probably already planning his return to school and might not even be here working.

But Titan whinnied before they even broke the treeline and Shorty returned the call. Collecting herself she sat straight as the cabin came into view. Elise had not been there for four days and the change was incredible. The walls had all been filled in and most of the roof from what she could see. Two gables had been framed coming out of the loft that she had not instructed be done. Of course she reminded herself it wasn't for her so anything Willie wanted to do to it should be fine.

Elise took her time untying the girth of the saddle and then unbuckling the bridle. Titan almost skipped over to Shorty like a colt. She didn't see any other horses, so James must not be there yet if he was going to come at all.

She could hear a hammer inside and took a breath then went in the new doorway. The open windows let in light shafts filled with free floating particles that swirled as she walked by. The kitchen area would be in the front left corner. The fireplace coming out from the side wall was double sided, providing a slight definition of the kitchen from the rest of the open space. What was really different was the loft-like upstairs floor had almost totally spread out, making a complete upstairs. There were only trusses mapping out the newly added floor upstairs. A ladder leaned up an opening where stairs would probably go and Elise walked over, her hammer in hand.

Poking her head up she looked around, it was very bright from the gaps in the roof for the new window protrusions. She saw Willie in the corner filling in the boards of the slanted ceiling.

"Good morning." She tried to say cheerfully.

He didn't turn, or pause, "'Morning."

Most of the original loft floor was still intact. It would need to be replaced but of course the priority was the walls and roof at this point.

Elise felt the greyed wood give a bit as she stepped out onto it. She continued but took more care.

"Floor's pretty bad up here Miss. You might want to keep to the ground today." He said then pounded a nail in.

Miss? Something was off with him today. His voice was cold and repellent. She had never known him to be like that since the day she met him. Scolding herself she knew everyone had bad days, but she couldn't help but feel concerned and hopped that nothing serious had happened.

"I may. Is Mr. Ingalls coming?" She found her footing carefully as she headed over to where he was.

"Step on the beams. Don't fall through." A hint of his normal regard pushed through the stiffness of his voice. "James is going to be late today, he's spending time with his sister."

Elise looked to the exposed part of the beams running into the wall and guessed where they came under foot.

"Yes I heard a family member passed. I'm very sorry." She was just stepping up to him.

Willie didn't stop pounding, working with impressive speed. "Uncle."

Apparently that was the end of that subject so she looked around at what she might contribute to. "So I may be more help passing planks through up to you?" She turned to look at the framing for a gable.

"Suit yourself. If you don't want those gables, it's easy enough to take 'em down. Just thought they might give you more light and head room up here if you ever wanted. You weren't here so I just put 'em in." He said evenly.

"Oh no, I think they look fine. Very good idea. If you want to do anything like that I would be glad for it. And I'm sorry I wasn't here." She looked out onto the the river. From up here she could see it's flow for a good course. It was beautiful.

"I'm the one contracted to be here. You're not obligated Miss." Willie pointed out.

"Calling me that again?" She said with a forced laugh.

For the first time he glanced over at her, "Oh, habit I suppose."

Then he was quiet again. Elise wanted to ask him if something was wrong but had the feeling he may just want to be left alone today. She started to go back over to the ladder, picking her steps carefully.

"Oh, are you going to Carrie's surprise party tomorrow?" She asked over her shoulder. Perhaps she could distract him from whatever was bothering him.

His arms just continued working, "I don't think so. Can't go to something you're not invited to."

Elise lifted her brow in surprise. "Oh, I thought Albert would invite you of course. And you and Carrie…I'm sorry I think I'm saying everything wrong today." She was blushing and turned to get onto the ladder.

"Where's it at?" Willie asked kneeling down to size out another board.

"Uh, he said it...the _Nocturne_?"

This did still Willie's movements and he turned to look her in the eyes from across the floor. "The _Nocturne_?"

"Yes, I think so. I know I'm not comfortable in such places but Albert said it was closed to the public for the party. And it's for Carrie." Elise remembered going by the post office and sending a short telegram and she smiled. "I may even have a present for her."

Willie looked back to the wood. "If you could sort the planks lengthwise, bring them into the house. It may snow tomorrow."

"Alright." Elise murmured and watched him for a moment more, then descended.

The five hours dragged by quite slowly with few words spoken. Wispy clouds hurried by, pushed by a warmer than usual breeze. James came and between the two men the work progressed solidly. Elise noticed that although Willie was still colder than usual, he would still talk to James, inquiring after the family in his normal quiet but friendly way.

Elise had brought her mother's letter in her apron pocket and now she was glad for it. She felt less alone. She hefted and pulled the lumber from outside and stacked it perfectly inside, singing to herself as she went.

Finally the men crawled down from the loft. There was just the shingling to do. Elise had covered up the windows with old burlap to keep any snow from blowing in. The house looked like a house now.

Elise's arms ached from moving wood all morning and she strained as she tried to shove Titan's saddle back up on his high back. Finally she had to let it fall to the ground, jumping out of the way before in came back down on top of her head. Stumbling, she fell, barely catching herself.

Willie hurried around the house and offered her a hand to her up on her feet. Then he lifted the saddle with ease to its place on Titan. It had gotten scuffed when it fell and that bothered Elise. She preferred her saddle without blemishes, she'd have to do some repair work.

James rode over on his horse and Willie waved him on.

"I don't think this day is going very well for me." Elise half smiled as she wiped at the mud on her skirt.

Cinching the belly strap, Willie's reply was totally off topic.

"I brought the gold. I don't want it."

Even if she had speculated the last thing she expected him to say it wouldn't have been that. Completely stunned she just stood there, shivering from the cold until she could get sound out of her voice.

"What? Why?"

He didn't know what she had been through just to get it to him. But she still felt wronged as if he was being ungrateful.

"Just can't justify taking that much money for nothing. I didn't earn it."

"Well, it isn't mine either! I don't know where your father got it I'll admit that but I know he saved my father's life with it at some time. Give it to your mother or whatever you want but I won't take it back." Elise grabbed her reins and led Titan to the fence, climbed up and mounted.

Responding in a calm voice he said, "I can't go back to school, I failed my final test."

"I have a hard time believing that. I would question the competency of the grader before I would yours."

Willie dropped his eyes, "Still, I can't take the gold Miss..."

Before he could say anything more she cut him off, "All I want from you is a finished house and a deed to Spindletop Hill in Texas."

"Deed?" Now he the confusion was his.

"Yes, that is what our fathers exchanged. $1000 for the deed. My father said he'd buy it back when he could get the money. Your mother says you don't have it, that it may have been sold years ago but I checked with the land office and it's still in my father's name. There's a deed with a written receipt somewhere and until you can hand that over to me I'll hear nothing more on the matter."

It was one of the first things she had done after arriving in Walnut Grove. To check to see if the deed was under Oleson's name. Usually when someone bought a piece of land they had it put in their name immediately however Nels Oleson had not. It remained suspended under Coilin O'Shea.

Willie had to step back to allow Titan to pass. Elise wasn't angry, but she felt terribly upset. She kicked Titan to run through the trees, something she normally didn't do but she wanted distance.

She had wanted to tell him all that she had been through trying to get that bag to Walnut Grove.

It was only a month ago or so that she had never even heard of such a place or dreamed such a concussive shift would change the world for her.

The wind whipped by her and pulled her hair from her pins and throwing it behind her, tangling down her back. Even now she could shut her eyes and remember sitting next to her father in the little cafe just before they were to catch the train to be reunited as a family with her mother.

* * *

~St. Louis, about a month before

Elise sipped her hot chocolate as she looked out the large glass window into the solid streets of the river city of Saint Louis. There was stone everywhere accept the darkening skies that now began to show the evening stars.

Her father, Coilin O'Shea, sat quietly, looking into his half-eaten dinner on the plate before him. He must have so much on his mind. He had just sold all he had to move to a desert wilderness he had never seen or could know what to expect. It had been hard for Elise to leave her home in the 'Big Thicket' of Texas. She had grown up there in the fields of blue bonnets and forest swamplands. One day she had seen her father and mother kneeling at the side of their bed and then every night thereafter. Years after she had been sent to New York to a music school when she was sixteen. It was then her parent's had told her they wanted to move to Salt Lake City.

It was three years in the making but her mother had gone ahead with her aunt and now it was Elise and her father's turn. They had stayed behind when Elise had fallen ill from fever.

"So we will have to wake up at 5 to be at the station by 7:15 Papa." She sat down her china cup and commented.

He grunted, still staring into the table.

"I can't wait to see Mama. She said she's felt so much better in the arid air. She said the mountains were majestic." Elise tried to get him to smile. It was a game she would play with him ever since she was a child.

He glanced over at her, "Yes yes I'm sure."

Was that sadness in his eyes? She had gotten her large brown eyes from him as well as her slightness. He hadn't broken six foot in his life nor put on more than 160 pounds. Now he slumped back against the back of his chair, making his stature dwindle even more.

In a desperate, last attempt, she put a spoon on her nose and crossed her eyes.

"Elise. Is that ladylike? You're not ten anymore lass." He chided with no hint of a smile.

She put the spoon down, turning her head to the empty room trying to not look hurt.

"I'm sorry love. I…I didn't mean to be so harsh." He took a deep breath, "I won't be going with ya this time."

He was such a tease. "What?" She laughed nervously.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you. Your mother knows of it, but she doesn't know I've decided to go to Minnesota for a few months."

He paused as his daughter looked at him stunned. "Yes I...have had this promise I made, more to myself than to anyone that I would repay the man who saved my life when your mother was sick. I may never get the chance if I don't do it now and it would sit and fester in me for the rest of my life if I didn't do him right."

Unable to say anything, Elise sat listening to his tale of the land deal in Spindletop Hills, New Orleans, of the thousand dollars. Why had he never gone to anyone about the men who had threatened him and basically robbed him? This Nels Oleson was no less an angel who had given the lavish amount of money with no guarantee of repayment just to help a man he had never met.

Now they had sold all the property they had and he had enough to finally pay the man who hadn't even inquired after the balance. If Mr. O'Shea could offer him the trade again, he could finally feel peace over the matter. Also he wanted to give him the little spot of heaven Oleson had spoken of for him and his son to fish together on the river of Sun Canyon as a sort of interest.

She tried to tell him he could arrange everything from Salt Lake but he refused, saying he owed the man to pay him back personally. He reassured her he would follow and be there before Christmas.

Elise blinked away the tears, trying to be brave for him, telling him she understood his sense of duty.

They went to the street to call a taxi to return their hotel and felt lucky that one was waiting for them.

As they rode along in the unfamiliar streets, they didn't know what was happening until they heard the flow of the mammoth river and the carriage stopped. Her father tried to see out into the darkness realizing something was not right.

"Driver? Where are we?" He called out.

There were low murmurs then the door opened and a lantern illuminated the steely face of a man who couldn't be described as anything else but ruthless. His dark hair was longer and combed back under his hat, curling at his neck. His eyebrows sat low, making his cold eyes look square and narrow.

"McBride." O'Shea breathed in honest fright.

The man grabbed her father from the carriage as Elise screamed only to have another man reach in for her and dragged her out roughly also.

It was so dark and her heart beat in her ears as she was pushed through wet clay, stumbling and being dragged back up by the foul smelling man who held her arm.

"Elise!" She heard her father say frantically. "Please, leave her. She has nothing to do with this!"

Her other arm was still free and she reached up to her hat pin and took it out with one quick movement and spun on her captor.

The spontaneous move surprised the man who howled in pain, releasing her and falling to the ground, his hands to his face. She didn't wait or want to see what she had done she just ran forward towards the lantern light, to her father.

The group had turned back hearing the cries of their cohort but didn't expect to see the young woman run at them. Two men held her father and she went for one of them, McBride.

The man let go of her father and grabbed her roughly, squeezing her wrist and twisting it until she dropped the barb from her fingers.

"No!" Her father yelled, trying to struggle from the single man's hold. Coilin got a fist around and hit him. Elise kicked her leg at McBride, impacting his arm that held the lantern at his side and he dropped it, the flame inside dying down low. She was released again and fell to the ground.

Shouts of confusion and struggle sounded for seconds in the dimness until there was a gunshot in the air right next to her ear. Fire sprouted and everyone stopped, stunned. A match lit and the same man's face, now gnarled in hate and a stripe of blood down his cheek, glared at them.

"Start walking the both of ya before I forget why I'm keeping you alive." He said windedly then bent down to get the lantern, fueling its light brighter.

He had leveled the gun at Elise's father who was on top of the other man and had been getting the better of him. Elise had pushed herself up, her simple town dress now torn and muddy and her hair freed and in her face. It wavered with her heavy breathing and she looked to her father who stood slowly, surrendering.

Elise realised who the men were. The ones she had just been told about who threatened her father over a year ago.

Sure enough the man with the gun seemed to be in charge and he swallowed, "Alright O'Shea. You think you can hop a train west and I wouldn't catch ya? Get moving, all the way to the dock."

The other man had recovered and taken her father again. McBride turned his gun on her, his cheek red with blood and he motioned for her to follow.

"What about Luke?" The man growled who had now produced a colt and had it pointed into Coilin's ribs.

"He'll have to keep." Vahn McBride snapped at him.

There was another lantern light that swung from a post by a little dock. The waters lapped up on the shore around it. The subtle lights of Saint Louis were visible to the south of them.

"My daughter Vahn. Please don't…" O'Shea began but Vahn walked over to him and hit him with the gun. Elise cried out and lunged at McBride. He shook her away, throwing her to the wooden lead out onto the dock and pointing the gun at her.

"She's like a rabid dog! Never seen the like." Scoffed the man who held Coilin.

"They're all mad. It's a mercy to put 'em down." Malaced McBride.

Her father started to move to Elise, earning him another blow to the face and to the stomach.

"Where's the deed O'Shea? Did you think I wouldn't find out?" The vile man spat. "You have until the count of three to tell me. Then I'll shoot your pretty little girl."

"Wait ok!"

"One."

"I don't have it! I can get it though!"

"Two."

"Alright it's in…"

A sudden roar behind them made Vahn look in it's direction to see Luke running towards them in rage, clutching his face with one bloodied hand.

It was enough for O'Shea to break free, headbutting his distracted guard and lunge for Vahn. They struggled and fell to the ground, a shot going off. Then O'Shea had the gun and turned it on the man who was barreling towards Elise. He shot and the man fell, skidding in the mud then lying still. O'Shea wavered and looked down at his chest. He had been shot.

"Papa!" Elise crawled over to him as he started to fall.

The other man went to Vahn, helping him up.

"Now what do we do?!" He shouted.

"Shut up!" Said Vahn.

Cradling her father, Elise frantically looked at the wound helplessly.

"Shhh shhh little one." O'Shea said quietly and painfully. "I don't have much time left in this life."

Her whole being rejected his words, "No, I'll go get help."

But she didn't move, she knew he was right.

"Yes, you get away...when you can." He was wheezing.

"How...I'm so scared!" She started to sob.

"You've still got some fight left in you. But do it smart Elise. You're so much...smarter than I am."

She shook her head and looked up at the men who were still arguing.

"We've gotta go 'fore anyone comes…" The unnamed man was panicking.

"Elise go, for me, go to Oleson. Please let me know I will not die, promises unfulfilled. Tell him I was going to..." He coughed, clutching her arm.

"Yes yes I will, please Papa." She bent over him.

"I love you little lass. I will see you again I know I will. Tell your mother for me." He spoke, weaker.

"I love you Papa. Stay…"

"I love you." It was a whisper into her ear. Then he was gone.

She rocked him and cried. It drew the attention of the men who started to walk over to them.

"He's dead." McBride spat.

"What do we do? Now we don't have the deed and we'll hang for murder!" Said the other.

Vahn just laughed. Laughed! "Don't you know anything Carl? It's legal to kill their kind in Missouri! They're dirty vermin. No better than rats and he deserved just what he got. But he's got the deed somewheres. Go back to their hotel and fetch their things, get his key. Bring everything they own."

"What about her?"

"Take her, just in case. We'll launch as soon as we can." Vahn walked over to the girl who was oblivious to them. He started to pull her away and she lashed out at him.

"No! Leave me! I hate you!" She screamed in his face.

He grabbed the back of her hair, pulling her head back and pinning her arms. "You best be calming down unless you wanna join your father woman." He hissed at her. "Check his pockets!"

He started to drag her back to the carriage and she resisted weakly.

"What...wait! What will you do with him?" She demanded.

"Shut up." He opened the carriage door and pushed her in. She started to kick at him and he pushed in to stay her legs. Bringing a cord out from his jacket pocket he began to tie her hands to a handle on the wall, then tied her laces of her boots together.

"Please leave me with him! I won't say anything." She said feeling drained and dizzy.

"You're right, you won't. Cause if you do, I know where your Ma is and I'll just see if she has anything to do with this. I'll kill anyone I have to to get that deed do you hear?" He emphasized his words heavily.

She heard other footsteps hurrying over. Her head was light and the last thing she saw was the door close.

 **Note: I have a hard time writing back stories so I promise this is the last time I'll do it. Chapters 24-25.**


	25. Chapter 25 Before the Storm: Part 2

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Missouri

She couldn't remember if she dreamed but she would hear her father's voice in her head often until she awoke. She lay in a small, shed-like hut with sacks, buckets and kegs laying around her. The rock of the floor under and sound of water her told her she was on a boat and the sunlight through the thin gaps of the shanty meant it was daylight of course. She didn't move, her hands still tied. It had been real, all of it. She felt broken, scared and hopeless. Why didn't her father just tell them where the deed was? Anger bubbled up inside of her. They would have let them go if he had, wouldn't they have? She wasn't sure.

Voices from outside broke through her hazy thought.

"You said to bring everything!"

"It'll sink the bloom'n boat I tell ya!"

She recognized one of the voices to be the man Carl from last night, then she heard a whinny.

Titan? They brought her horse?

"We may have a pass on shooting that good-for-nothing Irishman but it's still hang'n for horse thieving." Carl chuckled.

Just hearing his voice made her sit up. Angry tears burned her cheeks as she looked around for something to free her hands with. But there was nothing, kegs of gunpowder and sacks of flour. Her emboldenment was over as soon as it had begun. She flopped back down, letting the sorrow wash over her.

She drifted in and out of consciousness until rough hands lifted her then shook her.

"Wake up." Vahn ordered, the sun low behind him.

Elise blinked into the brightness.

"Walk girl." He sat her on her feet which had been untied. Legs unwilling, she tried to stay upright as he dragged her out the hut door and out onto the broad deck of the shoreboat. Men who were unloading cargo to the shore glanced over in curiosity.

Elise almost fell a few times but Vahn's vice grip would dig into her underarm keeping her up. She didn't see Titan as she came off a short dock into a tented camp of some kind. Smugglers most likely.

Then another familiar whinny brought her head around to the direction she thought it came from.

McBride pushed her over to a weathered canvas tent in the center of the camp and sat her inside the door. There was a cot and a table and a chair. Other boxes and sacks also sat around. Boxes of some kind of alcohol bottles were stacked behind her. Kneeling beside her, he tied her hands around back of the tent post that propped the sloping ceiling.

Vahn pulled out a canteen and hung it in front of her face.

"Where's the deed?" He started swinging the canteen by the strap.

Elise just looked up at him with white hot hate in her eyes.

"Well if you don't know where it is, maybe your Ma does…" He swung it up into a hand and took a drink.

"As far as I know, nobody does but me." Elise said honestly looking away.

"Ah, then you do know where it is?" He pulled the canteen away from his smiling lips.

"I'm the only one he told last night and I've decided to never acknowledge it again. You've already taken what matters most to me, there's nothing you could do that would hurt me more." She shifted her aching wrists as the coarse twine bit into them.

With a lightning fast sweep of his arm Vahn swung the canteen into the side of her face, "Well, we'll see about that. I'll send word to your Ma that I have you and see what she says. It won't take long to find her." With a sneer, Vahn tossed the canteen on his cot and went out the flap of the tent.

Elise's ears were still ringing and she hadn't moved her head which had turned to the side with the blow. Her face was throbbing but all she could think about was his threat towards her mother. If Elise could just convince him she had it, lead him away from her. Maybe she could find it and get rid of it, making them useless to him.

She looked around and a satchel caught her eye. Well the contents did. It was the O'Shea's belongings. Two brown bound books and a white bag with a diamond symbol with a MR inside of it. The bag contained a little over $1400 in gold nuggets from the sale of their personal property in Texas. But she didn't know why they had taken her father's books. Her father took the books everywhere, maybe, they wanted to keep them to prove their right to have killed him because of his religion. It was almost physically painful to think of him and she shuddered, dropping her head. She had no idea what was going to happen to her.

Her father's words came into her mind, "You've got some fight left in you…"

She didn't want to fight, she wanted to just cry and give up. But his words repeated themselves. ' _I made a promise_.' She thought to herself.

The light faded outside and Elise strained and wiggled. The ropes weren't loosening. Then she looked back at the books and realized her father kept an old slip of metal from his father's watch in his books as a marker. She brought her foot back behind her with some effort and started to loosen the laces then wiggled her foot out of the boot. Pulling at her stocking she finally uncovered her feet and she stuck her leg out towards the bag just a couple of inches away from her toes.

She grabbed at the more slender book, getting it between her big and second toe, dragging it back to her. Getting it to her hands she looked for the metal piece and indeed it was in between the pages. A piece of her great grandfather's pocket watch, the lid of the watch had snapped in half long ago and left a semi-sharp edge and she got it in her hands and started to saw. Her captor could walk in any time and she was on edge. The watch cover cut sufficiently until she felt her wrists part, blood rushing into her straining hands. She didn't stop to nurse them, she put her sock and boot back on and grabbed the book and stuffed it into the bag, looping it over her shoulder. Cautiously she stuck her head out the door, the camp was quiet but some laughing voices nearby and the smell of fire.

Slipping out of the tent, it was almost completely dark and she walked carefully in the direction she thought she had heard Titan earlier. The camp was a maze of sorts, rows of tents and goods leaving narrow paths. Pausing at a corner she looked around only to pull back in panic. A lantern and two men were coming towards her, she darted behind a large crate beside her, praying they weren't going to check on her. They passed the row to Vahn's tent and soon she was left in the dimness of dusk again. She had to hurry. Up ahead she saw a picket of horses. She could see them because there was firelight shining on their coats, making their eyes flash. Getting closer she saw three men sitting at a fire, a pot of beans on by the smell of it.

There would be no way of getting past them. Maybe she would need to find another path.

"I should go check on the girl." One man said straightening up.

"Sure. But Vahn's not here so you don't have to do it right away though." Said a man who was stirring the pot.

"I'll get it over with so I can get some sleep. It's your turn in an hour." He walked towards Elise. She had to do something! She inched back until she could start to run back towards the tent, then there it was. A lit lantern just sitting on a barrel in front of her. She realized there was an outhouse just next to it.

Quickly she snatched the lantern and a voice from though lavatory called out angrily. Elise found her way back to the tent and took a deep breath. She had seen the gunpowder kegs stacked as she had exited. Between that and the alcohol in the tent it should keep them busy for a while. All of them. The man would be there any second. She sat down the lamp and pulled as hard as she could on a cork in one of the kegs. Finally it gave way and back powder poured out. She shook it all over the ground, voices behind her approaching. Then, taking a deep breath she backed up and threw the lantern and took off running, diving under a wagon. Just as the deafening explosion boomed.

Elise was sure the ground shook but she crawled out, the brightness from the flames revealing her from the shadows. It didn't matter, yards away, men were running over shouting for water. There might be another explosion, if the bottles didn't go up in the first one and she didn't waste time waiting for it. She ran around another way, dodging behind boxes or tents when someone would run by. She was right, the fire by the horses was left unattended and she ran over looking for her horse. He was dark so it would be difficult.

"Ty? Ty!" She called loudly.

His whiny called back, a bit further out. She picked up a saddle slung with a bridle she was passing by and lugged it with her.

Titan was dancing with anticipation as she showed up, her hands shaking. With all her strength she threw it up onto his back and it caught. But as she tried to pull the cinch under his belly she saw it was far too short.

There was a shout behind her and she turned for the bridle and forced it into Titan's working mouth. It was tight as well but long enough to go over his ears. She pulled the saddle back off and led the large horse away from the light.

Finding a barrel she hopped up on it, the bag with the books and gold bag still hanging from her shoulder she got on Titan's bare back and kicked him just as a man ran towards her from the camp.

"Hey!" He shouted angrily. Then a shot, and another, and another.

Titan didn't need any urging, he ran off down a road, it's light trail just visible in the half moonlight.

Suddenly Titan slowed down, dancing anxiously. Elise could just see a sort of hedge in front of them, it looked strangely low to the ground and she kicked him to keep going. That's when she felt the scrape of the barbs on her legs. The big horse snorted and brayed in pain. It was barbed wire. If he could just finish stepping over it...

She spoke softly to him, compelling him to go. He shied and snorted but listened to her and kept going. In the dark she couldn't see the thin wires as they seemed to thicken and get higher. Where there multiple fences? Was it just unspooled out there as a barrier? It caught her skirts and she pulled them up above her knees. She'd have to find out how to get out of it before it did serious damage to Titan's legs. Sliding off his back she felt the spikes dig into her legs. She petted Titan, talking to him soothingly to settle him. Feeling out with her hands she went around his legs, making sure they weren't caught in the wire. Then she pushed them down in front and felt out to catch any wire blocking their path. There was some and she worked it around until she could catch it under her boot and hold it to the ground. It took some time to move her horse forward even an inch or two but she patiently worked him passed each wire. The men must not have wanted anyone coming in or out by this road to barricade it so viciously.

Finally, Elise felt out and found no cruel fencing just space and she almost shook with relief. Bringing the antsy horse out she led him into the woods until she found a fallen log she could use as a mounting block. Looking up she found the north star and turned Titan south and clicked with her mouth. They stayed in the woods, encountering the shores of the river. Most likely it was the Mississippi.

A torrent of thought whirled in her head. Had the men started to look for her? Would they catch up to her any minute? Where did Vahn go? Was he going to find her mother? Her father was dead, and over what? Did they just leave his body there on the shore? It was almost too much for her and she put her head down onto his withers, giving Titan his lead.

Every now and again he'd stumble, tripping on something in the darkness, but he kept to the river. Once he stopped to drink and she slid off on stiff legs to bend down to put some of the cold water to her face and try to feel which way it was flowing.

A numbness had come to her emotions and Elise just resided in it. The cold autumn air went right through her torn dress and her legs stung where they had been cut. It was something to concentrate on.

Eventually, she noticed the definition in the woods. Morning was coming. Later something caught her eye, a boat coming down the river beside them. Her pulse shot up and she jerked Titan to cover, her wide eyes watching the boat come into view. It came from the direction of the camp so she was frightened they might be looking for her from the river. It wasn't the same boat she was on yesterday and it had sparse cargo. She let it slide by before she moved then continued at a distance from the river. Wooden fences and dwellings started to appear and she knew she was getting close to a community of some kind. Tucking and adjusting, she tried to make her dress look less thrashed, Elise also washed her face in the a stream that flowed into the river and pulled her hair into a sort of bun, securing it with a small, short twig. She saw a large piece of old burlap lying in the dirt by the side of the street and picked it up and shook it. Then she wrapped it around her shoulders and tucked her sack up under her arm, hiding it from view.

It was a sad attempt to blend in, Titan attracted attention everywhere he went. After encountering no one for some time she came upon a riverside village sitting on the shore of the wide expanse of water. It's inhabitants were awake and out about their business.

Elise had adjusted Titan's bridle so that the mouthpiece just rested under his jaw, releasing the pressure of the ill fitting head harness. People did indeed stop and stare as they went by.

Quickly she made her way to the pier where the boat she had seen was moored. Gruff looking men stared at her and her horse as she walked timidly through the muddy street.

There could have only been a dozen buildings if you could call them that and none of them had a 'Sheriff' or 'Jail' sign affixed. Most of the activity was at the pier; men loading.

Suddenly she felt an enmity for them, for any river man who may resemble McBride. Even the smell of the river repelled her. Looking over to a gathering of three women who sat cleaning fish in a little side yard of a rough cabin, she swallowed and headed over to them. They looked at her suspiciously as she came up to them, Titan snorting behind her.

"Hello, I'm looking for the Sheriff. Could you please tell me where I could find him?" She said, the women all staring at her reproachfully.

She received only looks as bald and motionless as the fish that sat in the baskets at their feet.

Elise, accepting their aloof response, was about to thank them and turn when a voice behind her startled her.

"Ain't no Sheriff in Warsaw." The man's voice was gruff.

Backing away as she turned she saw a round man that had been by the pier, holding a clipboard of papers.

"Oh, alright, where is the closest…" She tried to keep her voice calm and he interrupted her.

"Got one going to ride back down south coming in in an hour though. From the looks of you, you should have a talk with him." He eyed her.

He then told one of the women in no tender terms to take Elise in the house and get her some food. The skinny woman did so obediently and soon Elise was sitting at a rickety table eating a tasteless porridge with molding bread. Still she smiled and thanked the woman who nodded and started to leave again.

"Oh, is there anyway I could find a saddle for my horse? And an extra girth strap?" Elise asked her, keeping her books and gold sack on her lap.

The woman only shrugged and left. Elise had left Titan tied to a hand cart outside where she could see him. Despite the state of the food she ate it all and drank the murky water in the tin cup. Her legs were sore and she pulled up her skirt to look at them. The slashes were red and worrisome. Looking around her eye fell on a round jug sitting high on a shelf over the stove. Elise stood and brought a chair to stand on, reaching up to it she uncorked it and sniffed.

Wincing from the strong smell she knew it was whiskey or 'mountain water'. Soon she was dripping it on the cuts and they burned. But she remembered a neighbor getting 'lockjaw' and dying from such cuts and so she continued until she had rinsed every wound.

She had just put the jug back on the shelf when the door opened and the pier master entered, followed by another old fellow wearing a tarnished star on his coat.

Elise had stepped down from the chair, her face flushing as they looked at her frowning.

"I'm sorry I was…"

The pier master spoke over her again, "Never mind, this is Sheriff Tibbs. You've got half hour 'til we push off."

He left Elise to tell the Sheriff her story. He listened quietly and agreed they should return to St. Louis to sort it out. With the help of the Sheriff, Elise found a decent saddle and she handed him a small speck of a gold piece at which his eyes widened but he said nothing more about it. They were at the boat when the steam whistle blew. The sun was low in the sky now and Elise saw no sign of anyone following her. She felt numb, inside and out.

The boat embarked and flowed lazily with the river, away from Minnesota.

There was a large hut built on it to keep the weather from the more delicate cargo. Elise sat in the front end by Titan as the evening came again. The crew was small: the pier master who was also the captain and two other men and the Sheriff. They left her alone for the most part, only the Sheriff would speak to her but now they were all back in the stern of the boat, from the sounds of it, having a drink and playing cards of some sort. By the light of a lantern, Elise had fixed the saddle to fit Titan a little better, frowning at the condition of the leather. She tightened the elongated cinch to test its fit around his girth. Even though she hadn't had sleep enough, it didn't come for Elise, she was on alert, listening for footsteps or voices. She was also afraid of dreaming and remembering what happened. Awake she could distract herself and even now looked around to see if there was any oil she could apply to the saddle to keep herself busy. There was only a bucket of rank tar that she could see. That meant she would have to go back to the stern to ask but she pushed her apprehensions away and went down the narrow walkway along the building. There was a lantern on the table where the two other shipmen were sitting back at a table laughing but she saw no sign of the Sheriff or Pier Master. Deciding to wait to talk to the Sheriff only, she started back but heard a voice coming through a small window by her in the building.

"I should have known she was something of McBride's when I saw her. Seen 'em before." The pier master could barely be heard.

Then Tibbs spoke, "Best thing for her is to get her on a train west as soon as possible. I don't want no trouble with McBride, he keeps to his own and keeps things nice and quiet on the river and I keep outta his way."

Elise shivered hearing the words. The Sheriff knew McBride?

"Funny that the law's on his side of it for once. If I know McBride, they'll never find that man." Said the Pier Master, he sounded closer now and Elise held her breath.

"Wouldn't even make it to court. Seen it before. I don't know about that deed she's on about but maybe if I can get the gold from her, it might settle McBride and he'd get shut of her." The Sheriff coughed at the end of his sentence.

"Well I sent word to him we'd have her down in St. Louis in a couple days. I had to, I don't want to be on the wrong side of him. But I don't think he'll run us down. We'll have too much of a start on him, unless he's already there."

Elise was breathing hard, and started back towards the bow of the boat. She didn't know what was more disturbing, that these men were in step with McBride or that they seemed to think nothing would be done about her father's murder. What if McBride was waiting for her on the next dock? What would the men do then? Would the sheriff protect her or would he be inclined to hand her over. Her terrified mind thought the worse and she looked at the water that surrounded her. She realized she was trapped, unable to escape. She would rather throw herself into the water than be taken by McBride again.

Closing her eyes tight she pushed the hysteria away and tried to just breath. Then she looked over at Titan who was standing at rest with his head lowered. The smell of the tar in the can near her gave her an idea and she looked around at the cargo. There was a oil-treated tarp over a crate of gourd and she hurried over and looked through them, selecting a good sized one then brought it back to where she had been customizing her saddle. They had lent her a knife to trim the leather and she quickly cut a hole in the gourd and dug out the insides. It was just big enough to fit her books in and she then cut a piece of the tarp, taking it down with leather tacks and then putting the tar over it. She hoped it would be water tight but she couldn't wait for the tar to dry. The saddle fit decently for now.

Rolling up the tarp and grabbing a coiled rope hanging from the wall of the building she tied the gourd and the satchel with the gold to the pommel of her saddle then climbed up herself with the help of a nearby barrel. Titan knew something was happening and had lifted his head, his ears pricked and his front hoof almost stomping on the deck.

"Shh, Ty. Shh." Elise urged him to the edge of the boat, listening and looking to see if any of the men were coming.

Sitting on his back she tangled her fingers in his mane and kicked him. Titan shifted in confusion, knowing all that lay before him was water.

"Come on Ty, we've got to. Go, ha!" She tried to speak quietly. He stepped forward and back at the edge, putting his nose down to inspect the lapping water. He would have to clear the low lip of the boat.

Sounds of the men singing up in the front of the boat assured Elise it was the time to do this.

"Jump Ty!" She ordered hushedly.

He did it. Water surrounded her and covered her head. Then she came back up with the powerful strokes of the horse. She drifted off his back, letting him emerge more. She didn't think there was much of a splash, he had almost slid in on his stomach. They had gone off on the Missouri shore side and Titan was paddling for it with all his might. Elise just held on to his mane with one hand and kicked to stay above water. The gourd floated as she had hoped and now all she had to do was not drown.

Many times she thought she would be gulped down by the rough current and she would try to take as big a breath as she could. Then she would float up on her back, having faith that Titan would work his way to the shore before his strength gave. Every now and again she would open her eyes to catch a glimpse of the stars above her. They looked lonely and dim. There was nothing she could do but get away. She didn't know what she could do about McBride now if anything. It had been said that the courts would do nothing, the only justice her father would get now would be if she could do what he had asked her to do.

' _I'll try.'_ She thought, releasing the warm tears into the frigid river.

 **Note: If you made it through this chapter you're awesome! It was a bit longer than I'd hoped.**


	26. Chapter 26 The Office

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

In a little office in the _Nocturne_ , Albert hung up the phone, chuckling with a look of disbelief on his face. He leaned back into the chair just as Ward Murdock came in, holding a couple of envelopes in his hand.

The office lay off the hallway in between the parlor and the auditorium. It was usually used by Murdock and had but one small half-moon window behind the grand desk. The sunset burst design let in colored light from the blue and red glass. Albert had insisted on polished stone floors and the elaborate desk that had a wide, white and black granite top that matched the floors. Besides a few filing cabinets, a phonograph and a small cupboard, the only other thing in thing in the office was a large, iron tub. Strange in and of itself, Albert had ordered it for a temporary solution to the problem of the steep stairs that went down to the basement where the ice was kept. He had had a server fall down those stairs and break both his legs. As it was, the stairs couldn't be refigured so the ice was brought up and put in the tub, enough to last the evening. Albert hated it in his office but the two storage rooms on the hallways were completely filled with needed supplies.

"Put one more guest on the list Ward. Can't believe it, guess who..." Albert was shaking his head, about to continue but his manager interrupted him.

"Here's something else you won't believe. Another letter from your...the mayor. It's the third one we've gotten." Murdock brought it over to Albert whose amused smile fell to a tight frown.

He began to open the envelope and noticed it addressed to W. Oleson. Then he opened the letter and read through it.

Exhaling, he tossed it onto the desk.

"At least he's giving Willie the benefit of the doubt. Sounds like he's assuming it's someone else." Albert said a bit relieved.

"But for how long?" Murdock crossed his arms. The man was a good ten years older than Albert. Often he tried to be the sensible one opposite the young, ambitious doctor in running this particular business.

Leaning over to a drawer, Albert pulled out a bottle of clear liquid and a shot glass, pouring it to it's brim. "Long enough for me to come up with a better arrangement."

Murdock let it go at that. There was a complicated relationship between his bosses. Oleson he hardly saw and didn't seem to have any interest in the business. Still Albert insisted he stay equal partners, now it was Oleson who actually owned the majority. It was Albert's latest way of keeping his name off the books.

Even more complicated was Ingalls' relationship with his own father. The mayor didn't seem to be a man that approved of such places, even the prim class of the _Nocturne_ and hadn't stepped foot in it until inquiring after it being available to buy or rent. He thought it a joke at first when Albert had told him he was to keep his and Oleson's involvement in the _Nocturne_ private. Murdock now realized how serious it was to them. Albert mostly. It was ridiculous to think no one would ever find out. Albert would come and go through the side door most of the time and never sign his name or meet with the staff if he could help it.

"Oh," Murdock pulled out another letter. "You're painting will be here within the next couple of weeks. It's coming by train."

About to put the glass to his lips, Albert sat it down, "Well that is better news." And he took the letter from his manager eagerly but still kept his frown.

A knock thwarted any further discussion of the subject and Albert swallowed his drink in almost one gulp.

"Come in!" He called, his mood swinging back to stressed and he put the heel of his hand to his forehead.

His head tender Jack opened the door and peeked in.

"Sorry sir, the refreshments are here. Do you want me to just put them anywhere?"

Nodding Albert waved him away and brought out a small white packet which he dumped some of the powdered continents into his empty glass, then filled it again with the whiskey.

"Dr. Ingalls…" Murdock started to say.

"Don't worry, we've got an hour. I just need a few minutes to clear my head ok? Can you handle everything for twenty minutes? I'll be right out." Albert stared into his glass with a perplexed look.

He heard the door shut and he picked up the glass, drinking it slowly this time. Now all he had to do was wait. He could feel the restlessness gripping his muscles. With everything that he had been dealing with lately, he had felt almost overwhelmed. Rachel's operation, his father's preoccupation with his cabaret, even Elise's reluctances all had been frustrating him the last couple of weeks.

Albert glanced over at his doctor's bag he had brought with him just in case he had a call. With Tim gone he had to be ready at any moment. It seemed like such a bother at times. He had worked so hard to go through medical school. It was what he felt he always wanted to do. What everyone expected him to do. He had always been the smartest boy in school, learning came easy for him. In college it was a bit harder. He had to put it into practice and discipline. Quickly he found that paying half his attentions did not work as it used to. There was a different kind of pressure as a physician and he couldn't just glide by on his intellect alone. He had to make decisions, the right ones, in seconds. People's lives were at stake and it was hard to accept that he couldn't make everyone better all the time. He was terrified of making a mistake. Clever Albert, he can't make a mistake.

His father was so proud of him. It was what he always wanted for Albert, and Albert had always wanted Charles to be proud of him. But he found it a scourge also.

The _Nocturne_ was like the powders. Something on the side to release the stress. A different life he led separate and just breathed. It was not like a common, mite infested saloon, it was elegant and exclusive. Tasteful furnishings, expensive drinks, and music from brilliant composers. Murdock was right, how long until his separate life was discovered? Keeping the secret, it was almost exciting to Albert. He was good at making people see things his way. He was convincing and he held that talent far above his aptitude.

He could feel the cloud start settling, warm and peaceful in the back of his head. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes. All he needed was to make this a good night for Carrie. She'd never been here and he wanted it to be special for her. It would be the first time he had shared this life with anyone in his family. But it made him feel vulnerable.

And then there would be Elise.

Patience wasn't one thing he had ever had much of. Not often did he need it, especially with women. There had always been certain things he could say or do that guaranteed their affections. But Elise seemed to be preoccupied. The challenge of it was frustrating, and enthralling.

His dark eyes snapped open. How long had he been out? He looked at the clock, half past six. He had to get dressed. Standing up he had to pause as the dizziness receded.

Then he went up to his room, passing anyone who vied for his attention. "Later." He would say.

The front was to remain open but the back hall had been closed to the normal patrons.

With a record on his gramophone, Albert buttoned up his flawless white shirt from Paris and tied his wide cravat, tucking it into the fitted, double buttoned vest. Looking in the mirror in satisfaction he turned and went out of the room and down to prepare to meet his guests.

Nancy was first of course. She donned a dark red silk dress with black applique and fringe accents. Sighing, Albert really didn't mind Nancy around, in fact she was a helpful furnishing on such nights when he wanted the impression of high class to be established. He had known for some time that she was interested in him and had refrained from telling her of his unshared feelings. She was helpful to have around when he needed a particular client taken care of as she was pretty and spoke surprisingly well. And she would do anything for Albert.

In the large, two story room in back he looked over the room, looking over the decorations of bunting and strung lanterns. The large white cake with sugar roses adorning it was surrounded by other hors d'oeuvres. He had even had an ice sculpture done as the Eiffel Tower one of Carrie's dream destinations.

The party was somewhat of a secret from more people than just Carrie. Albert and Carrie were close and he felt he could share with her things that would never be accepted by the rest of his family. No, this party was for Carrie and not his parents or Mary, Laura, James or Cassandra. They had done the normal family gathering already, now it was time for a proper party.

More guests arrived, most who didn't even know Carrie, but it was time she socialized a bit more with the new blood of Walnut Grove.

Murdock emerged into the room with Elise on his arm, listening intently to something she was saying to him. Her dress was a far cry from Nancy's. Unbustled, dark pink with simple, hand stitched embroidery under the bust line and accenting the pointed waist and long hem. Ruffled short sleeves showed her slender arms, or would if she would leave off the shawl from her shoulders. Yet she still drew every eye in the room and made him take in a breath.

He hurried over to relieve Murdock of her.

"Good evening lady." He beamed at her and she smiled at him.

"Oh my aren't you elegant tonight Albert." Elise said with her perfect smile.

"Well it's not every day your sister turns twenty. Do you think Carrie will like it?"

Nodding she looked around. "I would have never expected such a place here. It reminds me of New York and the fine auditoriums there."

She couldn't have complimented him more. But of course he wasn't going to take credit. He had to remain just a customer here.

"Yes, I told you it wasn't like those other places."

Nancy stood not far from them, her arms folded indignantly.

Elise paused when she saw her and Albert sensed the tension between them.

"Oh yes Elise. Nancy has something to say to you." He shot a hard look at Nancy who tightened her lips all the more. "Nancy?" Albert prodded, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Dropping her eyes, the Oleson girl was barely audible, "Sorry about the jam Elise. I'll pay for the damages."

Elise's eyes flickered away. She meant Willie would. Still, it would be ungraceful to not accept it. It was probably the best Nancy could do.

Quietly Elise nodded. "No need."

Albert grinned as if all were well in the world, "Here come in."

They walked passed a glowering Nancy.

Soon, Murdock came back, announcing that Carrie had arrived. Everyone turned in anticipation and when she entered, they all shouted their surprises. There was even confetti thrown down from above her. Her pretty face was aglow with excitement. Albert hurried over to her to give her a hug and she hugged him back.

Her floral printed dress was more like Nancy's ballgown and her hair half up in ringlets.

The happy occasion was officially on and all were enjoying it. The small and simple chamber ensemble played selections of Brahms, Verdi, and many others in the background as the party commenced.


	27. Chapter 27 Carrie's Birthday

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Sometimes I put up two chapters at a time because I figure they're too long. So chapter 26 and 27 are new as of 11/21.**

The birthday celebration continued in the back of the _Nocturne_.

Then door opened again and Willie stepped in, unnoticed and unrecognised by most. His dark blond hair had been trimmed to just above his eyes and was combed. The suit he wore was new, black and fitted to him. He even had a ribbon tie at his neck. He looked a little uncomfortable in his own skin.

Elise was at the group with Albert, Carrie, Nancy and some others and she had to look twice at him when she noticed him. He stood at the entrance looking around awkwardly until he saw them, but lingered by the doorway.

Carrie also turned and saw him, "Oh! Willie's here?" She burst excitedly.

She stepped over to him quickly with blushing cheeks.

"Happy Birthday Carrie." He remarked with a smile, his eyes glancing this way and that.

She took his sleeve and brought him back over.

Albert grinned, "Well well! Who hog tied you and put you in that?!"

Willie pulled at the coat, trying to get it to settle comfortably on his shoulders and gave Albert a testy look.

"Well I think he looks handsome!" Carrie said sweetly, looping her arm into his.

Elise found herself smiling and nodding. It was quite a change from his normal image. She didn't know that she would say it was better, but she could see him fitting into Chicago better in this.

Politely, Willie nodded to Elise too, "'Evening."

"Hello Will." She smiled at him.

"Will?" Albert made a face. "Well I guess we can't very well call him 'ol Willie-boy' in that getup can we?"

Most of the group laughed.

Nancy handed a glass to Carrie, "Then let's have a toast, for the birthday girl."

Looking at Carrie a little surprised Willie began, "Carrie, your Pa..."

"Oh Willie! It's my birthday!" She held out a glass to him also and he took it hesitantly.

Elise put a hand on Albert's arm when he turned with her drink, "Do you think they have punch or something?"

"You don't drink or you just don't want to wish Carrie well?" Nancy asked accusingly.

"Leave her Nancy." Albert groaned, he waved over a tender and soon Elise had a glass of red punch in her hands.

Albert then turned and tapped his glass to get the room's attention. "Alright everyone! We're gathered here to wish Carrie Ingalls the happiest of birthdays and luck for the year. May she continue to the next with as much success and happiness!"

A cheer went up and everyone took their drink accept Willie who was staring at Albert's hand which tipped with his friend's glass. No one seemed to noticed though and they all lauded afterwards.

The large cake was alight with twenty candles and Carrie excitedly blew most of them out in one breath. Clapping and bouncing, she was hugged by Nancy.

There were a few presents which consisted of some books from Albert, a new hat from Nancy and a simple silver chain bracelet from Willie which she put on right away.

As Albert went into an entertaining, long story, complete with impersonations and side jokes, Elise managed to slip away, looking for a powder room out in the halls. Two men stood outside the auditorium doors chatting. Excusing herself for interrupting, she asked them to direct her and they did with drawn eyes. It was upstairs and she started out.

"Now that's a pretty little piece of fluff." She heard one of them mumble to her back.

She hoped they wouldn't be there when she got back. Thankfully they weren't and she returned to the party, the comment forgotten.

Albert waved her over and pulled her hand into his as she came to the group. Slightly surprised, she tried to not show her hesitation this time. As much as she got along with Albert, she still felt confused as to her feelings for him. She would have to talk to him later. For now she didn't want to make a scene so she just obliged him.

"So Elise," Albert started, his mood seemed so laid back, almost floating. "I've heard so much about your singing but I haven't heard it personally yet. This I find a great injustice that I insist we correct as soon as possible."

Elise laughed shyly and promised him she would of course sometime but Nancy's face had brightened. "Why not now? You said you sang in a New York academy? Let's hear it."

"Oh no, I couldn't, this is Carrie's birthday party…" Elise tried to refuse politely.

"Well you didn't bring a gift, you could sing for her instead." Nancy wasn't going to let up.

Albert looked delighted, "Yes! What a good idea right Carrie?"

Carrie was looking flushed with a bit of wine in her she but she smiled, "I insist Miss O'Shea!"

"If she doesn't want to…" Interjected Willie.

Elise now stammered, "I don't have any music or anything…"

"That didn't stop you at church." Snipped Nancy smugly.

"You don't need it surely. And these fellows are professionals from the capitol! They can play anything!" Albert began to lead her to the front, gaining attention as they went.

"Albert…" She began to say earnestly.

He put a hand to her cheek and smiled again. "You'll do just fine. Come on, for me?"

She blinked, not seeing a way out of it. She stepped up the steps, almost stumbling on the last one. A ripple of laughter went through the room.

The small orchestra eyed her and she could feel her cheeks warm.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt." She said to them, "Would it be possible for you to play 'Intorno' by Cesti?"

Most of them murmured to each other looking through their music. The pianist nodded at her, playing a bit of the accompaniment and receiving a nod of confirmation from her.

The crowd of less than two dozen looked smaller from up there on the stage, it didn't help though. Nancy had moved forward, looping her arm through Albert's almost victoriously.

The piano began with the slow, melodic introduction and Elise picked it up, hoping she could remember the words.

In italian she let her voice do the remembering and she just listened to the beautiful, simple piano. Her voice was clear and powerful yet soft and sweet. She put on the embellishments of trills and crescendos as she felt them in the song. Her nervousness settled, as it always did, and she let herself savor the emotion of the music. It was a wistful song about unrevealed love.

As she finished it, it was quiet then Albert began clapping exuberantly almost shaking Nancy off him. Everyone else began to clap too. It had been exquisite, even the musicians clapped.

One of them called forward to her, "Another Miss?"

Elise was about to shake her head when the cheer went up again and Albert waved her back onto the stage.

With a shaky smile she nodded her consent and another song began.

Albert watched at the edge of the stage for a moment then walked back up to where Carrie and Willie were still standing.

Carrie sipped at her drink, "She is quite good isn't she?"

"I had no idea!" Albert was enraptured. "I can't think of a voice I've heard like it."

Willie just kept his eyes towards the stage, his drink untouched.

"Just imagine if we could have performances like this here weekly." Albert voiced his excitement at the idea.

At this, Willie just stepped away, walking to the back of the room and setting the full glass down on the bar. Then he leaned against the wall pensively. Dragging a finger along the tight neckline of his shirt.

Two other men, one he recognised to be a chaperon, were standing near the doorway. He knew him, the tall one, from the day he came to see Albert about the loan. Burtis, had given him a hard time but Albert had to have chaperons in case a situation to be settled.

Willie was thinking of leaving, he had come to wish Carrie a happy birthday and now he could go he decided.

The two chaperons were chuckling and speaking all too loudly.

"If I owned this place, I know what kind of performances I'd have her doing." Grinned Burtis to his comrade as they looked up to the stage.

Willie snapped. He crossed the distance between him and them in an instant and he shoved Burtis up against the wall.

Pinning him with his forearm he growled at him. "You watch your mouth mister or you're going to find yourself upside down in a trough look'n for a new job."

From behind he was jerked back by the other man who had been stunned from the pounce. He looped his arms in Willie's, hindering him from stopping Burtis' fist that flew into the side of his face. Gasps and exclamations arose from the guests as they turned to the commotion. Burtis threw another blow into Willie's stomach which doubled him over. Burtis then motioned for his friend to take Willie outside.

"You talk pretty big..." Burtis grumbled and rubbed his fist.

Willie elbowed the man behind him, knocking the wind out of him and was released. Then he lunged for Burtis again, taking him to the ground and locking his arm around the man's neck.

The music had stopped and Albert pushed through the gathered crowd.

"Willie stop! Whoa stop!" He and another man came forward, pulling the two apart. "What in the world happened?!"

Burtis struggled to his feet, rubbing his neck and glaring murderously at Willie who stared right back at him.

"He jumped me like a drunken cowpuncher. Yeah you're fancy suit doesn't fool me, I remember you." Burtis spat at Willie and he tried to advance at him again.

"He owns this place." Murdock hissed into the man's ear, stepping in front of Burtis, trying to block him.

Albert sucked in his breath, it had been said. Had anyone heard?

"Get out. Both of you." Willie said to them, pulling his arm away, freeing himself from Albert.

Bewildered, Burtis looked at Murdock who motioned to the door with a certifying nod.

The man set his jaw and pushed open the doors forcefully, followed by the other man.

"Willie?" Carrie voiced, frightened from behind Albert.

Albert turned and waved his arms, "Alright everyone! Settle down! It's over. Everything's fine! Can we get some music going?"

Elise had left the stage and watched from the back of the crowd which now dispersed.

Albert stepped closer to Willie, "Willie. What in blue blazes happened?!"

Willie's coat was torn at the collar, some the buttons of his vest were missing and his shirt untucked from his trousers.

"You need to pay more attention to who's hired Albert." Was all Willie could say, still trying to catch his breath.

Elise stepped up with ice wrapped in a handkerchief and gently put it up to Willie's swelling cheek. His eye was already darkening.

" _You_ need to control that volcano of a temper! I don't understand why you…" Albert began to scold him but Willie turned away from him.

"Never mind."

Glancing at Elise's concerned face Willie turned to Carrie, "Sorry Carrie, I didn't mean to ruin anything. Happy birthday. Think I'll be going home."

Carrie's mouth opened but she didn't say anything as he went to the doors. Rubbing his sore stomach Willie shook his head. Albert was right, he had lost control. He hated this place. He should have never come. He stalked through the hallway and the foyer then shoved the door open to the street.

A few steps from the _Nocturne's_ entrance he heard her.

"Will, wait please." Said Elise's voice from behind him.

Hearing her call his name, a short pause caught his pace and he glanced back over his shoulder at her as she hurried to catch up to him.

"Elise, go back?" It was more of a request than an order.

She grabbed at his arm, pulling him to fully face her.

"Are you ok?" Elise reached up to his changing eye. "You need to put some ice on it Will."

He exhaled sharply and turned his head away from her, catching her hand gently and pulling it away from his eye.

"I know ok? I'll take care of it myself. Go back."

"Why did they hit you?" She ignored his words.

Sighing he forced a careless smile and shrugged, "I don't know? You heard him, I'm drunk!"

Her face remained cool, "I know you have to drink something to be drunk."

"A personal disagreement then. Nothing for you to worry about." He averted his eyes and turned to start walking again.

What was he supposed to say? That they were being disrespectful and he couldn't let them talk about the woman he loved like that? He couldn't deny it anymore no matter what Nancy and Carrie said Elise thought of him or her indifference towards him. He thought he could distance himself and pretend that he was offended at the insults that Carrie attested to Elise saying. He thought he could be with Carrie but now he knew he couldn't.

"Will." She started to follow him again.

He stopped again and spun on her and she bumped into him.

"Don't fall for Albert." He said it.

Elise squinted in confusion, stepping back.

Willie had seen the white powder on Albert's fingers. He had to be using the packets. He felt like he was betraying his friend and nosing in where he had no place no matter what his personal feelings were.

"Anybody else but him. He...he won't care for you like he should. He'll always care for himself first."

Elise didn't say anything as she stared up into his eyes, studying him.

Willie couldn't look at her anymore and broke away and started to walk as fast as he could across the street.

She didn't follow him this time.


	28. Chapter 28 Trust

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The flurries started early the next morning. It wasn't a soft snow of slowly falling flakes but a whipping wind with icy droplets. The storm pushed through into the afternoon making the roads and paths slick. The streets were empty and white as the town waited for storm to die out.

Harriet Oleson dabbed at small puddle by the front door of the store.

"If we could just get these doors hung right I wouldn't have to wipe up Lake Michigan every time we had a bit of weather!" She tisked, getting to her feet. "And not even one customer all day!"

She was speaking to Willie of course who was putting some wood in the stove. Sleeted snow melting on his shoulders as he had just come in from checking the animals and getting more fuel for the house stoves and fireplace.

"No one's going out in this Ma." He was glad for it too. His eye had turned a deep purple and with his trimmed hair it was impossible to hide it.

The smith shop was shut down as well as the mill until the wind would subside. He didn't go out to Sun Canyon either of course. It would put him behind but there's nothing to be done in weather like this. And he hadn't quite figured out what he would say to Elise when he saw her next. He almost wished he had had too much to drink just to have an excuse for his embarrassing outburst.

His mother hadn't seen his eye until this morning and he told her he had tripped and fallen into a post at the livery last night. Now she stole glances at him as she fiddled with the cloth bolts that she had already arranged and rearranged today.

"So you said you were at the stables last night?" She asked with suspicious undertones.

Sighing he nodded, "Yeah."

He didn't want to lie to her, but he _had_ stopped by to give a horse some tobacco to help cure it of parasites so there was some truth to it.

She humphed and he wondered if Nancy had said something over the phone this morning. Of course she would be exposing her own little secret of being there herself he would think. She also spent most nights there and Willie would think she would want to keep any attention from the _Nocturne_ as much as possible.

"Have you been out to the Ingalls'?" His mother continued to tidy up redundantly.

"Not recently. Why?"

"Well, that little darling Cassandra has been there for a few days…" She said unassumingly and he slammed the stove door shut.

"Ma, I'm not interested in Cassandra. I've told you, please leave off me!" He grumbled and went over to the candy jar and took a peppermint stick.

"Get away from the candy Willie!" She tottered over, slapping at his wrist as he shoved half of it in his mouth. "And why not?! It's that Carrie isn't it? Willie, she's nothing more than a part-time school teacher!"

"Nothing wrong with that Ma." Defended Willie, the candy making his words bleary. "But you won't have to worry about her, I don't think I'll be seeing her much anymore."

He looked down. There's no way he could force himself to believe he could have feelings for Carrie when his whole heart pulled to Elise. It was unfair and cruel to Carrie. He would have to tell her and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Throwing her hands up, Mrs. Oleson exclaimed, "Not Carrie, not Cassandra! Willie Oleson is there anyone on this planet you would bother to consider?!"

The door opened and the bell sounded. A cold rush of wind blustered through the store as a bundle of blankets with skirts twirled* into the room, fighting to shut the door behind it.

Both Oleson's braced themselves against the freezing air as they stared at the person who remained by the door. Snow heaped on every surface of the heavy blanket pulled around the person's head and body.

Who would go out in this?

Two knitted mittens pulled the blanket off carefully, as if trying to keep the snow wrapped up and not to fall on the floor. A scarf layered her mouth and nose over the simple bonnet. But Willie knew it was Elise by then. She unwrapped the scarf and shuddered.

"Hello." She smiled, pushing the reddened apples of her cheeks up. "Quite a little flurry out there!"

Stammering, his mother hurried over to her, tisking at the wet floor, "For goodness sakes child what has possessed you to go out in this! Have you left your senses?"

"Is everyone ok?" Willie asked worried. Surely someone was sick or injured for her to venture out.

Elise pulled off her mittens but left her coat on. She had folded the blanket and sat it on the floor over the puddle beneath her in an effort to absorb the water.

She looked up at him, "Hmm? Oh Yes. Everyone is fine! Making hot cocoa to celebrate school being suspended."

Willie was at a loss. She was acting as if nothing had happened last night and it left him uneasy or worse, curious.

Blinking Elise looked around, "Is the store open?"

"Well of course it's open!" Harriet honked.

"Oh good. Well, would you mind Mrs. Oleson if I got a three pound bag of pinto beans?" Elise asked politely.

Both Willie and Harriet's jaws dropped and so did Willie's peppermint candy.

"Beans…" The word seemed foreign to the elderly woman.

Stealing a glance at Willie who had bent to get the sticky pieces from off the floor where it had broken, Elise nodded.

"You rode a mile in this...for pinto beans…" Mrs. Oleson rehearsed it and still couldn't believe it.

"Ma…" Prodded Willie who tossed the broken bits of candy into a bin by the side of the counter.

Harriet threw up her hands, mumbling to herself as she went around the counter for a bag. "The girl's insane!"

Willie had no idea what to think. He couldn't imagine what her motive was to come here, but he knew it wasn't beans.

Elise shuffled around, looking at the goods casually and her feet brought her over by Willie. "Oh Will, I put Titan in the livery barn so he wouldn't be out in this…"

"Will?!" His mother paused her shoveling.

"You walked here from the livery…" He was bewildered.

For the first time she looked away a little self consciously, "Yes I…" She paused as she looked over at his mother who was weighing out the beans but staring at them bald-faced. "I may need help getting back on my way…"

"That'll be six cents please Miss O'Shea." Pipped up Mrs. Oleson dropping the bag on the counter and began to write in her ledger, her lips pursed.

Instantly, Willie went back into the adjoining room, grabbing his hat and cinching it on. Jerking on his gloves he went back into the store where Elise was smiling at his crabby mother and thanking her. Then Elise went back over to put on her own mittens and picked up the scarf.

"Willie, there's bailing twine to be recoiled…"

"It'll keep. I'll be back in a bit." He took the bag of beans from Elise as she wrapped the blanket back around herself, covering her head.

Opening the door, he let her out into the storm and then ducked out himself. He took her elbow as they went down the slick stairs. The wind blew so strongly they stumbled around in the half-foot of snow that was pushed around like waves on a lake. Most of the snow drifted against the buildings.

He switched around to the side where the wind came from, trying to block it. They hurried across the bridge and over to the barn. Willie pushed open the heavy door, wondering how she had managed on her own.

The wood creaked and the wind howled but the barn was peaceful and even slightly warm from the body heat of the animals. He closed the door behind them and took a breath, the mixed anticipation making him shiver more than the cold.

Elise pulled the hood of her blanket back again, stomping the accumulated snow off of her boots.

"Well if this is what a Minnesota winter is like I think the Eskimos must have it far better than you." She said with chattering teeth. "We wouldn't tolerate this for a moment in Texas…"

Lighting a lamp for the dimness, Willie shrugged, "I reckon it evens out with the rampaging walruses."

Elise laughed at this, tucking wet strands of hair back under her hat.

"Besides, I like the snow." He tacked on, turning the flame all the way up.

"I remember a snow back home, it fell late in the spring in the fields when the bluebonnets were blooming. Probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Elise reminisce then her smile faded. "Did you find the deed?"

After last night, and all he had said to her, she had come to ask him about that? Well of course. What did he think she would come for?

Deflated his shoulders sloped and he responded, "No. I haven't had a chance to look for it yet. I'm sorry."

Rubbing her hands the girl watched him for a second, "It's important Will."

"Why? Why won't you tell me what's going on with you? Does this have something to do with whoever shot at you?" Willie asked calmly but boldly, walking over to face her.

Elise's eyes fluttered around the room, trying to find anywhere else to look but at him, "The less I involve you...or anyone else the better, please believe me."

"Can you really believe that? What if I could help?" He studied her. Whatever she was dealing with must be serious seeing her in such distress.

"You can by finding that deed." She stayed firm in her confidentiality.

Willie sighed in frustration, but when he spoke he made it gentle. "Elise, you're going to have to trust someone sometime."

The girl in front of him bit her lip as she set her worried eyes to his concerned ones.

"I do, I trust you Will."

She glanced over her shoulder and called to Titan who was in a back stall, the door wide open. The horse turned and walked out towards them, a mouth full of hay protruding out of the sides of his lips.

"Tell me then?" He asked, watching her go to her tiptoes to get the beans she had taken back from him in the saddle bag.

"I'm...I'm going to tell Albert that I don't think he and I...I don't think I'm going to stay in Minnesota much longer anyway. But I appreciate what you told me last night." Her sentence was unfinished and broken, but he understood. It was not the answer he had asked for but it had meaning for him.

He looked down and quietly asked, "Why fix the house then? If you're going to leave?"

Her answer was hesitant, "A property investment. I have to be getting back, could you give me a leg up?"

"In a minute." Willie walked past her and went to one of the stalls, opened the door and led out a livery horse. Shorty being in his own barn back at the _Mercantile_.

Elise watched him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you. Can't let you get lost in this storm." He fetched a saddle and bridle.

"You don't have to…"

Pausing as he lifted a saddle blanket towards the chestnut's back he said, "Yes I do."

When his horse was fully tacked he went over to stand by Titan and interlocked his fingers. Elise stepped up on his hands and he lifted her up to the draft's broad back.

The storm blew in, making the animals shift in the cold as he opened the door then went and blew out the lamp. Elise moved Titan out into the storm and Willie grabbed his horse's reins, leading it outside also. As soon as the door was shut again, he mounted and they turned to trudge towards the direction of the boarding house.

* * *

The storm had quit later that night and left a frigid scene of frosted trees and windblown snowdrifts. It had more or less set the town of walnut grove in a dormancy of it's own. It was still very much a farming community and with the season gone and the cold outside, the circulation through town was much slower. Folks kept to their homes more to conserve energy and food. Still, the freight train line kept a pulse for craftsmen and non-agricultural trades that had now gotten a foothold in commerce here.

Now it was days later, a Sabbath morning and even though the sun shone on the lucent mounds of snow, it was cold. The congregation all hurried into the heated church instead of visiting outside.

Elise sat with Rose as she always did, they had a long string and were playing cat's cradle in the front pew. Elise hadn't seen much of Albert since Carrie's party. Not in any setting where she could speak to him alone. He said there were quite a few cases of frostbite and weather related accidents that would keep him busy and of course, away from church today. He hadn't attended church yet that Elise could remember, but that was neither here nor there for her.

It was almost time for Rev. Alden to begin, he looked very distrait today, instead of wondering around he sat with his tattered bible in his lap reading.

Nancy came to sit down in the pew next to Elise followed by Carrie. Elise couldn't help but glance over at the lovely Ingalls girl. She was a very lucky girl to have someone like Will. Elise could hear Mrs. Oleson's nasal tone gabber behind her and that meant of course that he would be there soon too. But she didn't look around.

They had been able to do work on the house for the two days after the storm, finishing some of the major structure issues. The flooring, wall plastering and windows would soon follow.

At least they could work together without there being some unresolved issue like the day before the party. Elise still didn't know what he had been troubled about. She hadn't slept much after the party, thinking about all that had happened. It would have been so easy to just stay out of the storm and put off going to talk to him, but she wanted to show him it was important to her that he knew she appreciated his concern. It had helped her come to terms with Albert. Deep down, she knew she wouldn't have let it go further. Maybe that's why she had indulged it. Yes Albert was intriguing and a fine man, but now she realized it wouldn't have been enough to keep her here in the end. Will had made that clear to her, refocusing her reasons for being here and acknowledging her priorities. Will was still quiet when they worked but he was himself. He spoke nothing more of his intentions of going back to school or not and since James had also been there, they hadn't had a chance to talk about it or the deed anyway.

Yesterday had been the last day of October and with the snow, the Halloween celebration had been confined to the boarding house for her with pumpkin carving and ghost stories. This of course saved most places in town a lot of work as the tricksters didn't bother to soap the windows this year.

The hour had come and the old pastor stood and began the service with announcements and a hymn. His sermon commenced after.

"And Jesus said, 'Love thy neighbor as thyself.' Love is not an empty word. It is an action. How do we show the ones we love that we love them? By doing for them. And as Jesus spent his time ministering to the sick and afflicted, so should we to those who need it. When you are in the service of your fellow man, you are only in the service of your God.'...

Elise looked up at the old preacher. That very quote came from her father's book. It was his favorite saying and he had even penned it in the front cover with other thoughts of his.

Rev. Alden's eyes met hers for a second, there was a knowing behind them. He continued his address and the hour flew by. Then, he was finished he had them all stand and sing. Elise didn't sing.

It couldn't be a coincidence that he said those very words. She had all but given up on finding her father's scriptures, not knowing why anyone would take them. It was true that, especially in this area of the states, there was a lot of opinion about their religion. A lot of emotion charging it. It made her worry that the books had been destroyed but no one had come forward asking her anything. But why would he of all people have taken them?

As the services closed, people stood and mulled about in the spirit of the lesson that day.

Rose got up and pulled on Elise's hand, "Come on Miss Elise! I want some cinnamon buns. Hurry, Mr. Edwards will eat them all!"

Elise remained seated, but reached over to touch Jenny's arm, "Jenny, I need to stay for a while, I'll walk home. Could you tell your Aunt?"

"It's freezing out there, are you sure?" The girl asked her.

Nodding, Elise looked back to Rose's pouting face, "Go with Jenny I'll see you soon."

Harriet swathed her fur lined wrap closer around her as she waited outside the chapel after services. She had already shooed Willie home so she could work her scheme. Nancy hadn't come out either and everyone else was hurrying to their wagons to get home and out of the cold.

Brightening when she saw the Ingalls' clan emerge from the door Harriet stood on her tiptoes trying to find the one she was looking for.

Cassandra came out behind James, retying the ribbons of her simple bonnet under her chin. With a short sniff, Harriet had to admit the girl wasn't as pretty as Carrie but beauty rarely lasted as long as inheritance could. Nancy was firm on her feelings for Albert and Harriet knew better than to waste her time butting heads with her stubborn daughter. Willie however could be led into most anything with the right lure. It used to be candy or fireworks as a boy, now it would be keeping his family afloat and to the standards of which they were accustomed to. For goodness sake he worked multiple jobs already, surely he'd see the advantage in marrying a girl who had more money than she knew what to do with! $18,000 to be exact. He just needed a little push from his loving mother. As indifferently as possible, she edged over to where Cassandra was leaving the stairs and heading for the wagon. The girl had dark hair and thick eyebrows. Hazel-green eyes rested on her round cheeks that had retained their baby-fat. She looked like one of Nancy's little baby dolls that still sat on her bed at home. Hesitating, Harriet pondered how that would make her grandchildren look, but then she remembered the money and stepped up pleasantly.

"Why Cassandra! I haven't see you in a while darling since you've been home!" She poured it on like rich cream.

Cassandra looked at James befuddled. He shrugged.

"Hello Mrs. Oleson. Yes, I've been out at my parent's house mostly."

"Oh, I heard your uncle passed. My condolences my dear. I'm sure all of that nasty estate business has taken up a lot of your time hmmm?" Harriet took her hand sympathetically.

James started to say something but Cassandra shook her head at him.

"Thank you Mrs. Oleson. We appreciate that." She said politely then turned to get into the wagon.

Harriet stammered to get her attention again, "Well Cassandra! I was going to make a special dinner tomorrow and I wanted to invite you over for a visit to tell me all about your family in Mankato you've been taking care of!"

Mrs. Oleson made no indication that James had part in that invitation which made him more relieved than offended. Looking more surprised than ever Cassandra started to refuse but Harriet put on her most pitiful face, her bottom lip protruding like a shelf.

Cassandra's good heart would get the best of her and she finally shrugged and smiled at Harriet, "Alright Ma'am, what time?"

"Six O'Clock sharp sweetie and wear your best alright?" Harriet couldn't help but giggle as she turned to leave, almost bumping into Nancy who squinted at her suspiciously.

"Mother, I can't find my gold broach."

"Oh bother, did you look back on the pew?" Harriet herded her away from the brother and sister.

"Yes but it wasn't there."

"Well you dawdled long enough by the window in there looking for that Albert. You might have dropped it around there. I don't know why you bother, that heretic never comes to church!"

With a huff, Nancy spun around and went back up to the church doors.

Rev. Alden visited with many of the churchgoers, he was getting frail and leaned against the pews as the time went on. Elise just sat and waited as the room emptied. It took some time, but it gave her time to calm herself and think about what she would say.

She didn't look at him when it finally went quiet. The uneven footsteps began to come from behind her and the man walked back up to the front. He dug in his bag and brought out the familiar brown books and then came back over to Elise. A bit breathless, he sat in the pew next to her. Placing the books on the bench beside him, he fidgeted with the cane he held and Elise finally looked up at him but remained silent.

He cleared his throat. "Miss O'Shea, I owe you an apology."

It wasn't what she was expecting and she waited.

"I told you I didn't know where your books were and that was an untruth. I took them. I have never done such a thing, and lied about it in my life. I hope you can understand the reasons for my actions. The history of your, church, isn't a well accepted one. I have had my opinions myself of it. I want you to know, I was worried for my congregation and what influences your 'philosophies' might have on them."

"I did not come to Walnut Grove proselyting." Elise said softly.

"I have seen that. And even if you did, it was wrong to take your books. And for that I ask your forgiveness." He lifted them up and held them out to her.

Taking them from him, she sat them in her lap.

"They are my father's. They were very important to him." She blinked back the tears.

With a sigh, Rev. Alden nodded. "I know. I also read some of his remarks in the cover. Although I don't agree with much of your teachings, I feel I judged you Elise too hastily."

"I think we all have that tendency Reverend. I don't know if it would have made a difference if I would have just told you...what I was...the first day. I was not trying to hide it. I appreciate you letting me come here and listen to your preaching. If you wish, I won't come anymore."

"No no no, I am glad you come. I will admit, I worry for the salvation of your soul." She could see the genuinity in his face and she gave him a faint smile.

"We are all doing the best we can Reverend. I still have a lot to learn and if it is alright with you, I'd like to keep coming and listening to your lessons?" She asked respectfully.

With a wrinkled hand, he reached to touch her shoulder acceptingly, "I think we both have a lot to learn about one another." He decided.

Nancy didn't wait for them to finish their conversation. Shielded by the little wall in front of the main doors she had heard Elise's voice and listened to the private words she and Alden exchanged. As quietly as she could she slipped back out the door she had been holding ajar. Shutting it softly she hurried down the church steps towards the restaurant with a satisfied grin, she had forgotten all about the broach.


	29. Chapter 29 Harriet's Dinner

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The trees that still had some straggling leaves left had suffered in the the heavy snow storm. Branches piled with snow had been torn from their boughs and trunk, falling in the roadways and onto roofs. The temperature had stayed low and puffs of white exhalation came from the two men who worked to remove a larger limb that had fallen on a fence line.

Charles Ingalls had a hand saw that he used to trim at the smaller branches one by one. Isaiah chopped at the hefty main limb with his hatchet, half humming half singing to himself.

"Hmmmm, washed his face….hmmm, with a wagon….dum dum dum, Old Dan Tucker just stands there look'n…"

With a shake of his head, Charles chuckled at his friend. As often as he had heard that song it had never gotten old. Neither had their friendship that had weathered so much over the years.

There were several branches that had fallen on the Ingalls' corral fence and it was going to be a long morning in the snow cleaning up all of the debris.

Isaiah gave the wood an angry chop, leaving the hatchet in its bark and paused, shaking out his arm.

"What I wanna know is where that kid of yours is...James? He 'ought to be out here in the snow doing this instead of us!" The tall gruff man complained.

With a straight face Charles looked up at him, "Gett'n tired a little easy Edwards?"

"Who you call'n tired Grandpa!" Barked Isaiah grabbing the hatchet and hacking at the branch with vigor. "Just wanted to get a jump on the ice fishing out there in the lake. Hear tell the fish are just lining up wait'n for a hole to be cut so's they can jump out into your lap."

Charles pulled at a few of the sticks, tossing them into a pile that would be used for kindling.

"He's out working a job in Sun Canyon."

"What about Albert?" Edwards asked.

"Albert? He's too busy to come out and clear branches." Laughed Charles.

"No no, I mean for fish'n! We should all go out there sometime. I'll bring the coffee and you bring Caroline's gingersnaps! Heh Heh!" Winked the bearded man.

Charles laughed along with him. "I don't think Albert would make it. He's just so busy with the doctoring. Even in the evenings. I haven't seen him much."

As he ended his smile had faded.

"You know Isaiah, I spent a lot of time with Albert before he went to medical school. Now, it's like he never came back." Charles tried to speak without the tugging sentiments in his voice.

Isaiah of course caught it. He knew his friend almost better than he knew himself.

"Well you know these young folks, they get going and it's all they can do to keep their feet on the ground. He'll settle in you'll see." He assured Ingalls in his natural, jolly way.

Flashing a thankful smile, Charles nodded, "I'm sure you're right. Besides I'm busy enough just trying to run this town and keep up with work. You know I've been trying to figure out this city hall thing for a while but I can't seem to get anywhere with the owner of the _Nocturne_ to buy the building."

Isaiah had finally made it through the width of the limb and was tossing it behind him to the little hand sled they would use to transport the wood.

"Well have you asked Willie about that?" Asked Isaiah easily.

Charles stopped his sawing and turned to his friend, "Willie Oleson?"

"Right. Well he's in charge over there isn't he? I haven't been in there myself, a little too hoidy toidy for my taste. I reckon the stuff they've got in there couldn't raise the hair on a kitten…" Rambled Edwards until Charles interrupted him.

"How do you know that?"

"Well you know that funny french stuff...they squish the juice out of the grapes with their toes and what not...it's bound to take the bite out of…"

"No Isaiah, I mean how do you know Willie is in charge over there?" Charles tried not to sound impatient.

Shrugging Edwards stretched his back. "Oh that. Well I was at the ' _Wooden Nickel'_ 'cross the street there...catch'n up with some old friends, and heard a feller in there saying Willie Oleson had fired him from the _Nocturne_ couple some days ago. Course, Willie being a close acquaintance I was curious because he'd never said nothing about the place. So's I asked the feller if he meant Oleson from the _Mercantile_ and he said it were the very one same as shoot'n. I bet he'd be happy to deal with ya Charles. Ya just gotta know people."

Isaiah continued to work for a moment until he noticed Charles just staring at the ground. "What's the matter?"

Shaking his head, Charles brought himself back from more the disappointment than the shock.

"Nothing. Let's get this finished."

Charles had been hoping it was a different Oleson. But he had begun to realise a while ago it wasn't likely. He just didn't understand why the charade of working as a handyman and blacksmith and keeping his ownership of the saloon a secret. Of course it might be because it was disgraceful and would upset the man's mother to no end. Charles had learned to respect Willie over the last little while when he came back from Chicago without a practicing certificate at the same time Albert had graduated. It seemed like Willie had become a hard working, humble person despite his contradictory childhood. But now, the past had returned and some people could never change. Willie didn't even have the decency to speak to him from a business relationship standpoint. Charles didn't like to be duped.

One thing for sure, Willie Oleson would never see Carrie again.

* * *

"Willie!" His mother's voice rang sharply up the stairs as he scrubbed at his hands without much luck. The soot always seemed to cling tighter in the cold weather. He could still see his black eye through the dirt on his face in the dresser mirror even though it was beginning to fade.

"Willie!" She would continue until he answered back.

"Yes Ma?" He kept at his fingernails that were encrusted with grit.

"Hurry up! Get dressed! We've got company for dinner!" He didn't like the sound of her excited voice. It would be someone like the snooty lady from the lady's society or someone his mother wanted a favor from.

"I'm pretty tired, I might just go to sleep." He made his excuses.

The thumping of her heeled boots signaled her approach and his door flew open.

"Ma! Knock first for crying out loud!" He had his shirt off.

"I'm your mother."

"Exactly. And I'm twenty-three years old. You've got to respect my space if I'm staying here."

With a huff, she closed the door again but spoke through it to him.

"You have to come down young man. And wear a decent shirt!"

He had wanted to move out long ago when he got back from school but when his father died he stayed. Stayed so she wouldn't be alone.

He spent more time cleaning up then put on a clean shirt and pulled on his suspenders and walked out of his room.

Pausing in front of his mother's room, he took the door knob in hand and went into the dark. He lit a lamp quickly and moved over to the dresser that his mother kept all their legal documents in. He picked at the different stacks his mother had horded but kept in meticulous order. He was looking for Elise's deed. She said his mother had told her that all their land had been sold. But that didn't mean anything, his mother told the truth when it was convenient for her. It could be here, it could be anywhere. He looked for a while until he heard the door downstairs close.

Grunting he stood back up and left the room as soon as he extinguished the lamp.

He jogged down the stairs right when his mother swung around the corner to call him and she jumped.

"Come on." She hissed at him, adjusting his hair disapprovingly.

She was particular tonight he noticed as he followed her into the front room of their house. Sitting in a straight backed chair was Cassandra Ingalls.

Willie's surprise only phased him for a moment then he looked to his mother, having some suspicion to her intentions.

At this point he couldn't leave but he scowled at Harriet who just smiled sweetly.

"I invited Nancy to come too but she said she had a previous engagement at the Noctons tonight. Not sure I've met them yet." Mrs. Oleson shrugged.

Willie rolled his eyes.

Cassandra smiled at her. "Thank you for inviting me over Mrs. Oleson, I've only been in here once I think."

"What? That's impossible! Surely you've been over for dinner before? You and Nancy are such good friends!" She over dramatized her unbelief.

"Ma, could I talk to you?" Willie said evenly.

"Certainly darling. Be right back Cassandra. I'll just check the rolls!" She said to the girl and scooted towards the kitchen.

Willie closed the door of the kitchen and folded his arms over his chest. "Ma…"

"Don't you 'Ma' me. You be polite. I've gone to all this trouble to make a proper dinner." She snipped as she dished up the green beans into a porcelain bowl.

"This better not be involving me. I told you I'm not interested." He affirmed sternly.

"How do you even know Willie? She's a sweet girl and much less snippity than that Carrie."

Sighing begrudgingly he leaned his head back against the wall.

"Now look Willie, just do this one dinner for me, if you still feel the same way after, I won't meddle anymore." She shoved the dish into his hands and shooed at him again.

Setting his jaw he went back out to the dining room, setting the beans down on the elaborately set table.

Cassandra was still sitting cordially in the parlor but looking into the dining room curiously.

"Hello Willie." She said.

"Hi Cassandra." He responded with a nod. He could make it through a dinner. It wasn't Cassandra that filled him with dread. She _was_ sweet and nice. It was his mother pressing him and he never knew what she would say or do.

"James says you two have been building a house." She stood up and stepped over to the table.

"Um, yeah, us and the owner." He rubbed at his eye subconsciously.

"Oh yes, what happened to your eye?" Cassandra asked curiously.

Willie averted his eyes to the kitchen door, wondering when his mother would bother to join them. "Darndest thing, I dropped my hammer on it."

He had told so many different tales about his eye he couldn't remember which one to chase. Now he just confessed to whatever came to mind.

Sympathetically she flinched.

"Yeah, dumb right?" He said and looked down at the table realizing that there was one place set on the other side and two on the side where he stood. Pulling a chair out he smiled at the Ingalls girl.

"No not at all. I remember when I was little I was holding one of Ma's heavy pots that she had polished to a shine and looking in it like a mirror while I was laying on the floor. Well I dropped one side handle and it fell into my face, knocked a tooth out too." Cassandra gushed as she walked around and obliged his gentlemanly gesture to sit down.

He then scooted her in and walked around the table to the other chair. About to sit, his mother backed out from the kitchen with a plate of carved roast and a bowl of rolls in her hands.

"Uh uh uh Willie, I think I'd like to sit there, so I can see into the kitchen to watch the gravy." She explained.

Of course the door was closed, she couldn't see anything in the kitchen. With a sigh his stood up and waited for his mother to come sit then pushed her chair in a little sharply. She glared at him when he settled in the seat beside Cassandra.

Cassandra smelled the emitting scents in front of her and said, "Ma'am this looks just delicious!"

With her little giggle Mrs. Oleson graciously accepted the compliment with a knowing nod. "Thank you dear. Willie, would you offer grace?"

He nodded and said the prayer. He was actually very hungry but waited until the women had been served then loaded up his plate. Something he hadn't done in a while and after all, he didn't know when his mother would bother to cook like this again.

The women chit-chatted as he was about to take his first bit and Harriet frowned, "Oh Willie, could you go stir that gravy? I think it's burning."

He looked at his plate longingly but got up and circled all the way around the table to walk through the kitchen door.

When her son had left, Harriet swallowed her bite and leaned forward to speak hushedly to the girl across from her. "Thank you for coming for dinner with us my dear. You know Willie's been asking for me to invite you over for ages. He was just crushed when you left for Mankato."

Cassandra's fork was in mid-air and came to a halt as Mrs. Oleson spoke.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

Never in all her years of knowing Willie Oleson had he even so much as spoken to her accept to give her a shared greeting with James or apologize for bumping into her when playing rough in the school yard.

Nodding, Harriet hissed even more quietly, "Oh yes, he sets a lot of store by you my dear."

Willie walked back through the door. "Gravy wasn't even on the stove Ma. But I took out the pie, it's a little burnt around the edges."

Harriet bubbled an embarrassed laugh. Cassandra looked from her to Willie mindfully. He hurried back around and sat again. His stomach rumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Willie!" His mother tisked at him as if he could help it.

Putting his napkin in his lap haphazardly he took up his fork and knife and started to cut his meat hastily.

Cassandra put her bite in her mouth, now setting a little rigidly, looking sidelong at the man next to her.

Harriet's eyes flickered between them, "Willie just got a new haircut! Doesn't he look just handsome? I mean besides that eye, if he wouldn't have walked into that silly post... "

Willie flashed his mother a warning look as he chewed then managed a guilty smile at Cassandra. He swallowed his bite as well as the contradiction in his black eye stories.

"Um, yes of course. I'm sure Carrie would think so." Cassandra stated flatly.

Mrs. Oleson changed the subject to Mankato then sneakily to the girl's inheritance. Willie couldn't sit there and excused himself to check the gravy again.

Once he was out of the room, Harriet whispered loudly again, "You know he considers him and Carrie as just friends? Yes! He told me the other day he'll not be seeing her anymore. He's always saying how much lovelier you are than her! And smarter! I'm sure he's just been civil to Carrie to try to get to know you better."

Harriet was sure she was flattering the girl who had put down her fork and now fidgeted awkwardly.

"Ma'am I…" Cassandra murmured then Willie came back in with a full gravy dish.

He sat back down and Cassandra scooted away from him to the far end of her chair as much as possible.

He hardly noticed and pushed the gravy towards her with his half smile.

They ate mostly with only Mrs. Oleson now commenting. Willie ate like a starving puppy and Cassandra like a parakeet, uncomfortably picking at her food.

Mrs. Oleson left the two of them alone to go serve up the peach pie.

Willie sat back, his stomach full and happy.

Cassandra stole glances at him here and there but managed to ask him, "So aren't you seeing Carrie after school on Wednesday? She's very excited about it."

"Um, yeah...is she?" Worry pulled his lips into a frown. He had planned on having a talk with her, letting her know his feelings about the two of them, before things got out of hand.

"Yes. She showed me the bracelet you gave her for her birthday. It looks expensive." Cassandra charged him.

Looking down at the floor, Willie coughed, "Yeah, I'm glad she likes it. Probably would have rather had something else like a painting of Hadrian's Wall or that wall in China...are they the same thing?"

"I don't know." The girl sighed honestly. She was about to say more when Harriet returned with three pieces of pie and placed them on the table.

"You know Ma'am, I just remembered I have some letters to write tonight. I don't want to be rude but I may have to leave after dessert." The Ingalls girl spoke up.

Looking very disappointed, Harriet sighed, "Oh no! Must you? We were having such a good time."

Cassandra only nodded, poking at the pie in front of her. Willie had practically inhaled his.

Soon after Cassandra got up quickly and went to put on her coat and hat.

Harriet hurried over to give the girl an awkward hug, patting her cheek endearingly. "You come over anytime you want deary. Willie! Come take Cassandra home please!"

He hopped up at the order and grabbed his own coat and hat.

"He doesn't have to do that Ma'am." Cassandra struggled to get her gloves on.

Willie came over to open the door. "I'd be happy to Cassandra."

"Yes it's dark already, not proper for a girl to be out in the dark by herself." Mrs. Oleson lectured.

The rig was readied quickly and he and Cassandra went off into the cold night.

Harriet grinned from the porch as she watched them go. She had put a little smudge of whipped cream on the girl's cheek where Willie would surely see it. If there was any prompting for a girl to get moony over a boy it would be with him intently looking at her face. And Willie loved whipped cream.

Mrs. Oleson knew for sure that something would happen now.

Cassandra didn't say anything the whole ride which, now without the distraction of a rare good meal, Willie finally noticed. But he was tired and just made the smallest of talk to which she would mumble a yes or a no.

When they finally pulled up to the Ingalls' farm he came around and helped her down. She hurried up the stairs, a porch lamp burning.

"Thanks for coming over Cassandra, it was nice to see you again." He squinted at her in the weak light. "Oh you have a little, something on your…" He motioned to his own cheek to indicate where. There was indeed had a white smudge of some sort globbed there and she wiped at it but missed it.

"No it's still there." He leaned in to look closer, bringing his hand up to point at it more directly but a surprisingly fast open handed slap stung his cheek and he blinked stunned.

Cassandra's fragile composure had broken into a glare of indignance. "I'll tell you one thing Willie Oleson, my sister Carrie is the smartest girl I know but she sure was stupid about you!"

With that she went in the door and slammed it behind her.

Willie stood there for a moment trying to digest what had just happened. Scrunching his still burning cheek he went back to the rig and headed for home puzzled.

 **Oh the delectable awkwardness .. Sorry for all the typos/spelling errors. TY for reading.**


	30. Chapter 30 Golden Wings

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Waiting her turn patiently, Elise looked around the little post office with forced interest. The counter separated Mrs. Foster from the line of four that Elise stood in. It was the busiest she'd seen it or maybe it was just because she was anxious to check for her package from Hester Sue. It was her first day to be leading practice for the children's choir and she was hoping the package had arrived in time.

Finally she stepped up to the counter and a big smile on Mrs. Foster's face all but confirmed that it had finally come.

"It's a heavy one Miss O'Shea." The woman grunted as she brought the wooden crate from the back room. The woman handed it over to Elise who almost dropped it. It was indeed heavy!

"Oh! You have a telegram! I completely forgot! It came in this morning." Mrs. Foster hurried over to the desk to look for the piece of paper.

Elise tried in vain to adjust the crate's weight but it was just big enough to need both arms to steady it. Elise was almost as excited to see the telegram and still stood there expectantly.

Mrs. Foster went to hand it to the girl but then realized Elise had no hands to accept it.

"Oh dear, one second…" She glanced out the window, "Dr. Baker! Could you come in here?"

Elise started to tell her not to bother him but he hurried in.

"Could you help her with this doctor?" Asked Mrs. Foster.

Hiram took the box from Elise who resisted shyly, "Oh no doctor, it's alright."

"Come come now Miss Elise, you wouldn't deny this old Don Quixote the opportunity to rescue a damsel in distress?" He hefted the box with a smile.

Adjusting her shawl Elise nodded gratefully.

"Remember to take this!" Mrs. Foster passed the telegram to her before they left the Post Office.

"So where are we going with this load of rocks?" Baker asked.

It made Elise laugh as she opened the door to let him out. "To the school. They're hand-bells Dr. Baker."

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Yes for the Christmas Program. I wanted to do something extra and I think the children would be excited about it." Elise followed him down the stairs and they began to walk towards the newer part of Walnut Grove.

"What a wonderful idea." He said, then his eyes fell on the paper in her hand. She had looked down at it unable to wait.

"Good news I hope?" His question brought her head back up.

"Um, perhaps, if Carrie thinks so. It's concerning her. If it is, I'm sure you'll hear about it." Elise folded up the paper and put it in her purse.

Hiram gave her a wink, "You womenfolk and your secrets."

She laughed again and they made their way to the new school building. It was an 'L' shape with the two classrooms on either side of a small foyer.

Elise opened the doors for Hiram and they entered a room with over a dozen students sitting and chatting together. These must be her volunteers.

Miss Ingalls was packing up her things as Elise and the doctor came to the front of the class. Setting the box down on the ground by the table, Hiram rubbed his hands together and said, "Well my work here is done. If you ladies will excuse me I have a dinner engagement and I don't like to keep a good ham waiting."

Elise thanked him and he headed out the door.

Carrie, who was going to leave also, hadn't said much the whole time. A stiff frown set on her lips, she barely had looked up at the doctor or Elise.

"Carrie could I talk to you for a moment?" Elise stopped her as she began to pick up her case and books.

"Miss O'Shea I'm also late for an appointment." Carrie sighed her stubborn formality.

"I'll be quick, but it's important, I hope. You remember our conversation when I was here last? Well, I hope you'll forgive me, I took the liberty of writing to Mr. Montague, you know him right?"

Carrie shrugged, "I was introduced once when we returned. But he had begun to travel again and has only been back once that I know of. Really I don't have time to discuss Mr. Montague's itinerary."

She picked up her books and slid past Elise who followed her, not to be put off.

"Still Carrie, please look at this telegram from Costa Rica. I think it might be your golden wings."

Slowing her step at the door, Carrie paused looking over her shoulder at the creased telegram Elise held out to her. Leaning her books into one arm, Carrie took the Western Union stationary and began to read.

The message wasn't long but Carrie read for a while, as if rereading it multiple times.

The children were getting boisterous and Elise had to move over to them to settle them again.

"Elise?" Carrie called to her a moment later.

Elise turned to her and when Carrie motioned for her to come back over, Elise told the children to find a place near the front of the classroom then hurried back over to Carrie.

"You wrote to him about without my consent?" Carrie asked with her eyes still on the paper.

Blushing, Elise nodded slowly, "I didn't want to say anything if…"

"Thank you." Carrie didn't smile but her eyes had warmed and her voice was unbarbed.

With a reserved nod of relief Elise smiled, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I probably wouldn't have done it myself." Admitted Carrie. "I don't know, there's so much to think about. But just that there is a possibility, it means a lot to me and I...I am grateful."

"Well, there is one thing I would ask in return." Elise ventured.

Raising an eyebrow Carrie looked guarded again, "What?"

"Go riding with me Saturday around noon?" Elise figured they could go in the warmer part of the day.

Carrie's face darkened and she shook her head, "Oh no, I don't ride."

"Think about it first Carrie. I promise it will be fun."

"In the snow? No I don't think so." She almost retreated out the door.

Sighing, Elise wrung her hands for a moment then cleared her throat.

"Alright everyone, let's get started." Elise called.

* * *

Carefully tapping the square mold, Willie loosened the the sheet of flat metal and it fell out with a clink onto the anvil. It was thin enough to be cut and bent into fasting plates to secure handles to pots and such. Willie pulled a rag out of his back pocket and wiped at the smooth surface then opened a book that sat next to it, fingering through the pages. When he found what he was looking for he bent over to study it closely, glancing back at the sheet metal occasionally.

"Whatcha doing there?" Asked Carter who held two buckets of coal as he crossed to the forge.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just...nothing." Willie straightened and closed the book.

John sat the buckets down and walked over to him looking at the cover, "'Botany all the Year Round, with Flora'?"

The blacksmith was truly puzzled and he looked to Willie who itched his nose dismissively.

"Looking into farming or being a florist?" John grinned then turned back to stoking the fire.

"Just looking up some herbs for salves." The excuse was a good one because that's what he normally used the book for.

Willie picked up the book and the foot square metal plate and took them over to put in a satchel that hung from a post by the street. That was when he saw Charles Ingalls heading in his direction in his buggy. Charles' normally pleasant expression was rigid and directed right at him.

Willie had the feeling it might have something to do with what had happened with Cassandra a couple of nights ago. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her and ask her why she had slapped him. He was still bewildered about the whole situation. Feeling it best to just keep his distance he had waited, thinking maybe Carrie would enlighten him. But Carrie hadn't been by either, she was supposed to come meet him after school for their talk.

That was about half an hour ago and she still hadn't shown.

Willie had a feeling he was about to find out why.

The buggy pulled up squarely in front of him and Mr. Ingalls climbed down and walked over to him, grey and dark as a snowstorm.

"Mr. Ingalls…" Willie started, his hands still holding the flap of the satchel open.

"I have to talk to you Oleson." Charles stepped right up to him, chest out and shoulders back.

"Yes sir." Consented Willie cautiously.

He wasn't surprised to see Mr. Ingalls in a temper over his daughter. Remembering back years ago the same 'Papa Bear' lumbered into the _Mercantile_ when his older sister Nellie had embarrassed Laura about a boy named Jason and had enlisted Willie to help her. Both he and Nellie had gotten a switching over that stunt.

Charles tightened the muscles in his jaw but spoke cooly, "I can tell you're not surprised that I'm here. I guess that means there's not much chance that it was a misunderstanding."

"Everything ok Charles?" John called out from the depths of the smith shop.

"I'm having a word with Willie. I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out of it John." Mr. Ingalls' eyes never left Willie's.

"Sir, if it is about Cassandra…" Began Willie but Charles cut him off again.

"Of course it is, and Carrie. Now you tell me what kind of gentleman leads around two girls at the same time?" Said Charles heatedly.

"Yes Sir, I know, but it _is_ a misunderstanding, well mostly." Willie frowned a bit shamefully.

Shaking his head, Charles challenged him, "What's that mean? Mostly?"

"Well I'm still stumped about Cassandra. My mother invited her over and we ate dinner, I took her home and then she slapped me. I'm still trying to figure it." The answer was lame but it was the truth.

"She said you...you got pretty close and she thought you were trying to kiss her. She said your mother had told her you were sweet on her and only pretending to court Carrie. It's disgraceful." As Charles spoke he seemed to get worked up just explaining.

"Mr. Ingalls," Willie let out a short breath, "I love my Ma, but all of that was her doing. I don't have any feelings for Cassandra honest. I would never do any of that. Well there was something on her cheek and I was going to point it out but that's when she slapped me."

"You said mostly, I want to know about that." Pushed Mr. Ingalls, his eyes flashing.

Hesitating, Willie lowered his head, "Sir, that part is between Carrie and me. I'd like to talk to her about it."

Charles' face flushed, "Well I'll tell you right now, after what Cassandra claims happened, Carrie wants nothing to do with you Willie. I want you to know that if I ever see you bothering either Carrie or Cassandra you'll have yourself a mess of trouble young man."

Willie straightened up for a moment, noticing for the first time that he was a good inch or two taller than Mr. Ingalls. When did that happen? Charles Ingalls had always been a tower of manhood overshadowing him as a child. In height, strength and pride. Still out of respect, Willie lowered his head again but kept his eyes unflinchingly on Charles'.

"With all due respect sir, I would never do that to Cassandra or anyone else. I give you my word of honor that I never intended to kiss her." He wanted to talk to Carrie and explain his own reasons for not seeing her anymore, not have this be the reason.

But Charles wasn't done and he dove into the rest of his purpose for being there.

"Your word of honor? How is that worth anything when I know you're in charge of the _Nocturne_? And I don't appreciate you dodging my inquiries about buying the building. It's cowardly. Now I'm not your father and I have my own opinions on the deplorable business you've decided to run in my city. But it's a free country and your choice. If you don't want to sell it, stand up and say it to my face like a man and quit playing games Oleson."

The words came like blows one after the other. Willie couldn't deny the charges and it was written all over his face. When he didn't reply right away Charles just shook his head in distaste.

"Now out of respect for your father, I'm not going to take this to anyone else, but I can sure tell you I know he'd be mighty disappointed at what I'm looking at here. Your father was a good man and you had a chance to honor that but you'd rather play childish games, pretending to do an honest day's work when you really run a place that harbors gambling, drinking and who knows what else. Nels would be ashamed of you son."

Willie closed his eyes against the rush of anger, bewilderment and other emotions bursting in his chest. But Mr. Ingalls was right, he was involved, he'd allowed it and so he was guilty of it. He wanted to tell the man of Albert's share in it but always fell back on the fact that Albert had taken the blame for him so many years ago. This was nothing compared to that. Still he wanted to yell out the truth, about this and about the blind school fire. Just to get it off his shoulders. But what stung the most was the comments about his father. It was true, he had become a disappointment to what his father had wanted him to be. It felt like he was being harrowed inside.

There had to be a middle ground for reconciliation. Not to betray Albert but to rid himself of the responsibility of the _Nocturne_.

"Sir, if you'll give me a few days, I'll see about selling you that building." Spoke Willie quietly.

Sighing dejectedly, Charles folded his arms. "Fine, you let me know either way. I'd give you a fair price for it. By the way, James won't be coming out to work at Sun Canyon anymore. You can give him his pay for what he's done."

With that, the man climbed back up into his buggy and paused, putting his hand in his pocket.

"One last thing Oleson, here." Charles tossed something towards him through the air. Willie reached up to grab at the practically invisible thing that he caught a glimmer of just in front of his face. The bracelet he had gotten Carrie for her birthday.

Ingalls brought the horse around sharply and drove away.

From behind him Mr. Carter said, "Willie, what was that about?"

Not replying right away Willie kicked at the dirty snow chunks that were at his feet.

"Just another thing that tells me I shouldn't have come back from Chicago in the first place."


	31. Chapter 31 To Keep Everyone Warm

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Another storm moved through Hero Township, but this time it was a heavy but peaceful snow. The flakes looked more like goose down from a pillow that had been split and shaken. Feathery and plump.

Willie had woken up late after a restless night laced with a headache that threatened to split his head in two.

Putting on two flannel shirts under his coat, his wool trousers and two pairs of socks he stuffed his feet in his boots and hurried down the stairs as quietly as he could to not wake his mother. He had told her what Charles Ingalls had said and how her meddling had yet again made life for him more difficult. She of course told him it was all his own doing and that if he would have been a little more charming the girl would have had no issues with him kissing her. Again he reiterated that he would not court Cassandra. But he had caught the undertone of his mother's confidence in him. It was confusing. It was hard to stay mad at her when she thought the world of him and wanted it for him but usually ended up hindering him as she tried to interpose her efforts.

Now he had to load the sleigh with the smaller bed box to get up to the woods edge cabin. The windows had finally arrived and there were ten to worry over. The sleigh would hopefully provide a smoother ride which was good however. He packed extra kerosene and lamps and put what fried chicken was left from last night in a gunny sack and tossed it into the back of the sled.

Even if the sun was up it wouldn't have penetrated these clouds, but the whiteness made it somewhat visible with a lantern lit at the front of the sleigh. Willie worried for Elise to try to come in this, but he knew she would. She always did, sometimes she was there before him.

They had worked together for a long time now. He felt he knew so much about her habits, little mannerisms and personality. She even talked about Texas and her short stay in New York. But there seemed to be something missing. Something she refused to share and he wouldn't push her to.

The times they did get to talk weren't often, it was amazing how such a project as this took enough energy and focus that he would be one place for hours and she would be somewhere else. Since James had been there they had not spoken so personally either. He wouldn't be there today. After all that had happened with the Ingalls' Willie felt he'd never be in good standing with them again. Only Albert remained his friend but Willie had been thankful that Albert had been so busy with Tim gone. He didn't know what had happened between he and Elise but he felt guilty for saying anything against Albert. At the same time his own emotions made him protective over Elise. Willie hadn't even had to do anything for Albert, medical wise for a while and he was grateful for that, but at the same time he missed it something terrible.

Willie had built a sort of shelter for the horses next to house and when he got to the dark house he put a grain bag on the rig horse and started to carry things inside. Carefully he entered the house with the lantern shining on the unfinished wooden floor that he was putting in. There were spots where planks were missing.

Lighting and placing another lamp he glanced at the kitchen. He should get started on putting in the stove and cleaning out the fireplace after he finished with the windows. The list of tasks kept going and going. It almost made him glad, that meant Elise would stay longer.

The first window had been placed in the kitchen when he heard Elise's heavy horse huffing as he pushed through the deepening snow.

"Hello?" Came Elise's voice outside.

"Inside." He called, realizing it was probably unnecessary information given the weather.

Soon after Elise opened the new front door but stood outside shaking the accumulated snow from her bonnet and shoulders.

Finally entering she looked around, the dim room piled with lumber and other building materials.

"James' not here yet?" She came over to Willie and watched him nailing the window to the frame.

He should have been thinking of how to explain to her what happened before now but decided to lay it out straight.

"He's not coming. There was a sort of falling out with us, I think. With most of the Ingalls family actually." He could feel the headache coming back.

Tilting her face she looked confused, "What happened Will?"

He almost laughed cynically, "How many times have you asked me that same question since I've met you? There's always something with me isn't there?"

Her eyes were still serious but sympathetic. "And Carrie?"

Willie shook his head and walked over to where he had stacked the windows against each other. Looking through them for the one he needed.

"Well, my Ma decided I should marry Cassandra for her money and she set up a nice little dinner and told her all sorts of fables about my affections for her. Also telling her I only associated with Carrie to get to Cassandra. Then I made a mistake of pointing out something on her cheek and she cuffs me one, telling her father, Carrie and James that I had tried to kiss her or something."

Sighing Elise turned to where she had worked the day before sanding the new oaken floor. "You're right."

"Huh?"

"There's always something with you." Elise settled down on the floor. "Did you tell him it wasn't true?"

"Of course, but who is he going to believe? His own daughter or troublemaker Willie who he now thinks owns the _Nocturne_?" Willie grunted as he pushed the window into it's place on the other side of the door.

This did bring Elise's head up. "What? Where would he get an idea like that? It's ridiculous!"

Willie was tired of censoring everything he said and who could know what about him. Elise knew about his helping Albert and besides she was going to leave soon, why not let her in on the _Nocturne_ situation?

"No it's not," He kept working as he spoke, "I do. Kind of. It's complicated. I own 51% of it. But I don't manage it. I put up money in it for a friend a long time ago. I thought I'd get my money back and sell out, but now I don't want anything from it."

She didn't reply at first and he wanted to look around and see if her face was as condemning as his own conscience.

"Can't you just tell Mr. Ingalls that?" Elise finally said gently.

"What good would that do? He's still right that I do own it." Willie pointed out.

"And you won't sell it?"

"I've tried, my partner doesn't want me to." He said it almost bitterly.

"Will, what does that matter? You need to do what's best for you. If you want out then get out. Do what _you_ want to do." Elise was handling a piece of sandpaper as she spoke. "I'm sorry, I hope I'm not ordering you around too. I just, know you have things you want to do and you're always trying to keep everyone happy. You can't set yourself on fire to keep everyone else warm."

Willie paused at this. What a strange thing to say. He had to think on it for a while. Elise seemed to take it as the end of the conversation and began to sand loudly.

Later Elise broke the silence again, rubbing her worked shoulder muscles. "Oh Will, would it be ok if I borrowed Shorty on Saturday?"

He was putting in a window on the far side of the house and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I guess. What for?"

"I'm taking Carrie riding. I was going to put her on Ty." Elise explained simply.

Willie shook his head, "She'll never do it. Especially on a big horse like that."

"We'll see." She smiled as she retorted. "I don't think Carrie's so fragile and scared as you think."

The window Willie had was a tight fit so he was trying to force it in, "No she's, ugh, not fragile…" there was the sound of glass cracking and Elise heard him mutter something under his breath. "She just, stuck in her ways. Ty's a lot of horse, I sometimes don't think you know that! Like you see him as a little cart pony. I'll bet he makes most grown men nervous."

"Look's aren't always what's inside Will, you know that. Ty will be ok for her, especially if Shorty's there."

There was something so different about Elise. The conversations they had were nothing like he'd ever had with anyone else. Remembering when she had told him that day that she trusted him, he realized now how much he trusted her.

Later the conversation had somewhat looped back to Willie's mother and her determination to 'help' her children in their achievements, even marriage.

"So she didn't approve of Rachel? Rachel seems like a nice person." Elise called from upstairs, finishing the floor there.

With a sarcastic laugh Willie replied, "No. I don't think she trusts any of us to pick out the right person with the standards of pedigree and bank account balance we deserve."

He paused for a moment thinking then followed up with a question of his own, "So how come you're not married off yet? As agreeable and handsome woman as you are I'd think…" He left off at the sound of his own embarrassing words, wishing he'd never said them.

But her answer came after a moment, unassuming, "I guess I never fell in love. I wasn't much to look at when I was fourteen either. Skinnier than a garden rake and about the same shape. The boys made fun of me mostly. Spent most my time with horses and singing words I didn't know the meaning of. I guess I was strange. Then when I turned sixteen I was sent to New York and...I changed...outside anyway. When I got back I had some suitors, boys I had been treated poorly by before and I just couldn't see them as any different."

"Boys can do fool things when they're young…" Willie said, thinking of his own regrets.

Light filtered in from the covered sun and the snow eased some. With only an hour or so left Willie hadn't gotten all the windows in but he had secured all but one from both sides. Now outside, he stood on a ladder to finish the one upstairs window he had gotten to. It had been somewhat a dismal day with all he had to be concerned over and he felt he had been poor company to Elise because of it.

Suddenly a pelt of fluffy cold hit the side of his face and ear under the brim of his hat. It didn't startle him enough to lose his balance but he looked down to where Elise was standing in the snow with another patted white ball in her hand. With a raise of her eyebrow and one side of her smile, she threw it as well, hitting his back this time.

"Hey! Who are you going to get to finish this place if you knock me off of here?" He tried to look grumpy.

"You said you liked snow!?" She teased, bending over to make another snowball.

"Elise…" He said warningly.

She threw it but he brought up his arm and blocked it easily. It was loosely packed so some of it still reached his face. At that point he decided to not stay there like a sitting duck and began to climb down the ladder until he could safely jump into the snow.

"No no no! Will! You wouldn't!" She squealed and tried to run away...in a dress...in the snow. It made him laugh.

He scooped up some snow as he closed in, packed it in his hands and threw it just over her shoulder, missing on purpose, then another.

There was a little path along the river that she was pushing along and she would grab a handful of snow and toss it behind her at him in playful desperation. Then the inevitable happened and she tripped and fell face first into the snow.

He was only a couple of steps behind and stopped, reaching out a hand for her to grab onto as she rolled over. He pulled her up easily and she wiped at her face.

"I can't see! Are you smiling?" She pressed her eyes shut as melted snow dribbled down her forehead and cheeks.

He squinted a bit at this question, "Yes." It was the truth.

"Oh good. Then it was worth it." She blinked one eye open.

He wanted to kiss her, but pushed the thought out of his mind immediately. There was no reason to torture himself with something like that. But it wasn't often someone would go out of their way to do something just to make him smile. But the fact that it was Elise made it more difficult.

"I've got cold chicken as a peace offering." He told her, he couldn't help the grin that spread on his face.

She nodded and they headed back to the house. Right after they ate they packed up and headed back to town.

Elise rode Titan beside the sled all the way. She said she was going to see Albert and left it at that.

* * *

Outside the door of the doctor's office, Elise leaned against the porch post, sliding her hands from her mittens. She was trying to concentrate on what she was going to say to Albert but she kept looking over her shoulder at the smith shop across the street. In the shadows she could see Willie by the stoked flame of the forge at work.

He had become more than just an obligation to her. He was a friend, a trusted friend. She admired his quiet way as well as the moments of mischief and humor that would show every now and again. Now that she knew he owned the _Nocturne_ , she had to rethink him. She would have never believed it if she didn't know how easily he seemed to give in to other people's demands. It almost made her angry at them. But that was silly when he should be able to stand up for himself.

Sighing she turned back to the door and took the knob, knocking with her other hand.

"Come in." She heard Albert say as she pushed open the door. It stopped about mid-swing, something obstructing its path. Elise squeezed in, shutting the door behind her when she managed to pull in her skirts. A chair had been blocking the door and the rest of the little front office was in disarray. Apothecary jars of cotton balls, unraveled bandages, boxes of various materials and other equipment lay about on the furniture surfaces and even the floor.

"Elise?" Albert called as he opened the curtain, "You're early."

He looked pleased then glanced around the office, "Oh sorry about that. Tim the maid will be getting back from Hobbs today."

Elise smiled faintly at his joke and he laughed.

"Come on back, I'm just mixing up some tonic, this snow is bringing on the sniffles." He stepped to the side to allow her to pass then closed the curtain again.

"You've been very busy haven't you Albert." Elise said, the backroom was somewhat cleaner but could use a good straightening.

Albert groaned, "It's been ridiculous Elise! I'm barely here only to get supplies, hence the mess, then I'm off again. I've treated frostbite, a cow bite, some sort of rash I think I've contracted and more cases of the flu than you can shake a stick at."

He looked as though he hadn't had much sleep, even his clothes were rumpled which was not normal for Albert.

He went back over to the counter where he had several cruets and jars of liquids and powders set out.

"Could I help tidy up the front for you?" Elise felt for him. This was the first time she had seen him really struggling to keep up.

With a broad smile he shrugged, "I wouldn't argue with ya. But with the condition that you sing while you clean. I've had your songs stuck in my head for days."

Elise realized she was losing focus on what she came to do. She had come to care for Albert but it wasn't the same as how he felt for her. She needed to be honest with him even though she didn't want to hurt him. But she decided to tend to the office first, it probably wouldn't help when she did tell him, but it would be done.

Even without his request she probably would have hummed then sung softly as she always did when she was working. Her hands were chafed from sanding all morning and from the cold, there was even a blister forming.

The mess wasn't as bad as it looked and soon she was wiping the table, desk and chairs off with a wet cloth.

What medical supplies she guessed went into the backroom she piled in her arms and went back to where she found Albert sitting in a chair leaning over on the desk looking at a stack of papers.

"Albert? Where do these go?"

He looked up at her, "What? Oh um, just put them down anywhere…"

"It's ok, I can put them away for you so you don't have another mess in here. Just tell me if I've got it right."

With a smile he nodded, "Thanks Elise. Hey I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"I wanted to talk to you too."

"Really? Great! Well you can go ahead…" He yielded to her, leaning back in his chair.

Elise was sitting the cotton balls on an open shelf. "Um, maybe you should go first Albert."

He probably wouldn't be talking to her after she explained herself to him. Despite the excuses, she knew she was just avoiding the difficult conversation.

"Alright, well I know the owner of the _Nocturne_ pretty well…"

Of course he did, it was Willie.

"...and he's said he'd love for you to sing there a night or two a week. He's willing to pay you some substantial sum and you can perform whatever you want for the most part unless there are some requests."

Elise was stunned and confused. Willie would have talked to her about this on his own surely but he seemed as though he loathed the _Nocturne_. No, it couldn't be Willie Albert was talking about. Willie had mentioned a partner though.

Noticing Elise's hesitation he stood up and came over to take some of the boxes from her putting them down in their various spots.

"I know, it's a lot to think about. But you have such a talent Elise you've got to use it. I understand you didn't like the theaters in New York but you can have your little town here and be able to sing. I'll make sure you have the best musicians to work with and everything." He told her with enthusiasm.

Why hadn't she spoken first? It would have saved him getting worked up.

"Um, Albert, I think you may feel differently after I tell you what I need to tell you." Elise turned away from him as she spoke and put her hands on the examination table.

Albert had emptied his arms of the supplies and wore a puzzled look on his face.

"Elise, there's not much that could change how I feel about you." He said optimistically and walked over to where she had her back to him. He put a hand on her shoulder blade and swept some stray wisps of hair to the side of her neck. She could feel his breath on her skin and she turned to face him.

"Wait Albert, I don't think...I'm leaving soon Albert. And I'm not coming back." She said it as quickly as she could.

His adoring expression fell but he put on an unbelieving smile, "What? Going where?"

"I told you, that first day, I was only here to do somethings for my father then I would be going west to meet my mother." Elise reminded him quietly.

He let out a frustrated laugh, "But Elise, that was before. I mean, I want you to stay. I love you."

Albert put his arms around her affectionately leaning his face to hers but she turned her head.

"Albert please."

His smile was gone and his normally happy face was replaced by an injured moue.

"Elise, you can't just ignore this...how could you even think of leaving?"

"Albert I've come to think of you as a dear friend, but...I, it can't be anything more than that. I just don't feel the same way." She heard her words and they sounded mean and uncaring.

Setting his jaw he nodded and backed away, "So how long have you known this?"

"Just, I wasn't sure for a while, but I told you as soon as I could. Albert I'm sorry, you deserve better than…"

"You're right." He said lowly then turned his back and walked over to the desk.

Perhaps she deserved his anger now too for letting things go on as she had, but she hadn't really expected him to have developed such feelings for her.

With a growl Albert swiped the pages off the desk, taking a book or two with them. It startled her. Then he grabbed a bottle from behind a cluster of other glasses and bottles and took a drink from it.

There seemed nothing else to say and Elise turned and walked slowly out of the office with no further word from Albert.


	32. Chapter 32 Glass is Shattered

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Thanks for reading this far! I hope it's still entertaining.**

By Saturday the skies had cleared and the sunlight brought a mild warmth.

Feeling the rumbling of the wagon under him, Willie tried to keep an eye out for any snow camouflaged potholes in the road ahead of him. The sleigh bed had been too small for all his deliveries today so he had to take the wagon. There had been enough traffic on these main roads that the horses could make it along with just a few slips here and there if he went slowly.

He had fed Shorty and brushed him twice over this morning so that when Elise came for him he'd look nice. She said she didn't know if Carrie would end up coming but she was going to ride out to the Ingalls' place to find out. Thinking about that he wondered how he'd ever deliver anything there if he wasn't supposed to set foot on their land. Of course they probably wouldn't buy anything from the _Mercantile_ anymore.

Despite his mother's treatment of them these almost twenty years, the Ingalls' had supported the store. Even when the new stores had moved into the town. Probably mostly out of pity but he thought that some of it was loyalty in the unlikely friendship between the two families. Mostly for his father. Now that probably wouldn't be enough to have them come back, thanks to Willie.

Hearing approaching hoof-beats, he turned to see a lone rider coming up on him. As he watched him get nearer he recognized Almanzo Wilder ride up and pull alongside of him.

"Morning Mr. Wilder." Willie nodded to him.

Almanzo nodded back, "Willie, sorry to bother you but could you come out and look at Rose? She's got a tooth ache that started last night but it's gotten worse today. I went to town looking for Albert but nobody's seen him. Tim's out somewheres and Doc Baker is in bed with a bad cold. He told me to come find you."

Willie was surprised indeed. Mostly because Baker had recommended him but also surely Laura would be of the same mind about him as her Pa. They always were. She was fiercely headstrong and her prejudice against Willie now might easily override letting him help Rose.

As if reading his mind Almanzo added, "Laura isn't there. She had to go to her parent's for the day. Please Willie, I can't see little Rose in such pain."

"Alright." Willie tried to urge the horses a little faster but it was going to be a slow drive.

"Willie, just take my horse and I'll bring your rig to the house ok?"

Minutes later, Willie was riding up to the house. Victoria Terhune opened the door for him and he followed her up to Rose's room.

The little girl sat in her bed with puffy eyes and a napkin tied around her jaw up to the top of her head. Willie took his hat off and smiled warmly as he walked over to her and squatted by the side of the bed.

"Hey there Rose. Not feeling too good?"

The little girl hardly moved but the involuntary gasps proved she had been crying just recently.

Lighting a lamp Willie had Victoria hold it close to him as he told Rose to open her mouth. At first she just looked at him and 'umm-ed' a moan. With some encouragement he finally got her to open up and he looked inside. He could see the rotten molar second to the back on top.

"Ok you can close it now. Hurts pretty bad huh?" He asked her with genuine sympathy.

Her eyes brimmed with tears.

Turning back to Victoria who was anxiously looking at Rose, Willie said, "Victoria, do you know if Mrs. Wilder has any clove oil in her cabinet?"

"I don't know sir." The girl shook her head.

Sighing, Willie put a comforting hand on Rose's foot and he stood up. "I'll be right back ok? I'm going to help you so your mouth doesn't hurt anymore."

She whimpered softly but gave a little nod.

Willie followed Victoria to the cabinet where they kept the herbal remedies and he looked through until he found the clove oil. Taking it and a handful of cotton balls he then went back to Rose's room. Soaking two cotton balls, he placed them in her mouth on either side of the tooth. He told Victoria to stay with the little Wilder girl and he went back downstairs.

It was frustrating not having anything he needed. He didn't' have a toothkey or any pain medications.

He was rummaging around in the drawers of the kitchen when Almanzo finally came in and Willie called to him. Extracting a child's tooth was tricky because they were small and a rotten tooth could break easily. He needed some tools.

Almanzo looked at him grimly as Willie asked for what he needed.

"It won't be that bad Mr. Wilder. I think I can do it quick and then she'll feel a lot better." He spoke confidently about it and tried to console Almanzo.

An hour later, Rose lay on her pillow with her father stroking her hair as she lay sleepy and peacefully relieved. The tooth had come out fairly easily for Willie and he had left it on the stand next to the bed and she was now looking at it with a swollen little smile.

Not taking his eyes off his daughter, Almanzo said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Willie replied then went to get his coat and hat from the dresser.

"Oh, let me get the team for you, I pulled them into the barn." Jumping up Almanzo went to the door.

"I can do it." Willie said quickly.

Almanzo paused at the door, "No I'll get it, please."

Nodding to him Willie shrugged on his coat.

Victoria was sitting in a little chair near the bed reading from her school reader.

A garbled little voice brought both their heads towards the wilder girl, "What's a cowhand?"

Rose's eyes were barely open but she looked right at Willie. It was the first thing she had said since he got there.

He gave her a puzzled look and took his hat in his hand, "Um, someone who helps with cows I guess Rosey. Why do you ask that?"

"Because that's what Miss Nancy said you were at the dance, but she told Aunt Carrie you were a dirty cowhand. I don't think you're dirty cause you wash your hands a lot." The fact that she would even talk so much was as surprising as her topic.

He wasn't really surprised that Nancy would say such a thing however.

Trying to smooth it over he just smiled, "I don't think she meant that. You might have heard her wrong."

"No she didn't." Victoria smiled at him innocently, her pretty little face beaming. "And she called you an old Ox. I know cause I was hiding in the pantry when they were laughing about it."

Nancy had made the comment then? They? Nancy, Elise and Carrie were laughing?

He knew Victoria and Rose must be talking about the supposed conversation that Nancy had claimed Elise insulted him. Willie had tried to forget the whole thing as he couldn't figure out how Carrie, who was honest all the time, would tell him one thing and Elise act totally contrary. Now he couldn't help but ask them something further.

"Aunt Carrie was laughing?" He inquired.

Victoria nodded, "She has a funny laugh, like a meadowlark."

"Was Miss Elise there too? Was she laughing?"

"Oh she was there but no sir she wasn't laughing. She was madder than a wet hen and I thought she was going to pop Miss Nancy a good one! But she just told 'em off something fierce for call'n you names. Auntie Hester says that's what 'ignorant' people do, call'n names." Victoria recounted dramatically. "I think that's why Miss Nancy put jam on her."

"It was sticky…" Rose added.

Suppressing a grin, Willie put his hat on and turned to the door.

"Now Rose, I don't want you talking anymore tonight if you can ok? Dr. Ferrell or Uncle Albert will be in to look at you later."

He took the stairs three at a time and even jumped down the last five on the final landing. Opening the door and rushing out he bumped into Almanzo and knocked him backwards onto his backside.

"So sorry Mr. Wilder!" He helped him up. "Those are quite some little girls you got there. No more of Laura's cookies or sweets though ok?"

Almanzo blinked and nodded, "Oh sure, but thanks again Willie, what do I owe you for that?"

Willie was already climbing into the wagon seat and relieved the break.

"Nothing. I owe you. Goodbye Mr. Wilder." He snapped the reins and started back down the road.

* * *

Riding Titan with Shorty in tow on a lead rope behind her, Elise rode into the yard at the Ingalls'. Sudden memories of a dark night with lightning all around her as she struggled to stay awake came back to her. Titan had brought her here where she had finally been safe. She felt safe now and felt guilty for taking it for granted.

What if Albert were here? She hadn't thought of that. Or what would the family say about her and Albert's disassociation?

Taking a breath she tied Shorty to the horn on Titan's saddle then slid off Titan's back onto the rail of a fence then climbed down, throwing the reins over the horse's neck. He wouldn't go anywhere.

Elise took her hand out of her mitten to knock on the door then slipped it back on. She only waited seconds until Mrs. Ingalls opened the door and gracefully welcomed her in.

"Elise! You haven't visited for so long! Has Laura been keeping you busy?" She asked as she ushered her into the sitting room.

"It's been busy but I've been doing choir practices too." Elise said as she sat down.

"Oh yes! It will be just beautiful I know it." Predicted Caroline.

Elise thanked her then asked if Carrie was in. Before Caroline could reply, Carrie came down the stairs. For the first time, Elise saw her in a practical skirt and a cotton blouse with a knitted vest over it.

Her mother glanced up at her curiously. "Do you girls want me to bring in some tea?"

Carrie walked over to her mother and gave her a half smile. "I don't know, do we have time for it Elise?"

Even Caroline was surprised by Carrie's abnormally warm attitude. "Time? Well what in the world are you two doing?"

Elise stood back up energetically, "Going riding...right Carrie?" she asked in actual curiosity.

Carrie hesitated slightly but then said, "Yes."

Stunned, Caroline's jaw dropped for a moment then a cloud of concern overcame her, "Carrie are you sure? Oh I don't know if you should. In the snow?"

"One of the funnest times to ride in as long as you're careful Mrs. Ingalls." Elise assured her with a smile.

Carrie went over to a large armorer and began to pull out her coat and other winter garb.

Caroline watched her for a moment then looked to Elise, "Oh Elise please be careful, will you promise to take care of her?"

Grabbing her hand Elise gave it a squeeze, "I think she can do that herself. Of course we'll be careful."

Pulling on a simple, heavy bonnet with no brim, Carrie looked over her shoulder at Elise and her mother, blinking nervously. "Let's go?"

Elise nodded and they went to the door.

"I'll have some hot cocoa for you when you get back!" Caroline called after them as they went out and down the steps. The girls waved back at her and headed over to where the horses had migrated to.

Elise glanced at Carrie's height then had to lead Ty over to the fence again and climbed up but began to adjust her stirrups.

Carrie lingered away from the animals, apprehension making her bit her lip.

Giving the saddle strappings a good tugging as she adjusted it, Elise looked over at Carrie.

"What made you decide to come Carrie?" Elise asked her with honest interest.

The Ingalls girl took a step, then another towards Shorty.

"I um, I wanted to see if I could do it. If I could just do something as silly as this, I can most assuredly go to Paris couldn't I?" A little bit of Carrie's normal callousness peeked in her words.

Elise turned Ty to adjust the other side. "So you might go?"

"Mr. Montague is offering to pay my way and give me a salary to be his assistant. It's like nothing I could have dreamed of doing. I thought I could be happy just staying here if...if I could have Willie and did what everyone wanted me to do. But I can't. I have to do this."

Elise's fingers stopped as she frowned briefly and looked up at Carrie who was patting Shorty's neck.

"Willie will miss you I'm sure." Elise said with a sharp tug.

"I don't care if he does or not but I doubt it. He's a no good dolt without a sliver of self respect." Heated Carrie.

Stepping down from the fence Elise looked at her in surprise, suppressing her urge to contradict the statement but she swallowed and asked patiently, "Because of what happened with Cassandra?"

Carrie nodded.

"Carrie, I think...no I know Will would never do that. You should know that his mother would be behind trying to match him up with her. Did you even ask him?"

"No and I don't ever intend to." Carrie informed her crisply and started to mount Shorty.

"Um, Carrie, you're on Ty."

Carrie stared at her then laughed, "No no, I'll take the shorter fall thank you."

"Why do you assume you're going to fall?" Elise went over to her and took her arm pulling her over to the tall horse.

"I'm preparing myself for the worst Elise and I would rather not break my neck falling off of your locomotive here." Carrie took her arm back stubbornly.

Patiently Elise said, "Ty will take care of you. I know him so well I trust him. Shorty's a good horse but he has a skittish streak in him. Remember, what you see isn't always what you get."

"I don't' know Elise…"

"Come on, I'll help you up." Elise interlaced her fingers and bent down a bit.

Sighing Carrie walked over and put her foot in Elise's hands.

"Pull yourself Carrie!" Elise grunted as she lifted with all her might. Pushing Carrie upward and getting her shoulder under her foot. Carrie was up and trying to sit side saddle.

"Don't bother with that, it's just you and me." Elise pointed to the stirrups.

"I'm scared."

"That's ok." Elise said as she went back to Shorty and pulled herself up. The stirrups were already adjusted to her perfectly on Willie's saddle. She smiled to herself.

Carrie sat rigidly, her brown eyes darting around in mild panic.

Pulling up along her Elise grabbed one or Ty's reins and clicked her tongue. Titan began to walk with a little yelp from Carrie.

They headed down the lane back to the main road at a slow walk. As they went on, Carrie settled a little.

Elise asked her about school and what Carrie would see in Paris when she went trying to keep the girl's mind occupied. Carrie would respond, sometimes pulling at Titan's reins too tightly making him bow his head and chomp at his bit. Elise would correct her, telling her to relax and give him his head.

"If you always have to control him so tightly neither of you will have a good time." She reasoned with Carrie who looked at her worried.

"What if he bucks me?"

Elise leaned back in her saddle with one hand resting on Shorty's rump behind her and the reins lying loosely in her other hand.

"My father always said life's like riding a horse, can't guarantee you won't get thrown. But you can learn how to hold on, how to land when you do get thrown and which horses you can trust. Carrie, you can be scared, but don't let fear make decisions for you. You'll never really live that way." Elise thought of her father telling her that and it made her blink back the ready tears.

Carrie didn't say anything for a while but then she began to ask Elise about Texas and her family. They must have walked for a few hours through the quiet roads and into the trees of the hills. They were on their way back, riding in the open prairie when Elise kicked Shorty into a trot. Titan transitioned himself also at which Carrie pulled at his reins.

"Come on Carrie!" Elise kept Shorty in a trot and called over her shoulder. Titan wouldn't slow and kept up to Shorty.

"Elise...wait...I don't want to!"

"Move with him!" Elise kept them going then kicked Shorty again and he smoothed out his gait as he loped.

"Elise!" Carrie yelled behind her. This was Titan's most efficient pace and soon Carrie pulled up alongside of her holding onto the horn of the saddle desperately.

Elise let go of Shorty's reins and put her arms in the air and laughed.

Carrie's bonnet fell back off, unwinding her braid from it's bun. They kept going and Carrie finally let go and put her arms out and closed her eyes. A wide smile on her face.

Soon they went back to the house both rosy cheeked and giggling as they talked.

* * *

With an empty wagon bed, Willie pulled up to the front of the _Nocturne_ and parked. It was almost evening and any warmth from the sun was replaced with the frigid air.

Hopping down from the driver's seat, Willie went straight inside. There were a couple of people sitting at the tables in the front but Willie headed for the backroom. It wasn't normally operating until after eight. Nobody tried to stop him and he went into the long hall, checking in the little office before going on to the auditorium.

A few employees were setting up for a busy Saturday night, sweeping and buffing the table tops. There was a lone violin player setting in a chair on the stage playing.

At a table set in the middle front of the room, Albert sat in a chair. His shirt was only buttoned half way up and his bow-tie dangled untied around his neck. A large snifter glass sat unfilled next to a half gone bourbon bottle on the table just off to the side of Albert.

Walking over to him, Willie stopped next to the table.

"This where you've been?" He asked the seated doctor who glanced up at him with a stony face.

"I can't really remember." Albert mumbled settling his eyes back on empty space in front of him.

"So putting my name on this place had nothing to do with the insurance did it." Willie stated more than questioned.

Albert let out an irritated sigh but didn't say anything.

"You knew your Pa would come looking eventually and you deliberately used me to take responsibility for it. Cause you knew I would. I'd just take it." Willie concluded impatiently.

Finally Albert sat forward, "Look Willie, can we talk about this later? I have a headache…" He was reaching for the bottle but Willie knocked it away and it broke on the floor a dozen feet away.

"No we'll talk about it now." He said solidly. "I have no idea what's going on in your head Albert but if you're going to be a doctor then be a doctor. If you're going to run this place then do it but don't hide behind me. And don't lie to me. We're supposed to be friends."

The men working had stopped and were looking over at them. Albert glared up at Willie darkly.

"I'm kind of dealing with something right now Willie. Elise rejected me saying that she was leaving soon. Can you believe that? She led me on and on then just dropped me." Albert's bid for sympathy didn't get far and Willie shook his head.

"It's always about you isn't it Albert? I think you may have led yourself on cause everything you do is gold and everyone loves you for it. Well look around you. You're in here drinking and misusing those medicines right into a coffin. You think of how your family would feel if that happened? Or if someone was hurt or sick? There's people out there who need a doctor and you signed up to be that hero for them Albert."

Albert rolled his head back groaning, "Save it Willie. This isn't about my Pa, it isn't about being a doctor or the _Nocturne_. It's about an immature, conceited woman I thought was worth something and was proven wrong. Boy was I wrong."

Willie felt the rush of anger ram his straining self control. He had promised himself a long time ago he would never hit someone ever again. Then again he had promised himself that he would never return to Walnut Grove and here he was. Gritting his teeth he pushed the table aside, the glass tipping onto its side and rolling, barely missing dropping off the edge. Then he grabbed Alberts chair by the arm rests and he leaned in closely.

"I can tell you you have never been so right about someone in your life. Elise...she's...more than what any of us deserve. You expected her to be honest with you but did you tell her that you take the cocaine or drink too much Albert? Did you? Did you tell her _you_ run this place? Seems to me you hold everyone else to a standard that you don't have to meet. To be straight with you Albert, I told her you would look out for yourself and not her. You'd disappear on her like you do your friends at the first sign of trouble." Willie stood up, rolling his shoulders back. For a brief moment, he wanted Albert to take a swing at him.

Albert's eyes burned, "You what? You scared her off of me?"

He stood up fuming.

"I told her the truth because she's my friend...and she treats me like a friend. I didn't want you to hurt her…"

"I think you're just jealous." Albert growled.

Willie shook his head, "Maybe, but mostly I'm just tired Albert. I'm through with this and I'm selling my half to your Pa then you can deal with him."

With that Willie turned to walk out.

Picking up the snifter, Albert roared after him, "We're through Willie Oleson!"

Albert threw the glass hitting Willie's coat directly in between his shoulders. The glass broke but Willie only skipped a step then walked out.


	33. Chapter 33 Ceiling of Ice

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **This is one of my favorite chapters for some reason.**

"See, right there. When you turn left sharp enough, it grabs." Doctor Baker demonstrated with his sleigh on the packed road heading out of town.

Nodding, Willie leaned out of the sleigh looking down at the runner below him.

"It might be twisted. Mind if I try?"

Hiram allowed him to take the leads and Willie brought the sleigh around in a counterclockwise circle where there was space. The sleigh did indeed catch, slide and catch again irregularly.

"Now when I pay five dollars for those runners to be winter ready I expect quality from the Carter Blacksmithery." The redheaded man complained to the younger one. "I'm going to end up in the bottom of a ravine how it is!"

Willie couldn't help his simper but quickly tried to snuff it out. He knew Hiram was just hassling him as it seemed to be a hobby of his.

"No problem Doc, I'll fix it when we get back from the Burningham place." Willie assured him.

His disgruntled expression gone now, Hiram eased, "Thank you for coming by the way. Wading out in a muddy field to put fungicide on livestock was never a favorite winter activity of mine. And I just got new shoes."

Continuing to drive, Willie nodded to him. "Glad for the company. Seems you might be the only friend I have left in Walnut Grove. I'm beginning to think I'm going to get run out of town on a rail."

He joked but he felt it wasn't far from the truth.

Glancing out across the snowy fields, Dr. Baker said, "I'm not the only friend you've got."

Willie knew who he meant.

"She'll be leaving soon. I'm almost done with that cabin and she'll be going to be with her Ma." He said trying to sound unbothered.

Making an 'Oh' with his lips, Dr. Baker nodded acceptingly. "So probably not much to keep you here anymore right?"

Raising an eyebrow Willie looked at him, "Where would I go doc? My family is here and they need me. I'm not going anywhere."

Willie had accepted that sentence since his father had died. The return of his lost tuition was too late to change the disastrous test score and his duty to take care of his mother and sister.

"Well I've been meaning to talk to you about that…" Baker began then looked through the bracings of the covered bridge they were crossing onto the small lake.

The fresh snow banked out onto the frosted ice making the landscape shimmer in quiet white. That quiet was broken by the muted sounds of voices in the distance. As they emerged from the bridge, the two men saw three boys venturing out onto the ice.

Both Dr. Baker and Willie straightened up with concern as they watched the boys shuffle out farther and farther. An premonition of dread did not have time to beset them for long when all of the sudden two of the boys who were edging out together suddenly disappeared.

"Willie!" Dr. Baker said in alarm.

"I saw it!" Willie snapped the reins on Galen's flanks sharply, the horse increasing in speed, causing the sleigh to side-slide a little as it came around.

As they came closer they could see the lone boy yelling in distress. It was the oldest Carter boy Jeb.

"Doc!" Willie handed him the reins and began taking off his coat.

The carriage pulled up and he launched out into the snow, slipping and falling then getting back up and edging out onto the ice.

Jeb lay on the ice, his arms extended into the water crying out, "Jason! Jack! Help! Please!"

Willie hurried as careful as he could then went to his stomach and crawled to where the wide hole was now visible. Jeb held an arm which was waving out of the disturbed water.

Willie finally got there, feeling no fault in the ice beneath him he grabbed the sleeve of the protruding arm and pulled as hard as he could. "Jeb! Let go Jeb! Back up slowly!"

The teenage boy let go and began to back up, his face almost as white as the ice. Jason's head and shoulders emerged, spouting water and flailing. Willie dragged him out then pushed him towards Jeb. "Get him to the shore to Doc Baker!" Willie ordered.

"Willie! Jack fell in too! I couldn't see him!" Jeb called frantically. He had Jason by the coat and was sliding him away.

Chills prickled Willie's neck and ran down his back as he looked into the water then stuck his arm in up to his shoulder, feeling around. The freezing water surrendered nothing and Willie swallowed. Taking a big breath he slid in head first before he could hear Baker call out to him.

"No Willie!"

The shock of the water temperature dazed him slightly but the pounding of his pulse rate pushed his arms to feel around him. The pond was about twelve feet deep here his thoughts reeled, how far could the little five year old have gotten while struggling? Visually the water was cloudy with churned sediment, the boy might be near the bottom. He felt the ice above him and flipped and pushed off of it with his legs. His fingers dug into the silty mud and he began to feel around again, releasing some of the air in his lungs to help him sink. But he could feel time running out, not just for the duration of his breath but for the boy.

Nothing, nothing, nothing. The chances of finding the boy were so frail.

He propelled himself around the lake floor blindly feeling all around him. Sticks and branches clawed at him, sometimes making him think he had found a little arm. Then, something hard, a rock? No a shoe, a foot! His hand clenched around a small ankle and Willie pushed against the pond floor towards the surface. He hit ice. In his head he thought he had kept track of his position but the slippery solidness spread in every direction. He opened his eyes, his chest tightening. Could he find the hole? Panic bubbled around him. The ice had been almost four inches at the edge of the hole they had fallen through. He pivoted again, putting his feet to the ice ceiling and started to kick. Striking out as hard as he could over and over. To his surprise, the ice shattered on the fourth impact and he flipped again swimming to the break. A good chunk had broken, not as big as the original hole but enough to get his head out and he took a breath, "Doc!" His voice broke.

Going under again he pushed the limp boy up. The opening should be just big enough for the him. Kicking as hard as he could he pushed and pushed, suddenly feeling the body being lifted from his grip and he let go. Then he came up again through the cleared hole. Through blurred vision he could see Doc Baker's black-suited shape leaning over him. Willie could feel his muscles locking up, the cold making his teeth chatter as he grabbed the edge of the ice, wiggling it and forcing it to give and widen the hole.

Finally a firm grip on his forearm anchored him as he weakly pulled himself out of the water. It took some doing to work his way out, the freezing water making his clothing stick to him and catch on the jagged lip of the ice. With his legs still in the water, Willie's arms gave and he lay there gasping. Doc Baker had left and Willie blinked his eyes to clear them. Jeb's wail brought his attention around to the shore near the snow laden oak that spread its boughs over the frozen water.

"Jack! No Jack please!" Jeb cried as he held a poorly looking Jason. Dr. Baker was tipping the youngest boy over onto his side, trying to release swallowed water. Willie started to crawl over to them, his blonde hair streaming water into his eyes and mouth.

When he reached them Dr. Baker said, "He's not breathing."

Willie felt inside the boy's mouth, some sand but it seemed clear. He rolled the blueish boy on his back and put his own mouth over both the boy's mouth and nose and breathed. Then again. A sudden reflex seized Jack and a fountain of water sputtered out followed by horse coughing. Doc Baker began to take little Jack's coat and shirt off as well as his own coat and wrapped the lethargic child up in it then lifted him and headed back to the sleigh rig.

Willie felt seized, every breath sent sharp pains to his sides as he moved over to the other two boys. Jason's shirt and coat had also been removed and replaced by Willie's but Jason was shivering violently.

Forcing himself to his feet, Willie bent and picked up the eleven year old from his brother, nearly losing his balance. Dr. Baker had already gotten to the sleigh and turned to see Willie and Jeb coming with Jason.

"Let's get them back to the office quickly!" Hyrum shouted.

It was so cold, Willie couldn't feel the tips of his fingers or toes anymore as he struggled up through the snow to get into the sleigh with Jason. Jeb sat in the middle holding Jack's little body. Off the sleigh went again back to the bridge and towards town.

Snow was starting to fall again as Willie sat on a simple chair next to the pot belly stove in Dr. Baker's room. The door of the stove stood open and he could see the little fire inside licking at its iron walls. Baker still lived above the medical office and Willie could hear the worried voices and sobs of Mr. and Mrs. Carter in the office below him. With a coarse homespun blanket pulled around him, Willie hunched over, still trying to force out the cold from his bones. His drying clothes lay on another chair facing him as he sat in his long underwear.

A creak signaled the door had been opened and he turned his head, his face sober. Dr. Baker looked tired, concern deepening the furrows in his forehead.

As if reading Willie's mind he sighed, "Both Tim and Albert are with them. Jason's fairing better. Jack...time will tell."

He took his glasses off and wiped at his face with his handkerchief, then walked over, pulling another chair to the stove to sit by Willie. Willie didn't say a word but returned to staring at the fire.

"Willie, I've been witness to many things in my lifetime. Miracles, bravery and downright stupidity. What I saw today was a bit of all three. You could have killed yourself, broke the ice and endangered Jeb too...not come up at all."

Willie listened to the rebuke humbly. He knew he hadn't stopped to think, if he had, Jack might not have made it. Baker said he had been under the ice for only about a minute but it felt longer than that. It felt like a numbing forever.

Finally he managed a soft-spoken apology.

"I know. I'm sorry. I can't seem to get anything right Doc." The ball in his throat had been there for the past hour, but any sort of release had not yet come.

The firelight on the old doctor's face made the wrinkles all the more defined, he looked very old. Willie had always thought he looked old, but tonight he looked ancient.

Baker didn't take his eyes off of him and his critical tone softened some.

"Some time ago, when you were a snotty, obnoxious upstart that spent his school days with his nose in the corner, your mother said she would discourage you from ever joining the medical profession. I told her that that would be best for all concerned." Dr. Baker's words burned but he finished gently, "I have since changed my opinion."

This brought up Willie's head, his grey-blue eyes waiting.

"Willie I've seen your work, you have the mind of a doctor, a darn good one too. Besides that and maybe even more importantly, you have the heart of a protector. No matter what that pompous school said, you're a physician to me. I know your father felt the same way. And he was proud of you. He told me more times than I can count. He never forgave himself for losing that tuition."

The hot tears stung at Willie's eyes and he dropped his head, giving in to it.

With everything that had happened that day, he couldn't hold it in. It was just becoming very real how close he came to never coming back out of the lake. But it was the first time he had really cried since his father had died. He was angry at him for giving the money away and most of all for dying. Willie was angry with himself for not saving him. He missed him and would do anything just to have him back. Just to hear that he might make him proud, even in the state he was in now, it was overwhelming for Willie.

Dr. Baker put a hand on the young man's shoulder and stood up, going over to his desk he picked up an opened envelope.

"When your father died I felt an obligation to him, to be there when you needed someone. But I've come to look on you as a son that I never had. I don't know if it is fatherly instincts to want everything for a son, but I do. I want you to have what you've worked for." Hiram finished and held out the envelope low enough that Willie would see it even with his head bowed.

Sniffing, Willie raised his face up, he had wiped the wetness from his eyes and now blinked irritably at the tears. But he looked questioningly at the envelope.

"Go on, take it, read it." Hiram urged him.

Willie did take it and looked at the sender's address. Chicago. LeDoux.

Nodding, Dr. Baker watched him, "Yes, LeDoux still remembers me. I guess that's a good thing. I wrote him weeks ago, telling him I endorsed you to take the examination again. I know you know that material backwards and forwards Willie. He took it to the board and they have given consent for you to retake the test."

Willie felt like he was back in the shock of the frozen lake. The words bubbling up around him as he kicked against an icy barrier that he had tried to break for over a year and had kept him from air for so long. Now he had the money and he could retake the test? He could breath.

He had taken the letter out, reading it. Looking for any catch or impossible requirement, but there wasn't one. LeDoux said he could take the test up until the end of the year or later in the spring.

"Congratulations Dr. Oleson." Hiram grinned, so confident in Willie's success already.

Suddenly the sound of Harriet Oleson's nasal cluck came from below. "Where's my son?!"

Inevitably, she burst through the door as Doctor Baker backed out of her path.

"Oh Willie my darling are you ok? What were you thinking? Landsakes you could have gotten yourself killed!" Her rant continued but feeling he'd gotten the gist of it, Willie habitually deafened his ears and let her fuss over him. Such was her way of calming herself.


	34. Chapter 34 Chicken Thieves

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The lantern light shown through the gaps between the wooden planks of the Wilder barn. In the morning hours before even the sun was up, Elise was putting Titan's bridle on. If she was going to be first to the cabin she was going to have to hurry. Such childish competition made her remember doing similar silly things back in school as a girl. It had become something of an unspoken game with Will now and he was ahead by her count.

Turning to get the saddle blanket she jumped and yelped at the sight of Mr. Edwards who had suddenly appeared coming out of the shadows.

"Sorry there Miss Elise! Just saw the light and wanted to make sure we didn't have no chicken thieves lurk'n. Noth'n worse than chicken thieves!" He apologized in his diverting way.

Hand to her chest she let out a nervous laugh, "That's alright Mr. Edwards. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Well if you're planning on gett'n up much earlier than this you might as well not bother go'n to bed." He said with a husky laugh.

Elise laughed too while placing the blanket on Titan's high back.

"Here let me help ya with that." Mr. Edwards stepped in and adjusted the blanket then turned to take the saddle Elise had in hand. Titan had been much more tolerant of Edwards being around him as the old gent had been spending a lot of his hangover time sleeping in the barn on the haystack next to Titan's stall.

"You working out there alone today?" He asked casually.

This remark seemed odd and she looked at him, "I don't think so. Will should be there."

"Ah! Even after jumping in that lake to save them kids he goes to work the next day. Gotta hand it to him…"

Elise interrupted him, "What?"

Isaiah, nodded as he tightened the saddle cinch. "Sure. You didn't hear about that? Jenny come tell us at the house last night. Oh yeah, you wasn't there…"

"Well I was out here. Are the children ok? When did this happen?" Elise had been refinishing the little table for the cabin yesterday which had taken her until late.

"Yesterday afternoon I s'pose. The Carter kids was coming home from school, walking on the ice there at the lake and the two young'uns fell right through. Doc Baker and Willie were out there and saw it happen. Willie jumped in after little Jack fast as a lick heard tell. Broke back up through the ice like a polar bear." He shook his head. "Don't that beat all. Not sure how the boys are doing though. Jack swallowed enough water to fill the tank of a steam engine."

"And Will's ok?"

"I don't know, Jenny didn't say. I reckon he's still got ten fingers and ten toes or we'd have heard. I guess that's one way to get him to put ice on that black eye he got. I don't know that he'll ever learn not to start fights over women folk." Reasoned the burly man.

For the second time Elise was surprised by the bombardment of information Edwards tended to drop during his rants.

"What do you mean by that?" Instantly she was sorry she asked, the answer was of course Carrie. It had been her birthday, it must have been about her.

"Well, back a few years ago he got in a scuffle over that Brown girl. Reshaped Garvey's nose first punch. Then I heard the feller he got socked by the other night say it was over some fresh remark he made about some lady singer at the _Nocturne_ and Willie scuffled with him. That boy..."

Elise's ears were numb as he continued to ramble. She was the only one who had sung that night. But that couldn't be right. Still, all that seemed fickle now though as her worry returned to what had happened yesterday.

Anxiously, Elise went to get on Titan and Edwards helped her up.

He waited to hand her the lantern as she put her mittens on and wrapped her shawl around her head then took it from him.

"Thank you Mr. Edwards."

"Well if you need any more help out there you holler ok?" He went to open the door as he spoke.

"We're almost done, a week or two more I think." She said then waved at him as she rode away.

Just thinking about such an accident made her heart beat faster. Not knowing if the boys and Will were ok made her imagination consider the worst.

She would hurry to the cabin and if Will wasn't there she would go to town.

Titan sensed her high emotions and pranced as he went on the well known path he followed almost every day. Snow fell from the branches in clumps around them in the darkness. It was dark enough that she didn't know if she would miss Shorty's tracks in the snow.

How could nobody have told her? Wouldn't Will have told her if he was ok? Edwards' words about what he heard about the fight at Carrie's party she kept pushing away. Will was very important to her, he was a physical connection she had to her father in a way. That was why she cared for him wasn't it? Elise caught her breath as it was the first time she had admitted to herself that she did, really care for him. Remembering the disastrous mess she had made between her and Albert she groaned inside. Someone like her had no business caring for anyone. It was different with Will though wasn't it? He had taken a blow for her and him being hurt was the last thing she would ever want, not for her. But he would have done the same for any of his friends wouldn't he? She wouldn't believe or entertain the idea that she might be special to him.

Thinking about that and all the other things she knew of him, now him risking his life for the little boy, she just wanted to check on him and be sure he was alright and if he needed anything.

Breaking into the clearing she looked over to the darkened, glassed windows.

"Will?!" She called, Titan danced, breathing clouds of white air from his nostrils. The dawn was coming and a cold blue light discerned the world around her. She moved Titan around to see if she had missed any of Shorty's prints in the snow but the snow that fell yesterday remained smooth. He wasn't here. Turning Titan around again she directed him back into the trees.

She was at the rise before the edge of town when the first rays of the sun skipped across the drifts around her.

A figure on a horse came up the hill towards her and instantly she knew it was him.

Slowing Titan to a walk she let out the air she felt she had held since the cabin.

The familiarity of his hat and coat and the way he sat his saddle was comforting. Even the characteristic way Shorty always tossed his head after seeing Titan quieted her worries. Of course he was ok. Will always was.

Willie raised a gloved hand as he approached and she couldn't help but release a little laugh and smile.

"Everything alright?" He asked pulling up his horse.

"I was going to ask you!" She said exasperatedly. "Mr. Edwards just told me what happened yesterday! How are the boys?"

Concern visibly took Willie's face, "That's why I'm late starting today. I waited to talk to Doc Baker. He said Jason is doing really well but Jack may be getting sick. It'll be a while to know."

Elise's heart ached for the boy. He was so small and sweet. It must be misery for the Carters! But he was alive, thanks to Willie.

"Are _you_ ok Will?" Elise asked unable to keep her own concern from the undertones in her voice. Her eyes went to the faded bruise on his left eye.

There was no hesitation in his nod, "Yeah, I wasn't under long and didn't take in much water." He watched her sigh in relief. "You were worried?" He asked slowly, curiously.

He just asked it and it took her by surprise. She could feel her cheeks warming as his eyes refused to let hers go.

"Of course I was!" She pulled Titan's reins around so tightly he practically spun on one back hoof to start trotting away. "I've gotten so used to how you pull that funny face when you hammer I don't think I could work with anyone else!" She called over her shoulder.

Holding a restless Shorty back Willie's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"What funny face?!" He shouted after her but she was already in a gallop, kicking up sprays of powdery snow. He gave Shorty his head and took off after her.

* * *

Light-hearted chamber music floated over the buzzing floor of the _Nocturne_ auditorium. All the tables had been set up for a healthy casino planned evening and the money flowed nicely over the green felt.

Albert liked money, but it wasn't at the top of his ambitions. Money was simply a means to an end. He had to have it to gamble and to feel the thrill of the game and the risk. Even as a child back on the streets of Winoka he was always eager for a roll of the dice. Now it was cards. And he was good at it. He could keep the cards played conveniently tucked away in the back of his mind and make very accurate guesses at what his opponents would play. That was natural savvy. What was even more challenging was to read the other players' actions and expressions to supplement his predictions. The ones that tried to hide or mislead him were his favorites. He could most often see right through them but it made for a very fun game of cat and mouse. Getting them where they thought they had him and then unleashing his full talents.

Of course it depended on who he played. If it was a client of sorts, like most of them were tonight, he would lose on purpose or keep the game even, whatever the circumstance required. It was a game within a game. Tonight he had some of his, now, railroad friends at his table. Ones who could help getting more passenger trains to stop at Walnut Grove to bring in more visitors. Visitors bring in business. Business brings in money, and money brought in people willing to take risks. He told himself that he was actually helping the town by invigorating the economy in his own way. Not to mention making connections with the railroad that might prove useful one day.

Still, after the aggregation he had taken this week, he was entertaining the idea of leaving Walnut Grove. He could sell the building to his father and reopen another place in a major city. New York or New Orleans were sounding really good. There would be more people there with thick wallets willing to wager higher amounts. Why he had even considered staying in this small town was beyond him. Now his only problem was selling the _Nocturne_ without having to have his name on the release paperwork.

Albert had thought of having Murdock sell it but whether he was paranoid or not, he couldn't trust the man. Andrew wouldn't put his name on it even if Albert trusted him. As infuriating as it was, he still trusted Willie above everyone else. Willie had already been outed as the owner, if he could just see that there was no more harm in just making the deal and leaving Albert out of it.

He felt bound. Bound to Walnut Grove by ties of expectation and need for approval of his father. Somehow, as an adopted child, he felt he had to do more, accomplish more just so his family would love him. There had been disappointment in the past and now that he was everything they wanted, he couldn't bring himself to just reveal his real, entire self to them.

Reeling away from the thoughts of his family, he swung back to Oleson. How could Willie be the only one he trusted?! The fact was bewildering. Even after all Willie had done to him!

"Al, you're scowling." Nancy sat affectionately on his knee, her fingers moving through the hair at the back of his head.

He would be needing another drink he thought as he looked at her. "I wouldn't be if you'd get me another vodka." He flashed his boyish grin and she giggled, touching his nose as she hopped up and went on her errand.

Familiar notes suddenly assaulted his ears and he called for a waiter who disregarded their customer they were serving right then and hurried over.

Albert told him calmly, "Tell the musicians not to play Cesti _or_ Mozart please."

It made a few men at the table laugh. But it didn't bother Albert, they wouldn't be laughing by the end of the game.

Shuffling his cards and reshuffling them randomly, his mind wasn't fully on the game. He had to make a decision. If he kept the _Nocturne_ he would most likely have to face his father for it. If he had Willie sell it, he could just leave Walnut Grove. But how would he get Willie to do it? Their friendship had officially been declared over with. In the past he knew he had pushed Willie to his limits of reason, but this time it was different. Oleson had been resolute and even disturbingly angry during their confrontation. Albert had seen him lose his temper but had never been that close to being on the receiving end of it. Not since they were kids. Back in school, Willie was the scrawniest kid with the biggest mouth and thus was always getting beat up. Maybe that's why he was such a scrappy fighter, all the practice he had gotten. He could take a hit and the size or number of who he fought with never stopped him. Even Andy admitted, after a few drinks, that he doubted he could have handled Willie those years ago.

No, for once Albert knew he couldn't manipulate him, he had no leverage besides the fire and Albert had a feeling even that wouldn't work this time.

His eyes caught sight of Nancy coming back over with a full bottle of vodka and a glass. For the slightest of moments he entertained the idea of signing everything over to her to deal with his father. Albert couldn't help it and burst into laughter at the thought and the others at the table looked up at him startled.

"Sorry." Albert snuffed out his lingering chuckle as Nancy sat down the bottle. He looked at the empty glass she had in her hand. "Where's the ice?"

"It's out. They said they were getting more from the cellar but everything from the office has all been used or melted." She snipped a little defensively.

Albert rolled his eyes. He would have to make sure they kept the tub stocked better.

At the end of the game he collected a pretty pot and the others got up grumbling and dispersed into the crowd.

They'd be back and Albert smiled to himself. Nancy pulled up a chair and gazed at him making him somewhat uncomfortable if not irritated. But still, someone was better than no one and he looked back at her in short segments in between drinks and gave her a half-hearted smile.

"What?" He asked but really wasn't interested in the answer.

"I've just decided this is the best night I've ever had." Nancy said and reached over to touch a stack of bills casually.

Gathering the rest of the cash up he slid the money away from her. Pausing he took out a ten dollar note and tossed it onto the table in front of her.

"Doesn't take much does it?"

She tilted her head slightly in guarded naivete but then took the vodka bottle and poured his glass again.

"I knew you'd come around to seeing how ridiculous O'Shea is. Clever Albert." She took a drink from it.

A twinge of ire made him bite the inside of his cheek but she was right, the more he thought about it, Elise definitely wasn't his type of woman. "Well that's over and thank goodness."

"Was she so very upset when you told her that?" Nancy asked hopefully.

Yes, he had told everyone he had broken it off. He had his pride and no one he knew was going to ask her for the truth.

"Probably. It doesn't matter." He wanted to change the subject.

"You know I heard tell her kind have horns and such." She held the money paper in her delicate fingers.

Pushing himself up to standing, Albert pocketed his winnings. He had heard that old tale before about others.

"Ha ha, pretty funny Nancy." He said unamused.

"I'm serious! Mother told me so!" She got up to follow him.

"Then it must be true." He scoffed facetiously. "Look I've gotta do some stuff. Go have fun ok?"

A little deflated, Nancy nodded and watched him make his way to the doors, his classic grin plastered on his face as people stopped him to chat.

Nancy picked up the bill and put it in her wrist purse, her eyes still pursuing him.


	35. Chapter 35 The Risk

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **It's been a long time coming.**

"There it is Mrs. Ingalls! Front page news! My Willie!" Harriet tapped the already well worn Walnut Grove Gazette that sat dominantly in the middle of the counter. If her smile had been any wider the corners would have touched in back of her head at her bun.

After all, a mother had every right to bask in the accomplishments of her children. Caroline Ingalls had done more over less in Harriet's opinion.

Three daughters were grown teachers and Charles a Mayor which she guessed was a step up from a dirt farmer with the worst luck in Minnesota. Then there were the acquired children. James and Cassandra who up until recently seemed to be turning out as the average as Walnut Grove prairie folk could expect to. With their newly gained inheritance their status had taken an unfair advantage. Harriet, however, would always remember them as the Ingalls' take-ins. The more she thought about it, she was glad that her own son and daughter were bright enough to gracefully decline the idea of matrimony with the two 'new-money' well-to-dos. Class was, of course, not bought in dollars and cents but endowed with breeding and natural je ne sais quoi. She had seen it in Nancy when they had adopted her. Willie...he…tended to hide his under a bushel, a filthy bushel quite often. Still, modesty was also a virtue their family resided with. Sometimes she thought Willie had inherited more of Nels' traits than hers but a mother's love knows no bounds and he would always be her little Willie and so he was perfect.

Now the paper had finally recognized that. This would make two of her own children featured in the circulation newspaper including Nellie.

She tried to remember if _any_ of the Ingalls' children had done so. Oh yes, Albert when he had come back from medical school. This was one case that still felt like salt on an open wound. It was supposed to have been Willie to return and take over as the town physician. Harriet had known all along her son was intelligent and resourceful while that Albert was tricky and pretentious. More times than she cared to remember he had made trouble; the monster of Lake Harriet and the time he sold her that old log full of assassin bees! Now instead of getting what he deserved, he had been rewarded and it made her quite distressed. Of course all of that was surely Nels' fault! He had made idiotic mistakes she had had to clean up before, but when he came home from Chicago, bringing an ungraduated son with him, Harriet told him she would never forgive him for it. And she never let him forget it.

Let's see, the youngest Ingalls girl she could never remember her name but she had yet to present any defining quality to Harriet's recollection.

But this time, Willie had really come through. Harriet had to give Willie's side of the story of course as he tended to be reluctant to provide the dramatic details. The article ran the front page on his daring rescue of the boys. It hadn't hurt that it was the newspaper's editor and chief Mrs. Carter's sons. Harriet had had her run-in's with _that_ woman before and now perhaps there would be a little more respect from here on.

Now she stood there with Caroline in her bland, practical dress and overcloak to sell her eggs and Harriet had no reservation in featuring the new town hero.

Caroline looked at the newspaper and her with genuine esteem she said, "Harriet it is truly deserved. It was such a courageous thing and a miracle he was there to do it. You should be extremely proud."

Although the words were exactly what she should want to hear and Harriet nodded in agreement and in all humility, some small piece of her searched for any sign of envy.

Sometimes this woman was just so exacerbating!

With a hesitant nod, Harriet shrugged. "Of course what else could he do? It was one's duty as ability dictates isn't it?"

"Surely you must have been alarmed when you heard. It was so dangerous…" Caroline said with her wide, blue eyes questioning.

"Of course Caroline! He's my son. But still, he gets his calm ingenuity from me you know. So what else could I do but accept it and now be grateful for the chance to serve the community on such a scale."

There was just the slightest waver in Caroline's honest composure but Harriet saw her old friend Mrs. Foster enter and she immediately hailed her by holding up the paper and broadcasting the news like any newsie worth their salt on a city corner.

She had quite forgotten Caroline until the woman, somewhat rudely, broke into her conversation with Melinda Foster by asking her to put the eggs on her account. Then she nodded to the newly arrived lady and left.

What it all came down to was respect. Her son had come so close to gaining the level of respect he should have but then falling short. Perhaps now, there would be a change for the better.

* * *

With a grunt, Willie shoved the chimney brush up the flue. It seemed clear and he removed it then laid down in the hearth to get a better look only to have a residual deposit of soot fall in his face. A snigger from the other side of the two faced fireplace made him frown as he shook his head to the side trying to dust it off.

"It could have been worse. I had a snake fall on my head once when I was hiking with my father." Elise assured him. "I think I climbed that mountain in half the time trying to get away from it. I was sure it was slithering after me."

Sitting up Willie pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped at his nose and cheek, "Well, now I know what housewarming pet I'll get you."

"Yes, I've heard tales of the reptile gifts you've given people, especially in school. Frogs, snakes and lizards in people's desks and lunch pails…"

She had her head covered with a scarf and her apron was completely filthy as she scrubbed the newly fitted kitchen. They had put in the stove yesterday and for once, the house was above freezing. With the opening to the upstairs, a second stove might be needed to completely heat the house but Willie wanted to wait and see how well the fireplace would contribute. Otherwise the house was basically done. They had varnished the floors and sealed the windows and other openings. Today or tomorrow would probably bring his employment with Elise O'Shea to a close. She had been a lot quieter lately and her speed in her work lagged. She just seemed to abide it.

With a sigh he looked over the fireplace one last time and when he was satisfied he stood and went towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Elise asked abruptly with a hint of anxiousness.

He paused, "Uh, just going to get some wood to make a fire. Try it out."

"I'll go!" She practically bounded over passed him and opened the door to go through.

Puzzled at her enthusiasm to fetch the wood he shrugged and went back to gather up the tools around the hearth. It was odd because she would do almost anything to avoid going to the woodpile. How did she put it? She hated the 'creepy crawlies' that lived in it.

Elise took a little longer than he expected and when she finally came back through the door she had no wood in her arms.

When she didn't immediately say anything, he did, "Everything ok? You know most critters are hibernating now, you shouldn't get any surprises."

She was looking at the floor then turned to look outside, "What? Oh yes sorry I forgot. I'll get it in a minute. I'm trying to remember what I was going to say. I've planned this for weeks and now I can't think of one word."

Her verbal cascade was ambiguous and he tried to guess what she was getting at but came up at a loss. Now she was untying her apron and then pulled off her scarf, tendrils of hair untucked from her bun and fell loose around her face but she didn't seem to notice.

Willie was curious now but decided to wait. Elise reached out the door bringing back in a little side table with a fresh, dark stain on it. Stacked on its surface were some flat objects. Strange she would bring furniture to a home she wasn't intending on living in.

Setting it down, she looked up at him.

"Well where do you want the table?" Her direct, yet odd question accompanied by her gaze kept him from being able to respond right away.

Pointing over to the far wall she added, "I found it over there. I guess that's where he decided it was best."

Finding his voice Willie gave a nervous laugh, "Elise, I don't know what you mean. Who?"

"Your father. Nels. This," She brushed the table with two fingers, "...this was his. Well now it's yours. All of this is yours." She looked around the expanse of the house as she said it.

He could tell it wasn't one of her games she had teased him with before. It seemed to be something she enjoyed, catching him off guard with some teasing remark. But now she was serious. He could tell by the certain way she tilted her head and the vulnerableness in her eyes. Working with her everyday, he knew her.

He looked down at the table which he couldn't remember ever seeing before. It was his Pa's?

"Elise…."

"I know I'm sorry I'm not doing this right. I was to come here and make it a home for you. It was something your father told mine that he wanted to do. Give you something that was important to him. I know it would have been a little more of a surprise if I had had someone else fix it then brought you here for some grand unveiling but I...I wanted it done right and done how you'd want it so I hired you." She twisted at her pinkie finger, nervously rushing through the words.

He thought he understood but it was still completely unexpected.

Studying him she must have figured his silence needed proof. Picking at the items on the tabletop she got a piece of folded paper and walked it over to him. Opening it she handed it to him. It was a deed for twenty acres in Sun Canyon in his name.

"You were planning on this this whole time?" He barely looked up from the paper.

Guiltily she averted her eyes to the floor and nodded.

"Why not just tell me at the start? Like the gold, why did you wait?"

Her quiet laugh was out of place and she shook her head. "I couldn't even tell you why. I don't know. I guess, because I was hurting so bad and feeling lost and alone without my father. It gave me something else to think about."

She blinked back at the tears.

Any notion he had to be upset melted immediately and he took a step towards her. "I think I can understand that. You had reasons." Willie softened his voice.

"Not appropriate ones. It should have had nothing to do with me." She wiped at her cheek quickly then leaned over to pick up a picture frame and she handed it to him.

It was a picture portrait of his family from right before he went to Chicago. They had a copy at home but he had never seen this one. He almost smiled remembering his parents bicker about who would stand where, his mother licking her thumbs and wiping at invisible blemishes on his face.

Elise brought up the last item, a thin-spined book, elongated like a ledger. The leather cover looked as though it had been freshly cleaned and conditioned.

"It's a journal I think Will. I didn't read it so I'm not sure what's in it. The pages seemed undamaged, I thought it would be something you could take with you to Chicago…"

"How did you know I was going?" Willie raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I didn't. I just hoped you would. From watching you, being a doctor is what you love. This," She let her eyes glide around the room, "...fixing other things, it's all you trying to replace that and I don't think it's working is it?" Every time she took her eyes away they managed to go right back to him.

How did she figure it? Did he talk about it so much now because she was one of the only people who really knew, or cared?

"It's not the same." Was all he could put into words.

"Well I know you'll be gone. Maybe you'll never even come back here but I wanted to thank you for letting me work here with you. It's really what I needed and I think I'm ready to...um, move on I guess." Elise glossed over her words with brave optimism.

"So you are going?" He failed at his own attempt to be so similarly detached.

"We both are aren't we? Nothing to stay for and everything else waiting for us." Elise pushed a smile.

"I'd come back tomorrow." He couldn't help it. The words just came out. Everything he had held in for years refused to accept any more unspoken words to sit and dull inside.

Elise looked confused at first but somewhere in her eyes he saw something fully aware of what he meant.

But she just turned and walked to the door and stepped outside, leaving him standing there. Willie didn't hesitate long as he sat all that she had handed to him on the table and he followed her out the door.

She was on the porch, the snow falling again she looked out at it, seeming indecisive.

Keeping his distance, he leaned on the door frame, waiting to see which way the world would pivot this time.

"I should have waited. I don't think I was ready yet to finish this, I'm still not. But, if I don't do this today, now, I think I would keep coming up with excuses to..." Elise left off, picking at a knot on the porch post and her slight shoulders shivered.

He wished she would just say it. For sometime he had known how he felt about her and assured himself it would never be reciprocated. Now, as he looked back on different things that had passed between them that he had turned a blind eye to, he began to wonder. Every now and again when she'd look at him her eyes would let him in, keeping him there for a moment.

Would he just settle as Doc Baker said and let her go?

If he was going to take a risk, it would be now.

Reaching back inside to where their coats hung on the pegs in the wall, he took hers and walked over to her, putting it around her shoulders and she looked up at him shyly but deeply. Stepping close, he saw her breathing quicken and her cheeks flush. She didn't pull away or flinch and he lowered his forehead to hers waiting for her to protest. But she didn't. She lifted her chin and he touched his lips to hers. It was soft and careful, brushing gently and tenderly but it changed everything. It felt like one of the most difficult things he had ever had to do was pull back.

Her lashes lingered on her cheeks and her lips parted for a moment then she opened her eyes and looked at him. He didn't know if he should apologize or kiss her again.

"You didn't have to do that." She whispered timidly.

Willie was confused by what she meant. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have without asking I..." He turned his head. "I thought you kissed me back…"

"I did." She raised a hand carefully to his cheek directing him back at her, making his heart leap again. "I just didn't want you to feel you had to...because of any of this."

That idea made him squint a little at how absurd it was, "I don't and I think you know that."

He put a hand up on top of hers and grasped it, pulling it to his lips and kissed it. Elise finally smiled back up at him acceptingly then raised an eyebrow as she noticed a half grin appear on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"Thank you, for the jam on your dress." He couldn't help beaming as he remembered the mess.

Elise looked surprised at his remark but quickly gave him her own coy smile.

"Thank you for the black eye."

Letting out a short laugh he nodded, "It was worth it."

This time Elise slid her other hand up the side of his neck and into the hair behind his ear. He let her bring his face back down to hers and they kissed a second time. Willie put his arm around her back, the other still holding her hand which rested on his chest.

If nothing else happened in the world right now, even if everything stopped and the flakes just hung suspended in the air, he knew he was happy.

When he opened his eyes back up, she was looking at him but her face suddenly fell and her arms went limp as she stepped back.

It almost felt painful but he let her go. "What's wrong?"

"I...we still have to go. You're going to Chicago and I'm going to Salt Lake. Now it's going to be much harder."

"I'd only be gone a couple of weeks maybe. I can tell you right now Elise, I would go where ever you were." It wasn't much less than a vow.

A faint smile took her beautiful lips and she pulled the coat closer around her and said, "Maybe, we should just wait and give it some thought. You still haven't found that deed of mine Mr. Oleson. I can't very well go without it."

"I hope I never do Miss O'Shea." Willie shrugged then looked up at the clouded sky, a white radiant spot marking the position of the sun. "It's past noon. Probably should get going."

Nodding Elise stepped back over to the door, "I promised Laura I'd watch Charles for her."

He followed her back in and suddenly the house looked completely different to him. Seeing it from the knowledge that his father had wanted to give it to him, the sentiment warmed it and made it more than just a structure. Even more so as Elise had worked on it without being paid, having the intention of it being his. He walked over to a wall, looking for her crooked nails and loving each one of them.

Elise was gathering things up, quiet with her own thoughts he would guess as Willie went over to the table looking at the items on its top. The deed he folded and put in his shirt pocket. Would he have to sell it anyway and move to the western slopes of the Rockies? There would be no hesitation in his mind. He carried the table over to where Elise had pointed it's original spot had been earlier and then he put the book under his arm, setting up the framed picture squarely in the center of the table.

Inadvertently, his father had given him more than just this land. It was because of him, and the difficult decision he had made those years ago to give the money to a stranger that had brought Elise here.

"Thanks Pa." He whispered, letting his fingers rest on the glass near his father's face.

 **Guess I couldn't fight the inevitable. It's my first time writing a mushy scene so lots of room for improvement. I have a feeling I'll get plenty more opportunities with these two...**

 **But things are going to get pretty interesting.**


	36. Chapter 36 Paste and Peachcobbler

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Bitter cold temperatures had hardened the fallen snow. It made the roads more slippery and so Albert drove a little slower. His sister Laura was in the seat next to him as they pulled up the lane to the Wilder boarding house.

"...and so then I told Pa that we needed the extra funds just for supplies besides the salaries of teachers going up. I said, 'Pa, teachers just won't be paid in chickens anymore...'" Laura was in the middle of one of her community crusading stories and although it didn't annoy him, it was hardly interesting in his opinion.

"I still get paid in chickens Laura." He spoke evenly tugging the reins passively.

Instantly Laura's strong posture sagged as she realized. Embarrassed, she laid back against the sleigh seat. "Oh I'm sorry Albert."

He shrugged, "It goes with the job."

As the house came into view, Albert was looking over towards the barn where the giant horse stood tacked, his dark hide bold against the white world around him. It made Albert's jaw tighten. He had avoided going anywhere Elise might be. Telling everyone he had gotten a number of calls in the far reaches of Walnut Grove those first couple of days. He had really just holed up at the _Nocturne_. Getting over a woman had never been so difficult for him. It took almost two whole days just to nurse the hangover. Laura had tried to call him to have him come and check little Charles and he finally had told her he would. She had been in town, starting to teach again and he had picked her up on the way out.

They slid to a stop as close as possible to the boarding house front yard and Laura picked up her books and school case. Albert didn't move to get down when the front door opened and Elise came out bundled up from head to toe.

"Hi Elise! Sorry it took so long! I had to keep a student behind for eating the paste. Oh Albert do you remember when Willie used to eat the paste? It was all over his mouth when he told Mrs. Garvey outright he hadn't." Laura giggled at the memory.

A reserved smile broke on Elise's face but quickly faded as she looked to Albert who hadn't turned his head, staring straight past the horse in front of him.

"Jenny just got home not ten minutes ago so I'm just heading out to practice…" Elise reported as she went down the stairs.

Laura perched at the edge of her seat, "Yes I told the children you'd be right along and Miss Plum is running them through their bell practices as they wait for you. Oh maybe Albert could give you a ride back if you think that'd be faster…"

Still no word from him and Elise stepped around the back of the sleigh quickly.

"No, I can cut up over the hill if I need to on horseback. Thank you though." She went over to the fence and climbed up onto the horse, settling into her mount position. "See you later Laura. Goodbye Albert."

He turned to look at her cooly, "Miss O'Shea."

Elise brought Titan around and took off at a trot.

Laura had twisted around to consider her brother. "Miss O'Shea? Are you guys in some sort of argument?"

"She turned me down Laura. She's leaving as soon as her house is finished and she wasn't willing to stay for anything." Spilt Albert bitterly.

Blinking in sympathetic surprise, Laura put a hand on his arm, "I'm sorry Albert. She didn't say anything."

He set the reins and jumped down from the sleigh and came around to help Laura out without a word.

"Well she can't leave until after Christmas, she's leading the choir. Maybe she'll come around." Laura supplied hopefully as he lifted her to the ground.

"I'm not going to hold my breath." He leaned in to grab his black bag.

"I thought she was done with the house. She didn't go out there at the break of dawn today. I think she went riding with Carrie. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Carrie either! Ma says she got a french book and has been speaking nothing but french for a week…"

Albert hadn't seen Carrie for longer than that now that he thought of it. He was sure she would have started to come to the _Nocturne_ after her party but perhaps the fight put her off. When Laura had told him about what Cassandra had said that Willie had done he had been instantly skeptical. He knew Willie and knew he was too up tight to even think about horsing around like that. But being as awkward as Willie was, Albert could believe there could have been a misunderstanding. That might work to Albert's advantage when he went to see Willie today about the _Nocturne_.

They went inside and started up the stairs in silence. A soft voice was singing as they opened to Laura and Almanzo's room. Jenny was rocking in the rocking chair holding the bundled baby. Rose sat in the middle of the rag rug stacking brightly painted blocks in tall towers singing what sounded like gibberish.

Albert's ears caught at the familiar notes.

Seeing her mother, Rose squealed and hopped up to run to her.

"What a tall tower Rosey Posey! And a pretty little song!" Laura nuzzled her.

"Miss Elise was singing it _all day long_!" Rose told her in a dramatically exhausted voice.

Jenny laughed, "Charles just fell asleep. It's a shame to wake him again."

With a lingering glance at Rose, Albert crossed over to do his routine examination. As usual, the baby was healthy and gaining plenty of weight which is what he assured Laura of.

He left shortly afterwards, his head full of mushrooming thoughts.

The song was Mozart's Voi Che Sapete. It was an aria from the Marriage of Figaro. A blissful, fluttery song of newfound romance.

You ladies who know what love is, see if it is what I have in my heart.

All that I feel, I will explain. Since it is a new feeling to me, I don't understand it.

I have a feeling full of desire which is now pleasure, then is torment.

I freeze then I feel my spirit all ablaze and the next moment I turn again to ice.

I seek for a treasure outside of myself, I know now who holds it but not what it is.

I sigh and I moan without meaning to. I flutter and tremble without knowing why...

It would seem Elise wasn't having any trouble being apart from him. He told himself it was simply a blow to his ego that he wasn't used to experiencing. But it kind of felt like when he lived by himself on the streets and he had missed a meal or two. If he saw or smelt food, it would make him twist inside. Seeing Elise or hearing any mention of her name had tightened him up almost the same way.

Albert could almost hear her singing the words as he slid into Old Town and resisted the compulsion to head for the _Nocturne_ but went on towards the blacksmith shop.

In the next couple of weeks he was going to have a new investor and possible partner who was interested in opening a new cabaret in New Orleans come and sample what Albert had to offer. It would all be perfect if Elise could have sung for it but he would have to find someone else. He was glad she would leave soon, he wished he'd never met her.

Bringing the sleigh to a halt around the livery side he stepped down carefully in the exceptionally churned mud. From the cold it was decently hardened but his shoes would still need to be shined again.

The sun was sinking fast and the dominant light came from the forge as Albert turned into the pavilion-like structure. The mixed smell of combustion, leathers, and grain from the livery made Albert scrunch his nose. It would take a while to get used to this sort of thing all day.

In front of him he saw Willie who's back was to him. He sat on a stool at an anvil. Hunched over he didn't seem to hear Albert walking up to him. Glancing over Oleson's shoulder, Albert squinted at the project he was working on. Delicately cut and fashioned shapes of silvery thin metal lay on the chipped surface of the anvil. With a small pair of pliers, Willie was bending another tiny, leaf-like piece. A book lay open and a file held down the pages flat. It looked like some sort of plant illustrations.

Willie's fingers halted. Sensing someone there he looked back over his shoulder at Albert. He said nothing but let out a soft snort and looked back to what he was doing.

"What are you doing Willie? Doesn't look like buckles or chains." Albert inquired easily.

Willie didn't answer right away and kept working intently, but finally he said, "What do you want Albert? A buckle or a chain?"

Albert had to laugh. "Neither. Just wanted to stop by and apologize for the snifter. I was pretty drunk."

"You're always pretty drunk Albert. And it didn't hurt so forget it." Willie said as he looked closely at the piece he'd just bent, rubbing its edge with his thumb. He picked up the file and started rubbing the two together carefully.

"Well, I still have to tell you I'm ashamed of it. And I haven't touched the packets since." It was truth. Albert knew first hand of the vicious effects of misusing such medicines, but it was so easy to rationalize the illusion of control and the need for the effects. He always had intentions of completely stopping. Even if was completely appropriate. Remembering back before college, his father had helped him lick the habit once and it was a peril he'd never want to experience again. Now, days out from his last dose, he wasn't feeling anything he couldn't handle.

"I don't think I have to pat you on the back for that. You know it's for your own good." Murmured Willie blandly.

"Still I wanted to tell you I've come to a decision about the _Nocturne_. I'm going to sell it to my Pa." Albert sighed.

Now Willie did stop and look up at him. "Really? Can't say I expected that."

"Yeah. I realized there's a limit to success here. I'd have to grow as the town grew. If I went somewhere like New Orleans or New York, then the clientele is just sitting there waiting for you." Albert leaned against a nearby post.

"Still gonna chase it huh. Couldn't you just be happy being a doctor Albert?"

"I don't think I could Willie." Admitting it felt raw and uncomfortable for the dark-haired man.

Willie just nodded and reached for a lantern as the light had dimmed too much to see what he was doing.

Albert waited for the pause to absolve the previous subject then he said, "I heard about Cassandra."

"I didn't…"

"I know that Willie."

The flame of kerosene shone off Willie's dirty, surprised face.

Albert nodded, "I know you wouldn't do that. I doubt you could. I'll have a talk with them, Carrie too. Let her know you miss her."

Looking back at the shimmering bits on the anvil Willie said hastily, "Uh, thanks. I'd be obliged if you'd talk to Cassandra. Tell her I really didn't' mean to give her the wrong idea. But don't... I mean if you could just tell Carrie I'd like to talk to her, that's all."

Shrugging Albert nodded again, "Sure, anything for you."

With a twinge of suspicion in his eyes, Willie asked, "I thought you said we were done."

"The whiskey said that...or whatever it was." Albert's grin flashed in the light.

"Felt like bourbon."

Albert almost snorted his laugh at the remark and he reached over and clapped Willie on the shoulder.

"Well there was one thing I was hoping I could ask you." Albert tacked on as if it were a simple favor.

"Yeah?" The word started out unassuming then ended in cynicism.

"Well, I was hoping, since my Pa already knows you own the _Nocturne..._ "

"Part."

"Right. If you'd just sell him my half along with yours." Albert said smoothly.

Putting his elbow on the anvil and his face into his hand, Willie rubbed his forehead, ruffling his messy hair. "Without mention of you."

"Please Willie, I'll never ask for anything again. I'll be gone for pete-sakes! You'll not have to put up with me ever again. This is the last time. I can have the papers drawn up in a week and have it done with."

"I'm leaving Monday." Willie said tiredly.

Albert faltered, "Leaving? Where?"

"Going back to take the final in Chicago." Willie began to fiddle with the pieces, arranging and rearranging them.

With a short laugh Albert gave him an unbelieving smile. "Willie! That's great! You'll pass it for sure! They're letting you!?"

"Doc Baker changed their minds somehow." Willie said with disbelief still echoing in his own voice.

"This is perfect! I'm leaving and you can come back here and take over! Just what you always wanted right?"

When Willie didn't say anything Albert grabbed him by the shoulder again and squeezed in congratulations. "I'd say let's go celebrate but I know what a stick in the mud you are. So when you get back you could just sign everything over to my Pa, I think we should set the price high cause he'll haggle I guarantee it…"

"Albert. I don't think so. I'll sign it over to you and you can haggle all you want. I'm done with it Albert. I can't and I shouldn't. You need to tell him or find a way to keep me out of it." Willie said softly.

"Willie…"

"No. That's it. I got things to think about now Albert." He said, staring at glinting project in front of him.

A flash of heat went through Albert but he swallowed it and kept calm.

"Think about it and when you come back we'll decide."

Willie shook his head, "Don't you listen? I said no. Get the papers ready for me to sign off. That's the only thing I'm signing Albert."

Pressing his lips together Albert pushed himself off of the post. "We'll see." Albert murmured it hotter than the blaze of the forge. And he went out into the dark.

* * *

Elise spent extra time getting ready for church. She brushed her blonde tresses twice as long, twirling the ends to curl them before she pinned them up. Normally she'd scold herself for fussing over such trivial things but she was excited to see Willie. Just the thought of it made her blush. She had seen him almost daily for weeks with mud on her face and hair askew and was barely mindful of it. Now that she had come to terms of her feelings for him, she allowed herself to be giddy and silly about her appearance. They had seen each other at their worst anyway. To be honest, now that she thought of it, that first day he had poked his head around Titan shyly, she realized how handsome he was. His long blonde hair shading his slate-blue eyes and the slight dimples at the corners of his mouth when he smiled. He couldn't quite smile evenly either. It was always lopsided and she loved it.

She put on her simple bonnet and grabbed her plain, grey overcoat over her darker, plum-hued dress. Elise would be riding on Titan instead of riding with the family in the sleigh. They had to take Victoria and it would make the seating crowded.

Also, Laura had seemed upset with her and finally when Elise asked her if everything was alright, Laura told her she had talked to Albert. Laura said she knew it wasn't her place to get involved but that she loved her brother and so it was hard for her to see him upset about it. Elise had accepted that completely, trying to tread lightly around Mrs. Wilder. Jenny and Grace were there and also had seemed ruffled by the situation. For now, Elise would keep her distance until they could see past the emotion of it.

Still it made her self conscious to rumple her dress on saddle back and of course smell like horse. She hadn't gotten to see Willie but once since that day at the cabin. With practicing for the Christmas program and trying to figure out how she would get ready to go west, there was never a good time to break away. Willie had told her he would be starting back full time at the smiths also. There was a lot of work and he would work through lunch for the next couple of days. He also had to get ready to go to Chicago, arranging passage and accommodations and packing. Elise didn't like to think about him going. It would be the first time in a while she wouldn't see him daily.

Elise had also been riding with Carrie, trying to get her nerve up to inform her of her feelings for Willie. Carrie had written him off in the wake of what had apparently happened with Cassandra and hadn't mentioned him since. It was always awkward when Elise tried to bring it up, and Carrie was always so excited to tell her about her plans for Paris.

All the way to town, Elise couldn't help but smile as she thought of the last day working at the cabin. Willie could keep his emotions hidden very well in her opinion, she would have never dared to think he cared for her in this way. At the same time, it felt like they had always been for each other. It was so confusing and bracing.

She was only a few minutes early and there was a small crowd outside still as people were just arriving. Familiar faces bunched together but no one she was well acquainted with besides Mr. Edwards who she could hear laughing boisterously.

As she rode up she saw Willie. He leaned against the side of the stairs expectantly and when he saw her he straightened up. His lopsided smile spreading.

Titan always drew attention but people had started to get used to him so would disregard him after a quick glance. Willie came over to them, reaching up to help her down.

"Good morning." He said lifting her by the waist and setting her on the ground gently.

"Hi." She said brightly as he wrapped Titans reins around a rail. "Still beat me here. I think I should forfeit from here on. It's impossible to win with you isn't it?"

"I'll be as slow as I can next time ok? It's hard to drag my feet when I'm going to see you." He shrugged.

Elise glanced at the road, seeing Mrs. Oleson and Nancy heading this way. Did they know? Did Willie tell anyone? She was ashamed she was self conscious suddenly. She noticed the Ingalls wagon was next to the Wilder wagon. They must already be inside.

"Let's get inside where it's warm?" He asked, seeing her fold her arms for the cold.

She nodded, he didn't seem bothered about them being seen together so why should she? Carrie, she worried about Carrie and she grabbed Willie's coat.

"Um, I haven't talked to Carrie yet. I don't want to hurt her Will." She blushed at her own hesitations.

He looked down at the snow underneath his feet for a second then nodded. "Ok."

Tilting her head and leaning forward to catch his eye she smiled faintly, trying to convey to him her reassurances. He returned her smile and she walked to the stairs and went in, Willie waited before following.

Rev. Alden greeted her warmly, asking her how she was and she smiled back at him, telling him she was very well today. It was no exaggeration.

Moving in, Elise looked to the front pew where she always sat by Rose. But Jenny was there. Rose looked back at Elise and smiled and waved. Jenny glanced up at her and quickly spoke to Rose, trying to get her attention.

Elise knew Jenny was upset about her and Albert also. The girl was very protective of her uncle and Elise respected it. She looked around. Carrie was sitting by Grace who could be heard trying to say something in french and making Carrie laugh. Looking to the other empty pews that the Oleson's had always sat in, she wasn't sure she could sit by Nancy and glanced back at the back wall where there would be only standing room soon.

"Elise." Willie sat down and scooted over in the pew he and his mother normally occupied.

Suddenly she didn't care what everyone else thought and she sat down feeling proud at the new seating arrangement. Willie sat with his hands in his lap, giving her plenty of room.

"Ma should get a turn to sit by Nancy." He said with a simper.

Muffling her giggle with a hand Elise looked away from him to keep from laughing.

The two Oleson women entered shortly after and Nancy pranced to the front, settling down in folds of material and a heavy mink stole. She looked over to Carrie with her nose in the air.

Mrs. Oleson was chatting to a lady who was sitting a few seats behind them telling them about Willie returning to school. When she finished and stepped up to her normal pew Willie looked up at her innocently. She blinked from him to Elise who shifted uncomfortably in the woman's developing glare.

"Sit down Ma." Willie said kindly, pointing to Nancy's pew.

"Well I, excuse me but I've sat here for over twenty years…" She hissed, trying to keep her voice down.

"Then Nancy can sit here with you." He started to stand.

"I'm not moving brother." Nancy had turned, looking amused.

He shrugged, "I'll sit by you then Nancy. Ma, be nice."

Elise smiled at his mother who looked dumbfounded. People around were looking over at them so Mrs. Oleson sat down but as if on a pin-cushion.

Willie squished in besides Nancy, sitting on her ruffles.

"You're smashing my dress." The girl complained harshly. Rose laughed next to them.

Stealing a glance at Elise behind him he raised an eyebrow.

Elise managed to keep her face smooth but it felt like they spoke all they needed to in a look.

During the sermon, Elise followed in her bible but every so often she would look up at the back of Willie's head. How silly of her, stealing looks like a schoolgirl with a crush.

Mrs. Oleson didn't speak to her the whole time, staying as far away as the little pew could accommodate.

After the invocation, Mrs. Oleson got up and left immediately. Nancy also got up giving them both an unrestrained scowl before going to the exit.

The room was loud with conversation and turning in his seat to face Elise, Willie hooked his elbow over the back of his bench.

Elise leaned forward slightly to keep her words private.

"So you used to eat the paste hmm?" She asked, trying to button her breaking smile by biting her bottom lip.

His face went red but quickly he admitted it with a shrug. "Try it first before you judge. It's pretty tasty."

"Tasty?" She couldn't help it and laughed. Then in her best authoritative yet quiet voice she pointed past him. "Go to the corner Willie Oleson."

He smirked then shifted to an intense low smile, "Yes ma'am." He replied raising an eyebrow.

She felt a rush at the undertones of his voice. Forcing herself to look down, she gathered her books and stood. Starting for the back of the room. Jeb and Jason Carter had come over to Willie and were talking to him in admiration.

Doc Baker stepped over to Elise as she passed.

"Young lady. Mind if I walk with you?" He offered her his arm and she smiled and took it.

"How are you doctor?" She asked as they went through the door and headed down the stairs.

"Missing my peach cobbler!" He pouted putting a hand over hers.

"I'll make you one all for yourself and bring it over." She promised.

His eyes brightened up. "I was thinking of inviting you and Willie over for dinner tonight. Before he has to leave tomorrow."

Elise blinked at him, "Oh? Well I…" She stammered.

"Miss Elise, after that spectacle in there. I reckon everyone knows." Blatantly he informed her of what she already worried about. "And I couldn't be happier. I told him that first day he needed to snatch you up. Not in so many words…"

They walked over by Titan, away from the rest of the people.

"You did? Well I'll have you know he's only just gotten around to it!" She teased her confession.

"Well you know the good ones are always shy of the pretty girls…"

"Doc." Willie's voice came from behind them.

Raising her shoulders in cessation, Elise winked at him, "The good doctor has found us out."

Willie shook his hand and smiled, "Good. I was thinking it was going to be almost impossible to act indifferent."

"So it's settled." Baker took both of their hands. "Peach cobbler at my place tonight."

 **There is an end to this story. I wrote it for myself at first so I didn't give any thought to how long it would be. It could probably take up a full season! Thanks again for reading.**


	37. Chapter 37 Separation

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The stage coach lines had begun to stop closer to the train station in New Town rather than at the _Mercantile_. Although there was a rare passenger train that would come through once a week or so, the stage was still how most people started or ended their journeys to and from Walnut Grove.

Now in the grey dawn there were a number of passengers who were getting their luggage loaded up onto the baggage racks of the coach. With the holidays so close, it was a busy time for travel.

Tossing his lone hand bag up to the driver, Willie wore his mended black suit he had worn at Carrie's party. His mother had bid him farewell at home, claiming she was feeling too ill to go out so early in the cold.

He looked down the road anxiously and wasn't disappointed. Elise came at a quick trot along the dim street.

Willie walked towards her as she pulled Titan up and leaned down into his arms. Instead of setting her down on her feet, he held onto her as she sunk into the embrace.

The night before at Doctor Baker's, it had been decided she would live at the cabin. Elise had felt she had overstayed her welcome at the Wilders and giving them a little room might help things.

Doctor Baker had assured him he would see to it that Elise had everything she needed there and would have Isaiah Edwards finish the shelter for Titan.

Now Elise laid her head against him trying to keep her composure against the impending separation. She felt as though she had just found him and now would have to do without. Still holding her he moved around her bonnet and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for coming out to see me off."

"Is there room in there for me?" Elise looked over at the coach then smiled up at him.

"If they strap me to the top maybe." He spoke with mild humor.

His eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips and she went up on her tip toes for him to kiss her.

She had sung hundreds of love songs in her life and now finally understood what she used to think were overly flowery and dramatic lyrics. Of course she had had crushes before, even one or two beaus. But with Will, she could finally understand the poetry and how real it could feel.

"Coach is leaving in five minutes!" The driver called out.

Sighing she finally stepped back, "I wish you didn't have to go for so long."

"I have to. I want to study some before the test and I just don't have the books here."

"Of course. Just take it as a compliment that I like to have you around. I'm excited for you." She winked at him.

All dressed up as he was, Elise couldn't help but notice he still wore his old brown hat. She smiled, it made him still look like himself. He didn't have a tie on but his white shirt was buttoned up to the top and he still had his warm work coat on.

"I'll call you if you tell me when you can be at the post office. Let you know where Dr. LeDoux has put me up." Willie looked over at the other three passengers who were beginning to get into the stage.

"Oh yes, when do you get there? Tomorrow afternoon? I can be there at 3 o'clock but if you aren't settled I'll be there the next day at the same time. If I don't hear from you, the next day I'll be there." She said thoughtfully.

His smile pulled up on one side.

"What." She asked suspiciously.

"Just never thought I'd have you waiting on me like that."

Looking away a bit embarrassed Elise tried to defend herself, "Well it's hardly my fault that you're so peskily adorable."

"What face do I do when I'm hammering?" His unique question made her laugh but she decided to humor him.

She stuck her chin out and pulled her bottom lip in over her teeth, sticking out her tongue a bit and pretended to hammer an invisible wall.

Laughing he shook his head, "And that's…"

"...peskily adorable." She finished.

Both of them fought the grins that nevertheless overtook their expressions.

"Oh…" Elise turned to her saddlebags and pulled out a small sack.

"More gold?" Willie asked hopefully.

"No." She giggled, "Fried chicken. And don't sit on it this time."

Willie couldn't help it, he swept her up and spun her around. "I'm going to miss you."

"Stage is leaving!" The driver shouted. "Last call!"

"I'll miss you too. Good luck." Elise smiled at him and handed him the bag as he started away. She followed slowly as he got to the door of the coach then turned around and hurried back over to her and gave her one last quick kiss.

He lingered for a moment close to her and she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

"Go!" She urged him and he ran back over and hopped in.

She waved as long as she could see him then stood for a moment in the street, unaware of the increasing traffic that flowed around her.

It was going to be a long ten days. But Elise knew what she had to do, she had to go the _Mercantile_ and see his mother.

Walking over to Titan she took his reins and walked beside him towards Old Town.

Across the street and down a ways, Albert leaned against the side of an alley wall. His eyes watched the group around the stage coach until it finally pulled away. In a sort of unstable calm he turned and walked away.

When Elise climbed the steps to the store she was surprised to see the sign in the door window read 'Open'. It was at least an hour early but it was also convenient and she went in.

Looking into the room she saw Mrs. Oleson standing on a small stepping ladder behind the counter, adjusting some crock pots on the top shelf. Not able to turn fully, Harriet called over her shoulder.

"Good morning! I'll be right with you!" She crooned it almost in song.

"Good morning, thank you Mrs. Oleson." Elise said back to her brightly.

At the sound of Elise's voice the woman teetered, grabbing at the pot that she was handling and almost dropping it.

"Oh!" She cried out. "Good heavens!"

Elise ran over behind the counter reaching up to steady her. Taking a deep breath, Harriet pushed the pot clear back on the shelf and turned to Elise with a souring face.

Shifting away from Elise's reach, the elderly woman climbed down quickly.

"What on earth is wrong with you girl? Frightening the daylights out of me!" She huffed at Elise.

Blinking Elise stammered, "I..I.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Never mind. What was it you wanted?" Mrs. Oleson took up a pencil and began scratching at her ledger.

"Um, well I'll need a few things in the next little while but for now just a cinnamon stick, salt and a tin of baking soda. Oh and some soap."

Mrs. Oleson didn't look at her but gathered the items like a cat whose tail had just been stepped on.

Trying to break the ice with conversation Elise said warmly, "So you must be proud of Will for retaking the test."

With a forced laugh Harriet glanced over at her, "Will? His name is Willie. I know, I was there when he was named. And yes, I am proud of him. I always have been although he should have done it right the first time."

"I understand. I feel the same. I can't believe he could have failed it, something must have happened."

"Of course. Willie is easily distracted. He failed his entrance exam to the state university over that Brown girl, now I hope you haven't distracted him into doing the same." Harriet said nonchalantly as she started adding up the cost.

Elise felt her cheeks warm as it was evident that even Mrs. Oleson was aware of her and Willie's relationship.

"No Ma'am, I am very much in support of his obtaining his degree." She assured her.

"Seventeen cents. It doesn't matter anyway Miss O'Shea. You aren't the first and I'm sure not the last. Now that he will have some time and distance, he'll come to his senses. I don't know what sort of hex you've put on my son but when I tell him what you are you'll have to find some other man to lure into your cult harem!"

Letting the sentence play again in her head Elise was taken back. This had taken a sudden turn for the worst.

"Mrs. Oleson Will knows I'm mormon. I'm also very possessive and have no plans on sharing him at any time in the future." She stated boldly.

"And what about your chicken sacrificing voodoo?! We don't take kindly to pagan rituals around here. Now if you'll pay your bill or clear the store…" The woman snapped at her dismissively.

"First and foremost I hear the same sermon as you do every Sunday. The only reason I've ever sacrificed a chicken was for supper. If that is a crime then I dare say most people are just as guilty as I am."

Taking out a few coins from her purse, Else sat them on the counter struggling to keep her temper. Having any sort of civil relationship with this woman would be nearly impossible! How in the world was she his mother? The last thought stuck in her head. She is his mother and for that Elise had to be thankful for her. She had done an exceptional job with him somehow and although it might be a trial, Elise wanted to learn to understand her.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. "Thank you Mrs. Oleson. I apologize if I've caused you any trouble. I noticed your sign outside could do with a fresh coat of paint and with the house finished I have some time on my hands. Could I do that for you?"

"No thank you Miss O'Shea goodbye."

The conversation was over and Elise felt like she was two steps back for the one she tried to take forward. The woman had said some horrible things to her and she wanted to take the easy path and just write her off and embrace the grudge. But she remembered what her father had said years ago when another girl in school had said similar things. 'Don't take offence so easily. You give away your good nature and allow others to decide how you feel. When you are hurting, think of what you can do for that person. Do good to them who hate you.'

It was a tall order for Mrs. Oleson and what she had said did hurt badly. So what else could Elise do? The woman was a part of Willie and so Elise set to thinking what she could possibly do for her, besides pray for a miracle.

When Elise had returned to the cabin there were several logs standing on their ends under the porch overhang. Enough to last her a few nights with the stack drying inside beside the fireplace. Willie set them up so she wouldn't have to go to the woodpile being the scaredy cat she was.

Elise had just come from the Wilders with all her belongings which all fit in an old carpet bag that Hester Sue had given her and a pillow case which held her clothing. Doctor Baker had been up with a wagon load of necessities such as dishes and cookware, a bed and blankets, water pitcher, matches and a few other things. He also brought a little chair to sit at next to the table for her.

They had put the bed close to the fire place which did indeed put out plenty of heat. The room was still sparse but it felt a little more homey. Staying until nightfall, the doctor had headed home and Elise sat in the chair close to the fire, sewing at the holes in one of her skirt's hem.

The hour got later and she was about to go to bed. Finishing up her mending while in her nightgown she had wrapped up in a shawl when there was a knock at the door. Curiosity was bypassed by young fear as she couldn't think of who it might be. Looking up she remembered she had not latched the lock and there were no curtains on the windows. Whoever was out there could see her perfectly.

"Who is it?" She called nervously, biting off the thread from the needle she held.

"It's Albert." Came the quick responce.

The tension in her shoulders eased and she put the needle into the material and sat it on the chair as she stood.

She walked over to the door and opened it partly to see Albert standing there in the door frame, hands in his pockets, nose and cheeks red from the temperature.

"I was out by the Boltons just off the main road. Thought I'd come check on you." He said, stomping for warmth.

"Oh, I'm doing fine thank you." Elise hadn't opened the door all the way and was half behind it still, pulling her shawl closer around her.

"Uh, do you mind if I come in for just a minute? It's really cold out here." He asked with a laugh, rubbing his hands together.

Subconsciously, Elise reached up to her braided hair that fell over her shoulder, "I don't know it's so late Albert. I'm just turning into bed."

"Oh ok." He nodded in understanding, "Oh, if I could borrow a little fuel for my lantern? I'm almost out." He held up the dry lamp.

Elise felt bad for him but stayed wary, "Oh, I think I do have some. Well come in for a minute while I look for it. Doctor Baker put it somewhere here…"

She had stepped back and went to get her own lantern then walked to the kitchen to search the shelves as Albert came in, shutting the door behind him.

"Wow, is this the same place?" He asked in wonder, staying by the door.

Still going along the shelving she laughed, "Yes. Quite a difference isn't it?"

"Night and day. So what will you do with it now? Sell it before or after you leave for Salt Lake?" Albert ran his hand along the window ledge by him.

Elise paused, her hand on the oil can then she turned to him, "No, actually. It belongs to Will now. I don't know what he's planning to do with it. He's letting me stay here until I do leave though." She came back over to him and handed the can to him. Albert began to fill the reservoir carefully.

"Wouldn't stay for him either?" Albert's comment made her friendliness withdraw.

"If you're finished, it's late...I think you should go." She pushed back some of her hair that had escaped from the braid.

"I'm going Elise. I just had one thing I wanted to talk to you about." He handed the can back to her.

"Tomorrow I can meet you at _Nancy's_ or something to talk." She went to open the door for him but he stepped over pushing it closed again.

She could feel her heart beating fast and hard but she looked at him sternly. "Albert Ingalls…"

"I'll go Elise, I just need to talk. That's all."

Backing up, she put some comfortable distance in between herself and him.

"Talk." She ordered.

"Well you're not the only one who wants to leave. I have purely a business deal for you. I'm looking to move to New Orleans but I need to impress a certain man with deep pockets who is going to be here tomorrow night and throughout the week." Albert stayed where he was, leaning against the door. Elise listened, watching him with nervous eyes.

"Now I want to make a very good impression and I think it's vital that you come perform Elise. It could make all the difference."

"Albert, I don't think so." Elise shook her head causing the stubborn piece of hair to fall back into her eyes obnoxiously.

"I thought you might say that so I'm ready to sweeten the deal. I'll pay you seven dollars for each performance. So maybe six of them. It's a lot of money Elise." Albert asserted and folded his arms.

Still she refused, "I'm not interested Albert. Please go now."

His face became flinty and he pushed himself off of the door. "Look I didn't want to do this but you're forcing me."

Elise backed up into the table at his advance, knocking the picture off.

"Relax. I told you all I want is to talk. Now, your sweet Willie has a few memories he'd like to forget but there's one in particular he's ashamed of. A while ago, when we were kids, he burned down a school by leaving a pipe in a basement that caught fire. It was a blind school and it killed Andrew Garvey's Ma and my sister Mary's baby."

Elise hadn't moved, her eyes glued to Albert who had kept his distance but paced back and forth like a tiger.

"Anyway, he didn't want anyone to know. So I took the blame for him cause he was my friend. Well now we don't have much in common anymore...well maybe you but I can see you've made up your mind. So I want to go my separate way from Willie but he's not making it easy. I want him to make one deal for me and he's being stubborn about it. Anyway, I've written up what actually happened in the fire and I plan on giving it to the Walnut Grove Gazette and maybe even the university in Chicago. I don't know if they'd still consider him worth the test and if he passes the exam who would want him here for a doctor? A man who can't even be honest about something as important as that?"

Stunned silence gripped Elise as she looked at him in shock. This couldn't be the same Albert she knew. "Albert, are you listening to yourself? He's been your friend for years. Why would you do this?"

Now he did walk towards her but stopped just out of arm's reach, "Oh yeah, Willie's an expert on being a friend. But I won't send the letters, if you'll sing. He doesn't have to even know Elise. Infact, I don't want this to ever leave this room. This is mostly about you. It's my chance to get out and I think I need you to help me. Please, help me leave and you two won't have to worry about me ever again."

Elise could smell alcohol on his breath. He wouldn't be doing this if he hadn't been drinking too much, she was sure of it.

"You don't believe me? You can ask Carrie. She was the one who saw Willie steal the pipe and told me he'd gone down into the basement." Albert swayed slightly.

"You need to go home and sleep it off Albert, you're not yourself."

"I need to know now. Or I'll drop the letter off on my way home." He said quietly, eyes to the floor. "It's just six nights Elise. An hour or so at a time."

Elise wished Willie were here. True or not, Albert could be right, the scandal alone could make things difficult for him. If she said she would, maybe she could reason with Albert tomorrow when he was sober.

"Alright Albert." She consented finally, bending to pick up the picture.

Albert showed no sign of pleasure in her compliance. He swallowed and nodded then went to the door, lantern in hand. "Show up at 8 o'clock."

As soon as the door shut, Elise hurried over to it and fastened the latch. She could hear the sleigh start away and through the windows the lantern went into the trees.

 **Note: Sometimes I feel like I've been really harsh with Albert but then I realize even the best people can do things they regret when they're scared or desperate.**


	38. Chapter 38 Keeping the Bargain

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Elise had hardly slept. Now as she rode to the post office to wait for Willie's phone call she was overclouded with all that had happened last night.

She had heard something of the fire but it seemed a painful memory for the whole community. Willie had never mentioned it. How was it he had never told anyone for this long? Keeping something like that burdening his conscious all this time. As a child, she could see him being too frightened to admit to it but surely as he'd gotten older he would have come forward with a confession. It was obviously an accident, a horrible accident. Still she didn't know what Albert had written and in what spirit. That sort of thing could make all the difference. She just needed to talk to Willie.

It was ten minutes until 3 o'clock when she walked into the little room preoccupied.

Mrs. Foster greeted her with a smile and Elise asked her if she could wait for the phone call. Directing her to sit in a chair they talked for a few minutes until another customer came in and Elise was left to herself and her troubles. The minutes ticked by swiftly with only one call buzzing the switchboard. Standing up immediately Elise was at the counter, her eyes locked on Mrs. Foster who sat at the switchboard and turned to her shaking her head.

Elise waited for a half an hour and was about to leave to get to the school for choir practice when Carrie came in with a handful of letters. Looking in her purse she didn't notice Elise sitting as she went to the counter.

"Carrie! My my you look lovely today. Is that a new hat?" Dotted Mrs. Foster.

"Thank you Mrs. Foster no, I haven't worn this one but once. I'm glad it suits me, I feel like a musketeer in it." The two women laughed together. Then she gave the woman postage for her mail.

"Carrie?" Elise stood up behind her.

Carrie didn't turn around but cinched up her purse with a jerk. "Hello Elise."

"I came by yesterday to go riding but nobody was home. I wanted to talk to you." Said Elise.

Mrs. Foster raised an eyebrow at the obvious tension between them.

"Oh? Was that after you sent Willie on his way to Chicago having gone after him behind my back?" The Ingalls girl said sweetly then headed out the door.

Blushing, Elise closed her eyes sighing then followed after her.

"Carrie wait please it wasn't like that." She hurried down the steps to catch up to her.

Stopping abruptly, Carrie turned and gave her a frozen glare, "How was it then Elise? You knew I'd been stuck on him for years before you'd even met him. Then suddenly in church you two are shamefully making sheep's eyes at each other all through the sermon? I thought you were my friend. I guess it doesn't matter as it seems he goes from one girl to another at the drop of a hat."

Elise knew she deserved everything she was getting from Carrie. If she had any decency she would have talked to her first. "You're right Carrie, I'm so sorry. I didn't plan it, I think I'd been denying it for a while and…"

"I really don't want to hear it." Carrie cut her off. "I think you two are just perfect for each other. I'll be in Paris in the spring and could care less what you and Willie Oleson are doing back here in this measly little town."

Carrie started to walk again but Elise came around to block her path.

"Carrie I understand if you never speak to me again, but first there's something I need you to tell me please if you do care for Will." Elise looked at her intensely. Carrie's jaw set and Elise pulled her over to the creek, away from the building and its frequent customers.

"It's about the blind school fire." Elise said lowly and saw the falter in Carrie's face.

"Carrie, Albert said that Willie started that fire even though he took the blame for it. Can you tell me that it's true or not? Please, the truth."

Carrie's eyes slid away almost dreamily in recollection. "I...I was still very young but, I saw Willie take the pipe from the old man. I followed him and saw him go into the basement. I went and told Albert and then went back to the picnic. That's the truth."

It was true then. Elise didn't know what to do. Part of her felt like it shouldn't be so concerning; that it happened so long ago and people would understand why Willie said nothing while Albert took responsibility. Another part of her was almost upset at Willie for not being here to deal with this but she would protect him however he needed her to. If she could just persevere until she could talk to him, he would tell her what he wanted her to do. That meant she would be singing tonight.

With a ragged sigh Elise looked down at the melting snow. "Alright, thank you Carrie. I know you have no reason to forgive me but I hope you know I never wanted to upset you."

Carrie just looked at her wistfully then turned and walked towards New Town.

Moving over to the thawing creek, Elise stared into the water, wrapped up in her thoughts. Her eyes fell on the reeds bent and smashed by the heavy snowfall that only now were poking out of the drift on the slope.

Remembering back weeks ago, Nancy had said she'd dropped a necklace Mrs. Oleson gave to her here somewhere. It was a completely random thought in the midst of all she had to think of but it was almost welcome to her tired mind. She scanned the edge of where the water had melted the snow near the bank but didn't see anything. It was probably sunk in the mud by now and practically impossible to recover. She frowned and turned to go to the school, forgetting the necklace quickly.

* * *

Albert waited outside the _Nocturne_ , looking at his timepiece for the tenth time in the last five minutes. It was attached to his silk vest that set under his light grey, pinstripe suit. It was just before 8 o'clock and he raked through his hair with nervous fingers as he looked up and down the street. What if she didn't show? He didn't have anything to fill in her time but the pianist It would be a major blow to the ambiance when his investor showed up in an hour.

The truth was he hadn't had anything written up. Like poker, he'd bluffed his way into getting what he wanted and Elise was the kind of player that would never risk anything, at least not when it came to Willie. It made him jealous just thinking about it. Willie?! Bow-legged, idiotic, loud-mouthed Willie? The girl was mad.

That was when she came out of the darkness on Titan who blended into the night around him.

Albert caught his breath as he quite often did when he saw her. She was dressed as she normally did, conservative coat and a plain dress. Her hair was pulled back in a normal bun under the simple bonnet she wore. His memory flickered back to last night, seeing it down on her shoulder but he forced himself to push it away. Stepping forward he reached up to help her down but she slid off the other side defiantly.

Swallowing the twinge of annoyance he turned to a man who stood at the door, "Take the horse to the stable."

"I'd better do it. He won't go with him." Elise informed him flatly.

Rolling his eyes Albert waved the man back to where he was posted and began to walk around the side of the building, down the alley way. He could hear the horse's heavy breathing and hooffalls behind him. Albert lit a match to give off some light. The large horse barely fit in the stall and Elise took her time tending him.

"Come on Elise. We've got some things to do." Albert urged her impatiently having lit multiple matches and burning his fingers.

She didn't reply but finished settling the horse and turned to follow Albert again, refusing to walk along his side.

They went in the _Nocturne_ and Albert led her upstairs to a finely finished room. On the bed was an elegant dress and fittings.

Elise gave him a resistant look, "You never said anything about this. I said I'd sing and that was the agreement."

"Elise, you can't go on looking like a washer woman you know that. Don't be difficult and just put it on. It's for an hour. I'm sure Willie's worth an hour of your time. You've got fifteen minutes to get ready. I'll send in a girl if you need help." He pushed.

"Send her, I can't tighten a corset like that on my own." Elise retorted resentfully, unbuttoning her coat.

He paused for a moment, studying her then he shut the door behind him as he left.

Hot tears filled her eyes as she shed her blouse and skirt. She sniffed them back, telling herself to just get the job done.

She put on the bulky skirt and slipped on the loosened bodice. As she was tightening up the bindings as much as she could, the door opened again, Nancy Oleson stepped into the room, still looking behind her and giggling, "What is it Albert? What's the surprise?"

Elise grabbed her own skirt from the bed and pulled it around her shoulders to preserve her modesty.

Nancy looked in and froze at the sight of Elise. "What's she doing here?"

"That's a good question…" Elise mumbled to herself.

She couldn't see Albert but could hear him.

"I need you to help Elise get dressed." He said from the hall.

Scowling, Nancy shook her head, "I will not! Is that the dress I wanted from Minneapolis that I told you about?" She gasped.

Sighing, Elise didn't think the night could get any worse.

"Nancy, look, no one knows how to dress like you do. I need your help. If you behave, I'll let you roll for me in roulette and the dress is yours." His charming voice oozed with persuasion.

Still looking narrowly at Elise, Nancy submitted, "Well, alright…"

Right as the door was closing, Albert caught it and added facetiously, "And check for horns." Then the door shut firmly.

Trying to hide a smirk, Elise couldn't help but wish Nancy had brought a jar of preserves to slosh the dress with.

She had never worn a bustle and the bodice of the dress was tight as it laced up in the front with wide black ribbon. Elise was unsure of if she could sing at all in such a restrictive outfit. It was dark burgundy silk that ombred black along its folds. The square neckline wasn't as high as Elise wished but there was a bolero that would button up to her neck and long sleeves. Still it left a slit of skin showing just above the bodice that Elise couldn't get to stay covered.

A little too roughly, Nancy pulled her hair up onto her crown, leaving some to hang down her back. Then she powdered her face and lined her eyes with charcoal to tie into the dress. Elise hardly recognized herself which she actually found comfort in hoping nobody else would either.

A quick knock on the door and Albert's voice came in, "Hurry it up Elise. You've only got twenty minutes to practice."

"I don't need it Albert." She nipped back at him but stood up and went to the door opening it sharply.

Albert looked her over, a smile playing at his lips. "Well, we have a prima-donna here after all. In attitude and form."

She slapped him hard but he only flinched and then grinned back at her. Her chest rose and fell with pent up anger as he turned, waving for her to follow.

Nancy stood in the doorway, her mouth agape as she watched them go.

The stage held only the piano, a slender man sitting at it, playing beautifully as he warmed up. Albert helped Elise go up the stairs even as she shied away from his touch then went straight over to the piano. Albert couldn't hear what she was saying to the pianist but the man smiled faintly and began to nod. He would play a line of music here and there.

The knots in Albert's stomach began to ease and he turned to survey the finishing preparations. He was to meet the man named Jaron Daily in ten minutes at the doorway of the _Nocturne_ and it looked as though it would be a promising night.

He heard Elise's first notes as she began to warm up.

"Get these stage lamps lit!" Albert called out, and he began to round the room finishing the touches of decor and giving last instructions to his staff.

He had been a lot more direct about his being in charge the last few days as he had hoped to hurry and sell the building and be done with it. It might be reckless. Would it get back to his father that he was involved here? Right now he didn't care.

"Make sure there's enough ice this time Murdock." He was instructing his manager when an off note brought his head around to watch Elise again.

He could hear her mumble her apologies and had the pianist start over again, again faltering in the same place.

Turning to Murdock he said solemnly, "Better bring me a sherry."

Soon he took the little glass up to Elise who was obviously flustered and leaning on the piano with her head in her hands repeating foreign words over and over again under her breath.

"Here, to calm your nerves." He held it out to her.

Her almond eyes only glanced at it and she turned back away, "I'll be fine if you just leave me alone."

"You can't bungle this Elise…"

"I won't!" She looked back at him fiercely. Tears were making the charcoal begin to streak down the outsides of her cheeks. He started to pull out a handkerchief but then looked at the strange, alluring aspect it gave her and he lingered in appreciation.

"It's amazing. You look exquisite no matter what." Albert left the cloth next to her and left.

The regular string quartet was opening as Albert walked into the busy back auditorium some time later. At his side was an older, heavyset man with almost snow white hair and a calico beard. The man held a large cigar and an observant eye. Albert ushered him to a central table and bringing a waiter over immediately to serve them.

"Always my favorite part, tasting of the spirits. You can always tell a man's worth by the quality of his spirits." Daily rumbled as he sat in the padded chair.

"You know, I've been considering men with much more experience than you Mr. Ingalls to invest in. You're very young and I have to consider these things when I'm writing large bank notes. I expect to get a healthy return immediately." He spoke lazily as he looked around at the filled room.

Albert felt the perspiration on his temples but kept his eyes calm and his smile self assured.

"Mr. Daily, considering the size of Walnut Grove and the lack of expendable income in this area, this turnout is above average for any entertainment establishment. That's because I've worked hard to take every aspect and have it work together just so, like a symphony. Just imagine what I could do with a larger building and a wider patron base?"

Daily shrugged at the argument. The quartet finished their short set and packed up quickly as the piano was brought out. Then, on the arm of the pianist Elise came out, grave faced as if going to a funeral.

Albert frowned also, suddenly realizing that despite all his best efforts, Elise could destroy everything.

The gentleman next to him took a sip of his drink and squinted at the stage.

"Rather simple entertainment Ingalls. I've seen almost full ballets performed for me during these interviews son…"

The piano began in a jubilant flow of accompaniment. Elise started in bold and vibrant, emotion translating the language to the ears of those listening.

Mr. Daily had quieted listening intently to the slight soprano. There were no words spoken by him through it and the second number, a slow and haunting aria. Finally the man looked around him at the others clients who were enjoying the performance. It was easy to see he was impressed.

"Makes me want to buy an opera house just to have her sing there." Chuckled Daily.

Albert gave the stage a sidelong glance as he opened a fresh pack of cards and began to shuffle them. "She'd never go. Doesn't like cities or theater houses."

"How'd you get her to sing here then?"

Without missing a beat Albert answered straight faced, "I blackmailed her."

There was a short pause as they considered each other, then they both started laughing.

The older man's stomach bounced as he wiped at his eyes, "I think I'm getting to like you Ingalls."

Retaining his modest smile, Albert tossed him a card, "The point is sir, I require all my shows to be as tasteful and memorable. Singers are two bits a bushel and I can easily replicate it. You'd be investing in my skills as an arranger of such. Now come on, let's play some poker."

Touching his own nose, Daily grinned slyly, "I see. Play poker while your siren sings me into a stupor and you rob me blind? So do you ever have parlor piano and the such?"

"If you want common tavern music or tacky shows you can go to the circus." Albert suppressed his feeling of insult and spoke smooth as glass.

Jaron Daily considered him with calculating eyes and then picked up his cards.

An hour later the theater rang out in applause as Elise nodded curtly to the pianist then lowered her head as she hurried through the maze of tables and out of the room.

Albert had finished the card game just minutes before and stood up, excusing himself.

He went up to Elise's room finding the door closed and he knocked.

"You come in here Albert Ingalls and I'll scratch your eyes out!" Elise's growl was muffled but discernible.

Having had a few drinks Albert found it slightly humorous and couldn't help himself, "Post performance jitters I understand. You were perfect."

There was no response but the rustling of cloth.

"I have your money for the night, or do you want it all at once?" He called into the door.

Still there came no reply so he waited until the door opened and Elise, who had changed back into her own clothing, even her coat and bonnet, shoved the armful of silken material into his face and pushed by. "I don't want your money."

He tossed the dress back into the room and followed after her. "Well I can't leave but I'll have one of the boys drive you home so you're safe."

Without breaking her pace down the stairs Elise said bitterly, "I'd feel safer down a rattlesnake hole. Don't even pretend to have a chivalrous bone in your body."

Albert looked around the parlor with an awkward smile at the people who obviously could hear their conversation.

The cold of the night rushed around them as they exited and Elise made for the stables at a jog.

"When you come back in two days, try to do some different songs if you can." He came to a stop as she untied Titan and backed him out. Besides the dull white of the snow it was too dark for them to see each other with any definition.

"Remember, this is just between us. I think it would be better for Willie if you didn't say anything to him while he's studying. Last time he got wound up he dropped everything and came right home. You don't want to ruin this chance for him do you?"

"You don't think he'll find out?" Elise muttered as she climbed up onto a bale of hay to mount her horse.

"Maybe sometime. But it's much easier to ask for forgiveness than permission Elise." He said with a laugh.

He had to jump back as she turned Titan towards the road, "I don't think that's going to be the case here Albert."

And she kicked the horse into a trot, leaving Albert in the dark alone.


	39. Chapter 39 Back to School

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Thanks for the messages and those who have left reviews!**

Sitting straight backed in the thick wooden chair, Willie watched the students and staff walk by him in the narrow hallway. The bell tower clock outside began to toll the hour of nine and Willie began to bounce his leg nervously. He had been sitting here for a half an hour waiting for his appointment with Dr. LeDoux, the dean of the school of medicine.

He had gotten into the city just after 7 o'clock last night, almost two days after leaving Walnut Grove. It was too late to call Elise as the post office was closed and they had agreed on 3 o'clock anyway.

His thoughts flitted from one thing to another. How much had changed in the year he had been gone? How much had he forgotten? Taking the test last time, it had been knowledge built over years of study. Now he was going to just come in from a Minnesota blacksmith shop and think he could pass a test he utterly blundered while everything was fresh in his mind?

Shaking his head he tried to relax. It wouldn't do him any good to work himself up.

Realizing he had been holding his breath he let it go and put his hand in his pocket for his handkerchief. To his surprise his fingers felt something hard and sharp tangled in the seam of the pocket corner. He worked it from where it was bound and brought it out. It was one of Elise's bent nails. As he turned it over in his fingers, he felt his nerves calm.

He wondered what she was doing and if she was thinking about him right at that moment.

He looked around to see if there was a phone, maybe she would be there...at the post office...at 9 in the morning. It was worth a try.

The door rattled and then opened, letting a number of men in suits exit, murmuring amongst themselves. Sliding the nail back in his pocket, Willie watched attentively.

Two men came out last conversing as they shook hands. One man had a long, red beard and skin as pale as the lab coat he wore, the other had a clean shaven face of brown complexion and a muscular build. The bearded man nodded his goodbyes and left down the hall as Caleb LeDoux turned to look at Willie. Putting a hand in his pocket the dean assessed the anxious young man who stood up and put his hand out nervously.

"Dr. LeDoux, how are you sir?"

LeDoux took his hand with an even smile. "Mr. Oleson, I thought I had seen the last of you son."

Nodding acceptingly, Willie remained sober and sincere, "Yes sir. I appreciate this more than you know."

"Oh I think I know Mr. Oleson. You are the sole exception to this school's testing policy that we have found ensures quality physicians in our graduates. This is lightning striking twice son and I hope you realize that." The man spoke the words heavier than the anvils at Carters.

With a humble nod Willie looked him in the eye, "Yes sir, I do."

"Don't waste this opportunity."

"No sir, I won't." Willie didn't feel intimidated, he felt galvanized and restless to begin his studies again.

Dr. LeDoux brought out his pocket watch and looked at the time with raised eyebrows.

"Well, we should get going. You found your apartments alright I assume?" He began to walk and Willie hurried to catch up with him, falling into step beside him. "Yes Sir. Thank you."

"Did you have a large breakfast? Because I doubt we'll have a chance to stop for lunch." Dr. LeDoux told him firmly.

Breakfast? Willie had forgotten but he wasn't about to tell that to the man who held his future in his hands.

"I'll show you your study area as we pass. But today and tomorrow you are to accompany me as my assistant in half a dozen lectures and a number of hospital tours. I'll expect you to keep up and make yourself useful Mr. Oleson."

"Yes sir."

It sounded simple enough. They picked up the Doctor's lecturing notebooks and books which Willie carried across the campus to the various classes. However, in the first class, an anatomy course, Dr. LeDoux called on him often to supply answers to his various questions. They moved on later to a pharmacology class where Willie settled down in an empty seat as LeDoux stood at the bottom of the hall.

"Today we are pleased to have a visiting expert in the field of natural remedies and prairie medicine. Mr. Willie Oleson will be your instructor today so please pay close attention as you will be tested on the material he presents." The dean nodded to him without blinking and stepped over to a chair by the door.

A cold sweat broke on Willie's forehead when he heard his name and he looked to LeDoux in disbelief. LeDoux raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair patiently.

Finding his feet, Willie stood up and looked behind him at the almost filled room of expectant faces.

He swallowed and stepped up to the table, a couple of substance books he didn't recognize sat there uselessly.

"Um." His voice broke which earned him a ripple of conservative laughter. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Pharmacology, to me is more than just a dose of laudanum or morphine to disconnect the brain from feeling the signals of the body. Much of the medicines on store shelves that claim to cure rumatitus, laryngitis, and even infertility can be boiled down to alcohol and flavoring. There are actual chemicals in nature that by their simple make-up can be useful for a number of common illnesses and ailments. Camphor, meadowsweet and willow bark are some I've come to rely on heavily in my….in the patients around Walnut Grove Minnesota. Now I'm used to raw materials, plants and barks and such…"

Soon Willie couldn't keep up with the thoughts in his head. They came like a barrage of waves that he had to keep ahead of. He began to draw different illustrations or lists of common plants and their uses on the chalkboard. Methods of compounding and mixing that he had found useful and even storage ideas.

"The importance's of cleanliness in the preparation area and tools are also a concern when preparing multiple kinds of medicines. Not just for pathogenic contamination reasons, but chemical-chemical interactions that I think can lead to side effects or even hinder the performance of the desired substance…"

Dr. LeDoux finally stood up, "Yes Mr. Oleson it's half gone the hour now I think we've gotten the gist of it. Your insights have been most enlightening."

The students began to mull around and exit the room. Looking up to the clock in the room Willie realized he had been talking for over two hours and it was 1:30 pm.

LeDoux came over to him as he began to erase the chalk board.

"Very interesting. I think you should visit our research labs while you're here Mr. Oleson. You may be very keen on the work being done there."

"I'd like that sir. Uh sir. I need to make a phone call at 3 o'clock…"

Dr. LeDoux stood stoically but chuckled, "Mr. Oleson, we have a schedule to keep for the next two days. Whatever it is it can wait."

Willie got the message. If he was serious about obtaining his degree he had some ground to make up. "Yes sir, is there anyway I can call in a message when we get five minutes then?"

"You have five minutes now Mr. Oleson, then we're due in maternity at the central hospital in half an hour."

* * *

The days went by ever so slowly after Elise had gotten the message from Willie. He told her that he wouldn't be able to call her that day or the next due to a rigorous schedule that the college had set out for him. It was a concise and short message but ended in an 'I miss you'. Elise read the words over and over again throughout the day then promising herself she wouldn't fawn so only to sneak a peek at it again five minutes later.

Every day she stopped by the bridge and looked into the water and around the bank as the snows melted steadily, hoping to see something glimmer below. But still nothing. She had stopped by and fed the Oleson animals for the past couple of days and even swept the walk. All before Mrs. Oleson was out and about.

Titan, having not seen Shorty as much as he used to would wander around to the stable and socialize with his friend when Elise was busy. One day after Elise had finished with the choir she had gone outside and Titan was gone. She had never had it happen before and had been in immediate panic. The school children fanned out, running along the streets looking for him. He was finally found at the Oleson barn.

Friday came finally, it was both exhilarating for her to think she would get to talk to Willie but also dreadful to think she had to go to the _Nocturne_ tonight and tomorrow. As she rode towards the post office, Elise looked at the _Mercantile_ , thinking perhaps she's leave one of the loaves of raisin bread she had made that morning for Willie's mother on her way back into town tonight. It was going to be a rush from here on as she had bell practice with the older children also.

Elise hurried into the post office almost ten minutes early and sat down patiently.

Mrs. Foster gave her a knowing smile and continued to sort the pile of envelopes in front of her. Just as the clock reached 3 Albert came into the little office. If he had seen Elise he ignored her and went to the counter.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Foster." He flashed her his charming smile.

"Oh doctor! How are you?" The woman chirped back to him.

"Just fine just fine and even better now for seeing you." Albert winked at Mrs. Foster and Elise rolled her eyes.

Just then there was a buzz at the switchboard and Mrs. Foster got up to move over to it.

"Oh Mrs. Foster, I'm late getting to a patient's house, did you get a shipment for me?" He asked over the sound of the incoming call.

Hesitating as she looked at the switchboard she nodded, "Yes doctor I'll just get it. One moment."

Elise just knew he was distracting her on purpose and she had to restrain herself from censuring him.

"Hello Walnut Grove...Yes...Yes Mr. Oleson she's here. Please hold the line." Mrs. Foster said into the mouth piece jutting out from the board. She then flipped a few switches sending the call to the telephone box that sat on the counter.

Elise jumped up and picked the phone up immediately. Standing next to her now, Albert made a disgusted face.

"Hello? Will? It's good to hear your voice too." She gushed.

Albert groaned and leaned onto the counter, "Mrs. Foster, that shipment please. And mind the lamp."

Mrs. Foster nodded knowingly and went into the back.

"It's ok, I've been busy too. I'm glad everything is going well." Elise tried to assure him, glancing quickly over at Albert who was staring at her unabashedly. She turned her back to him.

"They what? They're having you lecture one of the classes? How terrifying." She teased with a little giggle.

"Mrs. Foster! Any day now!" Albert called loudly unable to bear any further of the conversation.

"Sorry I couldn't hear that. You did what? Assisted Dr. Williams do open heart surgery? That's amazing!"

Mrs. Foster came out flustered but with a wooden box she hefted onto the counter-top.

Louder still, Albert said, "Thank you you sweet thing. You look just stunning today by the way."

"What? Um, yes that's Albert. I don't know, he's picking up a shipment or something." She burst out laughing, "Yes maybe someone did find his maturity and mailed it to him. I know you have to go…"

Albert's face had fallen and he sulked at Elise who still had her back to him.

"Yes." Elise looked down at the floor. "Everything's just fine here. You keep working and studying."

"Willie you can call her anytime after 8 at the _Nocturne_..." Albert leaned over into her as he said it at the receiver. Flushing red, Elise lifted the heavy call box and brought it down smartly on Albert's fingers which were spread on the counter top. He let out a howl and said, "Ugh! Elise! I'm a doctor I need my hands!"

"What? No I don't know what he said. Probably soused. Ok, no go ahead. Miss you. Bye."

Elise hung up the phone heatedly.

"Thank you Mrs. Foster." She said curtly and spun on her heel and went out the door.

Echoing the same line Albert took his box and followed Elise out the door, leaving a very distraught post mistress.

Stomping over to Titan Elise was so angry she was trembling.

"Oh come on Elise. I was just teasing you." Albert called to her.

She spun on him, "Don't you pretend there's any sort of civility between us Albert. You said yourself that if Will knew he'd come back here and throw away everything. What were you trying to do?!"

Looking around to see if anyone was listening Albert shushed her, "Settle down. I've never met a woman that could get as worked up as you…"

She ignored him and led Titan away from where he stood.

It wasn't so much anything he had said, it was more that she had to be here alone. Willie had been there for so much of this difficult time in her life that she took him for granted. She didn't know what to think about the fire that he had started years ago. Of course it was a horrible mistake he had made as a child, wouldn't people understand that? But she knew small town dynamics and something like this could indeed reopen old wounds. If she could just make it until Willie got back, he'd know what to do. Until then she had to keep it to herself. Albert was right, Willie would come home right away and never get to be a doctor if she told him.


	40. Chapter 40 E Quel Vien Meno

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Elise sat at the mirror in the upstairs room in what had been set aside as her dressing room at the _Nocturne_. A perturbed Nancy had put her hair up for the fifth time and was now fixing a cup of warm water with lemon and honey at the table behind her.

It was Tuesday and her fifth act in a week. Elise had had one day off on Sunday to rest her voice and then sang yesterday and would have to sing one more day tomorrow. With this sudden excessive schedule she could feel the strain already in her throat which was not used to singing at a performance level like this multiple times in a week.

Shifting in the dress she wore she frowned. Why did Albert pick out dresses that were so snug on top and extravagantly lofty on the bottom? She was fairly slender but by the time the bodice was bound up she practically looked like a bean pole. This soft pink dress was off the shoulder and she had told Albert she wouldn't go on in it unless she could wear a shawl or something.

There was a knock on the door and she heard Murdock call in, "Ten minutes."

Nancy went to the door and was handed a lacy shawl which she then tossed begrudgingly on the bed. The two of them never said much but for the first time Elise could almost relate to her. They had both been put in uncomfortable positions.

"Anything else?" Nancy asked Elise dryly setting the glass beside her on the dresser.

Shaking her head, Elise didn't even get to give her response before Nancy left, slamming the door behind her.

Overall, Elise was tired. She had stopped at the _Mercantile_ everyday to get fussed at by Mrs. Oleson who at least wasn't shooing her out anymore. On Sunday she hadn't said anything when Elise asked if she could sit by her but did share her hymn book with her. Elise even braved the woodpile at the side of the _Mercantile's_ attached house, leaving a good stack by the door every day. Yesterday she had finally brought herself to climb down the slick, muddy banks of the creek and really look around for the lost necklace. People mostly just stared at her but a couple asked her what she was doing and she told them she had lost a thimble. She was worried someone else might look for it if they thought it was valuable.

All of that shouldn't have exhausted her but she figured it was more missing Willie so. He had called her one other time and said he had written a letter that he might beat home. This made her smile. He should be home at least Friday or Saturday. He was taking the test this week and it would take three days. She had said more than one prayer in her heart that he would do well.

There were several bouquets of flowers in the room, she didn't know who from and didn't really care as she took a drink from glass. It tasted like it had come from a bitter well. It might just be aged lemon juice, but the honey helped. Sighing she drank as much as she could stand then got up and began to hum and do other gentle exercises to warm up.

The lace shawl she laid on her shoulders with a frown as she could still see through it slightly but decided to overlook it.

It was strange, the people who frequented the _Nocturne_ didn't seem to mix with those she knew from church or the farming community. Many of them seemed to come from other towns just to spend their money here. Elise doubted if anyone she knew well had seen her singing at the _Nocturne_. Well, she had seen Tim Ferrell and Sheriff Garvey which surprised her. Albert had been engrossed with his investor and had kept his distance which suited Elise just fine. The only time she had to deal with him was when he would walk her out to the stable and she would normally just ignore him if he did bother to say anything.

One more night after this and she planned on never speaking to him again.

Taking a deep breath she went to the door and headed to the theater. In the parlor, a sparse applause went up as she descended the stairs. With an embarrassed smile she hurried through to the auditorium. Right on time she walked into the room and a more ample applause arose as she walked towards the stage. Suddenly Albert was at her side and he took her arm, "Elise, come meet Mr. Daily really quick first. The cello soloist can fill in for a few minutes for you."

"Not part of the agreement." She hissed at him. He had asked her the same thing on Saturday and Monday to which she refused.

"Please."

"I'd just be rude Albert."

"That's ok."

She blinked at him and sighed. Prying his hand off her arm she nodded and followed him to the table he usually sat at. It had a couple other gentlemen there as well who looked up at her as they approached.

"Ah! Bravo bravo Bella!" An older man lauded her as she stood stiffly by them.

"Thank you sir." She said, good manners sticking.

"Mr. Jaron Daily this is Miss Elise O'Shea." Albert introduced her.

"Enchanted my dear enchanted! I've been to a shameful amount of Opera in my life and have never heard a voice like yours. How is it you are not on the stages of Europe?" Mr. Daily reached over and took her hand, pulling her closer to him.

"Well, I've always liked my privacy and never liked crowds." She said curtly.

Chuckling he squeezed her hand. "Marvelous. Perhaps we can change your mind on both accounts."

"I doubt it sir. Excuse me." Elise pulled her hand back, "Thank you."

And she went back to the stairs and waited as the musician before her finished, clearing the stage for her and her pianist Frederick.

Her head felt light and drifting, she must be very tired.

Again she set into the performance. She had to admit, she did love the act of singing. It was doing it in front of people in a place like this that always made her nervous. Mr. Daily's forward behavior was something that also seemed to go with the territory. In New York she had noticed the same treatment given to her and her fellow musicians, especially women. Inappropriate remarks or exceptions that any decent person would be shocked about.

The room felt exceptionally warm tonight as she did one song after another. She had settled on a variety of songs in rhythm, emotion and language. All she had done from memory and now she was running out of songs she hadn't sung. She figured she would have to repeat some tomorrow in her final act.

She missed a cue but Frederick easily glossed it over and came around again for her. The air smelt stale and used. A cold shiver fell along her neck, sliding down her back and she blinked but it didn't clear the infringing blackness that was closing in her vision.

' _Oh no.'_ She thought before she swooned and fell.

Albert had watched Elise leave the table and even though she had been tart with Daily the old man seemed to have relished it. She had become a sort of a spectacle. Not just because of the draw of her voice, but she always sung exactly one hour. She started on the hour and quit exactly one hour later. Somehow she could time the tempo and would sing the last note to the second, then clap at her pianist briefly, marching straight back out without a word to anyone. It had become a sort of wagering point after the third performance and a few bets were made to see if she would be able to do it again.

Albert had $40 riding on it tonight.

At the collective gasp, Albert looked up from his cards to see Elise laying on the stage, the pianist out of his seat and crouching by her.

Albert dropped his flush and bounded up to the stage. Kneeling down he looked her over.

"It's alright, she's just fainted. Get the next act on." He told Frederick. To Murdock, who had followed him up he instructed. "Go to the office and get my bag. Take it up to her room."

Albert lifted her up and carried her down the stairs and out of the room, assuring everyone on his way out. "She's alright." He said to the people he passed.

She was surprisingly light and even climbing the stairs was easy. He put her on the bed and Murdock came in with Albert's black bag.

"Thanks, go make sure the next act is going." Albert ordered the man as he loosened the bindings of the bodice. Murdock nodded and left.

Sitting on the side of the bed he looked through his bag, Albert found his smelling salts and started to unscrew the top when Elise began to stir and mumble. Perhaps he wouldn't need the salts after all and he leaned over her to pat her cheek. "It's alright Elise. Just relax now."

Groggily she kept her eyes closed and moaned but her hands wandered up, holding onto his shirt and the back of his neck.

"That's it, wake up. You're ok." Albert smiled a bit at her touch. He felt at her neck for her pulse. Her face was still pale and he brushed his fingers up to her jawline tracing it.

She murmured and pulled herself up to him, nuzzling into his chest. "Will?"

His face fell. Gently he removed her hands, settling her back onto the pillow. He straightened back up with a sigh.

There was a knock at the door and Nancy poked her head in with a satisfied smirk. Albert waved her in dejectedly as she brought with her a basin of cold water and a cloth.

"She'll be awake in a minute. Have her stay if you can." He stood up and began to trudge to the door. He paused as he passed the dresser, something attracting his attention. Picking up the water glass he stared down into it. There was a grainy white film on the sides and precipitate in the bottom. Then he sipped at the small amount of liquid that had been left.

Nancy watched him out of the corner of her eye apprehensively.

Cooly, Albert sat the glass back down, "Nancy. Don't you ever touch my packets again."

Then he left.

* * *

Sitting in the same chair in the same pinched hallway, Willie looked at his socks which peeked out over his uncomfortable ankle-high boots. He tried to remember when he had put them on. Today, yesterday? Even such a simple recollection was slow and questionable to him as his brain felt overworked and under rested. The last week blended together in his whirling thoughts. Where he had been and what he had done. The only instances he could really pinpoint an event with a time and day was when he had called home. He had called his mother once and Elise twice. The conversations had been like securing anchors in a unreal sea of dreams he used to have.

Willie had thought he would have a comfortable amount of time to sit and study for his written test. But it wasn't until Dr. LeDoux had finally dismissed him Saturday afternoon that Willie had gotten to go to the library and finally study. The archive of books at the university was vast and he had intentionally found an out of the way nook so he would not be bothered. It was a good enough spot that the custodians missed him and he had studied by lamplight well into Sunday unknowingly. When he finally emerged, he had to unlock a window and climb through get out of the building.

The test was three days long, six hours everyday with a short break in the middle. Every day he finished early. It had unnerved him and he would go over and over his paper to be sure he hadn't missed something.

Now, Thursday morning, the board had called him in to give him the results. Usually it took weeks to receive the verdict but they had analyzed his immediately.

The door opened and Dr. LeDoux with an unreadable face invited him in. A long wooden table sat along a row of tall windows with diamond panes and led joints. Five men sat at the table regally, all looking at him expectantly. Willie recognized Dr. Daniel Williams and remembered the red-headed man with the beard. The other faces he had seen from his time in the hospital and in various classes he had attended.

"Thank you for your patience Mr. Oleson. Come and have a seat." Dr. LeDoux directed him to a single chair opposite of the side the others sat. "You know Dr. Williams…"

Willie nodded to him and then the others in turn as they were introduced.

LeDoux left him and went around to his seat in the center of the row of men. "Well, if you'll just have a seat we'll get started."

"Yes sir." Willie sat on the edge of the chair anxiously.

LeDoux took out a stack of papers and slid them over to Willie. The cover sheet was gone but it was obvious from the following pages that it was a test. Confused, Willie looked it over. It was already filled in and some of the questions seemed vaguely familiar. He looked up at the line of faces studying him.

"I don't understand. Whose test is this?" He dared ask.

LeDoux answered levely, "It's yours Mr. Oleson."

Willie looked back down at it. It wasn't. It wasn't even his handwriting. "No sir. It isn't."

There must have been some mistake and Willie's muscles tensed in distress.

Clearing his throat, Dr. LeDoux nodded. "It is as far as this school has been concerned. This was the test from last year that you were judged on as to your competence as a physician. It had your name on it when I pulled it from our records."

Shocked, Willie looked back down at it. He hadn't looked at his actual graded test after he had been informed of his poor score because his father had already told him about losing his tuition. Willie had then simply left the school in defeat.

LeDoux continued. "All of the responses in that test are clever, even close, but not exactly right. It had to fail."

"But sir…"

"We have compared it to the test you took this week and we have all decided that indeed, this was not your test." LeDoux spoke over him.

If it wasn't his test, what happened? A mistake? Had his test gotten mixed up with another student's?

"I have not been able to review all of the tests Mr. Oleson but I shall. I have a feeling you passed that test last year." The doctor's calm words were earth shaking to Willie who couldn't find his breath. The possibility that he could have earned a degree long ago dizzied his already tired mind. Of course he hadn't had the money to pay his tuition, but just knowing he might have not failed…

"Mr. Oleson, the whole of the week has been a test we have put to you. Not just the written one. If this school is to put its good name behind yours and endorse you as a medical doctor, we wanted to observe your every move. Normally the mannerisms of a student become familiar during the time they study here and as I have done some research on you, when you were here you received high regard in this. Dr. Williams here in particular was impressed with you. In fact, he was one of the deciding reasons we allowed this reconsideration at all."

Willie's eyes went to Williams who nodded collectedly.

LeDoux reached behind the table and brought up another stack of papers and slid it to Willie. Now this looked familiar. The test he had just taken.

"We are all in agreement that this is your test are we not Mr. Oleson?"

"Yes sir." Willie said confidently.

"Good. Depending on opinion it is a nearly perfectly responded exam. You would have been in our top 10% if not the highest scoring student."

The news washed over him like what he would imagine an ocean wave to feel like. Powerful and tumbling. Just to have passed, he expected to wake up in his bed at home, finding this all a dream.

LeDoux finally let a small smile curl his lips, "Now Mr. Oleson. You have paid your dues to the business side of this institution and as a board we have reviewed our decision. We have found you deserving of the title of a physician."

Willie's chest felt like it would burst and he couldn't help but smile, restlessly shifting in his chair. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He wanted to laugh and shout but he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment to retain his composure.

Williams smiled back at him and the rest of the men nodded their consent.

LeDoux lifted his hand, "Now we've talked about your past and your present, let's talk about your future. Dr. Williams here wants you to continue studying under him in an apprenticeship specializing in cardiac surgery. You are a very gifted surgeon as we've seen over the last few days and you could make a contribution practicing here. You could save a lot of lives. I also would like you to be a junior professor here at the school, continuing to lecture especially in the pharmaceutical area when Dr. Williams could spare you."

Willie wiped his palms on his pants, still processing everything that was happening. He could finally be a doctor? Stay here in Chicago and work at the hospital? His eyes fell on the mistaken test and he still couldn't come to terms his feelings of such a situation.

"Mr. Oleson? We're waiting." Dr. Williams' voice brought Willie's attention back.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just so much to think about." Willie stammered.

Still sensing his hesitation, Dr. LeDoux's eyes sharpened, "Mr. Oleson, if you have any reservations please tell us now. This sort of opportunity doesn't come to everyone. Give me one good reason why you aren't committing to this right now?"

Feeling his face heat up Willie looked down at the table, "I...well you see sir, there's this woman…"

Eyebrows went up accompanied a few low smiles and chuckles.

Dr. LeDoux however kept his face straight. "A fiance?"

"No sir…" Willie blushed.

"Well, I suggest you remedy that quickly or consider your priorities. In either case, this is a very time sensitive offer." LeDoux advised then turned to his colleague. "How long would you give him to make his decision Dr. Williams?"

With a slight smile, Williams raised an eyebrow, "I guess I'm a romantic Dr. LeDoux. I can give you until the end of the year. I do have other students, none so qualified, to consider."

Gratefully Willie nodded, "Thank you sir."

For the first time, LeDoux let a laugh of his own betray his stern attitude, "Well I guess all that remains is for you to take your Hippocratic oath and receive this diploma. Congratulations doctor."


	41. Chapter 41 A Crumb

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Holding the tiny nugget up to the light of the lantern, Vahn could clearly see the impressed ringed R symbol in the flesh of the gold.

Standing in an old warehouse on the Saint Louis docks of the Mississippi, he felt the rekindling of a chance he thought had been lost. He could still remember returning to the charred camp and learning of O'Shea's daughter's escape. She had taken the gold with her which had been an added aggravation but now it had turned to his advantage. She might as well have fallen off the face of the earth as he had searched the territory for her. But now she had dropped a crumb for him to follow.

"And where did you say you got this?" He didn't look at the man who was kneeling on the ground with large, frightened eyes. Vahn's men stood next to the man, holding him firmly down by the shoulders, his hands bound behind him.

"I, my father owns a music shop and a woman came in and bought a case of bells with it. And some music and some cash money." The man licked his lips, sweat running down his forehead.

"He was over at the _Bluegill_ saloon blabbing it around." Grinned Carl brightly.

"And just who was this woman? Young, blonde?" Asked Vahn as he walked over to the man, still examining the nugget in his fingers.

A sharp look of confusion took the face of the man, "No sir, she was older, dark face and hair…"

"Did she say where she was from? Where she got this?" McBride's voice intensified with his impatience.

Shaking his head, the man stuttered, "I don't know...I didn't deal with her…"

Sighing Vahn took out a cigar and lit it. Then he grabbed the man's shirt pocket and dropped the still burning match into it. The man's eyes went wide and he started tried to squirm but was held in place. Shrieking as the shirt singed and caught fire from the match the man began to babble, "B-but she did leave an address to ship the bells...I could...I could find it if you give me a chance!"

Vahn's rocky expression softened a bit, "Well, there's an idea."

The man was writhing in pain and panic and Vahn walked back over to him, patting the shirt to snuffle out the small flame. Then he handed the gold back to the dithered man, signaling for his men to let him up. The younger one of his men eyed the gold placed back in the man's hands, "You're giving it back? Seems to me we have more claim on it than…"

"Now fair's fair Benny. This gentleman has been very helpful and after all, that little bitty nugget can't be worth more than thirty-five dollars. Might need a new shirt too." He redirected his attention, "Now mister, if you could just give me that shipping address…"

The man nodded, overly willing. Wobbling to stand up he went to the office door.

Vahn called after him, "Remember not to get distracted, I can be fairly changeable given too much time."

He didn't need to explain more, the man promised his quick return and rushed out the door.

Carl Rowley and Ben Black watched after him with deep frowns.

"Just trust me boys. Thirty-five dollars is tatty pocket change compared to what's at the end of this crumb trail." Assured Vahn dismissively. "Carl, follow him. Make sure he stays on task. Ben, get ready to travel. As soon as we know where we're going I want to start out."

The two men nodded and left.

He had all but given up. He had searched the city of Saint Louis as well as the river towns up and down the river. Of course he assumed the girl would go west. He had all the train stations watched and even sent a man out west to find her and her mother but had come up with nothing. For a small community, the city of Salt Lake seemed very tight lipped against strangers.

Now that this information had come up by luck, he wouldn't leave anything to chance this time. He would have to check to see if the company interested in the land was as eager as they had been months ago. There was no question he would find the deed and not let it slip through his fingers again.

He also owed the girl for all the trouble she had caused him. He had recompense coming. One bad turn deserves another.

* * *

"What on this green earth are you doing up there?!" Harriet called when she tip-toed through the mud in front of the store. She looked up to where Elise had climbed the ladder and was chipping at the ' _Oleson's Mercantile_ ' sign with a metal chisel. The weathered black letters of the sign were barely visible even this close.

"Willie said he'd been meaning to do this and so I thought…" Elise emphasized the words with the effort.

Mrs. Oleson interrupted her as she scanned around at the curious onlookers, "Well that's what you get for thinking, now come down here this instant! A grown woman up a ladder!"

"I promise it'll look nice!" Elise kept her optimism. One thing she had learned from Willie about his mother is that her bark was worse than her bite, most of the time.

Harriet wasn't going to be detoured, "I'll go get Sheriff Garvey! I will!"

Elise had to smile. She knew his connection to the _Nocturne_ , she doubted he would make too big of a fuss.

"Mrs. Oleson, this ladder is really wobbly, do you think you could hold it for me?" Elise said as she over reached herself on purpose to demonstrate. At the small movement of the ladder Harriet hurried over to grab it.

Huffing the woman glared up at Elise's boots. "You are truly the most infuriating girl I've ever met, and the most nervy! Why I've not had a moment's peace with you leaving things on my porch and sneaking around my woodshed. And that gigantic beast of yours wandering over whenever he pleases!"

It had been a reoccurring problem. Elise had had to start tying him as more of a reminder to stay where he was left instead of wandering over to visit Shorty at the Oleson's.

"And feeding the animals...don't forget that." Elise called down with some cheek.

"Indeed Miss O'Shea! I know you're just trying to weasel into this family and it's not going to work. When Willie gets home tomorrow I'll have a nice long talk…"

"Tomorrow?" Elise dropped the scraper barely missing Harriet. "Oh I'm sorry!"

Frowning at the tool that had stuck in the mud by her foot, Mrs. Oleson nodded, "Yes he called this morning from the train station."

Elise felt giddy as she climbed down to fetch the spatula. It was Friday and she had gotten his letter that morning but it didn't give her an exact day that he would be returning. Everyday she had waited at the phone in the post office but phone calls were terribly expensive and she had told him to concentrate on his studies.

"Did he say how he did on his test?"

Even Harriet's grouchy expression was overtaken by the pride that drew her up tall, "Well of course he did! He passed it!"

Hopping down the last two rungs, Elise threw her arms around her and spun them around in celebration. "I knew it! I knew he would!"

Unsure of what to do, Harriet tried to calm the girl, "Alright alright! Yes it's wonderful now settle yourself down!" Mrs. Oleson tried to push away the smile that clashed with her tried and true glower. "I expect you'll invite yourself to our dinner as well…"

Finally letting her go, Elise shrugged, "I…"

"Bring those little peppermint puffs." Harriet instructed, then noticed a gentleman going into the store and almost mowed Elise over as she hurried up the stairs after him.

Picking up the scraper, Elise felt shaky and excited. The nightmare of the last week seemed all worth it now. She had to admit that she felt a little deflated that he hadn't messaged her the results but knowing him he had his reasons. It would seem she would have some explaining of her own to do when he got back anyway.

Back at the top of the ladder now, Elise continued to shave the peeling paint from the sign.

"Well, if it isn't the stage star of the _Nocturne_."

Elise looked down at Nancy who was running a hand intently along the sideboard of the ladder.

Sighing, Elise thought that she had seen enough of Nancy to last her a lifetime from the _Nocturne_ and had hoped to have some recovery time.

She had sung the last night as she had promised without fainting as she had the night before. Elise still couldn't think of what had happened. She woke up to a sopping wet wash cloth laid across her face and Nancy sitting at the dresser primping. As soon as Elise could stand up without staggering she dressed and left. Titan knew the way home, even in the dark so she just had to hold on and endure the churning in her stomach.

"Hello Nancy." She tried to be polite, for Willie's sake.

"So traipsing around a stage isn't enough, you have to go up a ladder to embarrass yourself as well? I never knew of someone who would go to such lengths for attention." Provoked the girl on the ground.

Elise had been very mindful of her position on the ladder so she just ignored her comment.

"You must be excited for your brother to get back Nancy, he passed the test you know."

"Of course I know, he called mother and I. Perhaps that shows where his heart really lies. I wonder if he'll even have time for you when he gets back. Being a doctor is what he's really wanted." Nancy wouldn't let up.

Even though Elise wouldn't believe such a silly thing, the words still stung.

"I don't expect to be first in line all the time Nancy." It was a weak retort but Elise hoped it would possibly discourage Nancy enough for her to leave Elise alone.

Instead, Nancy leaned against the ladder, shifting it slightly. Elise yelped a little in surprise and flattened against the side of the building to steady herself. "Nancy!"

"I know my brother Elise. He gets all excited over something, then when something better happens he forgets all about it. He's a doctor now, and can't be bothered playing 'workshop' with you. They even want him to stay in Chicago. Besides, one thing he does hate is a liar."

Glaring down at her Elise gritted her teeth, "I don't know what you're talking about but you'd better stand back before I use you to break my fall."

"I know you didn't tell him about singing at the _Nocturne_. Albert has pretty loose lips after a few drinks. Willie hates that place and when he finds out you were there and how you flirted shamelessly with Albert while he was gone, well he has his pride. It's almost as if you're Rachel all over again. Fibbing and monkey business behind his back. At least he liked Rachel enough to ask _her_ to marry him." Nancy pushed away from the ladder and started towards the restaurant. "Face it Elise, you're not the sweet innocent girl you pretend to be. Willie's not the shiniest coin in the fountain but he'll figure that out quick."

"I never flirted….!" Temper lost, Elise started to deny what she could but Nancy was already half way across the street.

It was impossible. She had found the one person she couldn't stand and couldn't force herself to believe there was something good in her. Nancy Oleson.

The worst thing was the doubt that her hurtful words placed in Elise's mind. Willie had succeeded in gaining his degree. She didn't know about the opportunity to stay in Chicago but it sounded like he would be foolish to pass it up. Then the demeaning words about her deal with Albert added to her self consciousness. She would tell Willie why she did it of course. She had planned to anyway. Now she felt it had cost her some of her honor. The only thing she took comfort in was knowing she had never entertained Albert in anyway that Nancy had accused her of. Now it was her mother's advice that came to her head. 'Don't keep anger inside for people who live in spite. Unfortunately, they'll punish themselves more than you ever could.'


	42. Chapter 42 Homecoming

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **I'm so bad at proof reading my stories. Sorry for all the mistakes and goofs!**

"It's coming!" Harriet sang as she hurried out of the road, nearly colliding with a man carrying a butter-churn.

A modest group had gathered to meet the incoming stage as it rumbled through the street towards them. Next week was thanksgiving and visitors arrived daily to be met by family they would be spending the holiday with.

Much of the snow had melted and mixed into mud in the streets then frozen. It made any wagon ride a bumpy one and the coach finally eased to a stop allowing the passengers inside relief.

One after another the travelers deboarded, Willie being the last. Holding his father's leather bound book under his arm, he stepped down to the familiar street surrounded by people being welcomed and collecting their luggage.

"Willie!" His mother hurried up to him and embraced him.

He hugged her back, "Hi Ma."

Looking behind her he saw Dr. Baker and Mr. and Mrs. Carter standing there smiling at him. Then there was Elise hanging a bit behind. Seeing her felt like summer again when he was a kid. Like swinging from the rope swing upside down and flipping into the water, your head trying to catch up.

"Oh Willie my boy welcome home!" Harriet pulled his face down to give him a kiss on the cheek and then she stepped to the side, looking behind her in Elise's direction.

But Elise didn't come over, she brought out a little hand that clung to hers and then a small boy who was hiding behind her. Bending down at her knees she pointed over to Willie and said something to Jack Carter with a smile. He caught sight of Willie and his eyes got wide. He ran over to him and Willie squatted down to receive him. The boy hugged him.

"Thank you Doctor Oleson." He said and Willie couldn't help but smile and picked him up.

"Hey you're doing great! Do you still feed that old dog of yours your carrots? Don't worry I won't tell your Ma." He winked at a teary eyed Mrs. Carter.

Walking over he handed Jack to his father and they all congratulated him. Dr. Baker stood next but he reached to Elise who was still hanging back shyly and brought her forward gently.

"I can wait." He said to her kindheartedly.

With curious hesitation she looked up to Willie as if waiting for something.

"Hi." He said, wondering if she was apprehensive with the crowd.

"Hi." She returned with an entrancing smile, "How was the trip?"

He reached up to his chin, feeling the two days worth of stubble. "I think that coach hit every bump in the road from here to Springfield."

Dr. Baker rolled his eyes and motioned at Elise with his head, "Willie…"

Willie didn't need more urging than that, he stepped up to her and put his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. After a moment she wrapped her arms around him and put her face into his neck. He could feel her let out a shaky breath then say, "I'm so glad to see you."

He ran it over in his mind, he wanted to always remember she said that to him.

"I'm glad to see you." Willie brought her back out and quickly did a subtle version of his 'hammering face' and a quick raise of his eyebrows.

Her serious face broke into a laugh and she shook her head at his playfulness.

"Well I don't know about you but I want to hear all about this unorthodox graduation over a piece of pie." Dr. Baker broke in.

"Indeed." Harriet was frowning at her son and Elise critically.

They all headed back to the restaurant where Rev. Alden, Mr. Edwards and a few others were finishing setting out the food.

"Hey there he is! Well I was expecting him to look a little more sharp what with a fancy doctor degree but he looks just like his rascally old self!" Edwards came over taking Willie's hand then pulling him in for a bear hug.

Rev. Alden also congratulated him whilst holding a plateful of sweet baked goods. "My my, three doctors from one small town, it is definitely a proud day for Walnut Grove."

Everyone gathered to hear what Willie had experienced in Chicago. Elise had to leave every now and again to check on something in the kitchen. With Hester Sue still out of town it was down to her and Mrs. Carter who had to chase after an energetic Jack. But that was a welcome blessing.

Nancy finally came down in the middle of Willie's recount and went over to the table looking bored as she browsed the food.

"I think the open heart surgery was the most incredible thing. Just seeing the heart beating…" Willie was saying in wonder when his mother spoke over him.

"For goodness sake Willie! Some of us are eating!"

Elise was listening as she picked up some of the empty plates around when Nancy sauntered over setting down the plate she had just nibbled from and picking up a new one to get something more.

"Willie, could someone with a weak heart faint?" She asked, looking Elise directly in the eye.

Nancy's abrupt question turned most of the heads in the room and Willie looked at Dr. Baker puzzled.

"Yes of course…" He was more surprised that Nancy would care at all about medical prognosis little alone anything concerning him.

A little quieter and directed at Elise she said, "Maybe you should have Willie examine your heart? Or did Albert already do that?"

Elise just stared at her, unable to believe the audacity. She had said it low enough that Elise didn't think anyone else had heard but she still glared at Nancy with black anger. Nancy just smiled sweetly and walked back up the stairs and disappeared.

When Elise could finally bring herself to look up at Willie he caught her eye and smiled at her and she returned her own faint one. She would have to talk to him soon. He was obviously tired from the taxing journey but she would feel much better when it was out in the open and he would know how to handle Albert and his collusions.

Coincidence decided to also make an appearance as Albert Ingalls came in with a hearty grin. People greeted him as he made his way over to Willie.

"Willie! I can't believe it! Congratulations, no one deserves it more. Just think of all the people you could have been treating all this time…" He winked at a unamused Willie who just nodded and thanked him with a reserved look.

"Oh oatmeal cookies…" Albert scooted over to the table where Elise was quickly picking up her stack of plates and was making a break for the kitchen. She wanted to avoid him at all costs.

"Elise!" He called after her, but she wouldn't stop and let the door swing shut behind her.

She tried to stay in the kitchen as much as possible after that, hoping every time she looked out into the dining room both Nancy and Albert would be gone.

Mrs. Carter came in a couple of times to take the roasts and potatoes out for the hungry guests. Elise heard the door open again while she was struggling to wash one of the large pots that didn't quite fit into the sink. "I think the next batch of rolls are ready to go Sarah."

But instead of a feminine voice sounding, Willie came up at her side, "Need some help?"

Brightening she was relieved to see him but shook her head, "It's ok, I've got it. Go ahead and enjoy your party."

"I'd be having a better time if you were in the same room." He said the words teasingly but she could tell he was wondering about her aloof behavior.

"Besides, I haven't gotten to do dishes in here for years. I'm pretty good at it. It might impress you."

He was so good at making her smile.

She felt hesitant about when the right time would be for her to tell him everything that had happened. Perhaps after he'd had some sleep? Tomorrow?

Trying to sound casual, Elise said, "I don't think we planned this out well, someone had to be in here watching things. I thought it would be better for me to do it so your mother could be out there with you…"

"Better for the food too." Willie couldn't help but grin and he rolled up his sleeves, taking the large pot from her he started scrubbing. "Kinda caught me by surprise that she's being so...well behaved about you."

Shrugging Elise bit her lip innocently.

"So Albert just left." Willie said as he kept scouring, Elise hesitated at the name. "He's going to something at his folks' house. Carrie's making some sort of announcement…"

Elise thought it must be about Paris. Last time Carrie was talking to her, she had said she was waiting to tell her family until everything was for sure. Elise couldn't help but feel happy for her, it seemed like it was what she wanted most in the world right now.

"Anyway, he said to tell you something, 'Thanks for everything this last week.'" The words hung over a cliff of expectancy but Willie just kept at the pot.

With a worn cloth, Elise was drying a stack of dishes. She tried to keep her hands moving constantly but his uncomfortable message made her pause again.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Anything."

Thinking how to put it as gently as possible she kept her eyes on the creamy white plates. "Why didn't you tell anyone about the fire?"

It was Willie's turn to halt his work and he looked over at her, stunned.

She felt she should say something else but he put the pot down and turned to her. His eyes were dark gray sorrow as he silently determined the extent of her question.

"I wanted to. I was old enough to realize the damage I had done but young enough to be terrified of what happened to everyone, of what would happen to me." He had unfocused on her and stared off into the space beyond the wall.

"Why did Albert take the blame?" She asked factually, without accusation.

"He told me he was an orphan and was used to being without a family so if the Ingalls rejected him it wouldn't be so bad. As young as I was and as much as I wanted everything to be alright again, I would have believed anything. I know now it was a mistake, but it seemed like people just wanted to forget it. As time let on, it got harder to think about coming out and telling everyone. But the fact that Albert did that for me, I felt like I've owed him ever since. He told you?"

"Yes. He...he came to the cabin one night…" Elise began and Willie's attention locked back on her. "He was drunk Will. He seemed desperate to impress some investor for some reason. He was angry with you, and me I guess. He said he would tell everyone what had really happened at the blind school if I didn't…"

She saw his breathing elevate and his eyes turn steely. "Didn't what?"

Elise fumbled over her words, "Just...sing at the _Nocturne_. He seemed to think it would help him get what he wanted. I...I didn't know what else I could do."

"You could have told me." He said the words knowing they were useless now.

Shaking her head Elise tried to keep frustrated tears from becoming visible. "No, I couldn't. I didn't want you to come back here and not finish your tests."

It wasn't anger in his face while he listened to her, it was hurt and that was much worse for Elise.

"What happened at the _Nocturne_? What did Nancy mean about you and Albert?"

Now Elise could fight for herself, "Nothing. Will, nothing could ever…"

"Did he touch you?"

"No. Not like that."

Willie put his head down and leaned against the sink.

This day, _his_ day was ruined because of her and her heart ached. "Please believe me, nothing happened. I just went and sang then went directly home. Will, if you're upset with me and you don't believe me, please tell me now."

Straightening up he stepped over to her, "I made a mistake listening to everyone else once and it was wrong, so whatever you tell me now I'll take as truth."

The pressure that made her feel like she would burst was suddenly relieved and she threw herself into him letting go of all the emotions she had held back ever since he left. Bringing his arms around her he just held her until she finally looked up at him. His face was still smoldering and distant.

"Will, let's just let it go. I did what he asked, he won't say anything I'm sure of it. You said you weren't angry." She took his face in her hands.

"Just because you're not to blame doesn't mean I'm not riled." He said with eery calm.

"Will, it was my fault I should have thought of something else…"

Willie pressed his lips together tightly and moved her out of his way, heading for the door.

"Stay here please." He called back to her.

A sinking feeling sat in the pit of Elise's stomach and she started after him.

Everyone in the dining room was visiting and talking warmly to each other. When Baker saw Willie emerge from the kitchen he stepped over to intercept him. "Say Doctor, where's this diploma by the way…"

Willie's face was stone but he stopped and picked up his father's journal and opened it, pulling out an ornate piece of paper and handed it to Hiram a little carelessly and went out the door without putting his coat on.

Elise had followed him out of the kitchen, her hand to her mouth nervously as she walked towards the door. Dr. Baker caught her by the shoulders. "Is there something wrong Elise?"

She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell Willie's private reasons but she was so worried what he was going to do. Surely now that he was a doctor he would be mindful of his actions and reputation. Remembering back to Carrie's party and what he had done just over a poor comment she wasn't so sure. At some point he and Albert were going to have to resolve this but she wished more than anything it hadn't been now.


	43. Chapter 43 Owning up to it

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Albert had gone too far this time and Willie was going to put a stop to it. All these years were replaying in his mind differently now. What Willie had always considered an act of friendship now bore more resemblance to blackmail and leverage. Albert had made a mistake finally because of his ego or because of his feelings for Elise. The guilt that Albert had used to sway him so often for nine years had to be addressed. At least he would finally know what he had not considered before; if Albert was really his friend making selfish choices or if he had just been using Willie perniciously.

He had tacked Shorty quickly and pulled himself up into the saddle as the eager horse was already heading out of the barn.

The long years hadn't numbed the misery of the remorse he held over the fire. If anything it had spread like an infection that Willie had just put a pathetic bandage of denial over.

Shorty flew along the road towards the Ingalls' and they arrived as the sun was setting. He could see lights on in the living and dining rooms, even people moving around behind the closed curtains.

Willie didn't want to disturb the family but he couldn't let what Albert had done to Elise abide. It was cowardly and Albert should have either done what he threatened to do or waited for Willie to return. But that was just it wasn't it? Whether or not Albert had wanted to get back at him for not figure heading the deal with his father, he had needed Elise for his plans. It was nothing less than a sort of assault in Willie's mind. If he had ever felt in a rage it was now. Trying to calm himself he had gotten down from the horse and stood gripping the saddle until he felt it had subsided somewhat. A shiver shook his coatless shoulders as he took a breath and then headed for the front door. He knocked cordially and waited as he could hear deadened footsteps come to the door.

James opened it, looking a little surprised at Willie but quickly frowned at him damply.

"Willie, what are you doing here?"

"I just need to talk to Albert." Willie requested simply looking in past James.

Casting a quick glance over his shoulder James then sighed, "Not now Willie, can't you just talk to him tomorrow?"

"It can't wait James. It's important, please."

"Who is it?" Came Caroline's soft voice and she looked over James' shoulder at Willie. Her welcoming smile fell and she looked apprehensively at Willie.

"Mrs. Ingalls…" Willie started but James spoke over him.

"He wants to talk to Albert."

Caroline spoke quietly, "Please go Willie, it's not a good time. Please, before Charles…"

"Before I what?" Mr. Ingalls' voice was solid and the door opened all the way revealing him.

Swallowing, Willie remembered the obligated restraint he had had last time he'd faced him but this time it was between himself and Albert.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. But I need to talk to Albert. If it could wait I would have." Willie set his jaw but spoke respectfully.

Mr. Ingalls stepped out onto the porch, "I told you you're not welcome on this property. We're having a family dinner here and I'm asking you nicely to leave Mr. Oleson."

Willie didn't move, "Where's Albert?"

"Right here." Albert pushed his way through the bodies that crowded around the doorway. "What's the problem Willie?"

"I need to talk to you in private." Willie said, fighting for control. His hot temper threatening his composure as he looked at an unbothered Albert.

Charles stood ominously, "You don't have to do anything Albert…"

Willie shook his head in disbelief, but Albert put his hand up to settle his father. "It's ok Pa. I'll talk to him."

"I want him off the property Albert." Charles hadn't taken his boring stare away from Willie but they all went back inside and closed the door leaving the two men on the porch.

"So I take it you didn't tell them about the misunderstanding with Cassandra." Willie scoffed.

"Oh yeah I forgot. I'll talk to them tonight." Albert raised an amused eyebrow.

"Right, I'm sure you will. As long as you can't use it for some angle of yours in the future."

Albert looked bewildered, and scratched at the dark curls on the back of his head. "Willie, is there something bothering you?"

"Using me to manipulate Elise. It kind of bothers me." Willie's muscles tensed.

A sudden look of enlightenment washed over Albert's face, "Ah, I see. It was harmless Willie. I just needed her help and…"

Willie's hands flew up to Albert's vest and he brought him closer, "No sort of man does that."

Albert's face darkened, "It's your own fault. If you would have just done what I asked you I would have been long gone..."

"It's always someone else's fault isn't it? I'm not going to bother to tell you what a rat you are but I am going to tell you to stay away from Elise."

A taunting smile broke Albert's resentful face and he spoke softly, "Did she tell you she fainted and I carried her up to a room? She looked like an angel laying there Willie. She held onto me…"

Willie shoved Albert against the door hard, knocking the wind out of him. He fell back when it opened and Charles pushed his way in between the two of them. "Go away Willie. Go!"

"He owns the _Nocturne_ with me Mr. Ingalls, it was all his idea!" Willie had lost his fragile temper and he wasn't about to back down.

Albert stared at him, "What are you talking about?"

The blatant denial made Willie advance again and James had to help his father restrain him, barely succeeding. "Back off Willie, I will hit you myself." Charles warned.

"Do it then! Why don't you let Albert fight his own battles for once? He's lying!" Fumed Willie.

"It's you that needs to stop lying Willie! I already did the deal with Jaron Daily yesterday. I own his part of the _Nocturne_ now." Charles barked in his face.

"Daily?" Willie had never heard of the name in his life. "I don't know him. Ask anyone at the _Nocturne_ , it's always been Albert!"

Albert was shaking his head at him pitifully.

"Now I just need you to sell me your half Oleson." Charles gave him a shake to get Willie's attention.

Willie finally tore his gaze away from Albert and he looked at Charles with enmity. "Forget it."

He backed away, jerking from Charles' hold of him.

He turned and went down the steps. Willie couldn't contain the memories anymore and stopped, calling over his shoulder, "You can't lie forever Albert. Mr. Ingalls, it wasn't him that set that fire at the blind school, it was me. I didn't mean to, it was an accident and I'm so sorry. But I can't let Albert hang it over my head anymore."

Every face on the porch went sheet white.

Charles' eyes blinked as if in pain, 'Leave." He murmured, turning back into the house.

Willie dropped his shoulders unable to find the relief he thought would with his confession.

"Charles!" Caroline cried as Mr. Ingalls pushed back out onto the porch, his rifle in hand.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to get off my property and never come back Oleson. Go back to Chicago, I don't want to see your face in Walnut Grove anymore." He ordered as he cocked the gun and brought it up to sight at Willie.

Willie looked at Albert one last time then went to his horse and mounted, taking off at a run.

The lamps burned as they lit up the outside on the porch of the restaurant when Willie made it back. Dr. Baker and Mr. Edwards stood on the porch talking quietly when he came out of the shadows.

"Willie, what in the sam hill is going on?" Edwards asked him brazenly.

"Nothing. I just had something I needed to talk to Albert about." Willie sighed.

With a deep frown, Hiram raised an eyebrow, "Did you go out to the Ingalls' place?"

Willie nodded. "I didn't have a choice, there's some things I had to put to rest. I think it made everything worse though. Mr. Ingalls is spitt'n mad at me, again. Told me to leave Walnut Grove."

Baker and Edwards looked at each other with concern.

"Wouldn't be the first time you let that dad-burn temper of yers get ya into trouble boy." Isaiah shook his head.

"It was something I don't think I could have avoided Mr. Edwards. I...I have something to tell you. Something I've tried to forget for a long time. Albert didn't set the fire at the blind school, I did." Willie watched their faces tense grimly, "It happened just as Albert said, but it was me that took the pipe and went to the basement. I got sick, I tossed it and ran up the stairs. Albert took the blame for me but, I just couldn't keep that a secret anymore. I wanted to tell everyone a long time ago but Albert told me to let it be. You must be terribly disappointed in me."

Willie waited while the two men seem to sort through their thoughts and emotions. It felt like his childhood nightmare had come true and he was on trial at last. Edwards turned from him, leaning on the wall of the building and Baker brought his hand up to his chin in solemn contemplation. Then he looked back at Willie.

"Yes, I'm disappointed Willie. You kept a secret that wasn't yours to keep. Mary and Adam, Andy and John Garvey had the right to know the truth. You may not have known any better when you were a child but for pete's sake boy you did years ago! But Albert's as much to blame. Not that I have much to say about it, but you must have suffered something sore all these years keeping that to yourself." The old doctor ended sympathetically.

Willie shut his eyes tightly. "I told them. I told them everything, but they didn't believe me. I guess I don't hold much confidence with them so I can't blame them."

"It's what you get for being a numb-skulled troublemaker Willie Oleson." Pipped in Edwards who came over, putingt a hand on his shoulder and nodded to him in a forgiving act of sorts.

The support of his elder friends helped but Willie still ached inside as he was finally facing his mistake. He glanced through the window of the restaurant and saw Elise peering out at them from her seat. Her face strained with worry.

"Come on," Baker started back inside, "I've got something for you."

Everyone else had left and the room was quiet and empty except for Elise who continued to follow him with her eyes patiently as they came in. She held the leather bound journal open where she had slid the diploma back into the protection of its cover.

With an unsure smile he walked over to her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"I could hear, I'm sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have said…"

"Please, always tell me. I know I have some work to do on my, impulsiveness...I'll try." He stopped her.

Nodding she put down the book and hugged him.

If she had remembered what Albert said had happened, she would have told him he was sure. For now he would leave it.

Dr. Baker cleared his throat, "Now, it's way passed Isaiah's bedtime so I'll be giving you my gift Willie and getting on my way."

"My bedtime?!" Growled Edwards but Baker ignored him and picked up a black medical bag and handed it to Willie.

"What's a doctor without his bag? I'll have you know I ordered this long ago because I knew you would pass. Don't let your history overshadow your future boy. You have a bright one." The doctor smiled as he handed it to Willie and glanced over at Elise with a hint of a smile.

"We'll talk to Charles for ya Willie. He just needs some time. You may want to get to Andy before the gossip does though." Added Mr. Edwards as they went through the door.

When they were by themselves, Willie looked back to Elise, "Did my ma go home?"

"No, she's upstairs talking to Nancy about the 'state of this building' I believe she hollered." Elise informed him evenly.

Any other time he would have probably laughed but right now he felt tired and drained.

"Come on. I'll take you home." He turned for her coat.

Nodding Elise yawned and slid her arms into the sleeves when he brought it to her.

Willie readied Titan and brought him around, giving her a boost up. When he turned to go to his own horse Elise called to him, "Want to ride with me?"

It took him a moment to catch on and with a shrug he said, "Don't mind if I do."

He got one of Shorty's reins and came around to Titan's side.

Elise braced herself and gave him a hand up. Pulling the saddle with his other hand he managed to swing his leg over Titan's ample rump settling in behind the cantle, gripping it to steady himself. Sitting in a comfortable sidesaddle, Elise clicked her tongue to Titan who started on the well known course.

It would be a while to the cabin at the walking pace but they both were happy for time to just talk. He told her about Chicago. About the mistaken exam and the invigorating experiences in surgery and research he was able to see. He told her about reading his father's journal. There were thoughts and narrative contained in it he had never heard from him. Tender reflection about his mother. Proud remarks about his sisters Nellie and even Nancy, and confidence he had lauded in Willie that he could have never imagined. Then he told her about the fire down to the last detail he could remember including his pact with Albert. Elise listened attentively, turning now and again to ask questions. He appreciated her attention and willingness to listen, it wasn't often in the past few years anyone had let him open up to them.

Taking a breath he decided to talk about the thing had been buzzing around the back of his mind like an obsessed mosquito. He asked her about Albert and all that had happened to her at the _Nocturne_. From the sullenness in her voice he could tell it had been upsetting for her and he wanted to be angry with Albert but really he was mostly upset with himself. Upset that he'd let it go this long.

"Elise, I'm sorry that I wasn't here to protect you. If I had been here it would have never happened. My bad blood with Albert shouldn't involve you, I'm sorry."

Her quick and soft response wasn't what he expected, "It does. It does because...I love you Will. And I would do anything for you."

Out of all the starry nights he could remember on this earth, he had never been so mixed up on how his life was going to turn out. His becoming a doctor, then his opposition with Albert coming to a head and owning up to the fire. But now, with her four words, he felt that he had never been so alive as he was then. Not just alive, but living.

"I love you." He meant it.

Elise turned in her seat to him, Titan still strolling along with Shorty in tow. Only the half moon barely shining off her face. It didn't matter because he knew her face so well it might as well been noonday. He leaned forward, a hand finding her chin to bring her face to his and kissed her.

The whole while the horses just kept on.

"So...he just knows the way huh?" Willie half-laughed after.

"Yes. How do you think I found my way home in the dark from the _Nocturne_? Just let him manage it." She patted Titan's neck by reaching behind her.

"If I point him he goes to the cabin, otherwise, I just let him take me to the _Mercantile_. He knows the way there just as well."

Willie just shook his head. She was definitely unique.

After he had made sure she was safely home, he rode back to town ready to have hope in tomorrow.


	44. Chapter 44 Marbles and the Necklace

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Saturday was indeed bright and the melting snow left a dank smell in the air as it released the dying vegetation.

Willie was up to his ears in orders for wheel parts from customers who were frustrated at having to turn back to wheels from runners. He had told John Carter that he would still work for him until he knew what his plans were. Carter had shook his head in disbelief at having a doctor working the forge for him.

Tossing another bolt in the cooling bucket Willie looked over to the far end of the smith shop. Carter's boys, all three, were there. Their mother was trying to meet a deadline at the newspaper press so they had come to keep warm by the forge. The ground around the smiths was drier than most places with the heat given off here and Jason was kneeling over in the dirt with another friend shooting marbles. Jack sat watching entranced but ordered not to touch. Jeb sat on an upside down bucket looking dismally distracted.

Taking the opportunity to get a breath of cool, fresh air, Willie walked over to the group of boys watching their game for a moment.

It brought back memories of playing in the schoolyard years ago. He hadn't been bad at the game but somehow he always got into battles with Laura Ingalls who had skunked him more than once.

"Come on Billy, hurry up." Coaxed Jason.

"I'm aiming!" The other boy snapped back.

Willie moved passed them and up to Jeb who looked up at him. "Hey Willie...Doctor Oleson."

"Don't seem right having such a glum face on a Saturday." He said to the boy.

Jeb leaned forward putting his face in his hands. "I'm having women troubles. That'd ruin any man's Saturday."

Pursing his lips into an 'oh', Willie nodded in agreement. "Jenny Wilder?"

"Yes. She's right sore at me. And if you don't mind me saying so, it's all your fault."

"Really? What'd I do now?" He really wanted to know. Seemed he couldn't breath right for this town anymore.

"Well she was going on about her Aunt Carrie and Cassandra and everything, like the fire. Alls I said was I couldn't take up on her side. Not just cause of what you did for Jackie. Now she won't even read my notes I pass her in class." Jeb finished forlornly.

Willie could see his dilemma, "Jeb, it doesn't make any difference to me if you reckon with her."

"But I don't Willie. Couldn't do that just to appease her. I wish I could. I was just about to kiss her too." He sighed heavily.

As Willie was about to reply he looked up to see Elise riding towards them and it automatically pulled at one corner of his mouth. "Jeb. Sometimes it's worth wait'n around to see how it goes with a girl. You're not always gonna agree, but that's alright. Don't give up."

He walked out to help Elise down then realized his hands were dirty and he started apologizing.

"Don't worry about it Will, it's going to get a lot dirtier than that." She winked at his confused expression then looked down at the boys playing.

"Oh who's winning?!" She asked a little too excitedly.

Jeb and Willie looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

Jason looked up at her, "He is but it's only cause he chipped my aggie and now it don't roll right!"

She bent down to look at the large marble he held up and his friend Billy rolled his eyes, "I didn't do that, it chipped when you it rolled into that plow Jason."

"Did not!" Jason's jaw set cockeyed.

"Can I try it?" Elise asked, bringing all their heads around to her as she studied it intently.

"Uh, sure...ain't no way to win this round anyway. This don't count for keepsies Billy." Consented Jason.

Billy backed up a little as Elise settled down, pushing her skirt under her knees and folding over until the side of her face almost touched the ground. Squinting one eye shut she took a few directional aims and then, with a little smile she flicked the aggie. It exploded from her clench and almost too fast to see she knocked three marbles out of the circle.

A stunned silence went over the boys and Willie. Elise sat up happy with her shot and she looked over at Billy. "Ok you go." She practically bounced in anticipation.

The boy looked at Jason who shrugged then he said, "It's still your turn…"

"Um, I'd better let you go." Elise said, already eyeing her next shot.

"That was only a lucky shot! I'm still up though." Billy said.

He bent over, his toosh up in the air like a stink bug. He flicked his marble which hit one other that didn't quite make it out of the circle. "Ah nuts! I slipped."

Giddily, Elise took aim and shot the chipped aggie into the sparse marble population. The chain shot bumped two more out and Billy's face scrunched. "I call elephant stomps if you keep gett'n more than one. That's my best devil's eye!"

"It's not for keepsies so don't worry. Besides my taw's chipped remember?" Elise tried to calm him.

Two turns later she had cleared the circle and got up, dusting off her skirt and turning to Willie who was leaning against a post with a suspicious grin.

"What?" She asked unassumingly.

"You never said you were a marbles champion…" He accused her teasingly.

With a pleased smile she shrugged, "Singing isn't all I do you know. I have magic thumbs and a darned good shot…"

"Miss Elise you gotta show me how you do that!" Jason pleaded looking at his chipped shooter with new respect.

She promised to play with them later and she and Willie walked off to put Titan in the livery. He'd migrate to Shorty's barn if they didn't.

"Any other hidden talents you've got that I should know about?" Willie held her hand.

"Nothing comes to mind. I was never very athletic as a girl but I could really play marbles. They used to call me the 'one-eyed pirate'. I must have won hundreds of marbles..." She gloated.

"Well I'll set up a game between you and Laura Ingalls, you can win back all the ones she's taken off me." He shook his head and laughed. "So you're here early, I'm not planning on taking lunch for another hour…"

"It's fine, I've got something to do anyhow. You said you had that wire screen?" She pulled Titan's bridle off while he got her saddle. Elise always kept that saddle polished and in amazing condition.

"Yeah, what's it for?" He asked curiously.

"Um, I'll tell you later if that's ok. If it doesn't work out it could be embarrassing." She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

Now he was really puzzled but went and got an old wire mesh screen about a foot square and handed it to her. She thanked him and scooted off across street, towards the bridge and stopped there near the doctor's office. He watched her from the smiths, raising his eyebrows when she started down the opposite embankment to the creek. He couldn't for the life of him think of what she was doing. Squatting down she left his line of sight.

"Willie! What's going on? I've got to get these hubs in the fire. Hurry!" John Carter made him jump and he tore his eyes away from where he last saw Elise.

It was almost an hour later she appeared in the blacksmith's shop again. Mud covered the better half of her skirts and up the sleeves of her arm. Smudges on her face where she had obviously wiped unawares made him feel like he was, for once, the cleaner of the two. But her bright smile flashed as she held up her arm in the air. Something gooped in silt dangled from her fingers.

"I got it! Can you believe it? It was my last scoop before I was going to give up for good and there it was, tangled in the roots of a dead reed…"

"What are you talking about? What is it?" Willie asked bewildered as he stopped bending a piece of metal to curve in on the anvil.

"Oh I'll tell you in a bit! Lunch in ten minutes ok? I'd better wash my hands. I can't even feel my fingers..." She called over her shoulder as she was already started away, heading towards the _Mercantile_.

Climbing the stairs under the now vivid ' _Oleson's Mercantile_ ' sign Elise took a few steps into the store before Harriet caught sight of her and gasped.

"What?! Get out of here! You're covered in mud like a wallowed hog!" She pushed by the lady customer she was helping and began to shoo Elise backwards. Elise's eyes widened in realization, "Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Oleson I just…"

"There's something wrong with you you know that?" Willie's mother began to herd her out, trying not to touch her at the same time.

"Well wait I want to show you...something I found…" She held up the gold chain.

At first Harriet shook her head unwilling to really look as she backed her out the door.

"It's your necklace that was lost! I should have rinsed it off I'm sorry but I was so excited…" Elise implored her.

"My what?" Mrs. Oleson asked testily, taking the strand in her hands gingerly. Her eyes examined it critically for a moment then recognition widened them. "This...this is my grandmother's necklace! I thought it was lost forever when Nancy said…"

She paused in mid sentence, turning it over in her hands. She looked up at Elise with regarding eyes then took her by the arm, dragging her back in the store.

"Elise, could you finish helping this lady with her order? Oil and two yards of this ribbon, white thread, a bushel basket and two pounds of sugar wasn't it? I'll just go wash this off." She disappeared through the door into their attached house.

Wiping her hands on what clean parts of her coat she could find, Elise smiled at the stunned lady slightly abashed.

"I have no idea where anything is…" She outright admitted to the woman.

Soon after Elise emerged from the _Mercantile_ , still wearing a smile as well as her mud caked dress. She hurried back over to the smiths and John directed her around the back.

Willie was sitting on the log setting out some cheese sandwiches and a couple of apples.

Smiling when he saw her she waved back and came over to sit next to him.

"So what was that all about?" He asked as he passed her a sandwich.

"I was digging for treasure and found it. A necklace your sister lost of your mother's." Elise summarized.

Chuckling Willie couldn't help himself, "The 'one-eyed pirate' found her treasure."

"I think I did." Her confident voice made him look at her as she raised an eyebrow implyingly. "I think that day I sat here with you, it was one of the first times I realized I cared for you."

"So you brought gold to buy me off with?" He teased.

She laughed, blushing.

Turning to reach into a bag at his feet he pulled something out and kept it behind his back out of view. "I've got something for you this time."

"What is it?" Elise said in curious surprise.

Carefully he brought out what looked like a sculpture of gleaming metal. It took her only a moment to realize what it was. Delicate little thin platelets made up several blossoms that narrowed as it went up the stem into an apex.

"It's...it's bluebonnet…" Elise couldn't believe the craftsmanship of it. It was so lifelike besides the sheen of the metal. "It's my favorite flower…"

"I know." His anxious facial expression relieved when he saw she recognized it.

"How did you know?" Elise couldn't remember mentioning it.

"Well, when you talked about Texas, I listened. You spoke about them often." Willie explained easily.

"This is amazing, I can't believe you can do this. You're making my marble talent look proper sad right now." Elise touched the silvery surfaces gently.

"Hey I find your magic thumbs 'peskily adorable' you know." Playful defensiveness in his face.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Elise continued to be in awe of it.

She sat and studied the different pieces that he would have had to figure out how to bend and fold from a solid piece, making it into a likeness of the flowerlets that whorled up the spike.

"I'm glad you like it." He beamed and took a bite of his sandwich, his pleased face physically changing as his thoughts did. "I've gotta go talk to Andy. Not sure what I'm going to say. Just out with it I s'pose."

"In the end, it'll be for the best. I don't know if he'll take it well or not Will. Be careful." Elise's voice fluctuated with concern.

"It's about my turn to get a broken nose again anyway." Willie shrugged and chomped into the apple.

"So when will you go back to Chicago?" It was hard for her to form the words indifferently. It felt painful to think of it for Elise.

Willie paused chewing for a moment then swallowed, "I don't know. I'm still thinking on it. I don't think I'll stay here long."

Pressing her lips together and exhaling she kept her eyes on the sculpture. "You still haven't found the deed? I...I need it before I go to Salt Lake."

It was like she was talking for someone else. The words were nonsense to her heart and completely inapplicable to her. What else could she do? The deed, she was beginning to think it would be gone forever and she didn't know what would happen to the unclaimed land. She didn't really care at this point. It was just a physical reason to stay in Walnut Grove without coming out and admitting she didn't want to ever be away from Willie.

He had stopped eating and was looking at the ground in front of him. "I haven't found it yet. If I go to Chicago, I'll be at the hospital and the university so much… I don't know. I thought of just staying here, to help my friends and neighbors. But there's so much I could do there. Really fight to save people, like you said."

Elise pushed a supporting smile and put a hand on his arm. "You could do either. Do what will make you happy Will."

He let out a heavy laugh, "I don't think Mr. Ingalls would let me stay here now anyway. I think...I don't know, I've got to set on it a spell."

Elise couldn't think of anything else to say. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and just closed her eyes feeling him put his arm around her. If he asked her to stay and to marry him would she say yes? She couldn't even answer the question herself. He seemed to know her so well, maybe he knew that. That it wasn't the time or that it wasn't right at all. More than anything she wanted him to be happy and have the best thing for him. As it was, she wasn't sure it was her.

"Elise?"

"Yes?"

"Who was shooting at you? Was it about the deed?" His low voice asked her quietly.

That seemed like so long ago she had tucked the memory in the crevices of her mind to be forgotten for the rest of her life.

Even if she wanted to she couldn't avoid it or lie to him. "Vahn McBride's men. Yes, they wanted that deed. I don't know why but it was worth…" She caught her breath at the renewal of the memory, "...worth killing my father for."

Now he knew. He knew why she needed to leave with the deed. To keep him safe.

He put both his arms around her and tightened them.

"I'm sorry. You...you didn't go to the Sheriff or…" Willie didn't know what to say and flinched at his own insipid words. "...I'm so sorry."

"They killed him right in front of me Will." She shuddered as the raw grief overtook her. "Then they took me. I barely escaped them and they shot at me. I almost wished...wished they hadn't missed."

She felt him pull her even tighter, his hand going to the back of her head and tucking it into his neck, letting her hide there.

"We've got to tell someone so they won't get away with it Elise." Willie tried to be calm.

"I did. They said they couldn't be punished because he was mormon." She managed to say in between sobs.

"That can't be true. It's murder and if I have to track them down myself they'll answer for it. I promise." Willie almost shaking in anger.

The tears continued to come and all she could do was shake her head, gripping his shirt. It was all she could do to just let it come. Allowing him to comfort her as best he could. It was hard to believe anything would ever make up for what had happened. Elise just didn't want anything more to suffer over this. She had done what her father had asked and set things as right as possible. Falling for Willie was never in the plan and now it was more important than the plan. It almost made her feel that she had dishonored her father's memory in a way. But remembering her father she realized how he would like Willie. She was sure of it. Maybe he would understand her feelings.

But Willie was going to leave and so would she. Him to the east and her west.

Finally she was all cried out and her chest heaved quietly as she stared numbly at the frayed collar of his shirt. "I just need to get rid of that deed Will. That's all."


	45. Chapter 45 Andy

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Next Friday Murdock." Albert traced the veins on the stone top of his desk, feeling the cool, smooth surface. "Last day we'll be open. I want the best of everything. I'm going to leave for New Orleans by Christmas. Did you decide if you're coming along?"

Ward Murdock was reviewing some papers as he leaned against a wooden filing cabinet. "I think I will Al. I don't have family here and Louisiana sounds interesting."

"Great! So Friday, a big send off for ourselves! You know Daily said the new building is right on the water and twice as big as this. I was thinking of taking a few things with us, my new painting of course and some others. My lucky table and maybe the parlor rugs. Other than that, he said we can completely start over." Mused Albert standing up.

"You going to play doctor down there?" Asked Murdock with a conservative smile.

Albert's eye fell on his black bag sitting on the shelf where it always was. He had mixed feelings towards it, towards the double life he'd been keeping up until now. Part of him wanted to continue in the same way. But it had been taxing and for once, perhaps, he would try one or the other. Of course he had decided on 'the other' at this point. He was also in a hurry to leave his feelings for Elise behind seeing as she insisted on making the worst mistake of her life over Willie Oleson.

"I'll bring my credentials if that's what you mean. You never know when a good doctor could come in handy."

Murdock nodded in agreement, "And your Pa? Your family? Have you told them?"

"Haven't decided yet. I need to. I thought of just telling him I got a job offer down there. Wouldn't even be a white lie would it? It'll be nice to have some room to breath. Not always ducking in the side door, worried he'll see me. Oh that's still jammed shut by the way. I guess it doesn't matter now. Leave it for Pa to fix." Sighed Albert thinking of the second floor access, the only other entrance to the building.

"If he ever gets Oleson to sell him his half." Murdock pointed out, opening the filing drawer then closing it again after settling the pages.

Albert almost snarled. He was still fuming from that day. Out of all the times for Willie to lose his spine it would be in front of Albert's family. And just when Carrie had told them all she would be leaving to go to Europe. Pa was already more nervous than a swarm of bees at noontime. Thankfully Albert was able to speak confidently and be more believable. Willie had made that bed years ago acting the blatant menace he was as a kid. That sort of reputation follows a person around for the rest of their life. One thing Albert couldn't understand was why Willie had brought up the fire. Albert's advice to him of leaving it be was for the best. Willie had just dug up the past for no reason, upsetting Ma and Pa and it made Albert want to put him on that train back to Chicago by the nap of his neck.

Checking his watch, Albert sighed, "Pa'll get it from him. Willie'll be glad for it too. He's just being stubborn as a mule. Look I gotta go over to the office to relieve Tim. I may have to go out to the Croby place in the next couple of weeks so if you need to make some executive decisions I'm trusting your good taste."

Murdock simply nodded and turned for the door. Yelping he had stubbed his toe on the foot of the ice tub.

Cursing the manager gave it a good kick which added to the pain. "Every time! I hate this thing!"

Albert couldn't help but chuckle and got his bag, following the limping man out the door. "I'll let you have at it with a sledge hammer the day after we close I promise."

* * *

Willie had spotted Andy's horse from across the street in front of ' _The Queen's Gambit_ ' saloon. He had been looking all over for him for the past couple of days, trying to think of what he should expect. All he knew was he needed to face up to this and do the only thing he could: tell Andrew Garvey he was sorry.

It was probably the better of the few places in town besides the _Nocturne_. Paper on the walls and ornate tin ceilings. Still, in comparison to the _Nocturne_ , it might as well have been a hole in the wall.

Andy wasn't hard to spot. Perched on a stool at the center of the bar he was in a conversation with the bartender and a woman whom Willie would have bet worked here in one way or another.

Taking a deep breath Willie walked down to him, his hat in his hands. The bartender and woman looked up to him before Andy did. Andy's clear smile dropped into a dismal frown when he saw Willie in the mirrors behind the bar.

"Andy…"

"Sit down Willie. Tom, give my friend here your finest coffin varnish." Andy ordered with a bit of salt in his voice.

Willie did sit but he waved the glass away before the tender could pour.

"Oh that's right. Forgot you're not one for spirits. Or smok'n anymore are ya?" Andy's comment was blunt and full of undertone. "If you could excuse us." He spoke to the other two.

The girl got up, winking at Willie before she walked down the bar to sit next to another gentleman. Tom just turned and began to wash at some glasses in a deep basin behind him.

"This stuff here is going to take some time to get used to. It's funny you can taste the difference from the _Nocturne_." Andy spoke in observation. He wasn't drunk but Willie knew he was hurting.

Seemed that was the difference between them. Willie had a temper and lashed out while Andy, as tall and powerful as he was, just steeped. Still, he had been an effective Sheriff in the town despite it, maybe even because of it.

"So Albert told you." Willie cast his eyes down, unable to look at him.

"Told me what? You know, it'll be Thanksgiving in a couple days. My ma made the best turkey in Minnesota. She'd even put that green, leafy stuff on it. Drove pa crazy. I wasn't too partial to it either but every time I taste it now, thyme I think it is, it's like I can see her there pulling that golden turkey out of the oven." Reminisced Garvey, twisting his half empty glass on the worn counter top. "I ain't mad Willie. Hurts too much. She's still gone, no matter who's to blame or what happened."

With his hand in his coat pocket, Willie rolled the bent nail in his fingers. Before he walked in here, the thought that Andy would be any less than livid with him was unlikely in his mind. Now that Andy had told him he wasn't angry with him, it didn't change much. Willie still couldn't change what had happened and the course it had steered them all on. Even as a doctor he couldn't replace the lives lost and the memories never made. That was why, he realized, that he had changed the one thing he could. Himself. The old pranks and jokes didn't seem to be as funny. He realized how horrible he was back then, thinking he was better than everyone else, being mean and cocky.

"I should have told you when it happened Andy. I should have said sorry that night. Because I was. I wished it was me and not them." Willie mumbled.

With an understanding nod, Andy shrugged, "I know you Willie. You're not the kind that would normally let something like that set inside to rust. It must have been the devil to keep."

Andy was sympathizing with him? It was hard for him to process. For the first time in years he turned to look the man in the eyes without anything to hide.

"Wish you'd slug me a good one or something Andy. I'm never going to be able to feel like I've done right by you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Willie heard his own words just flow out without reservation.

Meeting his eyes and holding them Willie saw Alice Garvey's eyes looking back at him. Andy looked so much like her.

"Far as I'm concerned Willie, you have. You saved Rachel's life and for that I'll be thanking you for the rest of mine." Andy said simply then turned to take another drink.

There was nothing more to say but Willie felt a small prick of what it felt like to be forgiven for something he hadn't been able to forgive himself for. It felt unbelievable and he would never see Andrew Garvey the same.

Willie stood up after a while and put his hat on.

"Make sure to have a good Thanksgiving. And invite us to your wedding doctor." Andy said without looking at him.

Willie hesitated for a second, then just said, "See you around Sherriff."

Thanksgiving was good. Willie couldn't believe how his mother had taken a shine to Elise. She insisted that she come to dinner as well as Doctor Baker. Then she spent the better part of two days in the kitchen baking. Elise came over to help and he could hear them laughing together in the kitchen.

"...And then the outhouse just tipped over with him inside!" Burst his mother. "But that wasn't the worst of it, I remember the time he tried to fire the cat out of a cannon he'd made in the stockroom…"

At that point he figured it would be a good time to go look for the deed and he began to check every nook and cranny of the closed store. He had checked upstairs in his parent's room, in the attic and even in his own and Nancy's room and had come up with nothing. He was running out of places to look.

Searching thoroughly the neatly stacked papers in the cupboards behind the counter, Willie sighed in frustration.

' _Come on Pa. Where is it? It's not here is it? You put it someplace special didn't you?'_ He thought to himself as he went through storage spaces and even the top shelves in the storeroom. Where would he have put it? Willie couldn't come up with even a guess. At the restaurant? No, he had avoided that place like the plague. Still, at some point Willie would have to search it.

After what Elise had told him the other day about the men who had killed her father it had taken him hours to calm the hot anger that coursed through him. Even thinking about it now, he tightened his fists. Elise wanted to just let it go and distance herself from it as much as possible. After his many years doing the same about the fire, he knew it was a hard road to take. It did feel like a reopened wound now that he had admitted it, but at least the proverbial injury could now heal somewhat better.

Walking back over to the counter he stood staring at the candy jars full of liquorice, gum and sour balls.

"Get away from the candy Willie." He heard a saucy voice say behind him.

Nancy was at the door, he hadn't even heard the bell ring when she had come in. He shook his head at her wisecrack. This was her being civil to him but as frustrated he was about the deed he struggled to not be defensive immediately.

"Hi Nancy. Is the restaurant all locked up or do you need me to go do it?" He asked in as much goodwill as he could.

"Don't bother, I've already done it." She said dismissively. "I think I'll even give you the key. I won't need it where I'm going."

As usual he didn't know what she was talking about but this time for some reason her vagueness made him uneasy.

"What do you mean?" He asked as she walked up to him with a swagger.

"Brother dear, I'm moving to New Orleans. You don't think I'd stay here after you chased poor Albert out of town did you?"

Well that bout of goodwill didn't last long. Willie frowned at her.

"What in the world would you do there? We don't know anyone there Nancy. Where would you stay?" He pointed out all the practicalities.

She smiled sweetly, "Albert's taking care of all that. Of course if you'd quit being a toad and sell your part of the _Nocturne_ I could be gone sooner."

"So you're leaving Ma all by herself? Just walking away from the restaurant?"

Nancy rolled her eyes. "You did it didn't you? And now you're going to Chicago. I don't see how it's my duty to stay here."

There would be no reasoning with her. It wasn't her moving away necessarily that made him nervous, it was her following Albert. Despite her attitude that resembled a nasty foxtail, she was still his sister and he was worried that Albert would leave her to herself at some point when he lost interest. If he was interested at all which Willie highly doubted.

"Now, should I tell mother right now?" She said coyly.

"I think it would be nice of you to wait until after dinner Nancy, let her have a nice Thanksgiving if you're going to leave." Willie told her as she played with the fur muff in her hands.

"Very well." She agreed surprisingly easily.

"Nancy! There you are darling!" Mrs. Oleson peeked around the corner, flour dusting her chin. "Willie take your sister's things for goodness sake."

Nancy smirked at her brother as she dumped her furs and hat into his arms, he would have been annoyed if he wasn't so used to it.

"Now you come right in here dear and Elise and I have everything ready." She doted on her daughter.

Groaning Nancy snipped, "I can't believe she's at a family gathering mother. I told you what she said about us…"

"You mean you lied about that…" Willie wasn't going to stand by this time.

"Now now now children, it's Thanksgiving. Let's try to be kind and polite to each other. Nancy, I know you'd never lie to mother…" Harriet gave the girl a pat on the cheek and Nancy flashed a victorious smile at Willie who was about to say something more. "But my dear I think we may have been a little, tiny-tiny, quite understandably mistaken."

Nancy's head whipped back at her mother in surprise at the contradiction. Harriet always took Nancy's side if there was a conflict of opinion.

"Don't worry yourself my dear. As soon as you get to know her she's not so bad and if she's going to be coming to our family functions from now on you should really try to be graceful…"

"Coming...mother...what are you talking about?" A paled Nancy demanded.

Willie was also speechless and stared at his mother who began to switch her attention between the two of them naively.

Finally with a jaw set in stone she raised an eyebrow towards Willie and said, "Well that's if your brother has any sense at all…"

Then she spun on her heel and went back into the living area.

Between the look on Nancy's face and the fantastic words that had come from _his_ mother's mouth, Willie couldn't have smiled bigger. He even had to suppress a laugh.

It had been a long time since Willie had remembered enjoying a family meal and a holiday, but as he sat there he soaked it in as much as he could. He loved his family, even Nancy. Then he looked at Elise who was telling some story in a perfect Irish accent to the delight of his mother. She fit in perfectly. No she made it better and she felt like family.

But with his prospects of going to Chicago, a city that she might be unhappy living in as well as dealing with his past, it just didn't seem right to ask her to accept all of that. What if she wasn't ready? Or didn't want to marry him at all? There were too many questions and problems hindering his consideration.

Still, he knew he loved her and wished that that was enough.


	46. Chapter 46 The Hunt

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The deep, grey-blue curves of the storm's belly began to run like a wet painting on the horizon, as if fingers had brushed down the pigments on a canvas.

Three riders moved along the prairie roadway of Hero township, their coat collars folded up against the wind.

Passing only a few homesteads along the road from Springfield, the traffic was also scarce with the train line now passing through. Also possibly because of Thanksgiving being the previous day. So besides the wind, there was only the jingling of their spurs and the rush of the dead grasses in the field breaking the silence.

Setting stalwart on his palomino, Vahn McBride kept his eyes on the road. He didn't like to be inland away from the water. The air was dry and dead, stale, like bleached bones. He was born on the river and had stuck to it as much as possible. Few things could lure him from the banks of the current, but a heap of money was just as good as it got except for a little revenge.

"How much farther?" Asked the youngest of the three men, his long blond hair touching the shoulders of his leather coat.

Carl hunched over a bit, shivering in his own sheep hide coat. "Should be over any of these ridges heres about Ben."

Vahn remained silent, concentrating on the imminent recovery of the valuable piece of paper that had to be just beyond the hills ahead. This pay off had been a long time coming and he had had setbacks because of it. If there was anything he despised it was a dirty cheat and that's exactly what O'Shea had been. First in setting up the fraudulent deal with the railroad and taking money he couldn't back up. But what really infuriated him was concealing the true potential of the land and then squirreling it away with no intention of honoring the original business deal. His daughter was no better than him. They were all liars and cheats. The fire the girl had set also cost him more than just lost goods but also smeared his reputation. He meant to deal an eye for an eye or better.

The sound of a train whistle blared in the distance and the farms became closer together, fences lining the road. Then the town of Walnut Grove rose from the caramel grasses of the hills. It was a decent sized country town which bustled with foot traffic as well as the wagons and horses that flowed around them as they rode into the streets.

Vahn kept his eyes searching for the big black horse. Seemed the girl was sentimentally attached and would be silly enough to keep it around, marking her like a bonfire on a mountain. Nodding to his comrades, they split down the other streets, searching.

This town smelt new, like it had just sprung up like mushrooms overnight. He had to admit, she had come so close to eluding him. He would have never come here to look for her.

As much as possible they didn't want to attract attention to themselves. They liked to keep a low profile and leave as little trail as possible. Shooting Coilin O'Shea in Saint Louis had been extreme and reckless. Luckily, that sort of thing wasn't exactly rare along that shore and he had taken care it would be a while before anyone found any trace of him. Now just one more loose end to tie up.

He rode the length of the town that ended in a point by some older buildings. There Ben and Carl were waiting by an old oak tree with sprawling initials carved into its trunk.

From the barren looks on their faces, he could tell they had had no luck as well. The next step was word of mouth information that came from alcohol loosened lips. They only had a few saloon choices and went in one then the next with nothing to show for it. But Vahn prided himself to be a patient man. He'd waited this long, there was still hours in the day, barely.

Walking into a smaller saloon, they sat down at the bar. The inquiry had to be done delicately. It could look fairly shady to inquire after a woman's whereabouts if not done just so.

"What'll you boys have?" Asked the alert barkeeper who obviously noted them as being new.

"We'll go along with whatever's handy friend." Vahn said easily.

Three glasses clanked onto the bar and the keeper brought out a bottle and served them.

"You all just get in?" He asked when he had finished, pushing the glasses in front of each of them.

"Yes Sir. Just got in and will be shoving off again in the morning. Came up on jobs for the railroad, passing through to Minneapolis." Lied Vahn as the men on his either side nodded in accord. "Got here earlier but had to do some unloading at the station. Say, I gotta tell you, I saw the darndest thing. A big black horse the size of a coal car. You seen it?"

The man seemed to answer genuinely enough, "Nope. Never seen it."

"Could have been my imagination I 'spose…" Vahn shrugged detached outside but inside he was cursing.

"Not your imagination." Said a voice behind them and they turned. "I seen that horse roundabouts. Stays in Old Town mostly."

Vahn gave Ben's shoulder a slap, startling him, "See! I told ya. I'm not seeing things."

From his other side Carl gave a low laugh, "I still don't believe you. Who cares anyhow." He played the part perfectly.

"Not me. Just curious who'd ride something like that that should be pulling a plow or in a circus." Vahn said after he'd taken a long drink.

The man looked better off than most. His clothing definitely not those of a farmer. "Belongs to a girl."

"A girl? Like a little girl?" Ben jumped in, trying a bit too hard and earning a glare from Vahn.

Shaking his head, the informant corrected him, "Old enough to be singing at the _Nocturne_."

" _Nocturne_?" Vahn had turned around casually.

"Yeah, it's a cabaret of it's own kind. Really nice place, too bad it's closing down after tonight." The man sighed.

"Really? And there's singing and dancing there huh? Sounds interesting." Carl said and looked at Vahn with a twinkle in his eye. It was almost too easy.

"Should be tonight. But uh, you fellas probably wouldn't fit in there." The man looked at his watch and took a last swallow of his drink. Vahn watched him stand up to leave.

It was obvious the man was referring to their rumpled clothing and workman's appearance. But it didn't bother McBride. Little did that arrogant dimwit know he'd put Vahn on to more money than he'd probably see in a lifetime.

They stayed on for another hour talking about completely different subjects and then leaving casually.

It was late afternoon and the first flakes of the storm were falling lightly.

Bringing out a cigar, Vahn lit it and breathed it in hungrily. It didn't take long for them to find the prominent building a street over but they would have never known it had they not asked. It didn't even have an apparent sign until you saw the scrolling letters etched into the tall freshly cleaned windows under the overhang of the porch. It was almost five o'clock but the doors were locked; very unusual for any run of the mill saloon. Vahn motioned to his men to walk away and they mounted up and started back out of town.

When they were away from the ears of the crowds Vahn stopped his horse, looking back down on the town from a rise in the road.

"We'll wait it out in the foothills there. Less people who see our faces the better. Come time we'll go watch for the girl to finish her little songs then we'll pick her up."

* * *

"Old Dan Tucker was a fine old man…" Elise chirped with a full face grin as she lay on the cabin's floor on her stomach . "Washed his face in a frying pan…"

Willie pressed his lips shut in a tight line as he tried to focus on his shot. His cheek muscles strained to suppress the smile and laugh that they held.

Putting her chin in her hands she brought her feet up in the air behind her, swaying them back and forth, "Combed his hair with a wagon wheel...died with a toothpick in his heel…"

Willie's laugh came out his nose with a harsh snort. Then the tremors of laughter made him drop his head, unable to launch the masher.

Giggling along with him Elise tried to be serious, "Now look, if you're going to take forever we're going to have to start timing turns Oleson."

He fought for control and shook his head, "'Toothache', not 'toothpick' One-eye."

Now Elise frowned as she thought about this, "Really? I always thought it was toothpick. Either would make you want to die I suppose."

Willie took this opportunity to hurry and take his shot before Elise could get back to her cheap distractions. He hit out two marbles from the chalk circle they had drawn on the open floor.

Happy with his shot he gathered up his won marbles, they were playing for keeps after all.

The girl didn't seem to be worried and she shouldn't be, for his handful she had a pile sitting on a cloth next to her. She pulled herself to her knees and shot her common, clay color shooter and also knocked two out, leaving only one in the circle.

"Yours." She said graciously, brashly adding her marbles to her stash.

"I don't understand it. By the time I get half my marbles back, you've got all yours and most the rest of mine." Willie shook his head and started putting the little spheres in a drawstring bag. He thought getting them marbles to play with would be a fun surprise but after getting whooped since the first game he was thinking twice.

"I'll give you a chance to win them back!" She said loading hers into the chock full bag. "Besides, it was a tricky game because I think this floorboard is popping up. Did I do that one?"

"No. They do that as they swell and the construction settles." He looked down at the wooden plank that did seem to be buckling.

"Can't we just pound it back in?" Elise asked and futilely smacked it with the heel of her hand.

He laughed at this. "No it'd keep coming up. I gotta shave a little off the side and put it back in. Looks like a few of them need it."

Looking at the dimming windows he sighed, "Well it's getting late."

Being a gentleman he always left at dark.

With a subtle pout, Elise nodded, "Alright. I have that stew for your mother."

She started to push herself up and Willie caught her hand to help her. She smiled gratefully, leaning over to give him a quick kiss. For a moment they held onto each other's hands and Willie's thumb brushed over the space between her knuckle and finger joint of her ring finger. Quickly he took his eyes away and let her go turning his attention to the chalk circle, wiping at it with the cuff of his shirt.

With hesitant steps Elise went to the kitchen for the jar of stew.

"Tell her I forgot about the salt…" Elise said as he was shrugging his coat on and picked up his hat. A soft snow was falling outside but nothing had stuck yet.

Elise put the jar down on a wooden box sitting by the door and turned back to him. There were bits of this and that stuck to the wool surface of his coat and she picked at it casually.

"We've got to keep you a little more tidy, just in case you have to go save someone's life Will." Elise smiled up at him. It was of course a reason to delay his departure.

"You just don't want to be alone." He gave a boyish, half-smile and guided her arms up to his shoulders and around his neck.

She didn't smile back but settled her pining gaze on him. He felt like her eyes were pulling him in and he leaned his head down to her waiting lips and started to softly kiss her. Pulling her closer all he wanted was to never stop and she continued to return the intensifying caress of his mouth.

Dropping his hat, Willie picked her up around her waist, bringing her face up level to his. Feeling her breath on his cheek it made his pulse beat harder, holding her warm and close. That was when he had to stop. Breaking away he opened his eyes to meet hers.

"I gotta leave Elise. I've really gotta go home." He managed as he sat her down reluctantly, his face still close to hers.

She nodded, pulling away from him timidly. "I'm sorry Will. I..."

"No, don't ever be sorry...uh, peanut butter."

Raising an eyebrow she stammered, "W...what?"

Willie cleared his throat, bending to pick his hat back up, "For the sandwiches tomorrow?" He reached behind him, his hand finding the door latch.

Nodding she understood, "Oh yes of course. Noon ok?"

Willie felt like an awkward teenager after a barn dance and he shifted his feet with a goofy smile. Then he turned to go out the door only to catch his foot on the threshold and trip, falling out onto the porch.

"Are you alright?" She asked with concern.

Willie reached for where his hat had fallen beside him then looked back up to her embarrassed, "Guess I'll need to shave that down as well." He looked to the raised wooden frame.

He got up quickly and she handed him the jar of stew.

"I love you." She said with sincerity.

With a warm smile he replied quickly, "Love you too. See you tomorrow."

She watched him go around the corner of the house to get Shorty. Then he waved on his way to the tree line then disappeared.

Elise watched long after he'd left before finally closing and bolting the door. She went over to the chair by the fire and sat, her fingertips resting on her lips.

Glancing at the table that sat next to her, Willie had left his gloves. She'd have to remember to take them back with her tomorrow and reached over to them. When she lifted them a ping sounded as something fell on the floor by her foot. It took a moment for her to see it in the dimness but then she discerned a bent nail, the one he had carried around with him. She was flattered that he kept it to remind him of her and she picked it up and took the gloves also, taking them to where her coat hung and put them in a pocket.

He had touched her ring finger intentionally hadn't he? They hadn't been courting for very long and he seemed worried about if he went to Chicago, all the time they would spend apart with his career. It had to be what he would decide to do, return to Chicago. What else could he do but go back there? The opportunity was fantastic and why would he stay here with the enmity between him and the Ingalls'.

Maybe she should have stopped this before it had started. There was a confusing conflict in her heart and she sighed, afraid of how much it would hurt if...when they parted.


	47. Chapter 47 Where's O'Shea?

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Watching the gasolier empire chandelier descend for the last time, Albert put his hands in his pockets. He couldn't help but feel a sentimental sadness as each light on the carousel was extinguished in turn by Murdock. It's gleaming brass and twinkling french crystal had floated over all of the marvelous nights he had had here. But overshadowing what was being left behind was what was to come. Bigger and better things.

It was after one in the morning and he and Murdock were the last two in the building and had sent home the rest of the staff over an hour ago. They would do the majority of the packing tomorrow. Albert had paced his drinking so he wouldn't have to engage such a severe hangover in the morning. It was one of the only times he could actually remember being close to sober during closing time.

With the quenching of the central light, only a few wall lamps and the stage flood lights outlined the empty tables and chairs in a warm, orange profile.

"Well I guess I'm heading out. You need anything else?" His tired manager glanced around.

With a sharp sigh, Albert shook his head and unraveled the wide necktie from his collar. "No I'll finish up. Just be here at 10...make it 12 tomorrow. We've gotta sort through all the paperwork to make sure my name isn't on anything. Willie still hasn't signed over his portion of the building and I think there might be some sort of court action. Glad we won't have to deal with it."

Murdock nodded, bid him goodnight and headed out the auditorium doors. Albert wandered for a while, making mental notes of what he would like to change and keep the same in his next venue. Then he looked up at the stage fondly. Walking up onto the platform he began to put out the lights that lined the edge then sat down to take one last look around.

An unfamiliar, gruff voice echoed through the acoustics of the room, "Mr. Ingalls?"

Albert's head raised up looking for who spoke. He could barely see the outline of a man in the double doorway from the hallway, shadows obscured his face.

Slightly perturbed, Albert was also uneasy at the stranger's presence. Hadn't Murdock locked the door?

"I'm sorry sir, we're closed." Albert slid off the stage and started for the few lights left along the wall.

"Yes, I'm sorry to hear that. This place seemed mighty swell. I might have been quite the customer." The man walked next to a light, his face being on the far end of his thirties maybe early forties and unfamiliar.

"Well, that's a shame. Anyway, I'm locking up now sir."

"Not one for that fiddling music really but, I like the singing." The man went on as if Albert hadn't said anything. He lit a cigar, the end glowing like a stoked coal when he inhaled.

The nervous static in Albert's gut was mounting. Who ever this man was, he didn't seem persuaded by subtle hints.

Albert reached up to a lamp, "Won't find much of that anymore here in Walnut Grove unless you're a church enthusiast. Singing every Sunday." He tried to sound calm and confident.

"Don't bother putting them lights out just yet Mr. Ingalls. I have something I need to discuss with you." The man walked up to a table lamp on one of the gambling tops and lit it.

"If there's something you need, we can talk tomorrow. I've had a long night Mr….?"

"McBride. Vahn McBride."

"Mr. McBride, if you could so graciously wait until operating hours, I would be happy to meet with you in the morning even." Albert negotiated firmly.

"It's gotta be tonight. Gotta be in Mankato by noon tomorrow. Sit down." Ordered Vahn with sudden steel in his voice.

Baring his own toughness, Albert just shook his head, "I'll be back with the Sheriff and you can explain to him why you're trespassing Mr. McBride."

He began to walk by Vahn when the click of a gun hammer cracked the air. Looking ahead, another man stood in the doorway, his pistol's nose up but insinuating.

Albert shot a glance back at McBride who hadn't turned to even watch him but now kicked a chair towards Albert. It teetered then came to a rest next to him.

He didn't sit but he was still.

Vahn let out a chuckle around the cigar.

"This can all be very simple. I just want to know the whereabouts of a certain young woman who sings here at your establishment. I thought I could run into her tonight but she never showed. Goes by the name of O'Shea." Vahn laid out his deluded purpose.

Years of gambling and veiling his emotions kicked in instinctively here and Albert easily shifted his face to a lost expression.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't think I've ever heard that name…" He responded, his eyes going from Vahn to the other man still in the doorway.

"Well, maybe you wouldn't know everyone who performs here…" Vahn started.

"Of course I do, it's my place and I know who's on my stage." He said with an insulted tone.

"That's mighty interesting. You see I spoke with a few of your customers as they left here tonight and a number of them remember a pretty little thing matching her description singing here not long ago." Vahn was undeterred by Albert's declaration.

Thinking quickly Albert shook his head with an unbelieving laugh, "Look, if that was her name than that's not what she told me. The girl you're talking about did sing here for about a week then left to go west I think."

Who was this man? What in the world did he want with Elise? Albert's honed intuition could tell him a number of things about people. This man was the kind that respected nothing and had rid himself of inhibition long ago. Whatever this was it was serious.

Why was he lying for her? Albert suddenly wondered about himself. Whatever she had gotten herself into here had nothing to do with him. If he just told the man where Elise was couldn't it go better for him?

Vahn's eyes bored at him, studying him. "I see. I can also see that you are not a man who is not entirely unaffected by the finer things to be experienced in life. Now, because I think you're a fine fella and I like your gumption I'd be willing to let you in on this thing here."

There was a grunt from the other man to which Vahn raised a hand to silence him.

"Now this girl is a thief like her father and she has something of mine. All I want is to get it back and if you could see your way to helping me do that, I could make it worth your while. Say $500 worth your while." He put it so smoothly that it almost lulled Albert from his rigid facade.

Then staring back at the man with his dark eyes, Albert said solidly, "I don't know where she is."

With an amused chuckle, Vahn reached into his coat, making Albert hold his breath. But the man pulled out a roll of bills and began counting them right in front of him.

"...Four hundred...Four fifty...Five hundred….well let's just make it a thousand." He let the remainder of the notes in his hand fall to the table.

Albert had him. The man was floundering. He had seen it in numerous poker games he had gotten the better of. Not that one thousand dollars laying there on the table wasn't tempting, but he knew deep down that this man might do anything. No matter what had happened between himself and Elise, he wouldn't turn this man on her out of spite.

"I'm telling you Mr. McBride. I wish I could help you. I really do. But…"

Voices coming through the hallway distracted them and they turned to see shadows introduce the new arrivals who soon appeared from the hall. Laura. She was followed by a younger man who walked close behind her, almost herding her past the other gunman and into the auditorium.

Albert's blood turned to ice. She was carrying little Charles in her arms and looking confused and tense.

She caught sight of Albert and hurried to him, looking back over her shoulder, frightened.

"Albert...I…" She was still dressed under her long overcoat.

"What's this?" Growled McBride to the new man.

"I went over to his apartment like you said. There wasn't anything there about O'Shea. This here lady came pounding on his door, yelling for Dr. Ingalls." The young, blond man explained defensively to a stony faced Vahn.

Vahn raised his eyebrows as he looked at Albert, "A doctor?"

Laura interrupted, "Albert, I came to find you. Charles is sick and having a hard time breathing. What is going on Albert?"

"It's ok Laura." Her brother reassured her fragilely.

The man who brought her stepped up to Vahn, "She was asking where Ingalls was. I told her I was a friend of his and he was with O'Shea here at the _Nocturne_." Pausing he grinned, "She knows her. Said it didn't surprise her one bit that the girl was here and said she was sure Ingalls was here helping her somehow."

Vahn's ominous face broke into a broad smile, "Good work Ben. Now we're getting somewhere."

Albert began to sweat. His proverbial playing hand exposed, he had to figure out some way to salvage what he could.

Give them Elise? He pushed the idea away.

"Albert who are these men, they frighten me." Laura clutched the baby tighter. "What are you doing here?"

"Miss Laura, we're having a business meeting here with Mr...Dr. Ingalls. He hasn't been exactly honest about who he's had working here at his saloon." Vahn divulged to her with lit eyes.

Albert flinched at the saloon reference but before he could jump in Laura looked at him in astonishment.

"Willie was telling the truth? You told Pa you had nothing to do with this place…" Laura's tone was nervous and disappointed.

"Laura this is hardly the time…" Hissed Albert.

"Brother and sister?" Vahn seemed highly entertained now. "Well Mr. Ingalls, now that we've established that you're a liar. If you could tell me where Miss O'Shea is, we might be able to come to a civil ending here."

Albert raised his chest and squared it, "It's Dr. Ingalls and this baby needs my attention right now sir."

To his surprise Vahn seemed to falter and looked at the bundle in Laura's arms.

"By all means Ingalls, examine the child." Vahn bowed, taking a step back.

Albert took Charles, laying him on a nearby table. Listening to the rattling in his breathing and then the baby barked a hoarse cough.

"Laura, he's got croup. You'll need to sit with him and maybe boil some water for steam so he can breath it. Cold air seems to help too…"

Suddenly Vahn, who was walking around and passed by closely, elbowed Albert fiercely in the ribs. Albert cried out and stumbled sideways, knocking over a chair and falling.

Broken. He could feel it every time he took a breath.

Laura screamed rushing forward to Albert but Vahn grabbed her arm, jerking her back.

"I'm running out of patience. I want O'Shea in this room with my property or someone is really going to get hurt." He vowed with fulmination.

Taking shallow breaths, Albert managed to get back on his feet. He tried to talk but he felt petrified. It was like surgery. Everything just went numb and all he could do was stand in painful silence.

Tears ran down Laura's cheeks and she tried to twist out of the man's vice-like grip to no avail. Working his way back to where the baby still lay on the table, Albert picked him up.

"Alright…" Said Albert finally, looking down at Charles' little face. The baby needed treatment and Albert knew what Elise would want him to do. "I'll take you to her, just let my sister go please."

"I have a better idea. Why don't you just take care of that baby here doctor and I'll send _her_ and Carl here to get O'Shea. That way I'll know for sure no one's off squealing to the Sheriff." Vahn said shortly.

"I don't know how to get there…" Laura almost whispered.

Albert flinched in pain, "Sun Canyon. Take the turnoff at Plum Creek Laura, there's a trail about a mile in you can't miss it."

His sister nodded bravely but stiffened as the older man grunted at her, "Come on."

"If you're not back here in two hours I might get a little nervous Miss Laura." Cautioned Vahn as she walked by him.

Albert watched her and the man go. He hoped he had done the right thing. He hadn't had much choice.

A sharp knock roused Elise from heavy sleep and she pushed herself up in bed. It came again. Heart pounding, Elise remained quiet. Only the charred, blackened wood of the fire glowed lowly and not enough to light the room.

"Elise?"

It was Laura's voice and it was terribly frightened. Immediately Elise jumped out of bed and hurried over to the door, unlocking and unlatching it.

Forcefully it was pushed open revealing Laura holding a lantern and a man who Elise recognised instantly. She felt the blood drain from her face as she stepped back. He had been there when her father was shot. He was at Vahn's camp. Now he pushed Laura through the door.

"Elise I'm sorry…they've got Albert...and Charles." Laura swallowed, fresh tears flowing.

The older man in the sheep skin jacket left the door open and grabbed Laura by the arm.

"Get moving O'Shea. Vahn want's to talk with you. Best be bringing that deed." He ordered coldly.

Taking a step back Elise pressed her eyes shut. She was sure it was just a nightmare and she wanted to wake up. But it wasn't. It was really happening and Elise was scared. She had stayed too long. They had Albert and the baby? The moment her father was shot exploded through her mind over and over again. Vahn would hurt them if she didn't go but what about when he found out she didn't have the deed?

"Hurry!" Roared the man, shaking Laura roughly.

"Alright please! I...don't hurt her." Elise backed up and he followed her, dragging Laura with him.

"Don't do anything stupid. Keep your hands where I can see them." He said as Elise sat down to put on her boots with shaking hands.

"Where's the deed?" The man asked gruffly as he watched her.

Elise's hands paused, "I don't have it."

"You better have it. I get the feeling someone's going to die tonight seeing how this is going. You wouldn't want that would you darlin?"

She didn't doubt how desperate these men were but what could she do?

"No but I don't know where it is! How can I convince you?" Elise said helplessly. "Look around it's not here!"

Pushing Laura towards Elise he took his gun out and cocked it, "You two stay put."

Taking the lamp, he began to poke around the room, looking in the cupboards and up in the loft.

Elise could feel laura shaking.

"Laura, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Shut up." Barked the man and he walked back over to them from the stairs.

Grabbing Laura roughly, he shoved her to the floor in front of him and pointed his gun at her. "Now do you remember where it is?"

Elise's eye widened in terror, "No don't please!"

He kept it sited. "I ain't play'n! Give it up!"

Elise threw herself in between them, the barrel of the gun to her throat. "I don't have it I swear! I have no idea where it is!"

She stood there waiting while he studied her, warm tears falling from her chin.

"You're gonna have to tell it to Vahn. He's wait'n on you." The man growled lowering the gun.

Her mind reeled trying to think of what to do. Vahn wouldn't let them go would he? They needed help. Her eyes went to the picture of the Oleson family on the table.

Elise struggled to keep her voice calm. "I need to saddle my horse…"

Still in her own night shift she edged around to get her coat which hung on the wall.

"You can ride with her." The man said flatly at first. Then with a low smile he retracted, "Well, Vahn may want to see that dark devil. Fine but hurry."

Elise shivered out in the cold as she hurried to saddle the horse who shifted nervously. Soon they were off at a trot into the woods.

A while later they rode back into the quiet streets of Walnut Grove. The holiday weekend had closed many of the after hours establishments but it was well into the night now and nothing stirred.

Elise and Laura rode in front of their captor, his gun resting in his lap. They stopped their horses in front of the _Nocturne_ and got down. Elise lingered as Laura hurried back to the doors.

Vahn's man was securing the horses to the rail and Elise brought Titan's head down to her and pulled out Willie's gloves, holding them up to his snout as he sniffed them.

Quietly she said, "Go to Will and Shorty."

It was loud enough that the man looked over at her and she threw up her hands into Titan's face.

"Ha! Go!"

The draft horse shied away from her and she slapped his rump as he turned and galloped away, kicking his heels up anxiously.

The man was next to her, a rough hand over her mouth and his fingers locked around her arm, "You'll keep your mouth shut." Elise dropped the gloves and gasped at his digging grip.

He looked down the dark street where the horse had melted into the night and he growled under his breath. Yanking her behind him he directed both women into the building.


	48. Chapter 48 A Fair Fight

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The parlor of the _Nocturne_ was almost completely dark and the girls stopped just inside as the man turned and locked the doors behind him. Laura had grabbed onto Elise's hand and they huddled together until he grunted for them to move.

Elise could only wonder if Titan had homed to the _Mercantile_. She had to think of something else quickly, hoping might not be enough this time.

They reached out with their hands until their eyes had adjusted enough to see the double doors to the hallway and they went through. The hallway was lit by one lamp and they passed through it. At the other end, one of the auditorium doors stood open with Ben standing watch, a shotgun hanging from his hand.

"Carl, your back." He said as they passed him.

Ben grinned at Elise then made a hassling whistle.

She didn't recognize him from Saint Louis or the camp.

It was not much brighter in the large open room. Albert sat with sweat beading on his face, obviously in pain. He still held the baby which wheezed softly.

Vahn was at the bar with a tall, open bottle of wine in front of him. He turned to them looking pleasantly surprised.

"Well there she is! That was quite a little hunt you led us on but now all games are aside." He took a drink as he walked over to the women who were backed by Carl.

He came to stand just inches away from Elise. "So where's my deed?"

"I don't know." Elise had tried to say the words bravely but as she looked into the man's eyes who murdered her father, her voice broke.

In sudden rage he threw the bottle against the wall. It smashed, dark red wine drizzling down the textured wall paper.

"I want that deed NOW! I know you know where it is and if you lie to me one more time we're going to start seeing how many of your friends I need to send to your daddy for you to be reasonable." He grabbed her coat at the shoulder, jerking it roughly.

"She told you she doesn't know where this deed is!" Albert yelled at him, cringing with the eruption of barbed pain in his side.

Hearing Albert defend her, Elise was taken aback.

Vahn turned to him and growled, "You just shut up or I'll break another few of your ribs."

Whether it was from the distress or a short temper, Laura rushed at him. "You leave him alone!"

Vahn evaded her easily, giving her a shove into Ben. "You can take that one to the front and tie her good, put her in the closet. The less I hear from her the better. We'll deal with all these _details_ as soon as I have what I want in my hands."

Ben traded the shotgun to Carl for the pistol then took a hold of Laura who began to resist, "No! Take your hands off me!"

Elise also went to intervene but Vahn pulled her back, still holding her by her shoulder.

As Ben dragged Laura away, Elise lost control herself. Anger, grief, panic and shock made her strike out at Vahn with her arms. Her fists hammered at his face and chest until he caught them in both and held them as if in iron.

Pulling her so close his nose pressed into her cheek he spoke hushedly, "If you think you're leaving here alive tonight you're wrong. But you can save your friends here if you play nice. It's up to you. Now I want the whole story, every word your Pa told you."

* * *

Cold air flowed through the cracked window and fell onto the bed where Willie lay on his stomach, his face in the pillow. The curtain swayed in the pressure changes inside to out but still all was quiet.

Then a dull thumping started outside, subtle but close to consistent. But it was Shorty's husky whinny that made Willie stir.

He rolled over, eyebrows knitted together and eyes blinking as sleep still had a dogged hold on him. Then a nicker sounded again, but it wasn't Shorty's. Getting his elbow under him, Willie pushed himself up to look outside, raking his pale, tousled hair with his fingers.

From his window he could barely see the small stable their personal livestock was kept in. It was so dark with the sliver moon covered in snow clouds that he couldn't see what was causing the commotion. Turning round he swung his legs over the side of his bed and grabbed his trousers and pulled them on over his long underwear then stuffed his feet in his boots. Groggily he lit a lantern and kept the burn low as he creeped out into the hallway, his mother's snoring signalling that she hadn't been awakened.

Willie grabbed his coat and went outside and around the building to the stable but didn't have to make it all the way there when he saw Titan's large hind quarters protruding from the forced in doors of the small barn.

This alone stopped Willie in his tracts; instant concern drawing him up. The horse was tacked which roused his alarm even more.

Immediately Willie looked around to see if Elise was in sight, "Elise?" He said with little volume. But nothing responded.

Completely at a loss as to why Titan was there, saddled in the middle of the night, Willie hurried over to him coaxing him from the stable. All he knew was something was gravely wrong.

Holding the lantern he started to mount, intending to ride the route back out to the cabin in hopes to find Elise there or along the way. His imagination couldn't even come up with any ideas of what had happened. She had saddled him. She had a specific way she set the blanket under the saddle and how she tied the slack of the belly strap. But why in the night if something wasn't wrong?

Pulling himself up, he paused and squinted at the seat of the saddle. In the smooth, well conditioned leather were scratchings. Elise would never leave any blemish in the hide. He brought the light closer to look at them. A shiver ran down his back as he saw writing.

The letters were jumbled at best, as if she had scraped them as Titan was moving and without looking. But he could make out the 'V', 'A', another 'A' or 'H' and what looked like a 'Y'. Vaay? Vahy? It didn't make any sense. He moved on. A plus sign or 'X' and a vertical line and a squiggle of some sort. Then a 'Z' or 'N' and CTRN. But the last thing was unmistakable, 'HELP".

Frustrated and with Titan anxiously moving around, Willie kept trying to see what she had messaged him. A cold recklessness and panic tightened his chest as he thought. ZCTRN, NCTRN it could be... _Nocturne_. Vahn! It was an 'N' not a 'Y'.

Cold realization burned through him. Vahn, the man who she said had killed her father had come here? For the deed. He looked back at the other line. Maybe a plus sign and a number one, the squiggle could be a question mark. She could be telling him there was at least one more person besides Vahn.

This man must be relentless to have tracked her all this way. What else was he willing to do for the ghost deed whose existence had still remained to be seen.

Elise was at the _Nocturne_. He had to get over there. Should he get Andy? Time...time. What would Vahn do if there was a posse outside waiting for him? Hurt Elise or worse?

He got in the saddle and brought Titan around and kicked him in the direction of New Town.

He didn't go directly to the _Nocturne_ , he pulled off at Albert's apartment. The building was open and he went up to the second floor pausing when he saw the door wide open. Willie had no gun or any weapon to defend himself with, he was a lousy shot anyway. Carefully he peered into the room.

"Albert?"

There was no answer in the shadows. Albert wasn't here so he must be at the _Nocturne_ still. He decided that was a good thing.

It looked clear and he went in, still with his lantern in hand.

"Come on Albert, where is it." He grumbled looking in drawers and cupboards. Of course he would hide it! Every second that ticked by Willie thought the worst. Of what could be happening to Elise. Then his eye caught sight of the opened closet and a row of neatly lined up shoes. Albert always hid things in his shoes.

Hurrying to his knees he looked at the shoes, there was a pair in the back corner that were dusty but there were spots everywhere where the dust had been disturbed as if handled. Picking it up he felt inside, pulling out morphine packets then in the tip of the toe a skeleton key.

Willie pocketed it and stood up, heading for the door. His eye fell on Albert's doctor's bag and Willie went over to it, opening it and rummaging through it. Then he was gone.

* * *

Ben had tied up the girl and put her in the closet. She was a feisty one and now she was still kicking at the walls and door. Her yelling was muffled with a bar cloth gag he had managed to put on her. He was to stay there and watch the front and his eyes went to the wall of liquor bottles gleaming in the light of his lantern and he couldn't help himself. He went over to browse. After all, he was going to be a rich man soon, he would be able to buy such high end spirits. Picking up one then another. He started to put the ones he was interested in on the counter.

Minutes ticked by and he finally had five bottles waiting for him. Briefly thinking if Vahn would be needing him he decided Carl was there and grabbed a polished goblet and selected a rather exotic looking bottle. So he began his little tasting. How much time passed he didn't know but a rumble of a snort came from outside and he saw the outline of a horse walk by the window, on the boardwalk. It was that blasted horse!

Feeling confident he went over to the door with the resolve of catching it so that it didn't draw attention. He unlocked the door and and went out after the animal. Suddenly something was over his nose and he put his hands up to the strong arms that had wrapped around him, restraining him. Then the world went black.

* * *

Willie finished tying the unconscious man to a post in front of the _Nocturne_ as quickly as possible. Well, one was restrained and most likely out for the next ten minutes. He made sure to tie him tightly with some strong material that was meant for bandages and then tucked his pistol into the back of his trousers. Sneaking over to the open door he listened. He could hear pounding. Was it the blood in his ears pushed by the thump of his hammering heart? As he creeped back inside and along it became louder and then he could hear curbed cries from behind a door.

Elise!

Willie pulled open the door under the stairs, the light from a lantern on the bar counter behind him shone on Laura Wilder's frightened and flushed face.

He put a finger to his lips and bent down untying her hands and feet.

"Quiet Laura." He whispered as he untied the gag and motioned for her to follow him. She breathed heavily as they went for the front door.

As soon as they were outside Laura grabbed his shirt, "Willie! They're in there! They have my baby!" She began to get excited and he put his hand over her mouth.

"How many?" He asked calmly then removed his hand.

"There was this one that tied me up, and two more."

"Guns?"

Laura nodded frantically. "Albert and Elise are in there. They keep asking for some deed. What's going on Willie?"

"Tell me how many guns they have? Hurry Laura."

"Um, I don't know. One man had a shotgun. The man who tied me up had a pistol and the one who seems to be in charge had at least one pistol that I could see." Laura recounted, struggling to stay calm.

Willie took her by the shoulders and nodded to her. "Ok now go get some help. Knock on doors. Get someone to ride out for Andy and your Pa. Where's Almanzo?"

"He's away to Tracy."

"Ok go Laura, I'll get Charles I promise. Please go as fast as you can. But tell them there's hostages inside and these are very vicious men." Willie told her then plummeted back into the doorway.

Back in the parlor he closed the door so everything would look as it should, then went carefully to the doors of the hallway. One was cracked open and he looked through. A rugged looking man was walking directly for him and he hurried behind the bar counter, extinguishing the lantern before ducking down.

The door creaked open wider and then stopped.

"Ben?" Came a hushed voice.

Willie swallowed, trying to calm his breathing and quiet it.

After a moment a shadowy figure emerged cautiously. Willie could barely see the long barrel of the shotgun gleaming in the dull light coming in from the windows. The man moved slowly and Willie knew he was proceeding in raised alert.

"Ben where are you?" He tried again then stopped short.

Had he heard or seen him? Willie's legs were beginning to cramp and he was sweating as he strained to hear footsteps. They were muffled on Albert's expensive carpets. But they seemed to get further away and Willie finally began to rise carefully, peeking up over the bar.

The man was almost at the front doors. He would see his friend tied out on the porch any moment. Willie quickly pulled the cloth and little bottle of chloroform out of his pockets as he moved quietly as he could up behind the man dumping a generous amount on the rag.

The man put his hand on the door just as Willie came up behind him. He must have seen his reflection in the glass because he whirled to face Willie who charged to reach him, dropping the bottle. He couldn't let him cry out or fire the gun and warn Vahn.

Pressing into him with his body Willie pushed the cloth onto the man's mouth and nose muffling a shout. His other hand grabbed at the man's arm that held the gun. A snuffled yelp was followed by the hard barrel of the gun impacting Willie's jaw and mouth. Twisting the man's hand the gun dropped to the carpet and as they struggled, it was kicked and clattered off into the shadows. Still Willie put pressure on him as much as he could until the man went limp, his knees buckling. Willie let out a ragged breath and knelt, tying him as well then dragging him out out the door. That was two. Now it was a fair fight.

When he came back inside he heard Elise cry out and he almost tripped over his own feet as he flung himself towards the hallway. Stopping just as he passed the stairway, he hesitated. Then he ran up the stairs to the second floor. There was a door to the mezzanine area of the auditorium. For all he knew, Vahn was watching the hallway, waiting for the man he had sent to find Ben.

His footsteps fell lightly as he slunk in the complete darkness, feeling his way along. At the end of the passage was a door. Carefully he tried to turn it but it was locked. He pulled out the master key from his pocket and fit it in. It clicked all too loudly for his nerves but he continued to turn the knob deftly and slid through the doorway.

There was a little light ahead of him. Cresting the railing in front of him it lit his path through drawn separator curtains and stacked chairs.

"...No matter how many times you hit me it won't change the fact that I don't know where the deed is!" Elise's shaky voice was not defiant, it was despairing. "If you could just give me time I will find it for you…"

"I need it _now_!"

There was a sickening sound of strike and Willie had to bite his lip to and drop his head to keep from plunging over the side of the railing in fury. He felt a sting on his lip and the irony taste of blood. It most likely happened when he was hit with the gun. Quickly his hand went to the belt-line of his trousers at his back, the pistol was gone. It must have fallen out in the struggle. Willie cursed.

"Stop it!" Yelled Albert's strained voice. "This is getting you nowhere. Even if you kill us they'll find you and hang you. If you go now you have a chance at getting away…"

There was a crashing sound and then Albert yelled again in pain.

Willie peered over the railing to see the man who must be Vahn standing over a hunched Albert who was sheltering a swaddled bundle. The baby. Vahn had a colt revolver in his hand and he seemed crazed in anger.

Then Willie leaned over a bit more and saw a barely moving Elise laying on her back on the floor just below him. A large gash shown red as blood ran down the side of her face. Her coat half on showed her nightdress was torn from one shoulder, her head rolling from one side to the other and her eyes closed. Then they fluttered open and she looked straight up at him.

It was like someone breathed life into her pale face. Her gaze flickered over to Vahn who was now pacing madly. "Carl! Ben!? Where are they?"

Looking back to Willie she waited as he pointed down to Vahn then brought his finger below him. Pointing to himself he then brought his hands together, one on top of the other without sound. She hesitated then gave a faint nod.

"Alright...Vahn...I'll tell you where…" She had to stop and swallow.

Vahn spun around and almost bounded over to her hauling her up to her feet. Willie stepped over the railing as soon as he thought he wouldn't be seen.

"Where is it...tell me or so help me I'll snap your neck right now…" He spat at her.

Gingerly she moved her head so that her loosened hair would fall away from her face and she smiled.

It had to be now. Willie felt the compulsion and let go of the railing.


	49. Chapter 49 To Stay or Go

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Needless to say this story grew to be a lot bigger than I originally thought it would be. But there's only about 5 or 6 more chapters. I really appreciate** **the support of everyone who has come this far and hope it's a decent and satisfying ending. :D**

Long felt the drop. More than ten feet to the top of Vahn's head. But he was ready and when he came down on him he braced himself as they crumpled to the ground. A shot went off from the gun in the man's hand and Willie felt a stabbing pain in his ankle when it hit the floor. A bit dazed he shook his head trying to regain his wits. Vahn was beginning to get up too but Willie scrambled back on top of his back, wrapping his arm around the man's neck and hugging.

The man was his size but much more muscular and he dug his fingers into Willie's arms, tearing at his hold. The rush of the engagement helped dampen the pain in Willie's arms and ankle. They staggered around overturning chairs and upsetting tables. Vahn lashed backward with his fists, landing blows to Willie's ears and head. But Willie continued to hold the man, trying to turn his face away from the assault, his teeth clenched.

Then suddenly Vahn went limp in Willie's clench and Willie let him fall. His lungs heaved as he stumbled backwards and into a table but caught himself. His ears were ringing and his arms were clawed and scraped. Elise stood just ahead of him and staggered herself, a chair leg in her hand that she must have hit Vahn with.

Now she hovered over his still body, her face emotionless and ashen under the bright crimson trail of blood that was dripping from her head to her chin and onto her white shift.

Ignoring the pain Willie limped his way over to her. At first he thought he had caught the bullet in his foot. But now he figured his ankle wasn't shot or broken, but it was painfully twisted.

"Are you ok?" He asked her blank eyes.

He took her face in his hands and made her look at him, "Elise."

Blinking slowly her eyes began to focus and she looked at him unbelieving. Then her face caved into a soft cry.

He pulled her into him. "It's ok."

He felt her nodding, "I know. I know."

He looked over to Albert who was struggling to stand himself. One arm holding little Charles, the other tucked around his rib cage.

"That's cutting it fine Willie." Albert scolded him sarcastically, wincing.

Willie didn't smile or retort. He brought Elise over with him to look at the sickly baby. He was fighting for breath and felt feverish. Willie handed him to Elise. She had regained her composure somewhat and held Charles close to her.

"Prop him up." Willie told her then turned back to Albert.

"Ribs?" Willie asked putting his hand to Albert's side.

Albert yelped sharply in confirmation.

Willie then looked back to Elise and touched at her wound by her temple. A small trickle of blood also came from her nose now. Head wound; it made him nervous. It would need stitches and the blood flow was more than he was comfortable with. He'd feel better if it were bandaged.

She flinched at his touch when he pressed on it, but otherwise her limpid eyes looked straight into his.

"You came." She said, some disbelief still present in her voice and expression as he tied a bandage from his pocket around her head.

"Always." He said simply still keeping his attention to his work.

"Willie."

Albert's disturbed voice brought his attention around. Albert was staring past him.

Willie turned to see nothing. Vahn's body was gone. Willie was stunned; he hadn't noticed the movement or heard him. It had only been seconds, a minute? He had been still as if totally unconscious. How could he have recovered so fast? Unless he had only pretended to be out. The clutter of upset furniture obscured the area and he could have easily crawled through it and been hidden. But where had he gone?

The door was still opened to the hall and Willie started towards it but Elise grabbed his wrist with her free hand.

"Wait…" She pleaded.

He slid his hand into hers and squeezed it then let it go. He carefully stepped around the furniture, scanning for the missing man. Then he realized he didn't see the sixshooter either.

At a distance he looked behind the bar finding nothing. Lamely edging over to the doors, he kept to the wall and then leaned towards the opening.

Willie caught a scent coming from the doorway. Smoke? He was about to look around the door when something flew past him from the darkness of the hall.

The sound of smashing glass brought Willie's head around and a burst of flame caught on the wooden debris on the floor in front of him.

Albert and Elise backed away from the quickly catching fire. That's when Vahn pushed open the door Willie was standing behind, sending him reeling backward.

A large, purpling goose egg bulged on the deranged man's forehead and he held a whiskey bottle with a length of barcloth hanging from it's neck. He took a match and lit the cloth, his eyes went from one of them to the next with hatred. Willie couldn't tell if he had the gun or not and he hesitated.

"You're right Dr. Ingalls. I went all in on this and it seems I lost. But I ain't answering to no law. I'm going down on my own terms and I'm taking as many of you as I can with me." He brought it back, poised to hurl it before Willie could get back to him. "Especially you O'Shea!"

He went to throw it in her direction but Willie dove into him and it only made it half the distance.

It exploded catching everything around it on fire.

Albert grabbed Elise's hand and pulled her after him towards the door. The fires were spreading quickly and the smoke was building. They reached Willie and Vahn as Willie had landed a solid punch into Vahn's jaw. It was the first time he'd hit someone since his fight with Andy, but he had to subdue the man quickly.

Vahn swung back at him but off target and weakly at his body. Willie grabbed the man's coat and pulled back landing another punch, landing it squarely. Vahn stumbled back into the wall and slid down it, out cold.

"Willie! We've got to get out of here!" Albert grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the door. It was too late to try to put the fire out and it was growing quickly.

Elise clutched the baby close. The fire was rumbling and snapping, making them raise their voices.

"Ok! Go! I can't leave him here!" Willie called above the noise. His lip was burst wide open now and bleeding out of the corner of his mouth. "Get Elise and the baby out!"

Both Albert and Elise defiantly remained and Albert bent over to help lift Vahn who sat motionless. Albert's groan of pain was barely audible above the sound of the building fire.

Willie dragged him back up, "Go! You've got to get them out. I'm right behind you!"

Willie took his coat off and draped it over the baby. With only a reluctant pause, Albert nodded in understanding and took Elise's arm.

"No! We'll help…" She protested, pulling against Albert.

Stepping over to her Willie gave her a kiss and then pushed her after Albert. "Please go! Get Charles outside!"

Albert took her arm firmly and forced her after him.

The heat from the fire stung his face and Willie winced at the stark pain that shot up his leg. Barring his mind against it he took Vahn's arm and dragged him up, yoking it around his neck and lifted. The man was dead weight. Straining, Willie began to trudge to the doorway of the hall where Albert and Elise had gone from sight.

That's when Vahn swung his free arm brutally into Willie's stomach.

* * *

Before they even got to the street, Charles, Laura and Andy could smell the smoke. The alarm bell was ringing at the church and a few roused townsfolk were drawn into the streets. The three pulled up their horses quickly at the front of the _Nocturne_ ; it's windows a display of flames lapping inside.

Laura dropped from her horse as it was still moving and she stumbled towards the building, "No! Charles!"

Her father jumped down from his mount and chased after her, grabbing her around her waist.

"Laura!" He shouted at her. "I'll go! Stay with Andy!"

Garvey had come up to them and took hold of Laura as Charles ran onto the porch, seeing the two men bound there calling for help. He passed by them and went to the doors. The knobs were hot to the touch but he grabbed them anyway. They held fast as he jerked at them. Locked! He looked into the glass but couldn't see anything but fire inside. He pulled his right hand into his sleeve and started to hit at the glass that resisted him. Then he backed up, kicking with the heel of his boot. Finally it yielded and the glass began to crack then shatter but the flames emptied out of the freshly made hole.

Turning he called to the gathering crowd, "Get water from the creek! Someone get these men away! Hurry! Hurry!"

* * *

With unwilling steps Elise trailed Albert who went through the doors to the parlor. She kept trying to look behind her but couldn't catch a glimpse of Willie. There was a blast of heat as the parlor was almost engulfed in flame. They put their arms up to shield their faces from the blaze.

Vahn must have started this fire first then returned back to them, never intending to leave himself! There was a narrow path to the front doors but the fire was closing in. Coughing, Albert pulled at her again but she jerked away.

"Come on Elise!" Albert shouted at her.

"No! Albert Please! Take Charles! I'm going back to help Will!" She pushed the baby at him.

Almost angry Albert took the baby but grabbed her arm, "We don't have time for this!"

"No we don't! Save Charles! I'm not leaving without Will!" She twisted away from him just as an explosion rocked the building.

* * *

It was felt outside and the crowd fell back. Glass blew from the windows and doors. Charles had fallen on his back and scrambled up. Something had fallen in front of the door, blocking it. Flames bloomed from the gaping holes of the windows and his heart shattered. Albert and Charles were in there!

Albert had curled over the baby, putting his back to the draft. The heat and pain in his side unbearable. Quickly he turned around to look for Elise but burning pieces of curtain and furniture blazed in front of him, the smoke making his eyes water. Charles gasped and wailed. There was no time, he had to get out. The path to the door was an obstacle course of burning debris which he stumbled around. Looking up to see the doors he stopped to see the large painting had fallen from the wall above the exit and was now on fire, blocking his escape. For a moment he was caught at the irony that it depicted Prometheus, the greek titan bringing mankind fire.

There was only seconds left, he could feel it. If he didn't do something now they would perish. Putting his head down he turned his shoulder towards where the doors should be and he charged the burning canvas barrier.

He hardly felt anything as he jumped into it at first then the burning made him yell out. It gave and he felt himself rip through, his foot catching on something and he fell on his knees, half way out. Still cradling the baby with one arm he caught himself on the boardwalk with the other.

"Albert!" He thought he heard his father yell but the pain was all over him, inside and out.

"Water quick!" Someone else yelled then the cold shock of water was poured on him. Arms and hands were on him and he clutched the baby more desperately.

"Albert! Let go! Let go of the baby!" Pa yelled at him.

He forced his muscles to obey. Then he was lifted. He couldn't see, his eyes were burning and he coughed uncontrollably. Someone put their arm under his and tried to brace him by his side and he howled at the soreness in his ribs. Still he was lifted and pulled off the porch and away from the _Nocturne_.

"Doc! Hiram! Over here!"

Albert was laid down, people were talking to him but all he could do was moan at the pain.

Charles held his grandson as he crouched alongside Andy who had helped lay out Albert on the opposite side of the street from the inferno.

Doctor Baker had just turned the corner when Ingalls had called to him and broke into a run to get to them. He had his bag with him and he opened it immediately then turned to Albert. The boy was blistered and burned. His clothes still smoldered and his face was blackened.

"Let me see the baby." Hiram said as he took out his stethoscope. Charles unwrapped the baby that squirmed and cried. He looked miraculously unscathed. Laura rushed up to them and took him from her father, sobbing and rocking him.

"I'll get to him in a moment Laura, listen to his breathing and tell me if he's struggling." Hiram worked over Albert.

"Pa, where's Elise and Willie?" Laura asked through her tears fearfully.

Charles couldn't answer but just looked back to the burning building, the glow lighting the whole street and sending plumbed smoke and cinders into the sky.

It sent chills down his spine. Then he caught sight of Harriet Oleson approaching.

* * *

The ringing clang of the church bell roused Harriet's head off her pillow and she forced her eyes open while grumbling. Had she overslept church? No, it was Saturday. There was an urgency at which the bell sounded. Not like the tranquil chime of the call to services. Trying to focus, Harriet looked over to the window to see if it was dawn. There was a light in the window but not the cool light of the rising sun, it was an eerie orange glow.

Then she smelt the burning. The alarm bell!

Harriet got up quickly, pulling on her robe.

"Willie! Willie get up! There's a fire!" She shouted as she grabbed a towel and started to wipe the cold cream from her face, her silvered-raven hair up in her nightly curling ties. She hurried over to the window trying to see where the fire was located. Down below there were people scurrying around, mostly headed into New Town. For a moment she wondered if it was that cut-price emporium on third street.

She found her slippers and went to the hallway, almost going into her son's room she remembered his complaining and she knocked solidly.

"Willie! The alarm bell! There's a fire in town!"

When there was no answer she opened the door and peered into the dim room. His unmade bed was empty and she noticed his boots were gone.

Of course he wasn't there. He was probably the first one to the fire. Even as a boy Nels sent him to ring the alarm bell when there was an emergency. For some reason she felt a twinge of anxiety, perhaps it was from the recent ordeal at the lake that made her uneasy. Grabbing her heavy wool shawl, she went down the stairs and out onto the porch of their house. Her eyes scanned the figures of men who ran by, hoping to see Willie.

Curiosity kept her inching off the porch and through the snowy yard to her white wooden fence. It seemed the whole town was up. Pushing open the gate suddenly Nancy was there in her own nightgown and cap but still had her green night cream masking her face.

"Mother! What's going on?"

"I don't know darling! A fire I think!" Emboldened for her daughter, Harriet started out, following the direction most of the people had gone.

"Oh look there's Mr. Anderson!" Harriet called out to the man who was held multiple empty buckets he was hefting along.

He looked at her but didn't stop. Other women were lurking from the boardwalks and doorways hesitantly as Harriet and Nancy continued down the street.

"Do you know what's caught fire?" Harriet would ask them and they would shake their heads or shrug.

With a humph, Harriet just headed towards the source with Nancy in tow. Turning the corner of 2nd street, the heat could be felt from where they stood. The inferno of the _Nocturne_ blazed so brightly they had to put their hands up to shield their eyes.

Suddenly Nancy shrieked, "Albert!" And putting up her hands to her mouth began to screech and shuffle hysterically.

Harriet was bewildered to her daughter's actions but held her calmingly. She would get to the bottom of this. Suddenly she saw Isaiah Edwards walking swiftly over near them.

Hurrying up to him she demanded, "What is going on here?"

Isaiah, instead of his normal smart-alec retort, looked at her with his face white as plaster.

"Mrs. Oleson, not now! Stand back!"

The unsettled lump in her stomach knotted more and she and Nancy trailed him.

They went up to a clump of people huddled together. Harriet felt Nancy behind her, clutching her wrist as they looked into the crowd.

There was someone being put on a stretcher and Harriet caught her breath trying to get a better look at the man being lifted. It was Albert Ingalls. Harriet couldn't help but feel relief that it wasn't Willie but still sighed for the boy. He looked in a bad way with burns on his face and his clothes singed.

Behind her Nancy started to wail, "Albert?! Albert! Are you ok? Is he dead?!"

Nancy pushed through to Albert and Andy called to Harriet, "Get her out of here Mrs. Oleson!"

Harriet hurried in to grab her daughter but was close enough to hear Albert moan something, "Elise...Will...Willie. Did they...get...out?"

Harriet faltered at the words. As they sunk in she went numb. Looking up to the bleak faces in the crowd, Hiram Baker, John Carter and Charles Ingalls the horror of the situation shook her.

"Where are they?" She grabbed Dr. Baker's sleeve. "Where's Willie?! Where's my son!?"

His somber and grim expression confirmed her fears.

"No." She looked back at the building.

The exciting nuisance suddenly became a nightmarish monster with flames leaping twice as high and heat blazing twice as hot. It's roar was deafening.

She staggered backward, her face a mask of shock.

Nancy fainted, barely being caught by a man next to her.

"Willie?" Turning Harriet took a step past her fallen daughter towards the _Nocturne_ then another. "Willie? Willie!"

"Get her Charles!" Hiram called as they started to take Albert towards the medical office.

Harriet was now barreling across the street wailing in agony. "No!"

Charles caught up with her and held her arm firmly, "Mrs. Oleson come back!"

"Let me go! I have to go get him! He's in there! He's my baby!" She shrieked madly as she twisted from his grip.

"No! Harriet!" He grabbed her more firmly but she jerked her body back away from him and threw her head hysterically.

Finally Charles gave her a smart slap and she cried out but stilled. Her dark brown eyes were wide and aghast. "He's my baby! I have to go to him!"

"You can't Harriet! Stop it! You can't! We can't! I'm sorry!" Charles said painfully, his voice cracking. "I'm so sorry."

Somewhat calmly Harriet pushed away from his hesitant arms and turned to the fire. Acceptance in her step as she took one backwards. Then she sank to her knees helplessly. Something in the dirt caught her eye and she reached down to pick up a glove from the ground. It was his. Willie's glove.

Looking back up to the lapping fire that was reaching out both stories of the building she repeated over and over, "My baby my baby my baby." Rocking as she watched the mesmerizing glow.


	50. Chapter 50 Echos in the Fire

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The explosion had pushed Elise backwards and she sat on the floor, her ears ringing. Her lungs were clogged with smoke and she blinked to clear her eyes. There were a couple of spots on her night shift that smoldered and she brushed at them frantically to put them out.

Fire, everywhere. It was so bright and brilliant.

Getting her bearings she was right by the doors of the hallway that must have sheltered her somewhat from the ignition of the liquor at the bar. Unsteadily, she crawled back through them, coughing. The hallway was free of any flame but the smoke was visible near the ceiling. But she couldn't see Willie. Getting to her feet she hurried down the hall to the auditorium doors.

Looking in, the majority room was on fire. And just ten feet away from her Willie was fighting with Vahn amongst the flames. Viciously, Vahn fought like an animal not a man. His beaten face twisted in rage and his arms and legs lashing at Willie rabidly. With one arm trying to fight off the strikes, Willie tried to throw effective blows into the man's body and head. Vahn leaned into Willie's punches and ran him into the ground, burning debris all around them.

Elise started for them immediately then saw the pistol lying on the ground half hidden under a broken, burning chair. She ran over to it and snatched it up despite the bite of the blaze and heated metal.

Vahn had his hands at Willie's throat, a sickening smile on his face. She could see Willie was fading, his movements weak and slow. He tried to fist Vahn's sides halfheartedly but the man was unaffected in his mania.

"Stop!" She screamed at Vahn kicking him in the side with the toe of her boot. "I won't let you take everything from me again!"

Wildly he flung an arm at her but she pointed the gun at him.

"I will shoot you!" She shouted furiously at him backing up.

Letting go of Willie who began to cough and gasp for air, Vahn wobbled to his feet. Then he rushed at her like a bull. The muzzle flowered flame and Vahn jerked sideways, his arms thrown out. He went down hard.

Flinging the gun away from her, Elise ran over to Willie who was trying to get his feet under him swaying, punch drunk.

"You...shouldn't have come back…" He rasped at her. His lip split and fat. There was a cut by his eye that was bleeding and swelling shut.

She helped him up, seeing his knuckles were raw and skinned but they staggered towards the door.

Vahn didn't stir as they went by him. He was staring upward with glazed eyes, blood soaking his shirt over his heart. Both Elise and Willie knew they couldn't stop now and they went to through the doors. The hallway still remained unburned but the doors of the parlor there was a wall of flame blocking them. They were trapped in the smoky hall. Willie knew the rooms off of the hall were to the basement, the office and two storage rooms. They couldn't go to the basement because it held most of the liquor and would probably ignite as soon as the fire spread there and there were no exits anyway. The storage rooms had no windows, only the small one in the office would be the only chance; her only chance.

He pulled her back to the office door and they went in. There was a low burning wall lamp which Willie limped over to, turning it up slightly. Elise had shut the door behind them. The air in here was far better and they both took a moment to catch their breath. Sweat covered both of them from the scaling heat they couldn't escape.

"Elise...I told you to leave!" Willie said angrily when he could and he went over to her taking her by the wrist and pulling her over to the little window behind the stone topped desk.

"I came back to help you." She said, shaken and coughing. She had shot that man, she felt dizzy and sick. It wasn't what she'd wanted...it wasn't what she'd wanted.

Willie took a brass candle stick and started to break out the colored glass of the little window. It's ironwork was unyielding to his pummeling.

Frantically he stepped onto the desk chair and began to jerk at it but the mounting held fast.

"You were supposed to go…" He was talking more to himself, struggling to push out broken glass. There would be no reason to yell for help, there was mere minutes left until the fire got to them and the stable outside was on aflame as well.

He had to get Elise out. He would never fit through the relentless iron bars of the sunburst but she had to.

Jumping back down off the chair he picked her up and pushed her up to the window. "Go! Elise get out!"

The window was so small. Elise tried to put her head through, turning it sideways. She realized he would never get through there and crushing despair gripped her. Even if she could force her way out somehow he was surely doomed. New tears sprung from her eyes as she pushed and struggled to fit, glass cutting at her skin.

"Elise! Come on!" His voice broke, he was almost pleading with her.

Finally she stopped and he desperately ordered her, "What are you doing! Keep trying! You've got to get out!"

"Will." She said quietly. "Will. I can't fit. It's too tight."

"No! Keep trying!" He pushed her up higher. "You _will_ fit there is no other way!"

"Will! It's no use!" She reached down to his bruised and bleeding face, her fingers brushing across it. "Put me down."

He started to refuse.

"Will, put me down."

He let her slide down. His blue eyes dimmed with hopelessness.

She smiled faintly and pulled his forehead to hers. "I'm not afraid of being alone Will. I'm afraid of being without you."

He embraced her, "I wanted to marry you Elise. I would have gone where ever you wanted."

He couldn't save her. All of his effort and he couldn't save her.

As blurry as her mind was she looked away from him and around the room unwilling to give up in the face of the impossible.

"Maybe, we could use some of the water in the tub to soak down and make a run for it?" Elise mumbled preposterously.

The tub? Willie looked over to see the over-sized tub that Albert stored ice in. It was almost a third full of water and still some ice.

"It would never work, we'd never make it…" He paused then looked around the room. "Maybe…"

"What?" She asked, seeing the new found ambition melt away his desolate bleakness.

Blinking he let her go and went over to the desk, grasping the stone top he shook it.

Smoke started coming in from under the door and they could hear the fire now in the hall.

"There's no second floor above us, this floor is stone. It won't burn. If we could…" He left off as he jerked at the desk top, grunting and coughing.

"What?"

"If we could get in the tub with this slab on top of it, keep the smoke out, we might…if it doesn't crack or break…" Willie was almost rambling but Elise thought she understood. The desktop suddenly came loose from the sturdy oak base. It was so heavy, he wasn't sure if he could move it on his own.

Quickly he motioned for her to come over and help him shift the heavy tub next to the desk. Elise coughed, feeling unsteady like the day she fainted on stage, the warm, sticky blood still drizzling down her cheek. The bandage must have come off when she was at the window.

Then Willie started to take off his boots and then his trousers.

"Elise, take your coat off and stuff it under the door. Here," He tossed her the trousers, "Tear them if you can and soak them, then put them around the rim of the tub. We've got to block out the smoke." She caught them and nodded.

Standing now in his long johns and bare feet, he began to shift the slab as best he could.

The material refused to split for her at first. They didn't have long, seconds perhaps. Finally she got a tear started and pulled one leg of the pants apart. Then she picked at the stitching of the seams and pulled them open. Soaking them, Elise laid them along the lip of the tub. The best she could do didn't make it all the way around and she started to pull at the hem of her nightgown to make up the difference. Willie had the desktop slid over, bridging to the tub and was straining keep it from falling to the floor. Elise grabbed hold of the other side and nodded to him.

"Keep lifting!" He grunted.

Elise felt as though her arms would fail and her fingers would give any second but they got the slab balanced on top of the iron cast tub, a small opening remained.

"Get in!" He ordered her, at his own breaking point.

She turned to climb in, but her legs folded as she gasped and fell to her knees. Willie hurried over scooping her up and lowered her into the dark cavity. He was climbing into the small opening when the door began to blacken and smoke. He bent down himself, getting under the stone slab.

"We'll have about two hours of air if we're careful, I think." He said as he lifted it up with his back scooting it inch by inch into position.

Elise had gone to the far end of the tub on her hands and knees. The cold water came up just below her elbows. The light began to disappear with each shift of the stone. Finally only a slit of light came in and Willie laid down on his back and used his legs to finish sliding the lid all the way over the tub. It was pitch black. He reached down for Elise where she was balled up at the other end of the tub. Gently he pulled her towards him and she crawled over his legs and laid down next to him. Cold water almost covering their bodies and their heads protruding from the surface.

Elise breathed unevenly, she felt so sleepy. She couldn't see Willie but felt him put his arms around her. It was quiet around them with a low roar in the background. Her head on his chest she listened to his heartbeat, soothing her. He took his breaths slowly, sometimes as if he was holding his breath, most likely trying to conserve what air they had.

The minutes ticked by and something crashed onto the stone above them. She went rigid with terror. Feeling his hand trace down her arm he took her hand and brought it up to where his mouth would be. She felt him kiss it softly. There were so many things she wanted to say to him. She had lost a large part of her heart when her father died and although Willie did not replace that, he had added to what remained. Everything had seemed a little more possible with him. Even the stars in the sky had seemed brighter. She wanted to tell him that she would go to Chicago with him without hesitation. Although it was a strange thought, she knew that she wanted to be here with him. Heaven wouldn't be heaven without him. But she lay still. Listening to the creaking and rumbling around them.

* * *

The bucket brigade worked tirelessly, bringing bucket after bucket of water which was now tossed onto the neighboring buildings. The _Nocturne_ was lost, and everything inside of it. All they could do was try to keep the fire from spreading to the sides. So far only parts of the other structures were affected. The fire began to burn itself out, running out of fuel. Parts of the building would crash down causing people closer to it to scatter and take cover.

Hiram Baker passed another bucketful to the next man in the chain his eyes fixed on the flames of the _Nocturne_.

They had taken Albert, who was covered in bandages, back to the office and Dr. Ferrill had been located. Laura had taken the baby there as well away from the smoke and heat.

There wasn't a man to be spared and Hiram felt he needed to be here, helping stop the fire. Willie had not come out, nor Elise. Maybe there was still a chance; one last miracle. But deep down he knew that was impossible. They were gone.

He worked until his hands and shoulders ached and he had to rest. He went over to sit on the edge of the opposite boardwalk and let his head sink.

A soft hand covered his shoulder and he turned to up Harriet Oleson. Her eyes were swollen and red as she sat down next to him silently. He covered her hand with his and she leaned into him, her shoulders heaving.

An hour later the majority of the fire had died out. It had burned fast and hot, helped along by whatever flammable liquids and furnishings there had been. Billowing smoke continued to ascend and torches were posted around to relight the street as buckets of water were still being brought.

The second floor had collapsed long ago and some of the stone tumbled in on itself. Everything looked charred and consumed inside from the street. It would be dangerous to enter the building for sometime.

Another forty minutes and only small fires continued to struggle for life inside the hollowed _Nocturne_. The once beautiful stone and woodwork now a burned skeleton smoldering in ruins of black bones.

Charles had just come back from the medical office, checking on his son and grandson. Both of them doing fairly well for what they had been through. Albert's burns were widespread but surprisingly mild and Tim had predicted he would heal completely in time. The smoke had worsened the croup for little Charles and for a while it was unsure if he would make it. Now he was breathing better and was resting. Caroline had arrived to comfort Laura so her father could come back to oversee things here again. Laura had told him what had happened. How Albert was involved.

Although Charles was disappointed, he felt so grateful that his son was alive.

Walking over to where Mrs. Oleson now huddled alone, Charles felt the aching in his body as he came to stand by her.

He watched her, her shoulders convulsing from weeping so long. Now she just sat and stared at the building across the street with lifeless eyes, unaware of anything around her. Nancy had been there, bawling over Albert then had been taken back to the restaurant to lay down.

Charles almost felt guilty and couldn't take his eyes off of Harriet. Nels gone and now her only son. No matter what she had done in the past or the views she took on in life, she did not deserve this. No one deserved this. He knew. Seeing her brought back feelings from the blind school fire that took his breath away. The aftermath was just as miserable. Mary and Adam had had close family to support them. Who did Harriet have? Caroline would help of course. They all would. But with Nellie in New York, the woman had only Nancy.

From what Laura had managed to tell him, Willie had subdued two of the men who were now in a jail cell and then Albert was freed bringing the baby. His son was unable to relate what had taken place inside but somehow Charles knew they wouldn't have made it without Willie Oleson.

Sitting down by Harriet with sympathetic tears, Charles put his arms around her and she shifted over to him, starting to cry anew.

Andy walked over to them somberly. His face smudged with soot and dirt.

"The worst is done Mr. Ingalls." He reported wearily.

Looking at him, Charles could tell the young man was also affected by the memories of his mother.

"Ok Andy." He nodded. They would have to stay to make sure the fire was really exhausted and that nothing else would catch.

"I'd like to go in sir." Andy said, looking back towards the building.

"It's still risky Andy, lets wait." Charles decided, looking over at Harriet and hoping his words wouldn't upset her.

"Please sir."

Charles sighed and nodded.

"I'll go too." Hiram's voice spoke quietly from behind them.

Frowning Charles wanted to discourage them. There was nothing left in that building "Be careful."

The men nodded. They found two lanterns and moved slowly over to the entrance. The porch had fallen in and they had to climb over the still smoking clutter to the doors. This wall remained, stone still standing. Not even a shadow remained of what the room inside used to be. Framework of the stair case ended above them into a roofless, clouded sky which was shedding thicker flakes now but the heat from the building made it fall as rain. Low fires still lit here and there, sending mournful, moving shadows across their path. The floor was uneven as the wood had burned through to the dirt and they picked their way along carefully, the rising smoke making them gag and cough. Hiram lifted his lamp at mounds on the ground, holding his breath. But it would be nothing and he'd move on.

They worked their way back to where the auditorium had been, where Laura had said everything had happened. Rickety architecture and some upper flooring still stood here, and they watched it warily in case it should collapse as well. Andy had to push smoldering chunks of wreckage and furniture out of the way as they looked around.

Destroyed completely. Nothing to be recovered. Disintegrated into smoke and charcoal.

Near some blackened, erect posts and wall, Hiram stooped as his eyes fell to a heap on the ground. Andy walked over to him.

"Is it…?"

"I...don't know..." Dr. Baker breathed. "But it's…"

A creaking made them look up to the wall next to them and they jumped back just as it started to crumble where they had been standing, covering the body.

They lingered for a moment, coughing then Andy touched the old doctor's back.

"Come on." He beckoned. "We'll have to come back in daylight."

It seemed he had finally accepted the dim reality.

They began to return to the street, going back through what had been the hallway when Hiram stopped, his eyes squinting.

"What is it doc?" Asked Andy.

"I thought I heard something." Hiram put his hand up for quiet, straining to hear.

They both listened. There was the snap of low burns and the groan of unstable structure. Hissing of the melted snowfall onto the fires also crowded their ears.

"It's the rubble Doc…" Andy began but Baker was moving to a burned out area towards the exterior side. Thick stone tiles lay broken, blackened and slanted as the wood sub-floor had burned out from underneath the edges of the room. The walls were all but gone except the outer which still held a broken out arc window. Still burning beams and roofing littered the area.

Hiram came to the middle of the office and looked down then squatted. He picked up lump of something hardened, black.

"A shoe or boot…" He started to say, then left off, "Did you hear that?"

They listened again. Almost inaudible, a thump, then again.

Andy looked around him, casting his light. His eyes fell on what he had thought was a large, blackened table or desk. There were generous hunks of charred roofing resting on it's top still feeding low flames but the bottom is what caught his attention.

"Doc look at this." He pointed to the legs and basin of the tub.

Then the stone shifted.

Dropping his lamp Baker gasped, "Good heavens…! Andrew quick help me!" He leaped over to the stone top and began to lift at it frantically.

"Careful Doc!" Andy started to knock the fire-live debris from the surface off with a gloved hand hurriedly. "Do it careful!"

They slid the slab until if fell with a heavy thud onto the floor and Andy reached for his lantern, holding it up so the light fell into the tub, steam rising.

Willie lay there next to a still Elise. His eyes were closed and his mouth was agape on his battered face as he weakly took in the surge of air. Elise's head was resting on his chest, keeping her white face above the crimson colored water. Flinching at the light Willie coughed.

"Willie!" Andy and Hiram cried together marveling. They moved around the tub quickly. Willie was trying to say something but could only utter shallow, hoarse whispers. He was trying to move Elise when Hiram leaned in, his fingers searching her throat.

"She's alive...she won't talk, but she has to be…" Willie wheezed brokenly.

"Alright son alright, I've got her. She's alive." Hiram managed through a rush of emotion that pushed tears into his vision.

Andy leaned in and lifted her out, steaming water falling from her. Hiram took off his coat and laid it on her then took her from Garvey.

"Let's get them back to the office quickly." He told him.

Nodding, Andy shed his own coat and then bent to help Willie out. He put the coat around his shoulders and an arm around his waist.

Willie could barely walk and hung heavily on Andy, his bare-feet catching and stumbling.

At the front door Hiram shouted, "Charles! Hurry! Come quick! We've found them! They're alive!"

An explosion of shouted commotion brought a wave of men rushing over to assist him in getting to the street. Astonishment took Charles' face as he ran to Hiram. How was it possible?!

"Here give her to me!"

He cradled the soaked young woman and started for the medical office. Memories of carrying her once before this way echoing in his mind of that first night.

Behind them, men helped Willie from the heap of ruins onto the snow dusted street.

"Willie!" Harriet shouted hysterically as she rushed up to him, running her hands in his dripping hair and on his tender face as if to make sure he wasn't a ghost. "I thought you...Oh Willie!"

Andy motioned for a man to move her, "Mrs. Oleson we've got to get him to the office! Someone take her."

Her son was almost senseless and could hardly keep his head up or his feet under him little alone reply. They hurried away leaving the smoldering wreckage of the _Nocturne_ behind.


	51. Chapter 51 The Lost Deed

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Looking down at his bare feet, Willie watched the water slide over them as he stood in the rush of the river. White downy seed hairs from the cottonwood floated around in the air with no intention of settling. A soft, beautiful voice brought his head up and he looked over at the cabin. The trees behind it were lush and green and the vibrant grasses covered the banks of the river as he remembered them as a boy. Smiling he walked to the bank, grabbing a handful of purple cone flowers as he headed for the house. The singing continued and he took hold of the doorknob and opened the door, stepping in after it.

"Elise?" He called and looked around. But it wasn't the inside of the cabin, it was dark and cold. Broken and burned hunks of blistered wreckage laid around. The _Nocturne_. How'd he get here? He tried to remember. Then he saw a movement in the burned labyrinth ahead of him. A glimpse of part of a white nightgown in the dimness and then Elise singing again.

She had to get out of here. He ran for where he had seen her.

"You should have left! Why didn't you leave me?!" He shouted into the smoky air.

He stumbled into the unburned office, broken glass from the window everywhere on the ground. In the middle of the room sat the polished stone slab on top of the tub. In its center was the metal bluebonnet. She was in there. He knew it. How long had she been in there? Advancing towards it he heard the glass under his feet crunch but he payed it no mind. Putting his back into it he pushed at the weighty stone. It rested unyieldingly.

"I'm coming Elise. Just wait a little longer!" But it wouldn't budge.

His heart pounded in his ears as he continued to push against the sharp ground, straining to shift the lid of the tomb-like bath. Looking down at his bare feet he watched the water running over them turn pink and he realized he was dreaming.

He felt his body buck and he opened his one eye that would heed him, his elevated pulse rushed. It was his room. The light pouring through the window above him.

"Doctor! He's awake!" Alerted his mother who was sitting by the foot of his bed.

She moved up to him began to caress his cheek and fuss over his blankets. That was when he began to feel the aching soreness. From everywhere seemed like. His ankle throbbed and his cheek and lip felt bulgy against the pain in his head.

Harriet cooed over him, "Willie darling! Mother's here. Now how are you feeling?"

Dr. Baker's voice came from behind her, "Excuse me Harriet...May I?"

"Oh," She said hesitantly, "Yes of course doctor…" She stood up and Hiram sat in her place.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to wake up quite so soon." The old man's hands gently examined him. Noting his wincing, he then took out his stethoscope and folded the covers down to listen to Willie's chest.

"Elise?" Willie tried not to move his inflamed lip and smarting jaw too much.

"She's alright. She's at my place. Lost a lot of blood. Needs a lot of rest. As do you." The doctor hushed him. He turned and was pouring a glass of water and took out a packet.

Willie groaned, "No."

Pausing Hiram eyed him, "Want to tough it out huh?"

Shifting, Willie tried to test his movement. His body protested with stiffness and more pain. Still he brought his elbow back, noticing his bandaged hands, and he tried to sit up. Dr. Baker quickly restrained him.

"No, lay back." He ordered him severely. "I don't want you on that foot for a day or two. Here, have some water."

Willie couldn't persist and dropped back into the pillow. After a small sip from the glass he managed, "Did she...her head?"

"Tim did a fantastic job stitching her up." Hiram assured him as he put the glass to Willie's lips, holding his head up. "Don't fret Willie, Carrie's over there with her now. Albert is at the office, roasted like a Christmas goose. But he'll be alright. I may be back in business if you two blockheads can't keep your necks out of trouble."

Willie flinched when he smiled, "Baby?"

"Fared better than the lot of you. He's at home with a little cold. He's a fighter though. I told Laura he might worsen tonight so she'll come stay in the office with Albert. Now, I want you to lay back and go back to sleep. Doctor's orders." Insisted Doc Baker and he sat the packet on the table.

Willie could see his brooding mother wringing her hands behind the doctor, dabbing at her face with a hanky. It must have been a difficult night for her.

"Love you Ma." He managed to mumble. He didn't know if he'd ever get the stench of smoke out of his nose.

The woman let out a nasal sob and hurried over to him, practically pushing Baker off the bed.

"Oh Willie why did you do it? You took years off my life!"

"Settle down Harriet, he can't speak very well yet. Why don't you go get some broth ready for him?" Hiram put a hand on her shoulder.

Still emotional she nodded and got up, assuring Willie she would be right back.

Feeling the exhaustion, Willie closed his eyes.

It was a knocking sound that awoke him the next time and he looked to his bedroom door where Hiram had crossed. The voices were low but he heard Baker say, "Can it wait Charles? He needs a good day or two."

He could hear Mr. Ingalls' voice but couldn't make out the words. Stepping out of the way, Baker let him in, hat in hand. Another man with a familiar face was behind him but Willie couldn't place where he knew him from. He was about Willie's age, blonde and dressed smartly, wearing a carefully groomed goatee.

Charles leaned from one foot to the next, looking at Willie with a humbled expression.

"How are you feeling son?" He asked finally, taking a step towards him.

Nodding hurt worse than talking and so Willie said, "Fine sir."

Charles cast a pensive look behind him at the other man and put up a hand for an allowance.

"Fine huh? You look horrible. But considering what you've been through I guess you're in pretty good shape." Charles faintly smiled at him.

The mayor turned his hat in his hands anxiously, averting his eyes around the room. "Look Willie. I wanted to apologize for how I treated you. I was quick to judge and I had no right. Albert...well the thing with Cassandra I know you most likely understand about that but about Albert...he's lucky to have a friend like you."

With a slight sigh, Willie managed, "He's lucky to have a Pa...like you."

Charles blinked as his eyes clouded.

"Uh, Albert told me he what happened in there. That you...what you did to get them out. I...I can't tell you what that means to me. He...Albert's planning to go to Louisiana, so we'll need a good doctor. If you wanted to stay in Walnut Grove, we'd be blessed to have you Willie. If you wanted to think about it."

Mr. Ingalls' statement was just as much a retraction of his exile as a job offer and Willie appreciated it all the same. "I will sir."

Charles gave him a curt nod and a mindful smile then glanced back at the man who stood there patiently.

"Well, I have a visitor here for you." Charles said and backed up, motioning to the man.

As poorly feeling as Willie was, he had a stubborn streak of curiosity that had overridden good sense his whole life and he looked up to the man.

Taking off his hat the man's face broke into a grin, "A black eye and a fat lip always looked good on you Oleson."

Recognition relaxed Willie's shoulders and he mumbled back, "Wish I could say the same about your chin scruff Clay. I've seen better tamed tumbleweeds."

Clay Mayes laughed heartily, nodding in touche.

Mayes was a childhood friend who had moved away shortly after the Ingalls' had gone to Ohio. Their father had given up farming after falling out of his hayloft and moved back south somewhere. It looked like Clay was doing fairly well for himself now.

"Well I'm not surprised I guess to see you roughed up, you could pick a fight with a side of bacon. Now, this isn't exactly a social call. I'm working for the Standard Oil Company as a financial attorney. I came in a couple days ago to visit my aunt then I was on my way to Mankato this morning to meet Mr. McBride."

Taken back, Willie almost cringed at the name, but he didn't say anything.

"You can imagine my surprise when I learned he was here and what he had done. I'm staying at Laura's boarding house and she told me this morning. Uh, we had arranged to meet to transact a deal for a deed he claimed to have in his possession. Some 2000 acres in Texas, Spindletop. We've been prospecting there for oil and it looks very promising. I'm sorry, I feel like I'm rambling." Clay scratched at his forehead.

"Go on." Willie urged.

"Well on the legal side of it, that deed has been expedited as unclaimed. That means, by noon today it can go up for public auction which the state will break up into smaller plots to bring in a larger profit for itself. We had been dealing with a Coilin O'Shea, just unofficially as we were surveying the land and then we found the potential in it and couldn't get into contact with him. Mr. McBride said O'Shea had sold him the land and would deal with us exclusively. Of course my company was very keen for this. But we needed to purchase it by noon today. Laura told us about what had been said by McBride, that he didn't actually have the deed. I wanted to talk to this Elise O'Shea but she is still resting, unable to speak with me. I was hoping you could enlighten me what the situation was and if she had the deed herself." He finally finished.

Willie was almost nauseated. He had heard enough about that deed to last him a lifetime. With a sour taste in his mouth he snorted, "She doesn't know where it is Clay. Neither do I. She said her father had sold it to mine almost two years ago but I've never seen it, I've looked. I'm sorry I can't help you."

With a sigh Clay nodded acceptingly, "I figured. But thought I'd ask. You see, that land was to be sold for $65,000 to McBride. I was authorized to offer up to $80,000 if the conditions required."

Willie, Charles and Hiram's eyes all widened at the going price. It was a fortune. No wonder Vahn's desperation was so fueled.

Clay noticed their astonishment, "Yes, it would have been nothing for what that land would have meant to my company. Well, I'm sorry to bother you Willie, too bad you're feeling so poorly or I'd challenge you to a game of marbles before I head out. I could always best you at marbles."

"You and everyone else." Willie said with a friendly scoff, remembering his game with Elise yesterday, before they had found themselves caught up in this nightmare. He suffered a smile remembering her crouched over, squinting one eye as she aimed. His peskily adorable one eyed pirate.

This fantastic tale about the ghost deed would make for an interesting conversation when she woke up. He wished he could get up now and go sit with her. He would have to find a ring first. No sense in beating around the bush.

Pirates. His thoughts were all over the place. If he hadn't known better he would have thought Doc Baker had slipped him some of that morphine.

"It was nice to see you old friend, I'll leave you to rest and wish you a speedy recovery as well as Albert." Clay was saying as he and Charles headed for the door.

Pirate maps and treasure.

"Wait, Clay." Willie sat up stiffly and the two men halted in the doorway.

"Now hold on here young man…" Dr. Baker said with warning.

"What time is it?" Willie ignored him but had to still himself from the complaints of his wounds.

"11:26. Why?" Looking at his pocket watch Charles raised an eyebrow.

"I need to look at my father's bible and his...favorite book Tom Sawyer." He moved slowly, trying to shift his sore ankle.

Hiram came over to restrain him again, "Oh no you don't. We'll get it. You lay still or I'll hogtie you myself."

Ingalls disappeared and returned shortly with two books in hand. He passed them to Willie who took them with shaky, bandaged fingers. He opened the cover of the bible first, feeling along the binding of the cover. It seemed untampered with but Willie wanted to be sure. He peeled at the corner until the inside flap came down, revealing nothing but the expected hardwood underneath. Sighing he folded it back carefully, he would have to reglue it before his mother saw what he had done. He looked on the back cover finding nothing there either. He should have know his father would never disrespect the book like that and he felt almost sinful in dismantling it. He would fix it up good as new. Then he picked up the edition of Tom Sawyer. It had to be here. Again his investigation of the book gave up nothing. The other three men in the room looked at each other with reservation.

Doc Baker came over and patted his arm comfortingly.

"Come on, lay back down son." He said.

Willie did so. It was his last idea and he had finally come to terms that the deed would be gone forever. It wasn't the money he had wondered after, it was almost a connection to his father and he wondered if it was still there. One last game to play together.

This time he laid his head back on the pillow and let his head fall to the side wearily.

Mayes and Ingalls looked deflated but bid them farewell and left.

Blinking, Willie's eyes focused on the packet of morphine on his nightstand. No, it wasn't on his nightstand, it was on the journal. His father's journal Elise had found. His skin almost tingled as he made a movement for it, knocking the glass that sat close by onto the floor and sending the packet sliding under his dresser.

"What in the world Willie?" Questioned Hiram, startled.

Willie took the journal and pulled at the front cover, peeling the old binding back inch by inch, a white corner peeked out from behind the limp leather. Heart beating faster he pulled again, still carefully and uncovered the three-fold paper. His shaking fingers took it out carefully unfolding it.

Doc Baker's jaw hung in the tense air as Willie's eyes flew over the words of the paper.

In bold letters at the top it arched 'In the Name of the State of Texas…', a lone star adorning the center of the sentence, '...to all whom these presents shall come known…'. Willie read the actual letters in disbelief. '...Grant to Coilin O'Shea, his heirs or assigns _forever_ two-thousand acres of land situated and described as follows:...Spindletop Hill near Beaumont, in Jefferson County, Southeastern Texas…'. The coordinates and everything sat there plain as day. Willie waited for the delusion to fade but the paper remained in his hands and he could feel it's thick parchment.

Hiram stood up quickly, "Should I go fetch them?" He asked excitedly.

Willie barely nodded. It had been there all along.

So all of this was over this flimsy piece of paper? Elise's father's life and Vahns? Her decision to come to Walnut Grove? It was inconceivable for him. Part of him wanted to tear it up into pieces so small it would never be put back together. Part of him wanted to keep it, put it back away to always remember how his life now was made possible. It almost made him laugh like a loon at his thought. Look at him! Laying in a bed, lucky to be alive.

A minute or two later Clay Mayes burst through the door, paled.

"You found it!" He declared more than asked and hurried over to the bedside.

Presenting Mayes with the paper he watched his face with baited breath. He wasn't disappointed as Clay's eyes brightened and he started to smile but then his lips halted then fell.

"What?" Willie demanded.

Clay didn't reply at first as he seemed to read and reread the deed then he looked from Willie to Hiram. "Miss O'Shea, is she awake?"

Shaking his head, Hiram said, "Not a chance. Maybe later today she might float in and out of consciousness but I wouldn't think she would be coherent."

Sighing, Clay stood dejectedly. "I can't conduct a deal without the heir giving their consent...unless…"

"What?" Willie asked.

"Does she have a fiance or close relative available?"

Willie mumbled sheepishly, "No. Just her mother in Salt Lake."

"And who's fault is that?" Pipped in doctor Baker.

Willie shot him a scowl, then looked back at the journal. Taking it he gave the other cover a precise tug and the leather pulled back revealing another paper. He took it out and looked at it. His sore, swollen lips parted into a broad smile and he handed the paper to Clay who took it curiously.

"A receipt! With your father's name on it….sold for $1000 on April the 23rd 1892….yes! This seems to be in order. Strange, there's a stipulation excluding your mother from ownership...What time is it? 11:43? Well Mr. Oleson, as your father's next of kin, could I interest you in a business proposition?"


	52. Chapter 52 False Past

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

They had to get Charles Ingalls to act as a judicial witness to the authenticity of the deal and Clay sat with an open briefcase, papers spilling out as he wrote and stamped. Charles signed his name and then they gave the pen to Willie who managed a signature.

"That's it and all finished now!" Exclaimed Mayes. "You're a very wealthy man now Willie. Maybe you'll come to live in New York? Lots to drain a man's pockets there."

"No I don't think so." Willie felt numb, the soreness unnoticed as he lay back looking at a cheque handed him for $5000. The rest of the $70,000 would be paid in $10,000 installments yearly over a course of time.

The men were all shaking hands and Clay was packing up his things, readying to leave.

"Um, Doc Baker, Clay, Mr. Ingalls, I'd like to keep this between us if you would." Willie asked quietly, "Don't mention it to anyone?"

They all looked at each other but nodded.

"I'm bound to do so by law of course." Clay shrugged. "I heard that place that burned down, the _Nocturne_ , was yours, maybe you could rebuild it?"

With a smile Willie looked to Charles. "No. I think I'm going to donate it to the city, maybe put up some money for its renovation at most."

"They never rebuilt the blind school did they? That had to be the worst thing that ever happened. I still have nightmares about it. I know we were just kids, but I'll never shake the guilt from starting that fire." Clay said remorsefully resolved.

The room went dead silent. Charles, Baker and Willie might as well had been swept away by a tidal wave. Clay looked at them all obliviously.

With a short sigh, Charles glanced at Willie who was now staring into the quilt that covered him.

"Uh, Clay, Willie told us what really happened. We know you and Albert covered for him. It's in the past now. We've put it behind us." He said a little emotionally but firmly.

Pure puzzlement took the man's narrow face and Clay raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Albert and I were the last ones there in the basement. Willie had left long before we started smoking on that blasted pipe."

Shock gripped every sore muscle in Willie's body and he slowly brought his eyes up to Clay's. "But I...I took it from old man Potts. I went down and tried it and…it tasted so awful that I tossed it onto the old stove top on my way out...I can remember it like it just happened."

Warily Clay shook his head. "Willie. After you left, Albert and I went down there and found it, still smoking on the stove top. I doubt it would have ever caught fire there. We were sitt'n on a crate of clothes and napkins when Hester Sue came down. Albert had it in his hand behind his back and when we skedaddled out of there. He left it lay there. I knew it was there. I'm just as much to blame. But we told you all this after it happened. I'm confused as to why you think it was your fault."

Willie lay there propped up, his face wooden and solid with no expression.

Baker finally said, "Albert told you that didn't he Willie."

The only movement Willie made was gripping and releasing the blanket with his hands but he still sat silently.

Looking to the doctor and Charles for any direction, Clay found none. Charles looked horrified and pale.

"Well I...I have to be going. Stage is leaving soon. If you have any questions about the transaction. I've left my details at the bottom of the contract. It's good to see you all again."

Clay fell back on his professional lines not knowing what else to do in the strained atmosphere. He tipped his hat and left the room with only nods from the doctor and Charles.

The long silence was broken by Charles who stammered, "It must be a mistake, Clay must be confused…"

"He's right." Hiram took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "When I went looking in the basement, where it was obvious the fire had begun, I found the pipe sitting in that crate, not on the stove. I never told anyone that. It didn't seem important at the time. The boys had confessed. I'm sorry Willie."

Charles shook his head, "I just can't believe he would say something like that to you Willie...and leave it this long. I mean, what for?"

He received no answer from the still man in the bed.

"I think he needs some time Charles." Advised the elderly physician.

Accepting this, Charles put his hat on and went to the door.

"Mr. Ingalls," Willie's voice stopped him in mid step. "I'll be wanting a word with Albert and I'd be obliged if you stayed out of it." The words carried the weight of a loaded coal train.

Hesitating, Charles looked down at the ground wretchedly but he managed a nod. He knew it was time for Albert to face up to the lies that had finally caught up to him. This one being particularly cruel and motiveless. Willie asked nothing more than what was owed him.

The door closed behind Ingalls and left Willie and Hiram.

"Well," Hiram managed after a moment. "This has been quite a day. But now you should sleep Willie."

"Can I go see Elise?"

"I wouldn't recommend it. But you already know that don't you."

Willie laid his head back against the pillow. "I'd like to be left for a while then."

Baker obliged him and Willie was alone with the torrent of thoughts his mind struggled to sort through and react over.

All these years, he hadn't done it. The stubborn guilt seemed to refuse to believe it. Yes he had taken the pipe and in so doing was partially to blame, but it hadn't been his fault the school had caught fire. It was confusing, it wasn't his fault? Willie pressed his eyes closed as the emotion of years of gross remorse seemed like a false prison sentence to which he was now acquitted.

Albert. Blinding anger made him breath sharply through his nose. He didn't know if he could ever look at him again little alone resolve his relationship with him now. They had been friends for so long that Willie just wanted to know why. There would be a reason wouldn't there? Thinking of it almost hurt inside as much as his physical injuries did. It would take some time to accept the truth, but he didn't know if he could ever forgive Albert little alone trust him again.

Willie's thoughts shifted as his eyes lay upon the cheque. Stiffly he put it back in the binding of the journal for safe keeping. He wasn't really rich; being so was an idea he almost shrunk away from. It was rightfully Elise's money which he had already decided he would pass on as soon as he could. That was the worst part of having to wait for his body to mend itself, he couldn't go over and satisfy his analytical side by examining Elise himself. The last time he really saw her was when Andy had lifted her out of the tub, her face ashy and breathing shallow. Just having to take someone's word that she was alive and stable was insufficient.

Resisting sleep only lasted so long and Willie didn't wake up again until later that night. His mother had brought him creamy potato soup which he had to fight her to let him feed himself.

It was a complete surprise when Nancy came up and sat in a chair across the room for a whole ten minutes.

"I'm glad you're...feeling better Willie." She fumbled the words around in her mouth as if she was learning a new language. What little she said besides that was about Albert whom she had been sitting with throughout the day. Mostly she complained of his sisters and mother who had rudely monopolized caring for him.

Willie asked her how Elise was and at first she blinked as if honestly unable to comprehend his question.

"Oh I don't know. No one said anything about _her_."

"Thanks Nancy." He drank the last bit of the soup down from the bowl, his mother going on about manners and such.

His pain had relinquished considerably and he stretched out his legs. The ankle was still sore but he threw off his covers and put his feet to the floor.

"What are you doing Willie?" Harriet harped her protest.

"Going over to Doc Bakers." He told her as he slipped into the sleeves of his long-johns that had been peeled down to his waist, showing multiple purple-blue bruises on his torso.

Nancy covered her eyes in disgust, stood up and left.

"Now you lay right back down young man. Doc Baker said you weren't to get out of bed until tomorrow." His mother tried to herd him back into bed as he had stood up to go to the dresser.

He moved her gently by the shoulders, "Well as a doctor, I'm giving myself a second opinion."

The swelling in his face felt like it had gone down a bit and resting seemed to make the pain much more tolerable. His eye also opened slightly better. It was now that he noticed he had gotten some burns from the last altercation with Vahn in the inferno of the auditorium and he was already thinking of compounds he would try to alleviate the irritation.

His mother was saying something but he just pulled on his trousers and slipped his button up shirt on. His fingers were stiff and he grimaced as he tried to get them to work the buttons.

"For goodness sakes are you listening to me at all?" She seemed to give up and she came over, swatting his fingers away and she began to button his shirt with a huff.

He smiled at her and she just glared at him, pressing her lips together in a thin line that bent up slightly at the corners. His boots were obviously unavailable so he put on his brogan boots that came up to the ankle and it felt like he was wearing wooden blocks to him. Limping down the stairs he went to the front room door taking his suit coat and putting it on while grimacing as it slid over the bruised muscles.

Right as he went to go out the door, Harriet hurried out to him with some sandwiches she had wrapped in brown paper. "In case you get hungry before I bring you breakfast. And I'll make up some more broth for when Elise wakes up."

He put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug, grateful for her to be his mother. She knew him and loved him the best she could and he would always appreciate that.

It was dark outside, past nine o'clock but he didn't take a lantern. Taking it slowly he shuffled down the cold street. The smell of smoke was strong out here and there was even some ashes on the snowy ground. The toupe, paper-like flakes easily distinguishable from the pure white of the new snow.

He was still here, the realization settled in deeply in his mind and he said a quick prayer of thanks for that.

He could see a light on in Doc Baker's room and tried to quicken his step which ended up as more of a skip as he passed over the bridge.

Willie was about to walk around the building to get to the stairs up to Doctor Baker's room when he was met by the man himself.

"Well I'm not too terribly surprised. But it's good timing. I was just about to relieve Tim and have one of the Ingalls' stay with Elise but it looks like that won't be necessary." He said facetiously. "Here, come get some fresh dressings and ice." He detoured Willie into the office where James sat in the front room. Seeing him, James stood up and walked over, putting out his hand.

Willie took it, biting the inside of his cheek at the pain from the tight grip on his sore hand.

"Thank you Willie." James said fervently.

That brought Carrie to the front room. She lingered at the curtain and gave him a warm smile.

"She's sleeping easy Willie." Carrie said, infusing more than just the reassurance in her words.

"Thanks Carrie." He meant it.

Hiram had gone into the examination room and was sliding back by Carrie when a voice sounded in back of them.

"Is that Willie out there?" Albert called.

Willie didn't answer, he just turned and walked out the door followed by Dr. Baker.

Handing him a little box with some items inside Hiram nodded to him. "Call if you need me. I know you won't."

Finally Willie was climbing up the stairs and for the first time put a hand to his face wondering how bad he looked. He hadn't even seen what his hair looked like and he ran his fingers through it trying to straighten out the fuzzy cowlick in back.

Of course it was silly as she wasn't awake yet and he snorted at himself.

He opened the door and peered into the dimly lit room.

The fire was going in the stove keeping the room comfortably warm and the gas lamp sat on the desk at a low burn. In the white painted iron bed, Elise lay perfectly still besides the rising and falling of her chest. The blankets were pulled up to her neck but a slender arm protruded along side her. Her hair was brushed and left unbound except by a bandage covering the wound site on her head. She had some bruising around her left eye and some small healing lacerations by her mouth and cheek.

Willie came slowly over to her, setting the box down on the desk then he took her wrist gently. Feeling her pulse and noting her color as good he looked under the bandage at the stitched injury right in her hairline by the top of her temple. Doctor Baker was right, Tim did an excellent job. It would perhaps leave little scar he would predict. It was still bleeding a little but he would watch it for the next little while. Taking back the quilt he noted the bandages for some burns but other than that she look good. She looked beautiful.

"I love you Elise O'Shea." He told her.

Then he sat in a chair that was waiting at the bedside and took her warm hand and waited.

 **Note: In the series, I think Clay had the pipe and dropped it in the box...I can't really remember.**


	53. Chapter 53 Heaven

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The night went by slowly. The first time Elise stirred was past midnight and Willie was refilling the lamp with only a single candle to see by. As quickly as he could he went back over to her but she had fallen still again.

It was a good sign. He took a glass with water and put a tiny amount past her lips to wet her mouth. Then he listened to her heart with a stethoscope. The beat was weak but steady.

He didn't feel drowsy until hours afterwards.

Dreams came and went, mostly about his childhood. Staring into the corner of the school room. He had every grain of the wood, every lump in the plaster memorized in that ninety degree angle. He could even seen pictures there. A sailing ship or clown's face, a three headed dragon with a fork for a tail. He dreamed of Laura Ingalls pushing him down in the dirt of the play yard and then putting salamanders in her lunch bucket for payback. He dreamed of the pipe in the blind school basement. It sat there smoking on the old stove harmlessly as he tried to fit out a window. Someone was reaching through iron bars and brushing at his hair gently. He looked up but it was too bright outside to see who it was.

Waking up, he was leaning over onto the bed from the chair, his hand still holding Elise's. He refrained from moving, his back was stiff and sore.

Then he felt the fingers going through his hair again and he forced his head up. It was lighter in the room. An early light from the new sun just arriving through the window. Elise's eyes were still closed but her other hand had found it's way out from under the quilt and to where his head had been resting. Now she opened her eyes only half way.

"I thought this was more comfortable than the tub." She said it barely louder than a whisper.

He couldn't even smile, he just let out his breath and squeezed her hand.

She'd be alright. He had saved her. They'd saved each other.

"Is this heaven?" She mumbled closing her eyes again and fell back asleep.

"Yes." He said, putting her hand to his lips.

Shortly after his mother brought breakfast and a warm bowl of broth which she sat on the stove.

It was Sunday and she would be going to church today. She had too much to be grateful for to miss services. But she smiled at him when she left.

Finally at noon, Elise's head rolled to the side and she opened her eyes all the way. Willie was nosing through an old medical book and looked up at the movement.

"Hi." He said and leaned forward.

She tried to smile at him, "Ow, hi."

Taking her hand again he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I've got a little headache but otherwise, fine." She lied and stretched her shoulders back.

"You'll feel better with a little broth." He moved to get it but she held his hand tight.

"Are you ok? Is everyone ok?" Her voice fluttered apprehensively.

He nodded and she relaxed into the pillows.

But then her eyes flickered over his face sadly and she weakly reached over to touch around his eye.

"Did you put ice on it?"

It was almost as if they were back outside the _Nocturne_ at Carrie's birthday again.

"I guess you're going to have to get used to me with a black eye." He laughed nervously.

"Seems you get those a lot with me around." Elise frowned guiltily.

As seriously as he could he shrugged, "I think I get them because I'm terrible at dodging a swing."

Elise laughed and shook her head slightly.

Willie brought his other hand over to her left one he was already holding and his thumb lightly rubbed over her ring finger, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Well, I wish I knew your Pa. I would want to talk to him and ask him if it was ok if I asked you to marry me Elise. I can't see it being any other way for me. I don't want you to ever be away from me again. When I have to leave at night it feels like I'm going away from home. Everything about you is home to me. I promise I'd always get the wood for you so you don't have to worry about the creepy crawlies…"

She raised an eyebrow and laughed. He smiled and continued.

"You're so amazing. You just decide you're going to do something and you do it. But if you ever need anything, I want to be the one you can count on to help you however I can. There's going to be good and bad things happen to us but as long as I'm standing there with you it'll be alright. So, I guess that's about it. Would you? I mean do you want to?" He had been thinking all night about what he would say and none of it came out how he'd pictured it at all.

Now he looked into her vibrant brown eyes and she began to sit up. He was going to stop her but she made it up onto her elbow and then reached up to bring his forehead to hers.

"Yes Will." She said, overwhelmed. "I can't tell you what a part of me you've become. And who else would put up with me?"

At her consent he smile broadly, "I'll _only_ put up with you Elise."

Taking her face in his hands, he tucked his fingers back into the silky cool strands of her hair and leaned in to kiss her.

There had been so many times he had felt he was completely happy with her. Now, again, he felt as if he had surpassed anything he'd previously felt. It was vivid and enlivening.

"I don't have a ring right now. Well not a good one." He reached in his pocket and brought out a small circlet. It was made from a long thin, flattened nail that he had fashioned into a ring days ago not even knowing if he should ask her.

Taking her finger he slipped it on and it fit just so.

"It's perfect." Elise beamed at it inspirited, then she grinned at him. "So you know my stirrup and ring size."

With a laugh he shrugged. "I'll get you a proper one soon as I can…" He said as he thought about what an elaborate ring he could buy now.

"Will. I like this one." Elise said in all honesty. "And we would stay here? At the river house?"

"We could do anything you want. Where do you want to go? I can take you to Salt Lake or Texas...the north pole." Willie turned to his coat and took out a folded paper. "Elise, I found the deed…"

Elise froze as he held the contract out to her. Her eyebrows knitted together. "What?"

Should he had told her this first? The blissful look she had just had was now clouded over and tender.

"I found it in my father's journal, hidden beneath the cover. I only had a few minutes to decide and I sold it. I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have. They bought it for $75,000 Elise." He realized how emotional this must be for her.

Finally she closed her eyes looking drained, "No, it's alright. I just had convinced myself that it wasn't real. Almost like what happened to my father wasn't real."

"It's yours. The money. Rightfully. I'll put it in the bank for you when it opens tomorrow." Willie said as he leaned back in his chair.

She tipped her head to look at him. "Ours. If I'm to be Mrs. Oleson, then it should be under your name too."

When she said the name he curled his toes, "Now what would a blacksmith do with $75,000?"

"A doctor and a blacksmith." She corrected coyly. "A handy man of many surprising trades."

"Wild Irish-Texan charmer being one of them?" He bantered back easily, his half smile hitched up.

"Come here." She said suddenly serious.

He got up and sat on the bed and she reached up to his shirt and pulled him down to kiss her.

"I love you." She said, then snickered.

"What?" Willie laughed his question.

"Are you marrying me for my money?" She raised an eyebrow and wrinkled her nose.

"No. But for pretty much everything else. Now let's get you some delicious chicken water." He insisted.

They discussed what they would possibly do with the funds. Pay off his debts of course and send some to her mother in Salt Lake. Neither of them had much taste for elaborate commodities. Elise suggested starting a scholarship fund for aspiring doctors and possibly pharmaceutical research.

This made Willie look at her quizzically, "What do you mean research?"

"Well I thought if we started in Chicago…" She smiled and left off.

"You'd want to go there? You don't like cities." Willie pointed out. "What if I'm gone too much?"

"If I can build a house I can figure out how to keep your attention when necessary." Her confident statement made him smile.

"You've got it. If you are ever unhappy...just tell me ok?" He made her promise.

A soft knock came from the door and Willie called for whoever it was to enter. His mother stuck her head in, "Hello? How are we...Oh, my dear! You're awake!"

She scuttled in, taking her black leather gloves off, and crossed to them. Her merry manner dulled a little as she looked from her son to Elise and tisked, "Oh my, you both look a sight! Now have you both eaten?"

Willie was holding Elise's hand and began to reply when her eye fell on the unconventional ring on her finger. "Willie! Did you?! Are you?!"

Her disconnected question confused him and he turned to Elise who lifted her hand to highlight the ring.

"Oh right. Yes Ma."

"When?! Where?! It must be a church wedding Willie! Your sister denied me a church wedding so you must make sure we have a large, extravagant wedding! I think spring will be just wonderful when the flowers come out?" The woman devised at breakneck speed.

"Uh Ma, we haven't talked about that yet. We've got a lot to figure out." Willie tried to drag her back down from her soaring ambitions.

Harriet had stopped in mid-sentence and still had her mouth opened. "Oh, well. Yes I suppose you need time to recover and then we'll all sit down together and figure it out."

"Ma, it's our wedding. We'll do what Elise wants." Willie said firmly, knowing his mother could be pushy.

Squeezing his hand Elise added, "We'll work it out."

Harriet giggled and sat down at the end of the bed. "Well then it's a wonderful time for me to give you your first engagement present my dear."

Taking out her wrist purse, Mrs. Oleson pulled out the shining golden lariat. It practically gleamed as it hung in the air. Elise's eye widened.

"Yes my dear. This necklace is very important to me. It was given to me by my grandmother and now I want to give it to you. You've weaseled your way into my heart as well and I'll be very pleased to have you as a daughter." She took Elise's hand and lowered it into her palm then closed her hand and squeezed it.

At first Elise hesitated but seeing the woman's sincerity she smiled gratefully, "Thank you Mrs. Oleson."

"Now now, you may call me mother." Mrs. Oleson amended strictly. "Oh before I forget! Mrs. Foster got this letter for you yesterday and gave it to me to hand it off."

She passed it to Willie who saw it was from Dr. LeDoux. He took it out and read it quickly looking thoughtful.

"What is it Will?" Asked Elise who was unsettled at his now troubled face.

Looking back at her he relaxed. "Oh nothing. He was just saying he didn't find anything more on his investigation about my exam. But he did talk to the performing arts center that is right next to campus and the hospital and they would love to hear you sing if you were interested Elise."

With a well bridled smile she said, "I'll think about it."

"Knock knock!" They all turned to see Isaiah Edwards holding Rose Wilder at the door. "We was just sent over to see if Willie's in the mood for child deliver'n. Mrs. Croby's call'n for a doctor and Tim's sound asleep. Baker's with her but he says she may need some cutt'n done. Say's Willie's the man for it."

With a groan Mrs. Oleson glared at Edwards which he easily deflected with a wink at her and she humphed and turned away.

Rose squirmed down and came over to the group by the bed. "Hi Miss Elise, Dr. Oleson!" She paused to look from one to the other, "Did you two bump faces?"

Everyone in the room laughed at her adorable innocence and Willie stood up, turning to go to the door. "Speaking of bumps, how's your tooth? Coming in yet?"

"Nope! Uncle Albert said it'll be a while yet."

Willie's face fell and he glanced back to the letter in his hand and he slipped it in the pocket of his coat.

"Are you feeling up to it Will?" Elise said worriedly.

"Yes. It'll be alright. Gotta go if she needs help." He looked from Elise to his mother.

Before he could say anything Harriet put her hand up and shooed at him, "Go on doctor. I'll stay with her."

Elise also gave him an accepting nod and he waited for just a moment more to look at his soon to be new family then went out the door with a limp.

 **Note: So sorry for all the mush! If I was an awesome writer I would have had her die or something...just spitballing here.**


	54. Chapter 54 The End, Almost

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **The review question I had about Albert came at the perfect time as hopefully there is some clarification for what I saw as his motives in this story. Thank you for the question and I'll put a bit more of my personal feelings about it at the end. I'll let Albert have his say first. :D**

Albert watched the stirred ash settle on his pant legs as he sat on a blackened metal bucket in the burned rubble of the auditorium. He looked over to what remained of a table next to him; a charred disk on a stump and wondered if it was his lucky table. Many of the tables had come outfitted with secret compartments where you could hide a helpful card if you felt you needed the extra luck but he had never needed that at this particular table. His ingenuity had always been enough. Not that he was superstitious, but enough good memories had occurred here that he wanted to continue to build them by bringing the table to his new life in New Orleans. Well, there would be new memories to make in spite of all that. Black. He liked the black he decided as he looked around. Maybe he'd have all his new tables covered in black felt.

With a bandaged hand he reached up and tousled his own hair to break up the ash that had layered there. Laura had to cut it a little. The fire had signed the one side.

The footsteps were easily heard as they came in staggered intervals; stepping over the debris and getting closer.

Albert didn't bother to look behind him when the steps came to a halt a ways back.

"Pa said you'd come looking for me. But remember, 'Primum non nocere', 'first do no harm' it's in the hippocratic oath you took Willie." His voice was level even with the sarcasm intended at the end.

"No it's not. But this is, 'Noxamvero et maleficium propulsabo', 'but i will utterly reject harm and mischief' and I intend to do that Albert. You have caused plenty of both. I ain't gonna lie, right now I have a mind to give you a lobotomy. Might do you a world of good."

There was a brief pause in the frigid air around them.

Then he heard Willie walk closer to him, stopping right behind him. "How could you let me think I was responsible for that fire back then? For no rhyme or reason?"

Just the anger in his words sent a shiver down Albert's spine. There were so many answers swirling around in his head like the ash that vortexed in the open spaces around him.

All he could manage to say was, "Does it really matter now?"

"It wasn't a school yard game Albert! It was my life! Nine years Albert! Think'n I'd killed two people! How do you think that made me feel?!"

Standing up to face him with his own rising frustration and remorse Albert pushed back at him, "I knew exactly how you felt Willie! I did it didn't I!? Every day I knew I did it! I was practically out of my mind! I was scared and miserable. I guess I thought it was a way out at first...if you'd admit to it, the family I loved and was scared to death that they'd quit loving me might not abandon me. Do you know what it's like to be abandoned? Thinking you're not worth loving? My own Pa left me twice because I was no use to him! The Ingalls' are everything to me and I didn't want to lose them."

"But you told _them_ the truth! I'm the one you lied to. Why Albert?" Willie brought his tone down as he considered Albert's words.

Putting a shaky hand through his hair Albert released his breath, "I didn't want to think of it at all. I wanted to forget it so bad. Every time it came up between you and I, I just let it sit. Denied it. It was almost like you knew how I felt, my best friend, and I wasn't alone."

They glared into each other's eyes. Albert had bandages covering the worst burns on his neck and the greater part of his cheek. Willie had deep bruises and scabs afflicting his face. They must be a sight standing out here bickering at each other in a burned down building.

"Company? It was for company?" Willie's jaw hardened in astonishment.

"It was more than wrong, but I didn't do it to be malicious Willie, no matter what you think." Albert said quietly, "At least my past and deception didn't almost cause us to burn to death ourselves."

Willie knew exactly who Albert was implicating. Albert should have known better than that as Willie looked like he was going to pull back and throw a punch at him. But he didn't.

"Don't you bring Elise or anyone else into this Albert, there is only you and me in this. Sitting in a burning building didn't hurt near as much as thinking I'd killed them. You know what? When I realized I wasn't leaving here, I thought I was finally going to be able to pay for what I'd done. I was practically relieved! That's madness!" Willie's chin trembled as he finished.

It made Albert feel the sick churning of guilt in his stomach. His eyes automatically flashed over to where the bar had been, wishing for something to drink.

"Look at me Ingalls." Willie began slowly, "Someday I'm going to get past this and all there's going to be left is just pity for you. What lies you've told that don't catch up to you will chase you into a drunken stupor because you can't seem to change Albert."

At first Albert bristled defensively. But he knew deep down the powders and the over drinking, even his gambling had been in an effort to forget painful memories of the past or smother the fear of what his family would think of how he wanted to live his life now. Albert knew the family he was a part of now was very special and his worst fear was to loose them. Why couldn't he just believe they wouldn't turn him away? He had lost so much in his life, his parents, Sylvia, Michelle...he couldn't bare to loose anything more.

Willie had let his breath out harshly as he waited for any response from Albert but only received his averted attention.

"Not that it holds much water with you but this is something I can forgive. But I can't ever trust you again Albert, not like a friend. So I guess I just came here to tell you I can't keep on being that. If you ever need anything I'll be there to help, but we really are done." Willie finished solemnly and turned, making his way back towards the front.

Albert kept his eyes on the ground and his hands in his pockets. He said he'd forgiven him. But somehow it felt like there was a solid wall in between them now. He felt the sting of being abandoned again and this time he couldn't deny that it was his fault.

"Wait!" Albert said almost like a child who was being left behind. "Where did I go wrong?"

The question was raw and he didn't even know why he asked it.

Willie stopped and turned half way but he remained quiet.

"I know I can't ever make it up to you Willie. But I'm willing to admit I've let whatever this is, bitterness or loneliness, do a lot of my thinking for me. And you're right, I've passed the blame on to most everyone else but myself. You've made up your mind that I've lost you as a friend but, just tell me, if there was something I could do to make it better…" The flow of his words were sporadic and jagged but he didn't know how else to put it.

Shaking his head Willie said, "You're right, you can't make it better with me. But you know it ain't right to take my sister, her leaving her family and going out there when you know there's nothing there for her. You've decided what you're going to do and that's fine. All I have to say to you Albert is you have a good family that does care for you and if you could just see your way clear to care for them, for anyone else more than yourself, you may be able to quit feeling so wronged and get a little peace, real peace in your life. You did it when you saved little Charles, you can do it again. You're a good doctor Albert. There's where you've made a difference."

It wasn't a lecture or an accusation. His friend Willie, well, just Willie now, was giving him his honest and potent opinion out of genuine concern. But he had moved on, walking out of the _Nocturne_ and out of their friendship for the last time.

* * *

No amount of bribing or begging could convince Elise and Willie to wait until spring for a wedding. Harriet did manage to get them to wait a few weeks for her to send word for Nellie to see if she would come out for a Christmas wedding. Elise also sent for her mother and was surprised to get her enthusiastic letter; being nervous how she would feel about Elise not joining her after all, and an uncertain future of where they would settle. Her mother simply wrote that her the letter had conveyed the happiness and hope that the union would bring them and she only wished to be able to be there. This was no problem and a ticket was sent right away. Nellie and Percival also wanted to come with their children. Willie's elder sister wouldn't hear of missing his wedding.

The living arrangements changed somewhat beforehand. Willie moved his things into the river house and Elise stayed with Harriet. Nancy, to her own outrage, would also be in town as Albert had told her she was no longer to accompany him to New Orleans. Resolving to be as kind as possible to her soon-to-be sister-in-law, Elise had accepted that only time and Nancy would decide if they would ever be friends. But for now, she had everything she wanted.

On Christmas Eve, the town was to gather in front of what used to be the _Nocturne_. Now most of the burned timbers and debris had been cleared out, preparing for its renovation in springtime. But Mayor Ingalls wanted to present the building in a brief ceremony before the end of the year.

Without specifics, he had asked Willie, Harriet and Nancy Oleson to sit on the stand with him. Also on the stand was an easel holding a large, square-shaped object that was covered by a draping tarp.

The crowd gathered in the street, snow falling lightly as Charles raised his hands for quiet.

"First I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas for tomorrow. This time of year gives us all good reason to rekindle our efforts to spread goodwill amongst ourselves; in our families and in our communities.

"This town of Walnut Grove has a rich history of kindness and brotherly love. One outstanding example I'd like to speak of today was Nels Oleson. The Oleson family is one of the longest established residents of this town. I would like to say they have been more than just the local merchants. Nels was one of the souls of this town. His, and his wife's store not only supplied for the tangible needs of Walnut Grove, but it was also a center point of meeting, communication and much more."

Harriet sat regally, reveling in the praise that she of course felt was very deserved. Her son was attentive to the speech, sitting tall as Charles spoke.

Nancy looked bored and pouty, determined to punish everyone for her having to remain in Walnut Grove.

Continuing Charles looked around the crowd, "Nels was a selfless man. So often, when an emergency arose, like when my daughter fell down an old mine vent or when our children were caught out in a blizzard on a Christmas Eve long past, he donated what was needed to help. Most of the time the goods were returned in less than the condition they were borrowed in if returned at all. All at his loss. But he never hesitated or complained once. And most of the time it made no financial sense whatsoever as his wife will attest to…" Charles looked over to Mrs. Oleson who rolled her eyes but left the proud smile on her face. A collective chuckle rippled through the crowd.

"Nels was more than just an upstanding citizen, he was a good neighbor and a...a good friend." Misty eyed Charles blinked, the emotion caught in his throat but he pushed on, "Our town is growing now and we have a lot of wonderful new folks who didn't get to meet Mr. Oleson. So it is today that we want to show our appreciation of his memory by putting his name on this building. May it also be a center for the future of this town."

A man pulled the cover off of the large, bright plaque that bore the name: 'Walnut Grove City Hall'. Underneath was printed 'In memory of Nels Oleson'.

Applause went up and Harriet burst into tears, Willie putting his arm around her in comfort. In his mind he could see his father being modest and possibly abashed at the honor. His father had never been one for attention, that was his mother's forte, but Willie appreciated the recognition.

Looking out into the crowd, Elise stood next to her own mother clapping. He could see the resemblance in everything but the eyes. She must have her father's eyes.

Tomorrow she would be his wife and he her husband. He hadn't wished for anything for Christmas in a long time but he couldn't remember wanting anything more than to marry this girl.

Elise caught his eye and smiled. She was the most beautiful woman in the crowd to him, in any crowd.

That snowy night at the Christmas Pageant, Elise was able to sing and the children's choir and bell chorus played beautifully. It was decided that it would become permanent tradition to ring the bells every year.

They rang the next afternoon to Elise's surprise and she looked out a second story window of Nancy's hotel. Some of the children gathered below playing a perfectly practiced wedding march on the bells with mittened hands and rosey cheeks.

She opened the window to wave to them and they continued to play giggling.

Harriet was fussing over the irish crochet lace dress that Elise's mother had surprised her with and now shivered at the draft from window.

"Come away now! Do you want to catch your death before the wedding?" Harriet fussed.

Elise's mother was setting an equally intricately laid lace piece just so in her daughter's hair, banding across her forehead and affixed to a length of veil at the back.

The two of them looked at each other and smiled. It was nice to have their family growing and they had found Harriet very endearing even with her prickly ways.

Elise did look like her mother she thought as she closed the window again and stood still as her mother smoothed out her daughter's long curls that came from a loosely pinned bun at the back of her head. She had always thought her mother the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and her father had agreed with her. Still now, as she had aged some, the youthful twinkle was still in her eye and a quick tongue remained as vibrant as she'd ever remembered them. Elise tried to picture her as a young bride marrying her father in this dress. He must have been smitten.

"I love you Mama." She said quietly into her mother's ear who was standing closely.

Her mother smiled and blinked back the springing tears from her blue eyes, "Oh be off with ya. You look beautiful 'Lise. I'd have to drive your father down the aisle with a switch with ya on his arm was he here."

At this they both began to sniff back tears and they embraced.

Harriet had gone to the dresser and was stepping over with the polished lariat but she waited for the two of them to run out their happy and tender moment.

The dress was wide necked and wouldn't crowd the chain when Harriet settled it on Elise's collar bones and it hung down the front of the dress.

"Do I look alright?" Elise said to Mrs. Oleson looking down and holding the dress out. "I mean do you think Will would…"

"My dear, he already does. He practically walks into every wall in the room when you're around. He'll be lucky if he makes it through the day without a mishap or some sort if I'm any judge. And believe me I know my son." Harriet grumbled but an underlying smile gave away that she was pleased.

A knock at the door was followed by Hiram Baker's voice, "Almost time ladies. Are you ready?"

The mothers started to protest but Elise hurried away from their primping reach and opened the door. "Yes we're ready!"

Looking her over with a satisfied nod Hiram said with resolve, "I dare say you are. Even lovelier than I imagined your wedding day when I saw you hop down from the Ingalls' buckboard. I knew you two were for each other."

At Elise's look of confusion he elaborated. "Oh yes I predicted this a long time ago. From the look on Willie's face, it was only a matter of time. Practically branded his own hand with his tongs while he was ogling at you."

"See! I told you so. Bungling boy." Harriet affirmed.

"I didn't know that." Elise said with wide honest eyes.

"Well in my profession you see these obvious symptoms and it's easy to tell the end result and Willie had it bad. Now shall we get over there? I doubt we'll have to lock the doors to keep the groom in for this particular wedding." He put his arm out for her to take.

The two mothers looked at each other and Elise's mother did the same with her arm, "Well shall we Harriet?"

"Let's Kate."

The women hurried out ahead and down through the dining room where the celebration would happen after the ceremony. When Hiram and Elise got to the door, he helped her with her shawl and they stepped out into the porch. Then he picked her up and carried her so her dress wouldn't get wet from the foot of snow on the ground. The bell was being rung by Jason Carter, telling all those inside of the approach of the bride.

Victoria and Rose stood ready with a garland of white braided ribbon between them.

Waiting at the head of chapel stood Willie with Mr. Edwards and Andy standing beside him. He shifted anxiously as the girls walked in.

Giving Dr. Baker's arm a squeeze, Elise picked up her metallic bluebonnet that Willie had made for her, a white ribbon tied to its stem.

Kate O'Shea was at the organ and began to play. But for Elise when she locked her eyes on Willie's there was no one else in the room or in the world. Remembering she was holding Dr. Baker's arm she tried to keep her pace slow and her smile from reaching her ears.

Willie just looked in shock at first then a hopeful smile overtook his face as if he realized she was smiling at him.

The wedding was simple and plain. WIllie had set a small diamond into the dark metal of the nail.

And they held each other for a long time after they were pronounced husband and wife.

 **Note: I knew the question of Albert/Willie's role reversal of sorts was coming and it's a good one which I could write another 55 chapters about but I won't I promise!**

 **I often wondered this question myself about the series accept vice versa.**

 **Shallow answers:**

 **Why not switch it up? I'll admit, it may have gotten a little out of hand...Albert was always my favorite and he makes a pretty awesome bad boy. He was never supposed to be the villain. But I do have to admit, he turned out to be a bit more of a stinker than I meant for him to be. (The reason I let this go on was because I thought of writing a story of what happens to him later on. A redemption piece and how he puts himself right and lives happily ever after etc.)**

 **Depth answers:**

 **He isn't so bad. In fact he's a very very good person. But I wanted him to be able make mistakes and not have to be the perfect Ingalls. It could be my weakness in writing but I wanted to try to show the difference between someone I thought was a horrible person (Vahn) and someone who was just in a place in their life where they didn't necessarily make perfect choices. At the same time, Willie, as a huge pain in the butt he had always been, I wanted to see how it would be for him to get to a place where he had changed himself for the better. (I'm going to blame the series for starting this as they showed Willie shape up a little near the end and Albert get into some trouble.)**

 **I hope that Albert got to explain himself a little in this chapter.**

 **Does that answer your question at all?**


	55. Chapter 55 The Ride Home

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **So I might not get to do any writing for the next few days I wanted to just finish this up. It was a really fun story for me and I think I learned a lot. Still I wanted to thank everyone who's read this and hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Also, apologies for the French, I failed it in high school** **:(, I failed English too but that's neither here nor there. If you speak French and want to bother correcting me I'd appreciate it. Ok last thing, same for the Irish wedding referrals, I've only been to two and I don't know if the things I was told were authentic** **to the time period or at all! Thanks again!**

The doors of the church opened letting the wedding goers spill out into the snows of Christmas day. Rice was still thrown even with the feathery flakes falling all around. Willie picked up Elise and they followed the procession back over to the restaurant.

The instant they stepped through the door a cheer went up and an irish wedding reel started to play in the background. Charles Ingalls played the fiddle while Almanzo Wilder strummed his guitar and Tim Ferrill played a tin whistle and led them along the jolly notes.

In the crowd around them, Nellie squeezed her brother and ruffled his hair then hugged her new sister-in-law welcomingly. Isaiah Edwards clapped Willie's back so hard Willie had to take a step forward to keep from going to the floor. Then Edwards grabbed Elise and swung her around to the music. The Carters and their boys all congratulated them and the boys went quickly over to the refreshment table. Jenny Wilder and Grace Ingalls had quite forgotten their prejudices and dotted on Elise's dress and such declaring they would have the same at their weddings to the groan of their nearby mother and aunt. Cassandra and James waited shyly in the background until Willie walked over and shook James' hand. But it was Cassandra who spoke.

"Willie, I wanted to apologize for letting my imagination run away with me. I'm so sorry." She said genuinely.

Exhaling shortly Willie laughed, "First of all, after everything my mother told you, anyone would be nervous as a chick in a fox den. I probably deserved it anyway for getting too close. I'm sorry Cassandra."

The two Ingalls' wished them well and let them be bombarded by the next group of people.

To Willie's surprise Mary Ingalls Kendall and her husband Adam came up to them as well having come to spend Christmas with their family. With a small bump visible she was obviously expecting and she and Adam couldn't look any happier.

As Willie and Elise went around the room, they were trailed by a gaggle of children consisting of Jack Carter, Rose Wilder and Ben and Jennifer Dalton who were Nellie and Percival's twins. Rose and Jennifer crawled under the modest train and even draped it over their heads drawing the attention of their mothers who came to shoo them away. Benjamin and Jack just laughed and darted in and out of the clumps of attendees.

Nancy appeared here and there, retreating to her room often.

Elise saw Carrie and hurried over to her to give her a close hug.

"Je suis heureux de te voir!" Elise chirped at her.

"Tres bien!" Returned Carrie who was soon to depart on her exciting new journey to Europe in the next couple of months. Carrie had come to see Elise often during Elise's recovery and they had made amends. Now Elise turned to Willie who was talking to Dr. Baker and she reached into one of his coat pockets and pulled out a little metal sculpture.

"Carrie, I didn't know if I'd get to see you before you left again but I had Willie make this," She held up the three inch high likeness of the house at Plum Creek. "So that you can take a little bit of Walnut Grove with you to all your destinations."

Taking it carefully as if it might break, Carrie looked at it in wonder.

"It's incredible! Thank you so much! I never knew Willie could do this!" She said excitedly.

He was still distracted and Elise and Carrie both smiled and hugged again. "Congratulations Elise. I've never seen him so happy." Carrie concluded.

"I've never been this happy either. Thank you Carrie." Elise said and slipped her hand into Willie's which brought his attention around to her.

Carrie held up the little house and thanked him again and he nodded shyly.

"I think we need to toast and serve this cake!" Ordered Harriet from across the room.

The room all hurried to get a glass of punch and Andy was prompted by Tim.

"Alright, I'm obviously not Irish but Tim here has assured me this is what I'm supposed to say for this. 'Friends and relatives so fond and dear, 'tis our greatest pleasure to have you here. When many years this day has passed, fondest memories will always last. So we drink a cup of Irish Mead and ask God's blessing in your hour of need.' Well we don't have any mead, just punch as the women folk 'round here get a little fussy…" Tim elbowed him and the crowd answered back.

"On this special day, our wish to you, the goodness of the old, the best of the new. God bless you both who drink this mead," A chuckle rippled through the crowd, "...may you always have your every need."

The room drank and burst into chatter again with the starting of the band.

The dancing began and even the children grabbed hands and circled around the newly wed couple skipping. Jason Carter and Victoria Terhune did their best at trying to copy the adults around them.

Rachel Garvey laughed as she tried to get Andy to keep in time but had to jump out of the way of his heavy steps.

Hiram came to Kate O'Shea and bowed, "If I could ask a dance of the prettiest lady in the room?"

Kate, who had been serving by Harriet blushed and nodded, letting the doctor lead her away.

Harriet rolled her eyes, "That old goat would say anything to get a dance…"

That's when Isaiah Edwards walked up and grabbed her hand and said with a twang, "Let's have a dance ya sturdy lass!"

Despite her protests, Edwards pulled her out and began to twirl her around to the lively music.

Laura was clapping cheerfully to the beat when she looked over to some chairs by the windows and saw Jeb Carter lean over and kiss Jenny on the lips. Tapping Almanzo on the shoulder, Laura pointed with a stifled smile.

Almanzo wasn't as charmed and handed the guitar to her as he leaped up and went over to the young couple in a huff.

"Alright Jeb Carter…" He growled and Jeb's face went white and he bolted out of his chair and out the door.

"Manly!" Laura called after him, trying not to laugh. She hurried over to Jenny to comfort her and to reprimand her husband to calm down.

The dancing continued and the evening began to settle when another figure came into the still crowded room.

Albert sidled in quietly but was greeted by those who did notice him. He watched the happy couple dancing around the room as well as others and he smiled.

Willie saw him and his face fell but he continued to dance until the end of the song. Charles Ingalls came up for a dance with the bride as the musicians had traded out and Willie passed Elise on to him then walked over to Albert.

Straight faced he stopped in front of him, "Thought you were in Louisiana."

"Came back to surprise the family for Christmas." Albert explained simply. His bandages were gone and only some red chafing remained from the burns he had had. "They said there was a wedding they were going to, I didn't know it would be yours."

Willie found it unlikely that Albert hadn't heard that it was their wedding but it was Christmas after all and Albert's family was here.

"There's plenty of food. Stay as long as you want." Willie nodded finally and started to step away when Elise came up behind him and he put he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Hello Albert. Merry Christmas." She beamed happily.

"Well Merry Christmas Mrs. Oleson." Albert almost laughed at the name that had such tinged history for him. "You look beautiful Elise. Now remember I gave you a chance but you had to go and marry old stick in the mud Willie."

Willie raised an eyebrow at Elise who smiled back at her husband. "Best decision I ever made."

"I guess I left myself open for that one." Albert shook his head but grinned.

Little known to them that Nancy had seen Albert also and had gotten a glass of red punch and was making her way over to him, intending to pour it down his fancy white shirt when Nellie intercepted her.

"Now Nancy, let's try to think about this like the sophisticated women that we are." Her older sister attempted to pacify her.

"Get out of my way." Nancy snapped and started towards Albert again. Nellie caught her arm gently and stepped closer.

"Why don't we go talk to mother instead and see what we can do about you coming to stay with me in New York?"

Nancy's eyes widened and she lowered her hand, allowing Nellie to redirect her.

Shortly after, Willie and Elise left the celebration in another storm of rice and doubled up on the back of Titan again, letting the large horse meander his way back to the cabin in the fading light.

Elise sat closer this time to Willie and he wrapped his coat around the both of them as much as possible.

"Gotta get up early in a couple days catch the stage. Williams is expecting us by the New Year." Said Willie, breathing in the soft scent of her hair.

Elise rested a hand on Titan's shoulder, "I'm so glad Laura said she'd look after Ty. There's no way he'd be happy in a livery in the city." She sighed.

Willie got a smile on his face and said, "Well wait a second. I was going to surprise you but I might as well tell you now, it is Christmas. I found a little estate…"

"Will, we decided we weren't going to spend a lot of…" Elise started but Willie hurried on.

"Now wait a second, the house isn't much bigger than the river house but it's on an acre lot by the park, all fenced in with a decent corral in the back. I think Ty would like it. They say it's very green and nice in the summer time. And it's only a few blocks from the hospital."

"Really?" She thought about it.

"I don't think he'd be very happy without you." He pointed out.

Elise decided to consider it as they went.

Then Willie asked, "So Mrs. Oleson, are we going to have another game of marbles when we get home?"

Elise had been waiting for this and blurted out, "I'm stuck on you Will and you'll have to give me all your marbles to unstick me."

He looked at her surprised. "Did Laura tell you that story?"

Giggling Elise nodded, "I can just see you tailing her around and kissing her cheek."

"I doubt there's enough marbles in the world Elise."

"Huh?"

"For you to ever unstick me." He said with all the sincerity in his heart.

With a content sigh she snuggled into him, the soft snow flakes melting as they landed on their faces.

The End


End file.
